Last Message
by yamaknae
Summary: CHP 10 UP! Walau hanya dengan benda kecil inilah kita bisa bersama.Aku akan mempertahankannya agar bisa selalu bersamamu.Persetan dgn takdir,krn akulah yg akan menentukan takdirku sendiri bersamamu.Pairing:Kyumin and friends .GENDERSWITCH!R&R
1. Chapter 1

Annyeoong...

Ne, kali ini author ngepublish FF yang baru aja author selesin beberapa menit yang lalu

heheehehehehehehe

Ini adalah request-an **_`Orang Rumah`_** sebagai Kyumin Shipper =w=

hehhehehehehe

happy reading~!

* * *

><p>.<strong>Last Message.<strong>

**- CHAPTER 1-**

**Cast :: Kyumin slight Zhoury**

**Rating :: T is enough**

**Disclaimer :: cast-nya boleh dipilih dan diambil, kecuali Yesung punya author seorang, huahahahahahaha *dihajar***

**Warning :: Geje! Typos! GENDERSWITCH! De el el!**

* * *

><p>"Ne… Bangun…", panggil seorang yeojya sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh seorang namja malas yang masih asyik bergelut dengan dunia mimpi dan selimutnya serta masih sibuk membuat pulau di atas bantalnya<p>

"Sebentar lagi noona… 5 menit lagi…", gumamnya pelan

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN BANGUN SEKARANG! ATAU KAU AKAN TELAT MASUK SEKOLAH!", pekik yeojya itu sambil mengguncang keras tubuh namja yang di identifikasi bernama Cho Kyuhyun

"Memangnya sekarang jam berapa, Ahra noona?", tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengucek-ucek matanya pelan

"Jam 08.15 dan kau akan masuk 15 menit lagi!", pekik yeojya yang bernama Ahra dan langsung membuat Kyuhyun melompat dari tempat tidurnya

"Hyaaaaa! Kenapa ga bangunin aku daritadi noona? Pelajaran pertama diajar sama Park songsaeng tau ga?", pekik Kyuhyun yang langsung berlari masuk kedalam kamar mandi

"Ne! Mana aku tau kau diajar oleh siapa pagi ini. Siapa suruh maen game sampai tengah malam gitu?", gumam Ahra lalu keluar dari kamar dongsaengnya

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun langsung berlari dari kamar mandi, memakai seragam dan menyomot sebuah roti panggang

"Appa, umma! Aku pergi dulu yak!", ujar Kyuhyun lalu langsung melesat keluar dari dalam rumah

"Aish… Anak itu, setiap hari selalu bangun telat, apa sih yang dilakukannya tiap malam... ckckckck", gumam Nyonya Cho

"Hahahaha… Paling dia begadang main game. Asalkan nilainya tetap bagus, itu tidak masalah", ujar Tuan Cho

.

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

Dengan cepat aku berlari keluar rumah, untuk mengejar waktuku yang hanya tinggal sepuluh menit lagi

Aish… Kalau saja aku tidak bermain game yang sangat mengasyikkan itu sampai tengah malam, mungkin aku ga bakal kesiangan seperti ini

Namun sebelum aku berlari keluar rumah, ada 1 kegiatan yang selalu rutin kukerjakan

Apa itu? Kalian penasaran? Ne, akan kuberitahu

Kegiatan yang aku lakukan bukan mengambil jambu milik Kim ahjusshi atau mengganggu anjing tetangga sebelah, yang kulakukan adalah memerhatikan sebuah kamar dirumah yang megah dan terletak tepat disebrang kamarku yang berjarak sekitar 6-7 meter

Disana tinggalah seorang yeojya berpenyakitan yang sebenarnya teman masa kecilku. Ia adalah seorang yeojya yang sangat imut dan manis

Aku heran kenapa segala sesuatu yang indah pasti berumur pendek dan jarang sekali berumur panjang, wew…

Ah, hampir lupa, perkenalkan Cho Kyuhyun imnida

Putra bungsu dari keluarga Cho, seorang namja kelas 2 SMA di Sapphire High School *author ngasal*

Aku adalah namja paling tampan, imut, menggoda iman, menggemaskan, manis, pintar, genius, sekseh *narsis* dan yang paling penting adalah MANIAK GAME! Kalau kalian ada yang bingung soal game, tanyakan saja padaku, hahahahahaha…

Hmm? Kalian penasaran soal yeojya tadi? Nae, akan kuberi tahu namanya. Namanya adalah Lee Sungmin, nama yang manis kan?

Ok, cukup, aku ga naksir sama dia. Aku hanya berpikir untuk melindunginya, dia benar-benar seperti seorang gadis yang sangat rapuh

Ia telah berhenti sekolah sejak kelas 2 SMP, padahal kalau ia tidak berpenyakitan seperti ini, mungkin ia sudah seangkatan denganku

Mana lagi ia adalah seorang yeojya yang cukup cerdas, sayang sekali kalau sekarang ia hanya bisa menghabiskan waktu didalam kamarnya sambil membaca buku

Biasanya tiap pagi, karena ia tidak pergi kesekolah, ia akan melambaikan tangan kepadaku

Eh, tapi kok hari ini ga ada yah? Hmm… Aneh… Apa mungkin dia ketiduran atau pergi kesekolah? YA! Kuharap ia pergi kesekolah!

"YAA! CHO KYUHYUN! NGAPAIN BENGONG DIDEPAN SITU? CEPAT PERGI KESEKOLAH! WAKTUMU TINGGAL 5 MENIT LAGI", teriak Ahra Noona dari jendela kamarnya

Ya… Noonaku yang satu itu memang super duper cerewet dan bawel

Kulihat jam tanganku. Aish! Ahra Noona benar! Tinggal 5 menit lagi! Habislah aku! HYAAAA!

**-Kyuhyun POV end-**

.

Dengan segenap kekuatan, Kyuhyun berlari kesekolahannya

Jaraknya memang tidak jauh, tapi kalau waktunya semepet ini, siapa pun walaupun rumahnya dekat, bisa saja terlambat

5 meter lagi Kyuhyun tiba didepan gerbang dan Satpam sekolahan sudah siap menutup gerbangnya

"AAAAAKH! JANGAN TUTUP JUNG AHJUSSHIIIII!", pekik Kyuhyun dan mempercepat larinya

Jung ahjusshi tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang `hampir` setiap hari datang sambil berlari-lari

Karena Kyuhyun sering datang terlambat, Jung ahjusshi dan Kyuhyun pun menjadi sahabat, dan jangan tanya author bagaimana cara mereka bersahabat *plak*

"Kyuhyun berhasil memasuki pintu gerbang itu dengan napas terengah-engah

"Ne, nyaris terlambat lagi. Ada apa? Main game semalaman lagi?", tebak Jung ahjusshi

"Ne, apalagi yang aku lakukan selain itu, hahahahaha…", jawab Kyuhyun, "Ne, aku pergi dulu ahjusshi, annyeoong~!"

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun kembali berlari menuju ruang kelasnya

"Hyaaa…", pekik Kyuhyun dengan napas yang tidak teratur saat masuk kedalam kelas

"Yaa… Hari ini kau berhasil masuk tepat waktu Kyu! Chukkae~!", ujar Donghae

"Haaah… Aku berhasiiil…", ujar Kyuhyun yang langsung merebahkan diri diatas mejanya

"Ne, kenapa kau terus terusan maen game sampai larut malam sih? Apa asyiknya coba?", tanya Henry yang merupakan teman sebangku Kyuhyun

"Maen game itu seru tau ga sih? Daripada harus ngurusin namja berkaki panjang yang otaknya rada pervert kayak namjachingu-mu", jawab Kyuhyun dan langsung mendapat cubitan keras dari Henry, "ADAAAAW!"

"YA! Cho Kyuhyun, jangan mengatai Mimi oppa seperti itu, pabboya!", ujar Henry kesal dan menggembungkan pipinya

"Aish… Arraseo.. arraseo… Mianhe…", ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pelan bagian tubuhnya yang tadi dicubit oleh Henry

"Beneran cuman maen game Kyu?", tanya Donghae sambil mengeluarkan senyum menggoda

"Iyalah, memang apalagi coba?", tanya Kyuhyun yang sedang mengamati wajah Dongahe yang sedang duduk dihadapannya

"Ga maen pesawat-pesawatan lagi? Kekekekekeke…", goda Donghae dan langsung membuat pipi Kyuhyun mengeluarkan semburat merah

"Ne! Mau tau saja kau ikan! Kujadikan pepes baru tau rasa!", ujar Kyuhyun yang marah

"Aku kan menggoda dan tampan, nanti kau malah mau memakanku kalau aku dijadiin pepes", goda Donghae lagi dan dengan sukses membuat sebuah buku mendarat diatas kepalanya

Ups! Itu bukan pukulan yang didapat Donghae dari Kyuhyun melainkan dari Park Songsaeng yang sedang membawa buku absen

"Papan tulis ada didepan Lee Donghae-sshi, bukan berada di belakang atau di wajah Cho Kyuhyun-sshi, jadi segera hadap kedepan", ujar Park Songsaeng

Dengan cepat Donghae langsung memperbaiki duduknya sementara Henry dan Kyuhyun tertawa cekikikan melihatnya

* * *

><p><em>-skip time- <em>

"Hyaaa… Akhirnya istirahat… Aku ga begitu ngerti dengan omongan Park songsaeng tadi, wew…", gumam Donghae

"Makanya, kalo guru lagi ngejelasin, diperhatiin tau! Bukan corat coret buku dengan gambar geje kayak begitu", ujar Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk buku Donghae yang penuh dengan gambar Anpaman, ikan dan matahari yang tersenyum lebar, sementara sang pemilik buku hanya nyengir mendengarnya

"Ne, gimana kabar Sungmin, Kyu?", tanya Henry kepada Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba

.

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

"Ne, gimana kabar Sungmin, Kyu?", tanya Henry kepadaku

"Ne, dia baik-baik saja", jawabku sambil mengeluarkan PSP tercintaku dan mulai memainkannya

"Dia masih belum boleh keluar rumah?", tanya Donghae dan aku hanya mengangguk pelan untuk menanggapinya

"Kyu, Hae, aku mau ketempat Mimi ge yah", pamit Henry lalu ia segera berlari kekelas namjachingu tercintanya yang mirip koala itu

Aku memandang kearah Donghae yang sepertinya sibuk sendiri dibangkunya

"Waeyo Hae? Kau sembelit yah atau ada bisul dipantatmu? Duduknya ga tenang gitu", ujarku asal dan langsung mendapat geplakan dari Donghae

"Pabboya! Kau ga liat aku lagi ngetik SMS", sergah Donghae

"Lah, terus kok goyang-goyang gitu?", tanyaku lagi

"Aish… Mau tau aja kau! Aku mau keatap aja ah! Lebih tenang", gumam Donghae yang langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya

Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya yang langsung pergi menuju atap sambil cemberut

Aku menghela napas panjang dan mulai memainkan game yang ada di PSP-ku, tiba-tiba pikiranku terlintas wajah Sungmin

Hmm… Sedang apa yah dia? Kupikir hari ini dia masuk, kok dia ga menyapaku tadi pagi yah?

Aneh…

Dengan cepat kumasukkan lagi PSP-ku kedalam tas dan kembali terfokus memikirkan Sungmin

Jujur saja, kalau sudah memikirkan Sungmin, otakku jadi susah konsentrasi, apalagi main game, wew…

Oh ya, mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa Donghae dan Henry mengenal Sungmin…

Ne, kami berempat dulu, semasa SMP adalah teman sekelas dan berteman sangat baik

Sayangnya Sungmin harus berhenti sekolah karena penyakitnya

Eh? Kalian tidak tau apa penyakit Sungmin?

Ne, kuberi tahu kalian…

Ia mengidap _throat cancer_ atau yang bisa kita sebut kanker tenggorokan

Dibagian tenggorokan Sungmin muncul daging yang berbentuk gurita dan terus membesar, sampai-sampai sekarang ia kehilangan suaranya

Ia sudah pernah berniat melakukan operasi, namun dokter melarangnya karena kondisi fisik Sungmin yang tidak begitu baik

Cih! Kanker brengsek itu telah merenggut suara Sungmin, padahal dari dulu cita-cita Sungmin adalah menjadi penyanyi

Sudah hampir 3 tahun aku tidak pernah mendengar suaranya, jujur saja, aku cukup kangen mendengarnya,hehehehe…

Haah… Sekarang aku belajar dengan giat supaya bisa menemukan obat untuk menyembuhkan kanker yang diidap oleh Sungmin

**-Kyuhyun POV end- **

.

Kyuhyun terus memandangi kearah luar jendela, sesekali menghela napas

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat tengah berhembus dibelakang lehernya

Bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba meremang, dengan takut-takut ia memandang kebelakang

"HYAAAAA!", teriak Kyuhyun begitu melihat sesosok namja tinggi dan berambut merah yang memandanginya dari belakang

"YA! ZHOU MI HYUNG! BERHENTI MENGAGETKANKU SEPERTI ITU!", teriak Kyuhyun saat melihat namja yang dipanggilnya Zhou Mi itu tengah tertawa bersama sang kekasih yang sedang menggandeng lengan kekarnya

"Siapa suruh tiap hari ngatain aku! Cho Kyuhyun pabboyaaa…", ujar Zhou Mi yang langsung memelet-meletkan lidahnya

"Henry! Kau ngaduin aku ke Zhou Mi hyung yak?", tanya Kyuhyun

"Ne… Aku kan ga boleh bo`ong sama namjachingu-ku sendiri, kekekekeke", jawabnya sambil bersembunyi dibelakang Zhou Mi

"Tunggu aja, Henry Lau… Aku bales tar!", ancam Kyuhyun dan langsung mendapat deathglare dari Zhou Mi

Dangan cepat Zhou Mi dan Henry duduk mengelilingi Kyuhyun

"Ne, Kyu, kau yakin akan melanjutkan pendidikanmu ke Jepang?", tanya Zhou Mi

"Nae, aku harus bisa menemukan obat buat penyakit Sungmin, waeyo?", ujar Kyuhyun

"Ani… Hanya saja… Apa waktunya cukup?", tanya Zhou Mi dan membuat Kyuhyun terdiam

"Tentu saja hyung! Sungmin akan terus bertahan sampai aku menemukan obatnya", sergah Kyuhyun

"Ne, menurut survey dari berbagai penelitian, hidup orang yang mengidap kanker tenggorokan itu ga akan lama. Penyakit itu kan sangat berbahaya kecuali ada keajaiban", ujar Donghae yang tiba-tiba menyambung pembicaraan Kyuhyun , Zhou Mi dan Henry

"YA! Sungmin akan terus bertahan! Dan akan sembuh! Aku percaya itu!", pekik Kyuhyun

"Ne, semoga saja… Aku sadah lama tidak bertemu dengannya… Pasti ia tumbuh menjadi seorang yeojya yang cantik dan manis", gumam Henry dan langsung membuat yang lainnya terdiam

Tak lama, terdengar suara bel tanda mulai pelajaran

Zhou Mi segera berpamitan kepada Henry dan yang lainnya karena ia berada dikelas 3. Dan pelajaran dikelas Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Henry pun dimulai…

* * *

><p><em>-skip time- <em>

Bel tanda pulang sekolah pun telah berbunyi

Seluruh siswa dan siswi Sapphire High School segera beranjak untuk pulang kerumah dan berkumpul bersama keluarganya lagi

Begitu pula Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Henry

Seperti biasa, Henry selalu pulang bersama Zhou Mi menggunakan motor sporty berwarna merah, sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang arah rumahnya searah, hampir setiap hari pulang bersama-sama walau nanti pada akhirnya mereka akan berpisah disebuah tikungan

.

_-Diperjalanan pulang- _

"Ne, Hae…", panggil Kyuhyun sehingga membuat Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya yang dari tadi menuju ke layar ponselnya sekarang menuju kearah Kyuhyun

"Wae?", tanya Donghae

"Kau ngapain sih daritadi? Sibuk bener", tanya Kyuhyun

"Balesin SMS", jawab Donghae singkat

"SMS-an dengan siapa?", tanya Kyuhyun

"Dengan…", jawab Donghae, namun segera dipotong leh Kyuhyun

"Dengan yeojyachingu-mu yaaa?", tanya Kyuhyun dengan tawa menggoda dan langsung membuat wajah Donghae menjadi merah

"Aish… Mau tau aja!", gumam Donghae sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yangmulai memerah

"Aku tunggu PJ-nya yah…", ujar Kyuhyun

"PJ?", tanya Donghae sambil mengernyitkan dahinya

"Pajak Jadian, pabbo! Gitu aja ga tau!", kata Kyuhyun yang langsung berlari meninggalkan Donghae karena sudah tiba ditikungan biasanya mereka berpisah

"Heh! Enak aja! Awas kau besok Cho Kyuhyun!", pekik Donghae saat melihat sahabatnya itu telah berlari cukup jauh sambil melambaikan tangannya

.

**-Kyuhyun POV- **

Fiuh… Akhirnya sampai juga dirumah, Donghae emang rada polos, digituin uda langsung salting, huahahahahahahaha

Sebelum masuk kedalam rumah, kulirik jendela kamar Sungmin dan ternyata ia masih belum menampakkan sosoknya disana

Aku menghela napas panjang karena belum melihat sosoknya dari tadi pagi

"Aku pulaaaang…", ujarku begitu memasuki rumah

"Selamat datang Kyuhyunnie… Ada yang mau umma tanyakan kepadamu", ujar umma saat melihatku datang

"Eh? Waeyo umma?", tanyaku yang heran

"Kamu beneran dan serius akan melanjutkan pendidikanmu sebagai dokterkan?", tanya umma

"Nae, kan aku sudah pernah dapat rekomendasi dari songsaeng, jadi umma ga perlu khawatir. Waeyo?", ujarku

"Syukurlah… Enggak, umma Cuma mau nanya aja, soalnya umma khawatir kalau nanti kamu disuruh operasi orang, eh ga taunya malah sibuk maen game, kekekekekke", goda umma

"Ya! Umma! Mana mungkin aku sejahat itu! Lebih mementingkan game daripada nyawa orang lain", sergahku sambil cemberut

"Aigo… Aigoo… Umma mengerti kok. Sudah, ayo masuk dulu, umma sudah siapkan kue dimeja", ujar umma dan aku segera masuk kedalam rumah

"Ne, Kyuhyunnie…", panggil umma lagi

"Wae?", tanyaku

"Kamu uda ga berhubungan lagi dengan tetangga sebelah kita itu kan? Apalagi dengan anak mereka yang sakit-sakitan itu", tanya umma dan langsung membuatku terdiam membatu

"N… Nae umma… Kan umma sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk tidak pernah berhubungan lagi dengannya", jawabku pelan, walaupun sebenarnya aku berbohong

"Ne… Kamu benar-benar anak yang baik dan pintar Kyuhyunnie", ujar umma sambil mengusap kepalaku pelan dan pergi meninggalkanku sendiri dilorong rumahku

Perlahan aku berjalan menuju kamarku

Sesampainya didalam kamar, langsung saja kuhempaskan tubuhku yang sudah cukup letih ini keatas tempat tidurku

Aish… Aku heran mengapa percekcokkan antara orang tua itu selalu berimbas ke anak-anaknya

Contohnya ya aku ini…

Orang tuaku dan orang tua Sungmin tidak pernah akur. Jangan tanya kepadaku kenapa bisa begitu…

Itu urusan mereka, yang pasti aku dan Sungmin berteman sangat baik

.

Aku berjalan menuju jendela kamarku dan langsung memandangi kamar Sungmin yang tepat disebrang kamarku

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah pesawat kertas yang meluncur dan langsung menabrak dahiku

"Aish… Apa-apaan ini? YA! LEE SUNGMIN!", pekikku saat mengambil pesawat kertas yang mengenai dahiku yang mulus ini

Dari balik korden pink yang menggantung dikamar yang bernuansa pink itu, muncullah seorang yeojya berambut coklat panjang dan ikal, menggunakan terusan berwarna pink pastel yang bersembunyi dan mengamatiku

Dan aku yakin kalau itu adalah Lee Sungmin

Dengan cepat kubuka pesawat kertas itu dan membaca pesan yang tertulis didalamnya

"**Ne, Kyu… Mianhe… Tadi pagi aku tidak menyapamu… Aku sedang diinfus… Jadi sulit untuk bergerak dan melambaikan tangan X_X" **

Aku tersenyum membaca pesannya

Yah, beginilah cara kami berkomunikasi setiap hari, menggunakan pesawat kertas

Jangan tanya mengenai ponsel ataupun e-mail, soalnya orang tua Sungmin tidak mengizinkannya untuk menggunakan teknologi apapun

Kalian tahu sendiri, kalau orang tuanya itu sangat amat teramat protektif, apalagi dengan anak dari musuh mereka. Semakin memperketat penjagaan mereka, wew…

Jadi kegiatan Sungmin adalah membaca buku dan tentu saja aku yang tampan dan baik hati ini, karena tiap hari aku selalu mengirimkan pesawat kertas yang berisi pesan-pesan untuknya dan terkadang aku juga menghiburnya dengan berbagai cerita

Lalu kubalas pesawat itu, **"Ne… Gwaenchana Minnie… Asalkan kau baik-baik saja, itu cukup bagiku :D"**, lalu kuterbangkan lagi pesawat itu menuju kamar Sungmin

Eh? Kalian bingung mengapa aku memanggilnya `Minnie?`? Ne, aku suka saja memanggilnya begitu, dia imut sih kayak Minnie Mouse, kekekekekekke…

"**Kyu… Bagaimana kabar sekolah? Hae? Henry? Kudengar ia punya namjachingu sekarang, tampankah?"**, balasnya dengan cepat

Aku memandangnya dari meja belajarku, kulihat ia tersenyum manis memandangiku

"**Ne, mereka semua mengkhawatirkanmu, tapi tenang saja, mereka baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir :DD Yap! Dia punya namjachingu sekarang, namanya Zhou Mi, dia anak kelas 3 yang berambut merah dan rajin mengerjaiku. Mereka semua berharap agar kau cepat sehat dan kumpul kembali :))"**, balasku dengan cepat

Kulihat ia tengah membaca balasan dariku tiba-tiba ia menangis

Tentu saja aku kaget melihatnya dengan cepat ku condongkan tubuhku keluar jendela agar bisa memanggilnya

"Minnie… Jangan menangis… Gwaenchana?", ujarku walaupun aku tau dia tidak akan menjawab

Tiba-tiba ia mengirimkan balasan pesawatku dan kubaca dengan cepat

"**Mianhe Kyu… Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuat kalian khawatir… Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan kalian semua… Padahal kalian telah sering menyempatkan diri untuk menjengukku namun appa dan umma malah mengusir kalian… Mianhe…",** dan terdapat beberapa noda air mata diatas kertas itu

Aish… Kalau sudah seperti ini… Ingin sekali aku langsung melompat kekamarnya! Sayangnya beberapa tahun lalu ketika aku mencoba melompat, kakiku kurang panjang jadi aku terjatuh dengan suksesnya diatas semak belukar

"**Eh… Jangan menangis Minnie, kau terlihat jelek seperti itu D: Tersenyumlah, karena kau lebih cocok untuk tersenyum daripada menangis :D Nanti kau akan segera menemui mereka karena aku akan menemukan obat untuk menyembuhkan penyakitmu^^"**, balasku

Tak lama setelah ia membacanya, ia tersenyum, ia tersenyum sambil memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang rapat

"**Nah, sudahkan? Gomawo Kyu… "**, balasnya lagi dengan sebuah pesawat kertas yan baru karena yang sebelumnnya sudah habis kami tulis

"**Nae… oh ya, aku coba ngelompat kekamarmu yah! Sudah lama aku tidak melakukannya, sekarang kakiku sudah lebih panjang! Aku juga akan bawa game yang bagus, supaya kau bisa memainkannya"**, balasku

Ketika Sungmin membacanya, matanya langsung terbelalak kaget

Ia menggelengkan dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seolah-olah menyuruhku untuk menghentikan aksi dan niatku itu

Namun sayang napsu(?) untuk mencoba melompat kesana telah berhasil menguasaiku

"Yaaa… Aku akan melompat kesana Lee Sungmin~!", ujarku dengan ceria dan mulai berjalan mundur untuk mengambil ancang-ancang

**-Kyuhyun POV end- **

.

Kyuhyun mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat kekamar Sungmin

Sementara Sungmin terus menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya agar Kyuhyun mau menghentikan aksi nekatnya itu

Kyuhyun berjalan mundur, "Ya! Jangan berdiri didekat situ Lee Sungmiiiiiiin", pekiknya

Lalu Kyuhyun mulai berlari dan…. HAP!

Ia melompat!

Sungmin menutup kedua matanya dengan kedua telapak tangan kecilnya karena takut melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang melompat

BRUUUUGH!

Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lalu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat keluar jendela

Ia menemukan Kyuhyun yang ternyata terjatuh dihalaman rumahnya

"Sudah lebih jauh dari beberapa tahun lalu kan? Dulu aku tidak bisa melompat melewati pagar rumahku, tapi sekarang aku sudah ada peningkatan", pekik Kyuhyun sambil mengacungkan jempolnya

Sungmin tersenyum memandang Kyuhyun dan membalas acungan jempolnya

Namun, Kyuhyun melupakan sesuatu…

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini anak muda?", tanya seseorang dari belakang Kyuhyun lengkap dengan suara geraman-geraman kecil

Siapakah itu? Apakah itu author? Dan geraman apakah itu?

-tbc-

* * *

><p>Ne...<p>

Sebenernya author niat bikin nih FF cuma Oneshoot aja

eh ga taunya malah bakal jadi ber-shoot-shoot ==;

Hyaaaa! Ini adalah FF yang aneh dan abal!

Apa? Ceritanya maksa? Kepanjangan? Ga jelas alurnya?

Mianheee! Author jua bingung kenapa bisa demikian T^T

.

Yang uda baca kudu ngereview yak...

terus bagusnya author lanjutin atau terlantarkan aja nih FF? ._.

saya adalah author geje yang butuh saraaaaaaaaaa~~n... *plak*

**Dan kau yang merasa `Orang rumah`! Wajib ngereview!**

Tapi yang bukan orang rumah juga wajib ngereview...

Pokoknya siapapun yang uda baca **WAJIB NGEREVIEW**!

*dibacok gara-gara maksa*

.

Gomawo,

hwaitiiiiiiiing~!


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong chingudeul~!

Hyaaaa! Akhirnya author bisa apdet juga T^T

Mian yah, author lelet banget buat ngeapdet-nya

.

Terus, terus yang kemaren ngeriview `Where`s My PSP?` gomawo yah ^^ kekekek

ada beberapa yang mau author bales soalnya

**_- DesySeungho ShawolShinee -sshi_**

Yeaaah~! author daftar di UI sama Unpad jurusan Sastra Jepang XDD

kalo kamu dimana? X3

**_- Kyuhyunniewife -sshi_**

iya ikut ^^

kemaren uda nyoba yang undangan, tapi ga keterima, hehehehe =P

.

lalu, lalu..

**Happy reading ajalah~! ^^**

* * *

><p>.<strong>Last Message.<strong>

**- CHAPTER 2-**

**Cast :: Kyumin slight Yewook and Zhoury**

**Rating :: T is enough**

**Disclaimer :: cast-nya boleh dipilih dan diambil, kecuali Yesung punya author seorang, huahahahahahaha *dihajar***

**Warning :: Geje! Typos! GENDERSWITCH! De el el!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Kyuhyun POV- <strong>

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini anak muda?", tanya seseorang dari arah belakangku

Eh? Tunggu dulu, kayaknya aku kenal suara yang serak-serak basah dan berat ini

Kutolehkan wajahku kearah sumber suara

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Cho Kyuhyun?", tanya seseorang yang dapat aku identifikasi sebagai Lee ahjusshi aka Appa-nya Sungmin

Dan aku langsung nyengir, begitu melihatnya, "Eeh… eeh… Ahjusshi… Apa kabar? Hari ini cuaca cerah yah, bagus sekali untuk pergi berpiknik", jawabku asal sambil berpura-pura meregangkan ototku

"YA! KELUAR KAU DARI SINI CHO KYUHYUN! JANGAN PERNAH MENCOBA MENDEKATI SUNGMIN!", pekik ahjusshi, "Robert(?)! Kejar anak muda itu! Buat dia kapok!", tambahnya sambil mengancam dengan anjing hitamnya yang hampir sebesar kambing *serem*

"Hyaaaaaaa! Mi… Mianhe ahjusshiiiii!", pekikku lalu berlari keluar dari taman itu dan tentu saja diikuti oleh seekor kambing jadi-jadian

**-Kyuhyun POV end-**

Dengan kecepatan penuh, Kyuhyun sudah berada diluar pagar keluarga Lee, ia kembali memandang kearah jendela kamar Sungmin

Dan ia mendapati, Sungmin yang masih memandanginya sambil tersenyum

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya dan melambaikannya kekiri-kekanan, "MINNIE~! AKU AKAN KESANA SUATU SAAT NANTI~!"

"YA! KEJAR DIA ROBERT!", perintah Lee ahjusshi kepada sang anjing hitam

"GYAAAAAAAAA~!", teriak Kyuhyun saat dikejar oleh anjing itu

* * *

><p>BRAAAK-!<p>

Kyuhyun membanting pintu masuk rumahnya dan jatuh terduduk didepan pintu sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya yang sedang tidak teratur karena dikejar oleh anjing peliharaan keluarga Lee

Hal itu membuat sang noona tercinta terpancing untuk keluar, "Ne, waeyo Kyu? Kau terlihat seperti baru saja dikejar oleh setan", tanyanya

"Andwae noona… Aku bukan dikejar oleh Setan… Tapi oleh kambing jadi-jadian", jawab Kyuhyun pelan lalu beranjak masuk ke dalam kamarnya

"Maksudmu Kyu?", tanya Ahra

"Noona liat aja kambing hitam gede, besar dan menyeramkan milik tetangga sebelah", jawab Kyuhyun sambil sedikit berteriak karena sudah berada didalam kamarnya

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidurnya

Ia berharap agar bisa sedikit terlelap untuk mengembalikan energinya yang tadi terkuras

* * *

><p>-5 menit kemudian-<p>

"Kyu… Temanmu yang dari Jepang menelepon", panggil Ahra

Kyuhyun mengerjap-ejapkan kedua matanya yang tadi sempat terlelap beberapa menit, "Nae noona, aku datang…", ujarnya lalu pergi beranjak menuju meja telepon

Kyuhyun berjalan sambil tersenyum riang

Ia selalu begini, kenapa? Mari kita dengar pembicaraan mereka

* * *

><p>"Yoboseyo…", ujar Kyuhyun<p>

"_**Yoboseyo Kyuhyunnie, apa kabar?"**_

"Tentu saja baik, Yesung hyung… Bagaimana dengan keadaanmu dan Wookie?", tanya Kyuhyun sambil cengengesan ditelpon

"_**Ne! Kau itu lebih muda daripada Wookie! Panggil dia noona! Kami berdua sangat baik",**_ jawab Yesung

"Ne… Ne… Arraso, kekeke… Belum dapat momongan nih hyung? Aku mau gendong anak bayi nih, kekekeke…", ujar Kyuhyun

"_**Hmm… Aku males deh mau kasih tau kepadamu, tapi, baiklah kuberitahu, saat ini Wookie tengah mengandung 1 bulan, aku tidak sabar akan menjadi seorang appa. Selama ini kan aku uda berlatih dengan cara merawat Ddangko dan Kkoming"**_

"Aigooo… Hyung, ngurus kura-kura dan anjing itu beda dengan ngurus anak tau? Kok hyung yang pabbo gini, bisa jadi dokter sukses di Jepang yak? Heran… Emang hyung bikinnya gimana?", goda Kyuhyun

"_**Andwaeee! Itu rahasia negara pabbo! Anak kecil ga boleh tau!"**_

"Ah… Nanti aku juga bakal begituan, kekekeke…", ujar Kyuhyun

"_**Kyu, seandainya aku ada disampingmu sekarang, pasti sudah kujitak kepalamu itu, biar otakmu kembali ke posisi awal"**_

"Hmphmm… Mana mungkin hyung bisa, paling dapet deathglare dari Wookie noona, kekekekeke"

"_**Aish… Aku tutup nih telponnya yah? Kalau kau terus menggodaku!"**_

"Hahahahaha… Arraseo, arraseo, aku ga akan menggodamu lagi hyung. Ne, tumben meneleponku, ada apa?"

"_**Aah… Kemarin aku dan temanku melakukan riset untuk tentang penyakit kanker yang diderita temanmu itu . Dan kau tau Kyu, bagaimana hasil riset?"**_

"Yaelah… Hyung ini beneran pabbo tingkat akut yak? Gimana aku bisa tau? Kau aja ada di Jepang sedangkan aku ada di Korea"

"_**Hmmm… Iya yah, aku lupa, mian… mian… hehehehhe…"**_

"Jadi apa?"

"_**Jadi kami telah menemukan sedikit titik terang dari permasalahan ini Kyu…"**_

"Maksud hyung?"

"_**Kami bisa menemukan obat untuk menyembuhkan temanmu itu…'**_

**.**

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

Apa? Ditemukan? Obat untuk Sungmin telah ditemukan oleh Yesung hyung?

AAAAAAAA! Rasanya kalau hanya dengan berteriak tidak akan bisa menggambarkan seberapa besar kebahagiaanku saat ini

"_**Tapi…",**_ tiba-tiba Yesung hyung berbicara dan membuatku berhenti jingkrak-jingkrak

"Tapi apa hyung?"

"_**Paling cepat obat ini ditemukan kurang lebih 2 tahun"**_

JEDEEEEEEERRR!

Kalau tadinya suasana hatiku seperti sudah berdiri diatas mimbar nomor 1 sambil membawa tropi dan medali, tiba-tiba MC-nya mengatakan kalau ia salah sebut nama. Hancur sudah hati ini…

"2 tahun hyung?", tanyaku untuk memastikan

"_**Nae… Itu juga kalau ga ada hambatan"**_

"Astaga hyung… Kau ini yak… Seneng amat bikin hati orang seneng diawalnya terus dihancurin terus diinjek-injek dengan laknatnya", gumamku dengan kekecewaan yang sudah mencapai batas max

"_**Eh? Memangnya aku memberimu harapan? Aku ga ada ngasih harapan sama sekali kok. Aku Cuma ngasih berita doang"**_

"Hyung, kupukul kau! Baru tau rasa!", ancamku

"_**Terserah, kau pukul aku, penelitian dihentikan, kekekeke…"**_

"Andwaeeee! Jangan hyuuung! Kumohoooooon…"

"_**Hahahaha, makanya jangan main-main denganku. Oh iya, lebih baik cepat kau selesaikan SMA-mu itu… Aku butuh bantuanmu disini pabbo"**_

"Yah… Hyung tunggu aja yak, tar aku pasti kesana deh. Tapi kenapa mesti bantuanku? Hyungkan punya banyak teman disana"

"_**Yap! Bagus itu. Kalau kau datang, mungkin penelitian ini akan cepat selesai dan otomatis temanmu lebih cepat tersembuhkan. Ne, tapi rata-rata teman-temanku meminta upah untuk penelitian ini. Kau pikir, ini penelitian murah apa? Jadi kalau kau ikut, setidaknya pekerjaanku dan temanku yang super duper baik akan lebih cepat selesai"**_

"Arra hyung… Aku akan berusaha! Jangan khawatir!"

"_**Ne, semangat yang bagus… Baiklah, aku ada jadwal operasi sekarang, sudah dulu yah Kyu, jaga diri baik-baik, annyeong"**_

"Ne, hyung juga jaga Wookie noona dengan baik yah… Annyeong", jawabku singkat dan segera menutup telepon itu

Aku menghela napas panjang setelah mendengar perkataan Yesung hyung

"2 tahun yah…", gumamku pelan sambil berjalan menuju kulkas yang sedang mengganggur didapur

Dengan cepat, kuambil sekotak susu dari dalamnya, merobek ujungnya dan meneguknya

Aku berjalan menuju kamarku sambil sesekali meneguk susuku

Sesampai dikamar, mataku langsung terbelalak saat melihat kearah lantai didepan jendela kamarku

Lantai itu penuh dengan pesawat-pesawat kertas yang berserakan

Kubuka kertas itu satu persatu

"**Kyu… Apa kau baik-baik saja?"**

"**Kyu, tadi kau lucu sekali"**

"**Kyu, Robert tidak mengigitmukan? Semoga kau mau memaafkan appa"**

"**Kyu… Kau ada disana?"**

"**Kyu tadi sakit yah?"**

"**Kyu, kenapa tidak membalas suratku?"**

"**Kyu…"**

"**Kyu… Maafkan aku…"**

Setelah membacanya satu persatu, aku langsung berlari menuju jendela kamarku, ku condongkan tubuhku keluar jendela agar bisa mendapatkan sosok Sungmin

"Mi… Minnie… Gwaenchana? Kau ada disana?", panggilku pelan namun tidak ada jawaban

Jujur, aku khawatir kalau sudah seperti ini

Aku menarik napas ku dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya, menariknya lagi lalu, "MINNIE! AKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA. AKU DARI SANANYA MEMANG LUCU! ROBERT TIDAK MENGGIGITKU, TAPI IA MENGEJARKU! TADI TIDAK SAKIT MINNIE! MAAF AKU TIDAK MEMBALAS SURATMU, YESUNG HYUNG MENELEPONKU TADI! KAU TIDAK ADA SALAH APA-APA MINNIE! KELUARLAAAH…!", pekikku agar Minnie mau keluar

Aku terus menatap kearah jendela kamar Minnie, namun ia tidak keluar sama sekali

**-Kyuhyun POV end-**

* * *

><p><strong>-Sungmin POV-<strong>

Hmmm… Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak membalas suratku yah? Padahal biasanya ia cepat sekali membalas suratku

Apa dia ketiduran? Hmm… Coba kukirim pesan lagi

Keterbangkan 1 buah pesawat kertas kedalam kamarnya dan kembali menunggu jawabannya

Eh? Kenapa ga dibales daritadi? Kyu marah denganku? Aish… Kyu…

Balaslah pesanku…

"Nona… Saatnya minum obat…", ujar Jungsoo, kepala pelayan dirumahku sekaligus perawat pribadiku sekaligus sahabat terpercayaku

Dengan cepat aku duduk disebuah kursi yang dicat berwarna putih dan berada di dekat beranda kamarku

Jungsoo memberiku beberapa butir obat yang memang harus kukonsumsi

"Nona terlihat tidak bersemangat. Waeyo?", tanyanya

Aku mendongkakan wajahku, Jungsoo memang memiliki perasaan yang tajam, buktinya ia bisa tau kalau aku sedang gelisah

Dengan cepat kutunjuk kamar Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo menolehkan wajahnya melihat kearah yang aku tunjuk

"Ne, Tuan Kyuhyunnie belum membalas suratmu?", tanyanya dan aku hanya mengangguk menjawabnya

"Tenang saja nona, dia pasti membalasnya. Mungkin dia sedang ditoilet. Kau tau kan kalau Tuan Kyuhyunnie itu kalo di toilet benar-benar lama... Hihihihihihi…", ujar Jungsoo sambil tertawa kecil

Aku ikut tersenyum mendengarnya, Jungsoo merupakan salah satu orang yang berharga untukku selain Kyuhyun

"Ne, nona, aku harus pergi sekarang. Nanti sore aku pasti menemanimu. Dan tenang saja, Tuan Kyuhyunnie pasti membalas suratmu. Annyeong~!", ujarnya lalu keluar dari kamarku

Aku berjalan mendekati tempat tidurku lalu kurebahkan tubuhku diatas tempat tidur yang bernuansa pink milikku

Kupejamkan mataku perlahan-lahan

"MINNIE! AKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA. AKU DARI SANANYA MEMANG LUCU! ROBERT TIDAK MENGGIGITKU, TAPI IA MENGEJARKU! TADI TIDAK SAKIT MINNIE! MAAF AKU TIDAK MEMBALAS SURATMU, YESUNG HYUNG MENELEPONKU TADI! KAU TIDAK ADA SALAH APA-APA MINNIE! KELUARLAAAH…!", teriak seseorang yang mataku langsung melebar karena kaget

Ini… Seperti suara, Kyuhyun!

Aish… Ada apa ini? Kenapa pandanganku menjadi gelap?

Tidak… Aku merasa kesadaranku mulai menjauh, sepertinya efek dari obat yang di berikan Jungsoo mulai bekerja

Aish… Kyu… Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menjawab teriakkanmu

Maafkan aku…

**-Sungmin POV end-**

**.**

Kyuhyun terus mencondongkan tubuhnya keluar jendela, sampai-sampai hampir seluruh tubuhnya keluar dari jendela kamarnya

"Aish… Minnie… Kenapa kau tidak muncul-muncul…", gumam Kyuhyun

"Ya! CHO KYUHYUN!KAU MAU MATI KARENA JATUH APA?", pekik seseorang memanggil Kyuhyun

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya kearah sumber suara itu dan menarik kembali tubuhnya yang sudah berada setengahnya diluar jendela

"Hae? Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?", teriak Kyuhyun

"Aku mau minta tolong sesuatu", balas Donghae sambil melambaikan tangannya

"Sebentar yah… Aku bukakan pintu!", ujar Kyuhyun yang langsung melesat kearah pintu rumahnya

* * *

><p>"Ya, apa yang bisa kubantu Hae?", tanya Kyuhyun ketika Donghae memasuki kamarnya dan duduk disalah satu bantal yang dijadikan sebuah bantal duduk<p>

"Ne, aku mau minta kau mengajariku ini…", jawab Donghae sambil mengeluarkan seluruh isi tasnya yang ternyata berisikan buku-buku pelajaran

Kyuhyun terperangah melihat tumpukan buku-buku pelajaran yang dikeluarkan oleh Donghae

Kyuhyun langsung berjalan merangkak kearah Donghae dan memegang keningnya

"Kau baik-baik saja Hae? Badanmu panas? Kau salah makan? Atau kepalamu terbentur tadi?", tanya Kyuhyun

"YA! Apa maksudmu hah? Aku ini serius mau belajar! Jangan buat moodku jadi jelek deh!", sergah Donghae

"Hehehehehe… Habis… Kau kan jarang banget belajar. Kayak ada keajaiban gitu deh…", ujar Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh kecil

"Aish… Terserahlah… Ajari aku sekarang!", ajak Donghae

Lalu mereka mulai belajar

* * *

><p>-30 menit kemudian-<p>

Tek! Tek! Tek! "Jadi kalau soalnya seperti ini, lebih baik…' tek! Tek! Tek! ,'…gunakan rumus yang ini karena…' tek! Tek! Tek! ,'…YA! LEE DONGHAE! KATANYA MAU BELAJAR! HENTIKAN KEGIATAN SMSMU ITU! ATAU AKU GA AKAN MAU MENGAJARIMU!", pekik Kyuhyun yang frustasi karena mendengar suara keypad ponsel Donghae yang terus berbunyi sementara Donghae tidak mendengarkan penjelasannya

"Eh? Eh? Andwaeee! Mianhe! Ajari aku! AJARI AKUUUU!", pekik Donghae yang langsung menyimpan ponselnya disakunya

"Kau sibuk SMS-an dengan siapa sih?", tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyipitkan matanya, "yeojyachigu-mu yah?"

Seketika wajah Donghae langsung memerah, "A… Aniyo! Bukan siapa-siapa!", sergah Donghae

"Ga usah malu-malu ah… Hae punya yeojyachingu yaaah?", goda Kyuhyun sambil noel-noel Donghae

"A… Aniyo! Molla!", sergah Donghae lalu Kyuhyun langsung menggelitiki tubuh Donghae

"Yeah… Beritahu aku Lee Donghae~!", ujar Kyuhyun sambil terus menggelitiki tubuh Donghae

"Huahahhahahaha… Jebal Kyu! Berhenti! Huahahahahaha… Je… Huahahahaha… bal!", pekik Donghae saat Kyuhyun terus menggelitikinya

"Beritahu aku ga? Atau aku ga berhenti nih?", ancam Kyuhyun

"Nae… Nae… Berhenti Kyuuuu! Hahahahahaha… Jebal…", ujar Donghae lalu Kyuhyun menghentikan gelitikannya ketubuh Donghae

"Jadi siapa?", tanya Kyuhyun

"Dia…", Jawab Donghae

"Dia… Aaaw!", pekik Donghae saat merasa ada sesuatu yang menghantam kepalanya dari belakang dan Donghae langsung menoleh kearah belakang

"Aish… Siapa sih? Pake acara ngelempar kepala lagi?", gumam Donghae sambil mengelus-elus bagian belakang kepalanya

"Itu pesawat dari Minnie pabbo!", ujar Kyuhyun yang langsung mengambil pesawat yang berada dibelakang Donghae

"Baca! Baca!", ujar Donghae

Lalu mereka berdua membaca surat dari Sungmin bersama-sama

"**Kyu… Mianhe… Aku tidak menyahut panggilanmu tadi… Aku berada dibawah pengaruh obat, pandanganku jadi sedikit menggelap dan tak lama setelah itu aku tertidur"**, isi surat Sungmin

Kyuhyun tersenyum membacanya lalu membalasnya dengan segera, **"Ne, gwaenchana Minnie… Tak apa. Aku kan bakal terus menunggumu :D oh iya, Donghae datang berkunjung nih, mungkin aku akan sedikit lama membalas suratmu, soalnya dia minta diajari beberapa materi pelajaran"**

Kyuhyun menerbangkan surat itu menuju kamar Sungmin

Kyuhyun yakin dalam 3 detik lagi, Sungmin bakal muncul didepan jendelanya

"1…"

"…2…"

"…3!", tiba-tiba Sungmin muncul didepan jendelanya sambil mengerjap-ejapkan matanya

Mata Sungmin terlihat begitu berbinar saat melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum memandangnya

Seakan mengetahui arti dari tatapan Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung memanggil Donghae

"Hae! Sini deh! Minnie mau bertemu denganmu tuh!", ujar Kyuhyun sambil memanggil Donghae

"Eh? Benarkah?", tanya Donghae dengan semangat

"Nae… Cepatlah!", panggil Kyuhyun

"Sungminnie~! Apa kabaaaaar?", teriak Donghae sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah Sungmin

Sungmin tersenyum lebar dan membalas lambaian dari Donghae lalu ia mengepalkan jari-jarinya seolah-olah mengatakan `Hwaiting` untuk Donghae, lalu mengacungkan jempolnya

"Ne, gomawo Sungminnie~! Aku akan berusaha! Kau juga yah! Semoga cepat sembuh~!", ujar Donghae

"Ne, baiklah, Minnie… Kami belajar dulu yah~!", ujar Kyuhyun lalu menarik Donghae kembali

Sungmin tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk kpelan sambil melambaikan tangannya

"Kyu, sekarang Sungmin terlihat lebih sehat dan ceria, apa yang kau lakukan?", tanya Donghae

"Eh? Ga ada kok, kau hanya meyurati atau menghiburnya sesekali", jawab Kyuhyun

"Hmm… Ada udang dibalik celana… kekekeke… Kau suka sama Sungmin kaaan? Hayoooo…", kali ini giliran Donghae yang menggoda Kyuhyun

Seketika wajah Kyuhyun menjadi merah, "A… Aniyo! Aku hanya ingin melindunginya saja!"

"Benarkah?", tanya Donghae

"Ne…", jawab Kyuhyun

"Benarkah? Benarkah?", ulang Donghae

"Ne!", jawab Kyuhyun lagi

"Benarkah? Benarkah? Benarkah?", tanya Donghae berulang-ulang

"IYA! IYA! DARITADI SUDAH KUKATAKAN `IYAAAAAAAAA`!", jawab Kyuhyun sambil sedikit berteriak

"Aish… Ga usah marah-marah gitu dong. Kalo marah artinya tadi kau bo`ong… Kekekekekeke…", goda Donghae

"Ya uda deh! Kau belajar sana sendiri!", tukas Kyuhyun dengan wajah cemberut

"Aih…! Aih…! Jangan marah dooong! Iya… Iya… Kita belajar lagi yuuk! Ajarin dong Kyuuu… Jebal…", bujuk Donghae lalu Kyuhyun sedikit melirik kearahnya

"Asalkan kau mau berjanji beliin aku game terbaru yang ada di toko kaset di pusat kota nanti", tawar Kyuhyun

Donghae menelan ludah, "Kalo tau gini, lebih baik aku belajar minta diajarin sama Henry dan Zhou Mi hyung… Cih!", pikir Donghae dalam hati

"Kau ga suka heh? Pulang aja sana kalau ga suka!", ancam Kyuhyun yang seakan-akan bisa membaca isi pikiran Donghae

"A… Ani… Ne… Ne… Nanti aku belikan, ajari aku dulu Kyu…", ujar Donghae lalu senyuman merekah dibibir Kyuhyun

Dan mereka kembali memulai pelajaran

* * *

><p>-1 jam kemudian-<p>

"Jadi, kalau soalnya minta dipecah jadi 3, kita harus pecahnya jadi 5? Bukan 3?", tanya Donghae yang kayaknya udah mulai serius belajar

"Ne… Itu hanya penjebak aja, jangan terlalu terpengaruh dengan soal, kadang soal suka menipu…", ujar Kyuhyun

"Sama kayak kau biasanya nipu Park Songsaengnim yah?", gumam Donghae dengan suara kecil

"Apa kau bilang?", tanya Kyuhyun yang mendengar gumamam Donghae

"Ani… Aku hanya bergumam dikit tentang hitungan ini… Uuh…", elak Donghae yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan penuh curiga dari Kyuhyun

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari arah luar dan Ahra masuk sambil membawa kue dan minuman untuk Kyuhyun dan Donghae

"Ne, Aku heran padamu Hae, kenapa mau-maunya diajarin sama Kyuhyun", ujar Ahra

"Kyuhyun ngajarnya enak sih noona, aku gampang nangkepnya gitu", tutur Donghae sambil menyeruput jus jeruk yang dibawakan oleh Ahra

"Aku kan pintar, tampan, imut lagi… Biasalah… Fans…", ujar Kyuhyun dengan pedenya

Lalu kepala Kyuhyun mendapat geplakan yang cukup keras dari Donghae, "Kau pikir aku naksir sama kau apa? Dasar Gila!", ujar Donghae

"Aish… Hae pabboya!", ringis Kyuhyun sambil mengelus bagian kepalanya yang tadi dipukul oleh Donghae

Ahra menggeleng kepalaya pelan melihat tingkah kedua bocah yang ada dihadapannya, "Ne, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Belajar yang benar yah", ujar Ahra

"Hae, kok tiba-tiba kau mau belajar sih? Ada apa?", tanya Kyuhyun saat Ahra keluar dari kamarnya

"Ne, aku mau mencoba mengambil kelas itu", jawab Donghae

"Kelas apa?", tanya Kyuhyun bingung

"Hmph! Makanya kalau istirahat itu cari informasi… Bukan maenan PSP dikelas, ketinggalan info-kan? Hahahaha", ujar Donghae

"Aish… Kasih tau ajalah, jangan banyak bacot(?)", ujar Kyuhyun

"Ne, disekolah kita ada penyeleksian kelas khusus yang akan dikirim ke Jepang", ujar Donghae

"Lalu apa istimewanya? Kan sama aja kayak pertukaran pelajar", potong Kyuhyun

"Ani… Dengar dulu sampai selesai, pabbo! Kelas ini sama kayak kelas akselerasi gitu deh. Jadi kalo kita memang mampu buat masuk ke kelas 3 atau bahkan perkuliahan, kita bisa langsung masuk kesana", ujar Donghae

"Jadi, kalo kita mampu, kita ga perlu kelas 2 atau mungkin langsung kuliah gitu?", tanya Kyuhyun yang sedikit tertarik

"Nae… Jadi lebih cepert gitu selesainya", jawab Donghae sambil mengut-mangut pelan

"Masih bisakah aku mendaftar?", tanya Kyuhyun

"Hmmm…", gumam Donghae sambil mengelus-elus dagunya layaknya sedang berpikir keras

"Ayolah Hae… Jebal…", ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengguncang-guncang lengan Donghae dengan pelan

"Tapi kau harus janji akan terus mengajariku sampai test-nya tiba", ujar Donghae

"Ne, tidak masalah… Katakan padaku…", ujar Kyuhyun

"Masih bisa, karena batasnya lusa, nanti kutemani kau untuk mendaftar", ujar Donghae sambil tersenyum simpul

"Yeah~! Gomawo Hae~! Saranghaeee~!", ujar Kyuhyun yang langsung memeluk Donghae

"Eit! Lepaskan! Jangan main peluk-peluk!", pekik Donghae sambil melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun

"Hehehehe… Mianhe… Habis aku senang sih, soalnya dengan begini, studi-ku bakal cepet selesai dan aku bisa membantu Yesung hyung menemukan obat untuk Minnie", tutur Kyuhyun dengan riang

"Yesung hyung? Sunbaenim kita yang dulunya ketua perkumpulan pecinta kura-kura, yang mukanya rada-rada pabbo*plak* terus yang punya pacar seorang Diva sekolah kita?", tutur Donghae tidak percaya

"Ne~! Sekarang mereka sudah nikah, terus uda hamil 1 bulan malah", jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya?", tanya Donghae

"Aku kan yang ngajarin dia cara main game sama ngebantu ngedeketin dia sama Diva itu, kekekekeke…", jawab Kyuhyun

"Aigoo… Ternyata kau hebat juga Kyu… Bisa ngebantu percintaan orang sekaligus nularin virus game…", ujar Donghae yang sepertinya kagum dengan Kyuhyun sambil menggeleng pelan

"Cho Kyuhyun gitu loooh~! Huahahahahahha…", tutur Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat amat teramat bahagia

"Hahahahaha… Semoga berhasil Kyu. Ne, aku harus pulang sudah malam sekarang… Orang rumah akan mencariku",ujar Donghae sambil membenahi buku-bukunya

"Ne… Ne… Kalau kau hilang juga ga bakal ada yang nyariin", ujar Kyuhyun

"Ada kali yah… Ga kayak kau… Paling Ahra noona yang nyariin", cibir Donghae sambil berjalan menuju pintu

"Kulaporin ke noona nih!", ancam Kyuhyun

"Nyehehehehe… Ga takut kali!", ujar Donghae sambil ber-mehrong ria

"Ya! Kau!", pekik Kyuhyun sambil berlari mengejar Donghae

Dengan cepat Donghae langsung memakai sepatunya sementara Kyuhyun memandanginya dari belakang, "Awas kau Hae…"

"Donghae, sudah mau pulang? Ga mau makan malam dulu disini?", tanya Mrs. Cho yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah ruang makan

"Aniyo ahjumma… Aku sudah ditunggu dirumah… Gomawo yah~! Annyeong~!", ujar Donghae berpamitan saat keluar dari kediaman Kyuhyun

"Ne, Kyuhyunnie, makan dulu. Kajja!", ujar Mrs. Cho

"Nae umma…", ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengikuti Mrs. Cho

.

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

Ok… Saat ini acara makan malam keluarga telah usai… Inilah kesempatan yang baik untuk meminta izin

"Umma… Appa…", panggilku pelan

"Waeyo Kyuhyunnie?", tanya Appa

"Aku ada permintaan", tuturku pelan

"Paling-paling dia mau minta beliin game baru…", potong Ahra noona

"Noona! Aku serius! Jangan potong ah! Jebal!", sergah Kyuhyun sementara Ahra malah nyengir geje sambil makan pisang

Karena merasakan keseriusanku, appa jadi ikutan serius sepertinya

"Waeyo Kyu? Katakan pada appa…", ujar appa sementara umma langsung mengambil posisi duduk disebelah appa

"Aku mau minta izin dari kalian", ujarku takut-takut

"Izin apa Kyuhyunnie? Katakanlah…", tutur umma sambil menggenggam tanganku yang terkepal dan terletak diatas meja dari tadi

Aish… Kalau saja kalian memegang tanganku, pasti kalian akan merasa basah dan dingin *sini biar author pegangin!* *plak*

"Aku mau minta izin ikut kelas akselerasi ke Jepang", tuturku pelan sambil menunduk

Kudongakkan sedikit wajahku untuk melihat reaksi appa, umma dan noona

Ternyata reaksi mereka semua sama seperti dugaanku

Tercengang, mata membulat, mulut terbuka membentuk `O`, dan yang pasti tubuh mereka menjadi kaku

Kupandangi wajah mereka satu per satu

"Appa, umma, noona… Gwaenchana?", tanyaku

"Kyu… Kau serius?", tanya Ahra noona yang sepertinya sudah kembali kealam sadarnya dan aku hanya mengangguk pelan

"Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba?", tanya umma sambil memperat genggamannya

"Aku juga baru tau beritanya dari Hae umma…", jawabku jujur

"Ne… Noona sih setuju aja kalau Kyu ikut kelas itu… Kan lebih baik kalau Kyuhyunnie lebih cepat lulus dan mengenyam pendidikan yang jauh lebih tinggi…", ujar Ahra noona

Yes! Dapat 1 persetujuan

"Umma juga… Asal itu keinginan Kyuhyunnie dan bisa membuat Kyuhyunnie lebih baik, tidak masalah…", ujar umma sambil tersenyum simpul

OK! Dapet 2 suara!

Nah, ini dia saat yang sangat membuat kuberdebar yaitu `KEPUTUSAN APPA`

Kalau appa sudah berkata `Tidak` maka batallah semuanya, karena umma dan noona pasti akan menurut pada appa

Aigoo… Semoga appa merestui…

"Kyu…", ujar appa yang mulai membuka suara

Dengan susah payah aku menelan ludah, "Ne, appa…"

"Keputusan appa adalah…"

Apa yang diputuskan oleh appa-nya Kyuhyun? Bolehkah ia pergi atau tidak?

-tbc-

* * *

><p>Yosh~!<p>

Selesai dah... tapi chapter ini doang... masih ada lanjutannya nanti

mudah-mudahan chapter selanjutnya ga sengaret yang ini, soalnya sekarang author lagi ga ada kerjaan (y)

Ne, mian, kalo ceritanya ga nyambung atau membingungkan atau ruwet ata... hmmph! *dibekep*

.

Yaah, pokoknya yang uda baca wajib nge**_review_** yak~!

Biar lebih afdol gitu^^

.

**Ne, it`s time to replying review :D ::**

_**1. Minnie Chagiy4 -sshi**_

**Yeah... bener,,**

**Ini apdatenya, mian lama tah T^T**

**_2. af13knight -sshi_**

**itulah.. jahat... *plak***

**ini apdatenya, mian lama yaah :(**

_**3. Misaki Aekyo.13 -sshi**_

**hiks.. kasihan... *plak***

**kagak tuh dia bilang, pantat Kyu terbuat dari baja(?) XD**

**ne.. ini apdatenya... mian lama T^T**

_**4. queensterkim -sshi**_

**Yeah~! Noona ngereview FF saya XDD**

**hohohohohoo... soalnya Mimi-kan ganteng *ga nyambung***

**iYadong, siapa lagi... kekekekeke**

**ini nih lanjutannya XD**

_**5. Kim Haeri -sshi**_

**hha, gomawo yah :DD**

**Hmm.. Iya yah, kenapa ortu umin sama kyu berantem... *mikir* *plak***

**ntar deh author pikirin**

**Ne, kalau obatnya, kita liat diakhir cerita :D**

**Ini lanjutannya, mian lama :(**

_**6. StellaSJ -sshi**_

**Nyaa?**

**Benarkah? *mata bling-bling***

**Gomawooo XDD**

**ini, apdatenya, mian lama T^T**

_**7. kiannielf -sshi**_

**Ne, ana-sshi :D sasha imnida XD  
><strong>

**hahahahaha.. Kalau masalah akhir, kita liat aja dichapter terakhir, walau author ga tau chapter keberpa :P**

***plak***

_**8. shin young rin -sshi**_

**Hee? pernha yah? *garuk kaki***

**author ga inget pernah baca... uuuh... moga aja ga sama dengan yang pernah kamu baca :D**

**kekekekeke... Masalah akhirnya kita liat di chapter terakhir XDD**

_**9. Lanlopumin -sshi**_

**Kan kayak iklan susu itu tuh :D *kicked***

**Iya tuh, appa-nya ganggu orang aja.. author ga suka deh :**

**ini apdatenya, mian lama yah T^T**

_**10. Kyumin kiss -sshi**_

**Yeah~! Author maksa XDD**

**Ini nih, Yewook mulai muncul disini XD masih dikit sih, mungkin dichapter 3 bakal lebih banyak XD**

**biar bisa ketemu Minnie pastinya tapi author ga tau mereka mau ngapain *loh?***

**ini nih, apdatenya... Mian lama yah :(**

.

Yoosh! Jangan lupa nge-review yak!

Gomawo...

Hwaitiiiiing~!


	3. Chapter 3

Annyeooong~!

Author balik lagiii! *nebar garam* *plak*

Mian... author lama updatenya...

author lagi gila+ketagihan main game...

Jadi kelupaan buat ngelanjutin FF *plak*

ne,

**happy reading~!**

* * *

><p>.<strong>Last Message.<strong>

**- CHAPTER 3-**

**Cast :: Kyumin slight Zhoury**

**Rating :: T is enough**

**Disclaimer :: cast-nya boleh dipilih dan diambil, kecuali Yesung punya author seorang, huahahahahahaha *dihajar***

**Warning :: Geje! Typos! GENDERSWITCH! De el el!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Kyuhyun POV- <strong>

"Keputusan appa adalah…"

Aish… Ini seperti menjadi detik-detik menegangkan didalam hidupku

Kumohon appa…

Bersahabatlah denganku!

"Appa tidak akan tidak mengizinkanmu pergi kesana", jawab appa dengan muka super sangar

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, "Appa ngomong apa sih? Kebanyakan kata `tidak`nya tau… Bingung nih jadinya"

"Lah? Katanya mau ikut kelas akselerasi… omongan appa aja ga bisa kamu tangkep! Anak appa payah ah", jawab appa sambil mencibir pelan

"Kau diizinkan pergi, pabbo", ujar Ahra noona sambil tersenyum dan memakan pisang ketiganya

Aku terperangah mendengar jawaban noona

"Jinjja? Benarkah itu?", tanyaku lagi sambil mengerjap-ejapkan mataku tidak percaya

"Ne, kau harus belajar yang benar yah Kyu… Jangan main-main", ujar umma sambil mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut

"Hahahahaha… Gomawo appa! Umma!", ujarku girang lalu menciumi pipi kedua orang tua ku

Aku terdiam memandangi Ahra noona yang masih asyik dengan pisangnya(?), ia pun memandangiku

"Jangan coba-coba kau mencium atau memelukku sembarangan Kyu", ancam noona yang seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiranku

"Ish… Noona ke-geer-an! Siapa mau nyium noona! Week!", cibirku

"Kyu… Jangan sampai aku doain yang macam-macam yah… Doa orang yang teraniaya niscaya akan dikabulkan", ujar noona sambil memberiku deathglare-nya

"Teraniaya gimana? Badan noona aja makmur gitu? Uda ah aku mau keatas dulu", ujarku yang langsung berlari sebelum mendapatkan lemparan bantal dari noona

**-Kyuhyun POV end- **

Kyuhyun berlari masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan berutal keranjangnya yang tidak berdosa

Ia terus tersenyum tersenyum gembira

Selangkah lebih cepat untuk pergi ke Jepang, mengenyam pendidikan kedokteran, menolong Yesung dan menyembuhkan Sungmin

Kyuhyun terus tersenyum geje

"Lebih baik, kurahasiakan ini dari Minnie, biar jadi surprise", pikirnya sambil berguling pelan ditempat tidurnya sambil memeluk boneka nemo pemberian Donghae *ga salah tuh?*

Setelah puas berguling-guling ria, Kyuhyun langsung duduk sambil memegang punggungnnya yang agak nyeri

Kenapa?

_-flashback-_

Kyuhyun berguling-guling…

Terus berguling-guling kayak kambing guling

Tiba-tiba ia kehilangan kontrol lalu menabrak tembok yang berhiaskan poster starcarft

_-flashback end-_

"Hae, pabboya…", gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengelus-elus punggungnya *kok malah Hae yg disalahin? ==;*

Lalu Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati jendela dan membukanya lebar-lebar untuk melihat Sungmin

"Minnie~…", panggil Kyuhyun sambil senyum-senyum

Tak lama setelah itu Sungmin muncul sambil membawa sebuah boneka kelinci kesayangannya

Ia memiringkan kepalanya seolah-olah bertanya _`ada apa?`_

"Minnie, kalau kau jadi sembuh, bakal seneng ga?", tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara lembut

Dan tentu saja Sungmin langsung mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum lebar

Kyuhyun tersenyum memandangnya, "Kekekeke… Kalau nanti Sungmin sembuh terus aku bakal pergi dalam jangka waktu yang `agak` lama, sedih ga?", tanyanya dan langsung membuat mata Sungmin membulat dan kembali menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat

Sungmin kembali memiringkan kepalanya yang seolah-olah berkata_ `Waeyo Kyu?` _

"Ani… Hanya bertanya saja… Siapa tau Minnie lebih seneng kalau aku pergi, kan tiap hari aku bikin rusuh terus, kekekeke…", goda Kyuhyun

Seketika Sungmin langsung mengembungkan pipinya dan sedikit mengangkat boneka kelincinya sebatas dagu

"Aigooo… Minnie… Aku poto yak! Pose gitu jadi kelihatan imut deh!", goda Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya sementara wajah Sungmin langsung memerah

"Kekekeke… Malu yaah… Mian yah mengganggumu lagi", ujar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung mengangguk pelan

Kyuhyun menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangannya sambil memandangi wajah Sungmin yang masih tersipu malu

"Minnie… Suatu saat nanti, aku pasti akan menemukan obatmu dan menyembuhkanmu…", gumam Kyuhyun

Sungmin yang sepertinya dapat menangkap gerakan bibir Kyuhyun kembali memiringkan kepalanya yang menandakan kalau ia sedang menanyakan keadaannya Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun yang sudah terbiasa langsung menjawab, "Eh? Waeyo Minnie? Aku ga ngapa-ngapain kok, hehehehe"

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya karena encium sesuatu yang mencurigakan

"Ne, aku ga bohong… Percaya deh… Kalo bohong, tar malem pas aku maen game, bakal mati lampu", ujar Kyuhyun sambil nyengir

Sungmin tersenyum puas mendengar sumpah Kyuhyun

Kenapa? Karena kalau sehari saja Kyuhyun tidak bermain game, besoknya dia bakal lemes selemes-lemesnya

"Nona, sudah waktunya istirahat", ujar Jungsoo yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Sungmin

Sungmin menoleh kearah Jungsoo sementara Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat kehadiran Jungsoo

"Selamat malam Tuan Kyuhyunnie", sapa Jungsoo dengan ramah

"Ne, selamat malam Jungsoo noona, apa kabar? Minnie baik-baik saja kan?", tanya Kyuhyun

"Nae, aku baik-baik saja tuan. Tenang saja, Nona pasti baik-baik saja, soalnya aku yang merawatnya", jawab Jungsoo sambil tersenyum manis yang membuat lesung pipitnya menampakkan diri

"Hehehehe… Gomawo noona. Ne, Minnie, istirahatlah, besok kita ngobrol lagi", ujar Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya masih menopang dagunya

Sungmin tersenyum lalu melambaikan tangannya pelan lalu masuk kedalam

"Selamat malam Tuan", ujar Jungsoo sebelum menutup jendela kamar Sungmin

"Malam", jawab Kyuhyun singkat

Setelah jendela kamar Sungmin ditutup Kyuhyun baru bergerak dari tempat ia duduk

Perlahan ia merengangkan tubuhnya lalu membalikkan tubuhnya

Ia tersenyum puas hari ini, mungkin ini salah satu hari yang terbaik untukknya selama hidupnya

Ups! Ini belum yang terbaik, kenapa?

Karena setelah itu Kyuhyun langsung menyambar PS-nya dan tenggelam dalam dunia game-nya

* * *

><p>-<em>esoknya-<em>

*sekarang ceritanya uda disekolah yak*

"Woy! Kyu! Kyu! Sadar dong! Masih hidup ga sih? Bentar lagi masuk nih!", panggil Donghae sambil menusuk-nusuk kepala Kyuhyun menggunakan pensil

"Lemes amat… Waeyo?", tanya Henry dengan nada khawatir

"Aku ga maen game tadi malaaaaaam…", gumam Kyuhyun yang langsung menelungkupkan seluruh wajahnya diatas meja

"Eh? Kok bisa? Uda tobat?", goda Donghae

"Ani Hae pabboya… Tadi malam mati lampu, aku ga bisa maen… aaaa…", jawab Kyuhyun dengan sangat tidak bergairah

"Eh? Rumah aku ga kok", ujar Henry

"Rumah aku juga…", sambung Donghae dan Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat wajahnya

"Beneran?", tanya Kyuhyun lalu Henry dan Donghae mengangguk pelan

"Aku kena karma…", gumam Kyuhyun yang langsung menjatuhkan lagi wajahnya diatas meja

"Karma apaan?", tanya Henry

"Lupakan… Jangan bahas…", jawab Kyuhyun ogah-ogahan

Henry memandang kearah Donghae sementara Donghae hanya mengangkat bahunya pelan

Teng−! Teng−!

Bel tanda masuk kelas

Dan kelas pun dimulai…

* * *

><p><em>-skip time-<em>

"Akhirnya selesai juga pelajaran ini…", ujar Kyuhyun sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya agar nyaman

"Kyu, ada beberapa bagian membingungkan, tar ajarin ya", ujar Donghae

"Ne…", jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan sebuah roti yang tadi pagi sempat dibelinya ditoko roti favorit-nya

"Tumben ga ke tempat Zhou Mi hyung? Berantem yah?", tanya Donghae yang melihat Henry mengeluarkan kotak makannya dari dalam laci

"Enak aja! Aku sama Mimi oppa itu ga mungkin berantem yah! Itu ga ada di dalam kamus seorang Henry Lau. Dia lagi sibuk tau", jawab Henry ketus lalu beranjak pergi sambil membawa bekalnya

"Loh? Mau kemana?", tanya Kyuhyun yang kayaknya jiwanya uda balik lagi

"Heh! Aku ga yakin kalo kalian bakal nemenin aku sampai selesai makan… Aku mau makan dengan yang lainnya", jawab Henry yang langsung berkumpul dengan yeojyadeul yang tengah asyik menyantap bekalnya

"Ish… Padahal aku uda lama ga nyicip bekal Henry, jadi kangen sama bekalnya", gumam Donghae

"Nih, makan roti punyaku", ujar Kyuhyun sambil memberikan sebuah roti buat Donghae

"Hah?", gumam Donghae yang ga bisa mencerna kata-kata Kyuhyun

"Udalah, aku tau kok, kau pasti males buat ke kantin kan? Jam-jam sekarangkan ramai banget tuh kantin, kayak jala yang penuh dengan ikan", ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyantap roti miliknya yang lain

"Iiih… Kyu perhatian yaah… Gomawo Kyu…", ujar Donghae sambil mengambil rotinya dan mengedipkan matanya

Kyuhyun hanya melirik sedikit ke Donghae yang sedang asyik makan roti yang baru saja diberikannya

Tak lama setelah itu, Kyuhyun langsung mengambil PSP-nya dan mulai memainkannya

"Kyu, mau daftar ga nih? Sekarang aja yuk, mumpung lagi ga ada kerjaan", ajak Donghae

"Eh? Ne… Kajja!", ajak Kyuhyun

"Ne, Henry, titip PSP yaaah!", pekik Kyuhyun saat melihat Henry tengah asyik ngobrol dengan yeojya lainnya

"Ne… Simpan saja di dalam tasku", jawab Henry lalu kembali berbincang-bincang

* * *

><p>"Hae, dimana sih tempat daftarnya?", tanya Kyuhyun<p>

"Diruang OSIS lah, dimana lagi coba… Kajja! Nanti keburu masuk", ajak Donghae

Tak lama setelh itu mereka tiba di ruang OSIS

"Annyeong…", sapa Donghae saat menyembulkan kepalanya didepan pintu OSIS diikuti oleh Kyuhyun

"Eh? Zhou Mi hyung? Ngapain disini?", tanya Donghae saat melihat ada seekor koala merah(?) yang tengah duduk disebuah meja sambil membaca berbagai arsip

Koala itu mendongakkan kepalanya melihat kearah sumber suara yang sepertinya memanggil-manggil namanya

"Eh, kalian… Waeyo?", tanyanya tersenyum sambil memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya *author meleleh ngebayanginnya*

"Zhou Mi hyung itu yang ngapain disini? Tar dimarahi ketua OSIS, baru tau!", peringat Kyuhyun

Zhou Mi mengernyitkan dahinya, "Ngomong apa kalian ini, hah? Aku ketua OSIS disini, wajarkan kalau aku ada disini", ujarnya dan dengan sukses membuat Kyuhyun dan Donghae terkejut

"Hyung ketu OSIS? Yang bener aja?", tanya Donghae

"Ne, aku ketua OSIS… Kan aku uda ngejabat selama 2 tahun, jangan bilang kalau kalian berdua ga tau kalo aku ini ketua", gumam Zhou Mi sambil memijit-mijit pelipisnya

"Kok aku ga pernah ngeliat hyung sibuk gitu?", tanya Donghae

"Kalau gitu, buat apa punya banyak anak buah? Kekekekeke…", jawab Zhou Mi

Lalu Kyuhyun dan Donghae ber`O` ria

"Hehehehehe… Kami baru tau hyung… Mian…", ujar Kyuhyun sambil nyengir bareng Donghae

"Ya sudahlah…', ujar Zhou Mi, 'jadi kalian mau ngapain?"

"Aah… Kyu mau daftar ikut kelas khusus", ujar Donghae sambil duduk disalah satu kursi didepan Zhou Mi

"Ooh… Sebentar yah, aku lihat dulu formulirnya", ujar Zhou Mi sambil mencari-cari formulir pendaftaran disebuah lemari

"Kok Henry ga pernah cerita yah kalau Zhou Mi hyung itu ketua OSIS…", gumam Kyuhyun yang sedang meilaht-lihat barang-barang yang berserakan diatas meja Zhou Mi

"Jangan-jangan Henry juga ga tau kalau Zhou Mi hyung itu ketua OSIS", duga Donghae

Lalu mereka berdua tertawa kecil

Zhou Mi yang mendapati mereka tertawa-tawa hanya bisa memandang aneh dan menggeleng pelan

"Nih, formulirnya, isi yah Kyu…", ujar Zhou Mi yang memberikan selembar kertas berwarna kuning

"Isi sekarang nih?", tanya Kyuhyun

"Ga… Seminggu lagi ya! SEKARANG DONG!", jawab Donghae sementara Kyuhyun hanya nyengir dan mengambil salah satu pulpen milik Zhou Mi

"Kau ikut juga Hae?", tanya Zhou Mi

"Ne, tapi aku uda daftar beberapa hari yang lalu… Kok aku ga ada liat hyung sih pas daftar kemarin?", tanya Donghae

"Kau pasti daftar dengan sekertaris… Ngapain juga aku harus keliaran disini, mumpung ada mereka lebih baik aku pacaran dengan Henry", jawab Zhou Mi sambil terkekeh kecil

"Berarti sekarang mereka ga ada yah, sampai-sampai Hyung mau disini", ujar Kyuhyun yang dari tadi menulis namun menyimak semua pembicaraan Donghae dan Zhou Mi

"Ne, sekertarisku lagi sakit, sedangkan si wakil lagi mengunjungi neneknya yang sakit keras, kalau si bendahara lagi ada lomba diluar sekolah", jawab Zhou Mi

"Hoo… Kenapa ga ajak Henry aja?", tanya Donghae dan tiba-tiba Zhou Mi melihat kearah jam tangannya

"Sebentar lagi Henry pasti datang", tutur Zhou Mi sambil tersenyum

"Tau darima…","OPPAAAAA!", ujar Kyuhyun yang mendongakkan wajahnya dan tiba-tiba langsung dipotong oleh seseorang yang membuka pintu ruang OSIS

Ketiga namja yang ada didalam ruangan itu langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara

"Loh? Semuanya kok ada disini? Tumben ngumpul bareng", ujar seseorang itu sambil nyengir geje

"Kan uda kubilang Henry pasti dateng...", tutur Zhou Mi memanggil Henry untuk mendekat

Dengan cepat Henry engambil posisi disamping namjachingu-nya

"Hee… Kau ikut ini Kyu? Kupikir Donghae aja yang mau ikut", tutur Henry saat melihat Kyuhyun mengisi formulir

"Jadi kau tau juga?", tanya Kyuhyun tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya

"Nae, aku kan diberitahu sama Mimi oppa", jawab Henry sambil memeluk leher Zhou Mi dari belakang dan meletakkan dagunya diatas kepala Zhou Mi *Woy! Author envy sama Henry! Gantian!* *plak*

"Kok kalian ga ada yang ngasih tau aku sih? Kan kalian semua tau kalau aku mau sekolah ke Jepang", gerutu Kyuhyun

"Kami pikir, kau tidak tertarik, lagian ngapain juga ngasih tau maniak game kayak kamu", jawab Donghae

Namun perkataan Donghae tidak dihiraukan oleh Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk mengisi formulir itu

.

10 menit kemudian…

"Nih hyung! Uda kuisi semuanya", tutur Kyuhyun sambil memberikan formulirnya

"Ne, tes penyaringannya akan dilakukan seminggu lagi, belajar yang benar yah", ujar Zhou Mi sambil membaca ulang formulir milik Kyuhyun

"Kau ga ikut Henry?", tanya Donghae

"Aniyo… Kalau aku pergi, aku bakal ninggalin Mimi oppa… Andwaeeee!", jawab Henry dan mempererat pelukannya sementara Zhou Mi-nya? Yah Cuma senyum-senyum geje aja

"Baiklah… Kami kembali kekelas dulu yah… Henry jangan lama-lama disini, hati-hati sama Zhou Mi hyung kalau dia tiba-tiba nyerang! Huahahahahaha", ujar Kyuhyun dan langsung berlari keluar bersama Donghae

"YAA! AKU NAMJA BERMARTABAT PABBO!", pekik Zhou Mi sementara Henry hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya

* * *

><p><em>-skip time-<em>

*ceritanya uda pulang sekolah*

**-Kyuhyun POV- **

"Kyu, aku langsung kerumahmu aja yah… Kita langsung belajar", ajak Donghae

"Eeh? Sekarang? Kenapa ga nanti aja sih? Nanti kau datangnya pas jam-jam yang sama dengan yang kemarin", jawabku dengan malas

"Andwae… Aku malas bolak-balik, selain itu, kalau mulainya dari sekarang, kita bisa lebih lama belajarnya", ujar Donghae

Aku menghela napas panjang, "Ne… Baiklah… Kita kerumahku sekarang"

Lalu kami berdua pun pulang bersama-sama dan langsung menuju kerumahku

.

"Kyuuu… Ini caranya gimana?", tanya Donghae sambil menunjukkan sebuah soal yang tertera dibukunya

Aku membaca soal itu, "Yaelah… Ini kan baru aku ajarin kemarin… Masa uda lupa, kerjain sendiri dulu gih!", tukasku

"Ish… Kyuhyun pabbo!", gumam Donghae dengan suara sangat kecil namun tertangkap jelas denganku

"Apa kau bilang? Aku pabbo?", ujarku sambil mengeluarkan evil eye-ku

"A… Ani… Kau salah dengar… Uda ah! Aku mau balik belajar lagi", kata Donghae yang berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan

Aku hanya bisa mendengus mendengarnya

Aku terdiam…

Kalau misalnya aku berhasil melewati tes ini dan lulus…

Otomatis aku bakal ke Jepang, berarti harus meninggalkan Minnie dong?

Aish… Nanti Minnie bakal sedih kalau aku tinggal

Tapi ini demi kebaikan Minnie juga, tapi…

Aah! Apa yang harus aku lakukaaan?

"Kau ngapain Kyu?", tanya Donghae yang langsung memecahkan pikiranku

"Ga ngapa-ngapain, wae?"

"Kau tadi tiba-tiba meremas kepalamu sendiri dan terlihat sedang berpikir keras… Waeyo?", tanyanya

"Ani… Sudahlah, nanti akan aku ceritakan… Sudah sampai mana kerjaanmu?", tanyaku

Aku melihat kearah bukunya, dan hanya menemukan sebuah bintang dengan ikan yang ada kakinya tengah menari disekeliling bintang itu. Ya, sebuah bintang dan ikan yang digambar menggunakan pulpen berwarna kuning yang bisa kupastikan kalau itu milik Henry yang dipinjam oleh Donghae dan tidak dikembalikannya

"YAAA! KENAPA GA KAU KERJAIN DARI TADI? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAAH?", pekikku

Tiba-tiba Donghae mengeluarkan ponsel birunya sambil tersenyum geje

Aku yang melihatnya langsung menepuk dahiku dengan sangat keras

"LEEE DONGHAEEEEEE!", pekikku dan langsung menerjangnya

"YAAA! JEBAL! MAAFKAN AKUUUU! HYAAAAA!", teriak Donghae saat tangannya kupiting dengan kedua kakiku

Kompryang! (?)

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar sesuatu yang terjatuh. Sontak aku dan Donghae langsung mengalihkan pandangan kearah sumber suara

Dan aku mendapati umma sedang berdiri didepan pintu kamarku dengan wajah pucat

"Kyaaaaaaaa!", pekik umma yang kalau ga disuruh berhenti bisa-bisa seluruh kaca yang ada dirumah bakal pecah

Omaigat! Jangan bilang kalau umma mengira aku dan Donghae adalah gay!

NOOOOO! Jangan sampai terjadi

Dengan cepat aku berdiri dan menghampiri umma

"U… Umma, hubungan kami ga…",tuturku dan tiba-tiba langsung dipotong oleh umma

"Kyaaaaa! Kyuhyunnie! Sejak kapan kau punya poster Super Junior (?)tanpa bilang ke umma!", pekiknya *yeah… emak-emak gahoel! ELF dia, huahahaha* *plak*

Astaga… Ternyata umma melihat poster yang kudapat dari Henry, kupikir apaan

Itu kan poster yang mau aku kasihin ke Ahra noona, aku ga butuh poster begituan

"Ini untuk umma ya chagi… Ya… Ya…", bujuk umma

"Ne, ambillah umma, aku ga membutuhkannya", jawabku sambil menghela napas

"Yee… Gomawo, chagiya~!", ujar umma lalu keluar dari kamarku

"Umma-mu kayak anak muda deh, kalo liat yang begituan", ujar Donghae yang terkesima melihat kejadian barusan

Aku menoleh kearahnya, "Terserah apa katamulah"

"Aih… Jangan merajuk doong… Aku mau pulang nih, ada janji", ujar Donghae sambil membereskan peralatannya

"Janji dengan siapa?", tanyaku denagn penasaran

"Ada deh…", jawab Donghae singkat

"Yeojyachingu-mu yah… Yang biasanya kirim sms itu… kekekeke", gidaku dan tiba-tiba wajah Donghae langsung memerah

"A… Aniyo! Uda ah! Aku mau pulang dulu!", ujar Donghae yang langsung berlari keluar, sementara aku hanya tertawa mendengarnya dan berjalan mengikutinya

* * *

><p>Setelah Donghae pulang, aku langsung melanjutkan acara makan malam bersama keluarga<p>

Setelah makan aku langsung beranjak kekamarku

Hmm… Aku belum ada menyapa Sungmin dari tadi sore, sekarang panggil ah

"Minnie~", panggilku sambil memunculkan wajahku dijendela

Tak lama setelah aku memanggilnya, Sungmin pun muncul dengan kursi roda

Kursi roda? Berarti dia sedang tidak mampu untuk berdiri saat ini

Ia melemparku dengan sebuah pesawat kertas dan masuk kembali kedalam kamarnya

Kenapa? Jangan tanya aku, tanya aja sama Minnie, dia lebih tau, kekekeke

Kubaca pesawatnya, **"Kyu… Mian yah, aku lagi ga bisa berdiri, kakiku lemas …"**

"**Ne, gwanchana Minnie, tidak masalah bagiku. Kau baik-baik saja?"**

"**Aku baik-baik saja Kyu… Oh iya, bisakah kau kejendelamu sekarang, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu"**

Setelah membaca surat Minnie, aku langsung beranjak kearah jendela kamarku dan memandangi kamarnya

Tapi anehnya Minnie belum muncul juga didepan jendelanya

"Minnie, gwaenchana? Kalau ga bisa, ga apa… Lain kali aja", tuturku karena tidak melihat kemunculan Minnie dari tadi

Tiba-tiba ia muncul dan Jungsoo noona mendorong kursi rodanya

"Noona, ada apa?", tanyaku dengan nada kahwatir

Jungsoo noona tersenyum, "Ada yang ingin Nona tunjukkan padamu tuan"

Kulihat Minnie berusaha mengangkat sesuatu yang besar dari sisi kirinya

Mataku terbelalak saat melihat sesuatu yang sangat indah yang ditunjukkan oleh Minnie

"Kau yang melukis lukisan itu Minnie?", tanyaku dengan mata berbinar-binar

Karena kanvasnya sangat besar, kulihat Minnie mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum dibalik lukisan itu

Mataku terus berbinar melihat lukisan Minnie, sebuah tama yang indah, dilengkapi oleh kursi tamannya dibawah sebuah pohon besar yang rindang, terdapat air mancur, penuh dengan bunga dengan keadaan langit sore yang sangat indah

Bisa kulihat di lukisan sungmin itu ada sebuah sungai yang memantulkan cahaya dari sinar matahi sore itu

Sementara diujung kanvasnya, ia melukiskan sebuah bunga anyelir yang merupakan bunga kesukaannya dan ada dua ekor kupu-kupu yang bertautan didekatnya

"Minnie lukisanmu sangat indah, walaupun aku bukan pecinta seni, tapi aku suka dengan lukisanmu", tuturku sambil mengancungkan kedua jempolku

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempolnya juga

Dengan cepat Jungsoo noona membantu Minnie menyingkirkan lukisan itu

"Indah bukan, tuan?", tanya Jungsoo noona

"Sangat noona, sangat", jawabku dengan penuh kagum

"Mungkin besok kau akan melihat hasil karya nona lagi, karena ia mulai menyenangi seni lukis ini", ujar Jungsoo noona dan aku tersenyum mendengarnya

"Ya Minnie… Nanti, kau akan langsung memamerkan lukisan-lukisanmu, kembali kesekolah, berkumpul lagi dengan kami. Percayalah, aku pasti akan menemukan obatmu Minnie…", tuturku

Tiba-tiba Minnie menutup mulutnya dan air mata mulai menetes diujung-ujung matanya

"Eeh… Minnie, jangan nangis… Jelek tau… Didepanku, kau ga boleh nangis, kau wajib dan harus terus tersenyum… Janji?", tuturku sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingku

Minnie memandangku dengan tatapan sendu, tak lama setelah itu ia tersenyum diantara butiran air matanya yang masih menetes diujung-ujung matanya

Ia juga mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya

"Yeah… Janji jarak jauh deh… Tapi, hukumnya tetap sama dengan janji jarak dekat yaah", ujarku karena seperti yang sudah diketahui, jarak kamarku dan Minnie cukup jauh, mana mungkin tangan kami bisa menggapai satu sama lain, kekekeke…

"Baiklah tuan, nona harus istirahat sekarang… Besok kita berbincang lagi… Annyeong tuan…", ujar Jungsoo sambil sedikit membungkuk lalu mendorong kursi Minnie dan menutup jendela kamarnya

Aku tersenyum melihat Minnie

Kalian mau tau, tadi ketika Minnie tersenyum diantara tangisannya, ia benar-benar terlihat amat sangat cantik

Aish… kalau begini, bisa-bisa yang dikatakan oleh Donghae benar…

AKU MENYUKAI SUNGMIN…

**-Kyuhyun POV end-**

Kini wajah Kyuhyun terlihat merah, sepertinya ia baru menyadari perasaannya sekarang

Kyuhyun beranjak dari jendelanya dan berbalik untuk ke ranjangnya

Namun matanya langsung membulat, keringat dingin mulai keluar dan tubuhnya langsung kaku melihat `sesuatu` yang kini sedang terperangah melihatnya

Kyuhyun menatap `sesuatu` yang tengah menatapnya juga

Tubuh Kyuhyun sekarang benar-benar menegang, keringat dinginnya bercucuran dengan deras

Siapakah itu? Apakah itu appa-nya Kyuhyun? Umma-nya? Noona-nya? Atau malah Donghae?

-tbc-

* * *

><p>wewewewew...<p>

gimana? gimana? author ngetiknya ngebut...

jadi ga tau gimana hasilnya..

hasilnya author serahkan ke reader...

.

jangan jadi silent reader yaah...

jangan malu-malu, author ga makan orang :D

author makannya Yesung sama Zhou Mi *plak*

yang uda baca, wajib **review** yah XDD

.

**terus ini balesan revie ^3^ ::**

_**1. Minnie Chagiy4 -sshi**_

**Permintaanmu dikabulkan...**

**appa-nya Kyu menerima...**

***ngomong ala jin* *plak***

**mian lama updatenya T^T**

_**2. hee hyunai -sshi**_

**hehehehehe... tapi kalau chap yang ini, kayaknya author ga pas deh ngecut-nya :P**

**hmm.. author juga kepikirannya itu Hyukkie..**

**tapi ga tau juga deh, seiring berjalannya waktu *bahasa apa ini?***

**hebatkaan? kapan lagi yesung dapat peran kayak gini XDD**

_**3. Kim Haeri -sshi**_

**ooh... okok...**

**tenang aja.. pasti author ceritai :DD**

***kalau ingat* *dihajar***

**mian yah, lama update-nya T^T**

_**4. Sam Ran Rin -sshi**_

**hehehehehhe...**

**ga tau, mudah-mudahan bebarengan, soalnya author belum ada ide untuk membuat mereka terus bersama(?)**

**mudah-mudahan kalau Kyu cepet nemuin obatnya, dia sembuh XDD**

**kalo buat akhirnya author belum tau mau jadi angst atau ga.. hehehehehe**

.

okok, sekali lagi yang uda baca

jangan lupa nge**review** yak~!

setidaknya ninggalin jejak gitu :3

.

.

Gomawo,

hwaitiiing~!


	4. Chapter 4

Annyeooong~!

Yeah! Hari ini author updatenya secepat kilat XDDD

*nari octopus dance*

Hari ini author ga ada nyentuh PS soalnya..

hiks.. adek-adek author pada protes soalnya author maen dari jam 10 pagi-jam 5 sore *ga ada yang nanya*

jadi author ga ada kerjaan, makanya bisa cepet apdate :DD

Loh? Loh? Kok malah jadi curcol?

ne,

**Happy reading~!**

* * *

><p>.<strong>Last Message.<strong>

**- CHAPTER 4-**

**Cast :: Kyumin slight Zhoury**

**Rating :: T is enough**

**Disclaimer :: cast-nya boleh dipilih dan diambil, kecuali Yesung punya author seorang, huahahahahahaha *dihajar***

**Warning :: Geje! Typos! GENDERSWITCH! De el el!**

* * *

><p>Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang, keringat dingin bercucuran ketika melihat seseorang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin<p>

"Jadi, untuk itu kau mau repot-repot melanjutkan studi ke Jepang Kyu?", tanya orang itu

"A… Appa… Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu… aa… aku…", ujar Kyuhyun terbata-bata dan berjalan mendekati Mr. Cho

"Jangan dekati appa!", bentak Mr. Cho saat Kyuhyun hendak berjalan mendekatinya

Hal itu langsung membuat Kyuhyun terdiam diposisinya sekarang

Mr. Cho membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghela napas panjang

"Tak kusangka putra semata wayangku satu-satunya, penerusku kelak… Tega mengkhianatiku dengan berhubungan dengan anak dari musuhku", gumam Mr. Cho

"Appa! Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!", pekik Kyuhyun

Mr. Cho membalikkan tubuhnya, "JADI APA MAUMU HAH? APA YEOJYA BERPENYAKITAN ITU MEMBAYARMU UNTUK MENCARIKANNYA OBAT? ATAU MUNGKIN INI KARENA KAU MENCINTAINYA?", bentak Mr. Cho dan membuat Kyuhyun menunduk dan terdiam

Kyuhyun terhenyak, ia membisu mendengar kata-kata Mr. Cho

"JADI INI BALASANMU ATAS SEMUA YANG SUDAH KULAKUKAN UNTUKMU? PADAHAL AKU SUDAH MEMBEBASKANMU MELAKUKAN APAPUN! KECUALI BERHUBUNGAN DENGANNYA!", pekik Mr. Cho sementara Kyuhyun makin menundukkan kepalanya

"JANGAN HARAP KAU AKAN IKUT KELAS KHUSUS ITU! AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENGIZINKANMU IKUT KELAS ITU!", tambah Mr. Cho dan membuat Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap sang appa dengan tatapan tak percaya

"Andwae appa… Jangan… Biarkan aku tetap ikut kelas itu, bisa ke Jepang dan mengenyam pendidikan disana adalah salah satu impianku", tutur Kyuhyun dengan wajah memelas

"ANI! KAU TIDAK AKAN IKUT KELAS ITU CHO KYUHYUN! DAN JANGAN BERHUBUNGAN LAGI DENGAN YEOJYA BERPENYAKITAN, MEREPOTKAN DAN TIDAK BERGUNA ITU LAGI!", ujar Mr. Cho, Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya langsung mengepalkan kedua tangannya untuk menahan amarah

"BUAT APA KAU MEMBANTU MENYEMBUHKAN DIA HAH? PALINGAN JUGA DIA BAKAL MATI! TAKDIRNYA TIDAK BISA IA PUNGKIRI! KAU HANYA MEMBUANG-BUANG WAKTU SAJA!", tambah Mr. Cho

BRUK−!

Mr. Cho menghentikan omongannya karena mendengar sesuatu yang keras menabrak dinding

Dilihatnya ke sumber suara

Mr. Cho terdiam saat melihat dinding kamar Kyuhyun kini telah retak dan menatap kearah sumber yang merusakkan dinding itu

Ya! Yang merusak dinding itu tak lain adalah Kyuhyun sendiri

Kepalan tangannya masih menempel pada dinding yang sudah retak itu lengkap dengan noda darah pada dinding yang tak berdosa(?) itu dan darah yang mengalir dengan deras dibuku-buku jari Kyuhyun

"Apa yang kau lakukan pabbo?", pekik Mr. Cho saat melihat tangan Kyuhyun kini penuh dengan darah

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!", pekik Kyuhyun dan membuat kali ini giliran Mr. Cho yang terdiam

"TERSERAH APA YANG MAU APPA KATAKAN TENTANGKU! TERSERAH JIKA APPA MAU MEMAKIKU! TAPI JANGAN SEKALI-KALI APPA MEMAKI MINNIE! JANGAN BAWA-BAWA MASALAH KALIAN SEMUA KEDALAM HUBUNGANKU DAN MINNIE! KAMI MUAK DENGAN SIKAP KALIAN YANG SEMENA-MENA! PERSETAN DENGAN TAKDIR SEPERTI ITU! AKU AKAN MEMBELOKKAN TAKDIRNYA! IA AKAN TERUS HIDUP SAMPAI 100 TAHUN! DIA TIDAK AKAN MATI!", pekik Kyuhyun dan tak terasa bulir-bulir air mata mulai membasahi matanya yang bening

Mr. Cho terdiam mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba Ahra yang kebetulan lewat didepan kamar Kyuhyun langsung singgah dikamar Kyuhyun dan Mrs. Cho yang mendengar keributan itu pun turut masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun

"Waeyo? Kenapa dari tadi ribut?", tanya Mrs. Cho dan diikuti oleh Ahra

Kyuhyun memandang umma-nya sebentar lalu kembali memandang appa-nya sementara Mr. Cho masih terdiam dan tak bergerak dari posisinya

"TERSERAH APPA MAU BILANG APA! AKU TETAP AKAN MENGIKUTI TES KELAS KHUSUS ITU! AKU AKAN KELUAR DARI RUMAH INI! SAMPAI APPA BISA MENGINTROPEKSI DIRI APPA SENDIRI!", pekik Kyuhyun dan mulai memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam tas ransel miliknya

"Chagiya? Apa yang mau kau lakukan? Jangan keluar dari rumah ini… Ada apa sebenarnya?", pekik Mrs. Cho sambil berusaha menghentikan kegiatan Kyuhyun menge-pack barang-barangnya

Kyuhyun memandang Mrs. Cho yang kini duduk disampinya dengan mata sembab

"Kau menangis chagiya? Waeyo?", tanya Mrs. Cho sambil mengelus pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut

"Umma sama saja dengan appa… Kalian berdua membawaku dalam masalah yang kalian miliki dengan keluarga Lee... Aku punya kehidupanku sendiri… Kalian tidak berhak mengatur hidup dan takdirku sendiri…", tutur Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum miris dan mulai memanggul ranselnya

Mrs. Cho terdiam, ia menutup mulutnya karena tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun, dengan sigap Ahra langsung merangkul tubuh umma-nya seakan-akan ia mengerti dengan keadaan adiknya saat ini

"Appa… Umma… Mianhe, kalau tadi kata-kataku kasar… Mianhe appa, aku telah membentakmu… Sekarang aku butuh ketenangan untuk menjernihkan pikiranku… Lebih baik selama aku pergi appa dan umma saling ,mengintropeksi diri… Saranghae appa, umma, noona… Aku pergi dulu…", tutur Kyuhyun saat hendak keluar dari dalam kamarnya

Namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti, tanpa membalikkan badanya, Kyuhyun berkata, "Benar appa… Aku mencintai Minnie, tulus dari dalam lubuk hatiku… Annyeong yorobun…", tutur Kyuhyun lalu menutup pintu kamarnya

Dan pergi meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Cho

.

**-Kyuhyun POV- **

Saat ini aku sedang duduk ditaman

Kulihat alrojiku, sekarang pukul 10 malam

Aish… Mana lagi tanganku terasa sakit, aku belum sempat dan ga membawa obat-obatan lagi

"Huaaatchiiiim!", pekikku saat angin malam menembus tubuhku

Brrrr… benar-benar dingin, mana lukaku makin perih lagi

Uuh… Sekarang aku harus mencari tempat bernanung dulu, ga mungkin aku harus tinggal ditaman ini

Dengan lunglai aku berjalan, tanpa tujuan…

Tiba-tiba aku melihat ada ikan yang sedang berenang didalam kolam taman

Aku langsung mendapat ide

Donghae! Aku akan meminta bantuan Donghae! Semoga ia mau membantuku

.

Dengan perlahan aku berjalan menuju kerumah Donghae

Padahal jaraknya tidak begitu jauh, tapi mengapa sekarang jadi terasa sangat jauh?

Mana lagi kepalaku mulai pusing, mataku berkunang-kunang dan darah ditanganku masih mengucur dengan deras

Aku terus berusaha untuk berjalan

Tidak lucu kalau seorang Cho Kyuhyun pingsan ditengah jalan

Aku tetap terus berjalan, namun pandanganku makin menghitam, aku tidak mampu lagi

Aku mau tidur dan sekarang aku bisa merasakan aspal jalanan tengah mencium pipiku

Aish… Rasanya sedikit perih

"KYUHYUNIEEEEE!", pekik seseorang memanggilku

Siapa itu? Pikiranku tidak jernih lagi, aku menyipitkan mataku untuk melihat siapa yang tadi memanggilku, namun tidak ada gunanya, pandanganku mulai buram

Kalau pun itu orang jahat, aku ikhlas, mungkin ini hukuman dari Tuhan untuk orang sepertiku

Dan kini aku tidak mampu berpikir lagi

Pandanganku menjadi gelap…

**-Kyuhyun POV end-**

* * *

><p>"Eeengh…", erang Kyuhyun saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat tengah menerpa wajahnya<p>

Perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya, ia menyipitkan matanya karena belum terbiasa dengan cahaya yang sedang menerpa wajahnya itu

"Nggh… Dimana aku…", gumam Kyuhyun sambil berusaha untuk bangkit dari tidurnya

Namun itu tidak berhasil karena kepalanya begitu nyeri dan pusing ia melihat kesekelilingnya

"Kamar siapa ini?", gumam Kyuhyun dan berusaha untuk duduk lagi

Tiba-tiba terdengar seseorang yang membuka pintu kamar, "Aaa! Kyuhyunnie… Jangan bergerak dulu, tidurlah kembali…", tutur seseorang yang suaranya terdengar familiar ditelinga Kyuhyun

"Hen… ry?", gumam Kyuhyun

"Ne… Ini aku Kyuhyunnie… Tenanglah, ini apartement-ku, kau aman disini… Ini hari Minggu, istirahatlah Kyu", ujar Henry sambil mengelap keringat yang menetes dari dahi Kyuhyun

"Bagaimana bisa aku ada disini?", tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengumpulkan kesadarannya

.

_-flashback-_

"Oppa, aku mau kerumah Changmin… Aku mau pinjam catatan dia", tutur Henry sambil bergelanyut mesra dilengan Zhou Mi

"Eh? Pelajaran apa itu? Sini biar aku ajari", tutur Zhou Mi

"Andwaeee… Aku harus meminjam catatannya sekalian meminta hutangnya padaku", ujar Henry sambil tersenyum evil

Zhou Mi menghela napas, "Ne, baiklah, kita pergi…"

"Yeeeey~! Gomawo Mimi oppa, saranghae~!", tutur Henry lalu mencium pipi Zhou Mi *Author envy tingkat dewa*

.

"Rumahnya dimana chagi?", tanya Zhou Mi saat memakai helm-nya

"Didekat rumah Hae, ga begitu jauh kok…", jawab Henry yang sudah duduk diatas motor merah milik Zhou Mi

"Ooh… Arraseo…", ujar Zhou Mi dan mereka berdua langsung melaju kerumah Changmin

.

"Ne, Changminnie, gomawo atas catatannya dan besok akan kutagih janjimu…", ujar Henry dengan nada sedikit mengancam

"Ne… Ne… Besok aku akan membelikanmu sebungkus permen lollipop, uuh… padahal aku kan ga sengaja nginjek permenmu…", gumam Changmin

"Aku ga peduli… Weeek~! Annyeong~!", ujar Henry

"Annyeong Henry… Annyeong juga Zhou Mi sunbae", tutur Changmin sementara Zhou Mi hanya tersenyum dan sedikit membungkuk

"Mau kemana lagi?", tanya Zhou Mi

"Emang oppa mau kemana?", tanya Henry

"Ne, mumpung kita lagi diluar ayo jalan-jalan…", ajak Zhou Mi

"Ye… Ayo kita jala…n-ja… KYUHYUNNIEEEEEE!", pekik Henry tiba-tiba saat melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang ambruk dipinggir jalan

_-flashback end- _

_.  
><em>

"Oh… Jadi kalian yang menolongku? Gomawo…", ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lemah

"Kyu… Ini saatnya mengganti perbanmu…", tutur seseorang saat membuka pintu

"Zhou Mi hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?", tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata terbelalak

"Ini kan apartementku, suka-suka aku dong mau ngapain…", ujar Zhou Mi dan mulai mengganti perban Kyuhyun

"Sebenarnya ini apartement siapa? Henry bilang ini apartement-nya, hyung bilang ini apartement-nya juga…aaaa! Hyung! Sakit pelan-pelan!", pekik Kyuhyun saat tangannya mulai diobati oleh Zhou Mi

"Ini apartement-ku dan Mimi oppa, kami tinggal berdua disini", jawab Henry dengan ringan sementara Zhou Mi hanya terkekeh kecil

"Loh? Kok bisa?", tanya Kyuhyun dengan penuh keterkejutan

"Aah… Kami merahasiakan ini dari sekolah, sebenarnya kami uda tunangan",ujar Henry

Kyuhyun semakin terperangah mendengar jawaban Henry yang tak terduga-duga

"Sudah-sudah, jangan bahas itu… Sekarang aku mau nanya kepadamu Kyu, kenapa kau bisa ambruk dipinggir jalan pada malam hari dengan keadaan terluka seperti ini, dan lagi kenapa ranselmu penuh dengan pakaianmu, hah?, tanya Zhou Mi

Kyuhyun yang sudah bisa duduk kini tertunduk lesu dan mulai menceritakan peristiwa yang dialaminya tadi malam

Zhou Mi dan Henry mendengarkannya dengan seksama, sesekali mengangguk perlahan

"Jadi begitulah… Aku mau menumpang dirumah Hae selama seminggu itu", ujar Kyuhyun setelah usai bercerita

"Hmmm… Kebetulan Hae sudah aku panggil kesini tadi, nanti kita bicarakan bersama ya… Kyu, sekarang kau makan dulu, biar ada tenaga…", tutur Henry sambil memberikan semangkuk bubur yang tadi dibawanya

"Go… Gomawo…", ujar Kyuhyun dan mulai memakan buburnya

* * *

><p>Tak lama kemudian, Donghae datang…<p>

"Henry! Mana kyu…hyun! Zhou Mi hyung? Apa yang kau lakuka disini?", tanya Donghae yang heran melihat Zhou Mi saat membukakannya pintu

"Ne… Ne… Penjelasannya nanti aja… Sana, masuk gih!", perintah Zhou Mi

Donghae menatap Zhou Mi penuh tanda tanya dan ia langsung masuk kekamar yang ada Kyuhyunnya

"Kyuu! Gwaenchana?", tanya Donghae saat melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang terduduk diatas tempat tidur dan ada Henry disampingnya

"Gwaenchanayo Hae…", jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lemah

"Apa yang terjadi?", tanya Donghae dan Henry mulai menceritakan dari awal. Donghae hanya mangut-mangut mendengar penjelasan dari Henry, ga tau dia ngerti atau ga yang pasti dia manggut-manggut

"Pantas aja tadi pagi Ahra noona meneleponku dengan nada yang sangat panic, kau ini Kyu… Bikin masalah aja…", tutur Donghae

"Habis… Aku ga tahan dengan sikap mereka yang semena-mena seperti itu. Aku memang anak mereka, tapi aku bukan boneka mereka…", ujar Kyuhyun sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya dikedua pahanya

"Sebenarnya yang membuat keluargamu dan keluarga Sungmin bermusuhan apa sih?", tanya Zhou Mi tiba-tiba dan membuat Kyuhyun terdiam

"Jangan bilang kalau kau sendiri ga tau kenapa mereka bermusuhan", tebak Donghae dan Kyuhyun langsung nyengir geje

"Aish… Tanyakan saja pada noona-mu… Minta dia rahasiakan soal keberadaanmu", usul Henry

Kyuhyun yang mengerti langsung mengambil ponselnya didalam ransel miliknya yang ada diujung tempat tidur

Terdapat 78 panggilan tak terjawab dan 60 pesan baru

Sebagian besar terdiri dari Ahra noona dan sisanya adalah Mrs. Cho, Mr. Cho sama sekali tidak ada menghubungi Kyuhyun

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mulai memencet tombol-tombol di ponselnya dan mulai menelepon

.

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

Tuut! Tuut! Cklek!

"Yeoboseo, Ahra noona…"

"_**Kyuhyunnie! Kemana saja kau pabboya? Aku dan umma sangat khawatir!"**_

"Noona tenang aja, aku baik-baik saja… Noona ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu"

"_**Hmm… Wae?"**_

"Kenapa keluarga kita bermusuhan dengan keluarga Lee?"

"_**Ah… Aku tidak tau soal itu Kyu… Mungkin aku akan menanyakannya kepada umma"**_

"Aah… Gomawo noona, tolong segera kabari aku kalau noona sudah menemukan jawabannya"

"_**Ne… Tapi sekarang kau ada dimana? Jebal, beritahu aku"**_

"Noona jangan beritahu umma maupun appa yah… Aku berada dirumah temanku sekarang, disini aku aman… Jangan khawatir"

"_**Ne… Baiklah… Nanti akan segera aku kabari, tapi kau tau Kyu? Semejak kepergianmu tadi malam, rumah kita seperti mengeluarkan aura suram… Sepat pulang Kyu… Aku yakin appa dan umma akan mengerti dengan keadaanmu"**_

"Ne noona, arraseo… Biarkan keadaan dingin dulu, setelah itu aku baru akan kembali…"

"_**Kyu… Jaga dirimu yah, jangan membuat repot orang"**_

"Ne… Arra noona.. Aku tutup yah, annyeong…"

"_**Annyeong Kyuhyunnie…"**_

**-Kyuhyun POV end- **

.

Kyuhyun menutup teleponnya

"Gimana?", tanya Donghae yang penasaran

"Ani… Noona juga tidak tahu, tapi ia akan segera memberitahuku", jawab Kyuhyun

"Aah!", tiba-tiba Henry berteriak dan semua namja itu langsung menoleh kearah Henry

"Waeyo chagi?", tanya Zhou Mi

"Kyuhyunnie menginap saja disini, lagian yang tinggal disini Cuma aku dan Mimi oppa, kau bisa menggunakan kamar Mimi oppa", tutur Henry

"Loh? Terus Zhou Mi hyung tidur dimana?", tanya Donghae

"Dikamarku dong", jawab Henry dengan ringannya dan dengan wajah super polos

"Hah? Kalian ga bermaksud melakukan hal-hal yang pervert-kan?", tanya Donghae

"HEH! UDA AKU BILANG AKU NAMJA BERMARTABAT! AKU GA BAKAL NGAPA-NGAPAIN HENRY SAMPAI SAATNYA TIBA!", tutur Zhou Mi sambil mengeplak kepala Donghae

Donghae hanya meringis setelah dipukul Zhou Mi sementara Henry dan Kyuhyun tertawa melihatnya

"Benarkah aku boleh menginap disini?", tanya Kyuhyun ragu

"Tentu saja, kau bisa sekalian belajar denganku untuk menghadapi test nanti", ujar Zhou Mi

"AAAA! AKU JUGA IKUT MENGINAP! AKU IKUUUUT! AKU MAU BELAJAAAAR!", pekik Donghae

"Ne… Ne… Semuanya menginap saja disini, nanti malam aku akan masak yang banyak", ujar Henry

"Baiklah, aku mau pulang dulu, mau ngambil seluruh peralatan", ujar Donghae yang mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya

"Hae… Aku ikut", ujar Kyuhyun

"Eh? Memangnya kau sudah merasa baik? Nanti pingsan ditengah jalan, kugelindingkan ke sungai baru tau rasa!", ancam Donghae sambil tertawa dan langsung mendapat lemparan bantal dari Kyuhyun

"Aku baik-baik saja… Ada yang harus aku lakukan sekarang!",ujar Kyuhyun

"Bolehkah oppa?", tanya Henry ke Zhou Mi

"Ne… Selama dia merasa baik-baik saja, itu tidak masalah", ujar Zhou Mi

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu…", ujar Donghae yang langsung bergegas pergi bersama Kyuhyun yang tadi sempat ganti baju dan mengambil jaket

* * *

><p>"Hae… Kita pisah disini yah… Sejam lagi kkita ketemuan disini…", ujar Kyuhyun saat tiba dibelokkan biasanya mereka berpisah<p>

"Kau mau ngapain… Jangan nekat yah Kyu", peringat Donghae

"Ne… Ne… Aku kan masih lebih pintar darimu… Jangan khawatir", tutur Kyuhyun yang langsung berlari meninggalkan Donghae

Kyuhyun segera menuju ke toko alat tulis, ia membeli kertas dan pulpen

Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju kerumahnya

Sekarang ia bersembunyi dibalik tiang listrik, mengamati keadaan sekitar

Setelah merasa aman Kyuhyun langsung berlari dan mengendap-endap masuk kedalam pagar sebuah rumah yang megah, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah rumah Sungmin

Ia memanjat sebuah pohon yang berada tidak jauh dari kamar Sungmin

Pohon yang cukup lebat, berada diposisi startegis dan dapat menutupi keberadaannya jika ia tidak melakukan gerakan ekstrim diatas sana

Kyuhyun menulis sesuatu diatas kertas yang tadi dibelinya, membentuknya menjadi pesawat dan menerbangkannya ke kamar Sungmin

.

**-Sungmin POV- **

Hmm… Kemana ini Kyuhyunnie? Biasanya jam segini dia sudah meyapaku…

Tapi hari ini dia belum ada menyapaku, bahkan jendelanya saja ditutup

Aish… Jangan buat aku khawatir Kyu….

Hubungi aku sekarang jebal…

Kluk!

Kulihat ada sebuah pesawat kertas yang mendarat didepan jendelaku

KYU! Itulah kata pertama yang terlintas dibenakku

Dengan cepat aku mengambil pesawat itu dan membacanya

"**Minnie… Mianhe, aku ga menyapamu pagi ini, aku sedang menginadirumah Zhou Mi hyung :D Ituloh namjachingu-nya Henry, kami mau belajar bersama, Donghae butuh banyak bantuan dalam pembelajaran XD hehehehe…"**

Aku tersenyum membacanya dan membalasnya dengan cepat

Aku ingin mengirimnya namun aku bingung, kamar Kyuhyun sedang ditutup jendelanya, darimana datangnya pesawat ini?

Kudongakkan tubuhku sedikit keluar dari jendela untuk mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun

"Ssst… Minnie!", panggil seseorang, sontak aku langsung kebingungan mencari sumber suara itu

"Disini Minnie, sebelah sini", panggilnya lagi dan aku langsung menoleh kearah pohon besar yang ditanam oleh appa

Begitu melihat keberadaan Kyuhyun yang ada disana, senyumku langsung merekah

Lega rasanya melihat dia baik-baik saja

Dengan cepat aku menambahkan pesannya lagi dan menerbangkan pesawat itu lagi

"**Ne, Gwaenchana Kyu… Kau kemana saja? Kenapa jendelamu tertutup? Kenapa sekarang malah ada diatas pohon? Kau seperti monyet :D"**

"**Ya! Minnie tega ah! Masa aku yang tampan gini dibilang kayak monyet, hahahaha… Malas aja masuk kekamar, lebih baik begini, yang penting aku ada kan? Kekekekeke… Oh iya, mulai besok, aku akan bertengger disini, pada waktu yang sama, tunggu aku yah :D"**

"**Ne… Ne… Hati-hati jika tiba-tiba Robert menemukanmu yah :D"**

Aku tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya pelan

"**Minnie, aku harus pergi sekarang, mungkin Donghae sudah menungguku, hehehehe… Annyeong Minnie~!"**

Aku tersenyum ketika mendapat surat itu

Kulihat ia berdiri di salah satu dahan pohon yang tadi ia duduki

Ia langsung melompat dari atas dahan itu keluar pagar

Tiba-tiba ia ga bergerak sama sekali, apa yang terjadi?

Tba-tiba lagi dia langsung melompat-lompat sambil memegang kakinya

Bisa kupastikan kalau kakinya kram mendadak setelah melompat dari atas situ

Ia kembali menolehku

Aku tersenyum memandangnya, ia membalas senyumanku

Ya Tuhan… Kenapa aku jadi berdebar begini? Mungkinkah aku jatuh cinta kepadanya?

Kulihat ia berlari meninggalkan rumahku

Sungguh punggung yang sangat aku rindukan…

Aish… Jangan-jangan aku benar-benar mencintai Kyuhyun

**-Sungmin POV end-**

.

_-skip time-_

"Hyuuuung… Ini caranya gimana?", tanya Donghae

"Loh? Inikan baru aku jelasin 15 menit yang lalu, kemana saja kau?", tanya Zhou Mi yang heran melihat Donghae

Donghae mengangkat ponsel irunya sambil cengar-cengir

"Kalau kau masih SMS-an, akan kusita ponselmu dan kujual! Biar tau rasa!", ancam Zhou Mi dengan wajah super sangar

"Ta… Tapi hyung! Kenapa hanya Kyu yang Hyung izinkan untuk bermain PSP? Ini ga adil!", protes Donghae

'Dia sudah menyelesaikan latihan soal yang kuberikan padanya, daripada dia ga ngapa-ngapain, jadi kubiarkan saja", tutur Zhou Mi yang langsung membuat Donghae speechless sementara Kyuhyun mengeluarkan evil smile-nya

"Yaa semuanya~! Aku bikin kue niih!", ujar Henry yang menggunakan celemek merah dan membawa kue kering bertabur coklat yang masih panas

"Gomawo chagi…", tutur Zhou Mi

"Gimana? Ada kemajuan?", tanya Henry

"Suuusaaaaah…", gumam Donghae

"Kau bisa Hae… Hwaitiiing!", ujar Henry member semangat ke Donghae

"Aku makan yah kuenya", tutur Kyuhyun

"Ne… Bagaimana rasanya?", tanya Henry saat melihat Kyuhyun memakan kuenya

"Enak kok", jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengacungkan jempolnya

"Eeeh? Aku mau juga!", ujar Donghae yang berusaha mengambil kue itu

Akhirnya mereka semua berhenti belajar dan mulai memakan kue buatan Henry

Drrrt−!

"Kyu… Ponselmu bergetar…", tutur Zhou Mi

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengangkat ponselnya

"Yeoboseyo noona?", ujar Kyuhyun

Henry, Zhou Mi dan Donghae terdiam mendengar Kyuhyun yang menelepon Ahra

"APA NOONA? YANG BENAR SAJA? JANGAN MAIN-MAIN NOONA!", pekik Kyuhyun dan membuat seluruh teman-temannya langsung terdiam dan menegang

"Ne… Aku mengerti noona… ne…", ujar Kyuhyun saat menutup teleponnya

Kyuhyun langsung tertunduk lesu dan meremas rambutnya pelan

"Waeyo Kyu?", tanya Henry

"Appa… Appaku…", jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada lesu

Apa yang terjadi dengan appa-nya Kyuhyun? Apakah dia berubah menjadi bayi? Atau tertular virus game-nya Kyuhyun?

-tbc-

* * *

><p>Yeah~!<p>

Penasaran ga dengan lanjutannya? Author rada bingung mau ngecut dimana ==a

ne... kali ini soal penilaian FF author,

akan author serahin ke readers tercinta XDD

Oh iya, kemungkinan lusa atau 4 hari lagi, author mau publish FF genderswich yang baru :D

cuma One shoot sih, tapi menurut reader bagusan yang mana?

Eunhae atau Zhoury?

Author belum kepikiran untuk buat Kangteuk sama Hanchul atau Sibum :P

hehehehehehe...

.

Terus jangan lupa **review** yak^^

Karena, semakin banyak yg review, semakin semangat author ngelanjutin ni FF XD

Jangan malu-malu sama author, jadi jangan jadi silent readers XP

.

**Terus, ini nih jawaban review ^3^ ::**

_**1. Run Maharani -sshi**_

**hha.. amiiin...**

**mudah-mudahan umin ga mati :P**

**nih, author uda update secepatnya XD**

_**2. YuyaLoveSungmin -sshi**_

**hhe...**

**author ga tau yah dia bakal mati atau ga *masang headset***

***plak***

_**3. Minnie Chagiy4 -sshi**_

**Hmm.. sesuatu...**

**sesuatu yang bikin Kyuhyun kesemsem (?)**

**hehehehehehe...**

**Ini nih apdatenya^^**

_**4. Jidegon -sshi**_

**appa-nya tuuh..**

**mau eksis dia, makanya nonngol *plak***

**Nih, uda author apdate secepatnya**

_**5. Yunie Love Uminnie**_

**annyeong :D**

**hehehehe...**

**ini uda author apdate^^**

**gomawo atas review-nya :DD**

_**6. Kim Haeri -sshi**_

**Yeee... Kyuhyun kesana... *ikutan jingkrak***

**hahahaha...**

**ini updatenya XDD**

_**7. Sam Ran Rin -sshi**_

**hha... ga tau juga sih...**

**tergantung mood author lagi baik atau ga..**

**kalo lagi baik, hae pasti lulus**

**kalo ga.. *evil smile* *plak***

**ne... amiiin... mudah-mudahan yah :D**

_**8. Yenni gaemgyu -sshi**_

**gigit aja... nih! nih! *nyodorin Minnie* *plak***

**Kayaknya gara-gara kepinteran deh... hahahaha :DD**

.

.

ok... Gomawo atas reviewnya...

author harap yang uda ngereview diatas, mau ngeriview lagi XDD

.

Gomawo,

hwaitiiing~!


	5. Chapter 5

annyeooong~!

mian yah, author kali ini jadi lelet T^T

ga update kilat kayak kemaren, harap reader maklum yaah XDD

oh iya, yang FF mau author publish, kayaknya bakal terundur deh, soalnya author lagi bingung bikin endingnya XDD

maklum lagi yaaah :D

**happy reading~!**

* * *

><p>.<strong>Last Message.<strong>

**- CHAPTER 5-**

**Cast :: Kyumin slight Zhoury**

**Rating :: T is enough**

**Disclaimer :: cast-nya boleh dipilih dan diambil, kecuali Yesung punya author seorang, huahahahahahaha *dihajar***

**Warning :: Geje! Typos! GENDERSWITCH! De el el!**

* * *

><p>"Waeyo Kyu? Ada apa dengan appa-mu?", tanya Henry dengan nada khawatir<p>

"Ia masuk rumah sakit… Kata noona dia menghilang sejak pagi hari, tiba-tiba noona dan umma mendapat telepon kalau appa tertabrak truk dan terpental sampai 10 meter", tutur Kyuhyun sambil meremas rambutnya pelan

Henry yang saat itu duduk didekat Zhou Mi langsung meremas lengan baju Zhou Mi dengan erat, sementara Zhou Mi dan Donghae terperangah tidak percaya dengan berita yang didengarnya

"La… Lalu bagaimana dengan appa-mu? Dia baik-baik saja kan?", tanya Donghae

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, "Ia sedang koma di rumah sakit, tadi noona meneleponku dan menyuruhku untuk datang"

"Kalau gitu ayo kita pergi sekarang!", ajak Henry

"Ne, Kyu… Kami akan menemanimu! Kita pergi sekarang", ujar Zhou Mi yang langsung berdiri dan bersiap untuk pergi

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah dan langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya

Kini mereka berempat telah siap, Zhou Mi sudah menaiki motornya bersama Henry dan… Tunggu dulu, Kyuhyun dan Donghae naik apa? *loh*

"Eh! Kami naik apa? Masa kami jalan kaki? Yang bener aja", protes Donghae

"Kalian pakai saja sepedaku! Yang ada keranjang rajut berwarna coklat muda dan ada pita pink-nya", ujar Henry

"Kami duluan", tutur Zhou Mi sambil tersenyum dan langsung meninggalkan 2 namja itu

"HEEEI! MASA KAMI PAKAI SEPEDA CEWEEEK! HEEEI! JANGAN TINGGALKAN KAMIIIII!", pekik Donghae, namun terlambat, Zhou Mi dan Henry sudah berada jauh didepan

Donghae hanya menggeleng pelan melihatnya dan ia menoleh kearah Kyuhyun

Ternyata Kyuhyun sudah mengeluarkan sepeda milik Henry dengan wajah lesu

"Kyu… Gwaenchana? Tenang, semuanya akan baik-baik saja…", ujar Donghae sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung milik Kyuhyun

"Ne, gomawo Hae… Ayo kita pergi sekarang, biar aku yang kayuh", ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tipis

"Apa? Membiarkanmu yang mengayuh dalam keadaan seperti ini? Ooo… Tidak bisa… Nanti aku jadi meregang nyawa, sudahlah, biar aku yang kayuh… Kajja", ujar Donghae mengambil kendali

Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu ia berdiri dibelakang Donghae

"Yeah! Tancap!", pekik Donghae dan langsung mengayuh sepeda itu secepat kilat

* * *

><p>30 menit kemudian…<p>

"Hosh… Hosh… Haah.. Haah… Akhirnya sampai juga…", gumam Donghae saat sampai diparkiran rumah sakit

"Ah… Kau tadi sudah kusuruh gantian ga mau, malah ngotot… pake acara teriak-teriak `hidup ikan nemo lagi`… Malu tau ga", protes Kyuhyun

"Kau ini… haaah.. ga tau diuntung yah… haah.. haah…", ujar Donghae sambil mengelap keringatnya

"Aah! Itu mereka oppa!", teriak seseorang dan membuat kedua namja itu langsung menoleh

"Lelet amat kalian…", tutur Zhou Mi

"Hyung itu tega yah! Kami disuruh naik sepeda kesini! Liat nih keringatku! Liat! LIAT!", tutur Donghae sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Zhou Mi sehingga otomatis Zhou Mi mundur kebelakang

"Kyaaa! Jangan berbuat mesum ke Mimi oppa!', pekik Henry sambil mendorong tubuh Donghae, 'dia milikku seutuhnya", tambah Henry sambil memeluk Pinggang Zhou Mi dengan erat

"Hyaaaa! HENRY! KUGIGIT BARU TAU RASA KAUUUU!", pekik Donghae dan langsung mendapat jitakan keras dari Zhou Mi

"Jangan pernah berniat menyentuh Henry'ku'", ancam Zhou Mi sementara Donghae hanya meringis

"Kyu…", panggil Donghae, namun saat ia menoleh ternyata Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada ditempatnya lagi

"Yaelah… Dia uda lari duluan… Kita kejar yuk! Kajja!", ajak Donghae

Lalu mereka bertiga pergi mengejar Kyuhyun

.

**-Kyuhyun POV- **

"Mianhe… Kamar Mr. Cho yang kecelakaan tadi pagi dimana?", tanyaku dengan cepat

"Mr. Cho? Dia ada diruang nomor 502, lantai 5, digedung selatan", ujar seorang suster yang berjaga didepan

"Gomawo noona", tuturku dan langsung bergegas kekamar appa-ku

Astaga… Ini semua pasti karena kesalahanku…

Kalau saja aku tidak kabur seperti ini, pasti appa akan baik-baik saja…

Kumohon Tuhan… Lindungi appa…

"Kyuhyunnieeee~!", pekik seseorang dari arah belakangku

Sontak aku langsung berhenti dan menoleh kearah sumber suara

"Yaaa! Kenapa kau meninggalkan kami?", tanya Donghae dengan napas yang sedikit memburu

"Ne… Kalian lama sekali… Pake acara `mesum-mesum` segala lagi… Aku ga mau dianggap mesum juga", ujarku

"Kau ini yah…", ujar Zhou Mi hyung

"Sudahlah, kita keruangan appa-nya Kyuhyun. Kau tau kan ruangannya dimana… Kajja!", ajak Henry

Dengan cepat kami langsung menaiki lift dan tiba di lantai 5

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan ruangan milik appa, karena disini terpampang petunjuk arah dengan sangat jelas

. *dari sini, sampai Kyuhyun POV end, author sarankan sambil dengar lagu In My Dream-nya Suju, author dapat feelnya pas denger lagu itu, ga tau dengan reader *plak**

"Ini ruangannya Kyu?", tanya Donghae dan aku hanya menggangguk pelan

"Ne… Gwaenchana Kyu… Tidak apa… Kau pasti bisa…", tutur Henry lalu menggenggam tanganku tiba-tiba

Sontak aku langsung memandang kearah Henry, Henry hanya memberikan senyumnya aku membalas senyumnya

Perlahan aku membuka pintu kamar itu

"A… Annyeong…", ujarku saat memasuki kamar appa

"Kyuhyunnie?", pekik umma saat melihat kedatanganku dan ke-3 temanku

"Kemana saja kau chagi? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan lukamu?", tanya umma secara beruntun

"Ne umma… Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir" ujarku, "bagaimana dengan keadaan appa?", tanyaku

Umma terdiam lalu menjawab, "Buruk.."

"Bolehkah aku menemuinya umma?", tanyaku

Umma hanya tersenyum lembut dang mengelus kepalaku, "Tentu saja chagi… Tentu"

Aku tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati tempat tidur appa

Aku terbelalak melihat keadaan appa, tubuhnya terkulai lemas diatas tempat tidur dengan berbagai kabel yang tertancap ditubuhnya, ia juga dipasangi alat bantu untuk bernapas

Aku duduk disebelah appa dan menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut

"Appa… Mianhe… Aku sudah bersikap kasar pada appa kemarin… Aku sama sekali ga bermaksud untuk menentang appa… Tapi aku tidak terima kalau appa terus-terusan melarangku untuk berhubungan dengan Minnie…", ujarku pelan, walau appa tidak membuka matanya aku percaya appa mendengar kata-kataku

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang menjadi permasalahan diantara kalian… Kalian terus bermusuhan dan membawaku. Aku memang bukan anak yang berguna, sering main game sampai larut malam, sering membuat appa kewalahan untuk mengurusku…"

"Gomawo appa, gomawo sudah mau mengurusku… Aku berjanji tidak akan mengecewakan appa… Tapi kali ini appa, izinkan aku untuk tetap berhubungan dengan Minnie, menemukan obatnya, dan menyembuhkannya… Itu adalah impian terbesarku appa…"

"Appa… Rasa cintaku pada Minnie hampir sama besarnya dengan cintaku untuk appa… Jebal appa… Izinkan aku untuk terus mencintai Minnie…"

"Appa… Buka matamu… Jebal… Aku menunggu appa untuk membuka mata appa, kalau appa mau memukulku, tak apa, asal appa mau membuka mata appa…"

"Appa… Saranghaeyo…", tuturku sambil menggenggam erat tangannya dan menundukkan kepalaku

Jujur saja… Tidak pernah sekali pun aku melihat appa selemah ini

Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah, bagaimana pun ia adalah appa-ku yang selama ini mengurusku

Appa… Kumohon… Sadarlah!

* * *

><p>"Kyu… Hey… Kyu… Bangun chagi!", panggil seseorang sambil mengguncang tubuhku pelan<p>

Aku mengerjapkan mataku perlahan

Aish… ternyata aku ketiduran

Aku menatap sosok yang membangunkanku

"A… Appa?", kulihat appa kini terbaring sambil tersenyum disampingku dan kulihat jam sekarang ternyata sudah pukul 8 malam

"Kupanggil suster dulu yah!", ujarku hendak beranjak namun tanganku ditahan oleh tangan milik appa

"Kyu… Aku harus berbicara denganmu", ujar appa

"Appa! Jangan memaksakan diri! Biar aku panggil suster!", ujarku yang agak panic karena saat melihat keadaan appa

"Ne, Kyuhyunnie… Appa baik-baik saja, dokter yang merawat appa telah mengurus appa dengan baik", jawab appa, "Ada yang ingin appa dengar darimu", lanjutnya

"Waeyo appa?", tanyaku yang kembali duduk disampingnya

"Kenapa kau mencintai Lee Sungmin?", tanyanya langsung ke inti

Aku menunduk, mungkin tak ada salahnya aku berkata jujur ke appa kali ini

"Appa tau? Dia memiliki senyuman yang tulus, tatapan matanya itu sangat polos dan membuat semua orang yang melihatnya akan langsung berkeinginan untuk menjaganya, belum lagi ketika ia sedang ber-aegyo ria, dia benar-benar sangat cantik appa… Lebih cantik dari apapun yang pernah kutemui selama hidupku, bahkan ia lebih cantik daripada PSP-ku", jawabku sambil tersenyum dan menerawang kelangit-langit kamar appa

"Jangan samakan seorang yeojya dengan PSP kyu…", ujar appa dan aku hanya terkekeh

"Appa tidak sulit berbicara sambil pakai alat bantu napas seperti itu?", tanyaku

"Gwaenchana… Appa sudah tak apa", jawab appa sambil tersenyum

"Appa… Maafkan aku, kemarin aku sudah menentangmu bahkan membentakmu dengan keras", ujarku sambil tertunduk

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang besar dan hangat tengah mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut

"Ne… Tak apa Kyuhyunnie… Itu bukan sepenuhnya salahmu, sebagian besar kesalahan berasal dari appa", ujar appa, begitu mendengar jawabannya aku langsung mendongakkan kepalaku

"Maksud appa…", ujarku tak percaya

"Ne, appa menyadari kesalahan appa… Maafkan appa Kyu…", ujar appa sambil tersenyum

"Aigooo! Gomawo appa! Appa mau mengerti keadaanku!", pekikku dan langsung memeluk tubuh appa yang masih terbaring diatas tempat tidur

"Eh? Eh? Minggir! Minggir! Jangan tindih appa! Berat tau!", pekik appa saat aku memeluknya

"Hehehhe… Aku senang sih, appa mau mengerti", ujarku sambil nyengir, "appa, bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu?", tambahku

"Nae… Kau mau menanyakan soal kenapa kami bermusuhan?", tanya appa dan aku langsung mengangguk pelan

"Baiklah, appa ceritakan…", ujar appa dan aku mendengarkan dengan seksama

"Dulu appa juga mencintai tetangga appa, sama sepertimu , seorang yeojya yang sangat lembut dan cantik, benar-benar rapuh. Appa berteman baik dengannya, namun suatu hari appa mengajaknya untuk ke taman bermain bersama-sama. Tapi naasnya saat menyebrang ia malah ditabrak oleh truk, appa sempat menariknya, namun appa gagal menarik seluruh tubuhnya, sehingga kakinya terlindas oleh truk itu", tutur appa sementara aku menelan ludah mendengarnya

"Sejak saat itu, kakinya diamputasi dan harus menggunakan kursi roda, Ia jadi cacat selamanya. Dan ia juga tidak mau menemui, berbicara, bahkan menatap appa pun tak mau", ujar appa dan aku bergidik ngeri mendengarnya

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan keluarga Lee?", tanyaku yang sedikit kebingungan

"Ne… Kepala keluarga Lee adalah adik kandung dari yeojya yang kusukai itu, ia mendoktrin istrinya agar membenciku, umma-mu, kau dan seluruh keluarga kita. Sepertinya ia dendam kepada appa, appa terkadang bingung, apa yang harus appa lakukan agar ia tidak mendendam lagi… Namun lama kelamaan appa kesal dengan seluruh perbuatannya yang terus merendahkan keluarga kita. Sehingga appa jadi ikut membencinya", tutur appa

"Lalu kemana ia sekarang?", tanyaku lagi

Appa hanya menggeleng pelan, "Ntahlah, aku tidak tahu menahu dimana ia sekarang… Kuharap ia sekarang hidup bahagia dengan keluarganya"

Aku tertunduk mendengar cerita appa, tak kusangka ia mempunyai masa lalu seperti itu

"Maafkan appa Kyuhyunnie… Appa telah melarangmu selama ini… Maukah kau memaafkan appamu ini?", ujar appa sambil menggenggam tanganku dan aku menatapnya dengan lirih

"Ne… Appa… Tentu saja, aku pasti dan akan memaafkanmu appa…", ujarku sambil membalas genggamannya, "Jadi aku boleh ikut kelas khusus itu?", tanyaku takut-takut

Appa kembali tersenyum, "Tentu… Tapi kau harus benar-benar belajar disana, jangan kecewakan appa, umma dan Ahra"

"YEAAAH! GOMAWO APPA!", pekikku senang

"Dan 1 lagi Kyu…", tutur appa dan membuatku berhenti ber-jingkrak-jingkrak

"Tolong kembalikan keharmonisan keluarga Kim dan Lee…", tutur appa

"Ne… Tentu saja appa, percayakan padaku…", jawabku dengan pede

"Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun…", ujar appa

"Naddo saranghae appa", tuturku sambil beranjak untuk memeluk appa, namun sayangnya kursi sedikit oleng dan berakhir dengan tubuhku yang dicium lantai (re: jatuh)

* * *

><p>"Aish… Aaw… Sakit…", tuturku sambil mengelus pantatku pelan<p>

Aku berdiri dan melihat appa

Tapi ada yang aneh dengan appa, tubuhnya tidak bergerak sama sekali, seperti tidak bernapas

Sontak aku langsung memegang pergelangan tangannya dan sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan!

Dan kehangatan yang tadinya kurasakan ketika ia membelai kepalaku dengan lembut kini sudah tiada. Kini yang kurasakan adalah tangannya yang besar dan mulai mendingin

Kutatap wajahnya dan aku langsung menutup mulutku, kini bulir-bulir air mata mulai membasahi ujung mataku

Ia… Ia… IA TERSENYUM! Dan tampak beberapa bulir air mata membasahi matanya yang kini tertutup dan menapaki wajahnya

"Appa… Appa… Gwaenchana? Appa?", panggilku sambil mengguncang tubuh appa

"Appa! APPAAA!", pekikku

"SUSTER! SUSTER! TOLONG APPAKUU!", pekikku saat berlari keluar kamar dan aku tidak menemui umma maupun Henry, Donghae dan Zhou Mi hyung diluar

Ah! Masa bodoh dengan mereka! Sekarang yang penting adalah appa!

Tak lama suster-suster bersama seorang dokter masuk kedalam kamar appa dan menyuruhku untuk menunggu diluar

**-Kyuhyun POV end-**

.

Kini Kyuhyun tengah duduk sendirian dikursi depan kamar Mr. Cho sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Kyu? Waeyo? Kenapa kau keluar?", tanya Mrs. Cho yang langsung menepuk punggung Kyuhyun dan ia datang bersama Ahra

"Umma darimana? Noona juga", tanya Kyuhyun

"Umma habis menebus administrasi tadi bersama Ahra", jawab Mrs. Cho yang langsung mengambil posisi di sebelah Kyuhyun

"Umma… Noona… Appa… Appa…", ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah dan meremas lengan Mrs. Cho dengan kuat

Kini tubuh Mrs. Cho dan Ahra yang menegang, "Jangan katakan Kyu… Jangan katakan Kyu… Jangan…", ujar Ahra yang matanya mulai memerah

Sementara Kyuhyun terus menunduk dan air mata kini mulai membasahi wajahnya lagi

*Iih… Disini Kyuhyun kayak pemain sinetron! Nangis mulu! #ditabok Kyu+Sparkyu*

"Suamikuuu! Suamikuuuu!", pekik Mrs. Cho dan langsung diikuti oleh Ahra sementara Kyuhyun tetap duduk dan menunduk didepan ruangan itu

Tak lama kemudian muncullah sahabat-sahabat Kyuhyun

"Kyu… Kami bawa ramen nih! Kau belum makankan? Ayo makan dulu", tutur Donghae namun tidak dibalas oleh Kyuhyun, ia terus menunduk

Henry yang seperti mendapat feeling langsung duduk disamping Kyuhyun dan tak lupa Zhou Mi mengambil posisi disamping Henry

"Kyu… Waeyo? Apa yang terjadi?", tanya Henry

Kyuhyun menatap Henry dan kembali menunduk, "Appaku… Appa…", gumam Henry

Sontak Henry langsung menggenggam erat tangan Zhou Mi yang daritadi berdiri disampingnya, "Kyu… Jangan bilang…", ujar Henry dan Kyuhyun semakin menundukkan kepalanya

Zhou Mi yang sepertinya mulai `ngeh` dengan keadaan langsung memeluk Henry *yeah! Ini yang harusnya dipeluk siapa?*

Donghae yang juga ikutan `ngeh` langsung merangkul dan terkadang menepuk punggung Kyuhyun pelan, "Gwaenchana Kyu… Jangan sedih… Suatu kehidupan pasti akan berakhir… Tuhan sudah mengatur jalan kehidupan appa-mu Kyu…", ujar Donghae yang tumben-tumbennya bijaksana

Tiba-tiba seorang dokter keluar dari dalam kamar Mr. Cho dan Kyuhyun langsung menghampirinya

"Dokter… Bolehkah aku tau… Pukul berapa appa-ku tiada?", tanya Kyuhyun

Dokter itu menjawab, "Sekitar pukul 7.45 malam… Yang sabar tuan Cho…"

Kyuhyun terpaku mendengarnya

"Hyung! Jam berapa sekarang?", tanya Kyuhyun

"Jam 8.05 malam Kyu… Waeyo?", tanya Zhou Mi yang masih memeluk erat Henry yang sedang menangis

Kyuhyun merasa kakinya mulai lemas dan langsung jatuh terduduk

"Eh? Kenapa Kyu? Wae?", tanya Donghae yang kaget melihat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba jatuh terduduk

"Sekitar… Jam 8 tadi… Appa sadar dan sempat berbincang denganku… Sedangkan kata dokter, ia telah tiada sekitar pukul 7.45…", ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatap sahabat-sahabatnya

Sontak tubuh Zhou Mi dan Donghae langsung menegang karena mengerti maksud dari pembicaraan Kyuhyun

"Itu artinya appa-mu mau memberikan pesan terakhirnya padamu Kyu… Mungkin ia merasa bersalah karena membuatmu pergi meninggalkan rumah", ujar Zhou Mi

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, "Ne, kau benar hyung… Dia memberitahuku semuanya…"

"Henry… Gwaenchana? Jangan menangis lagi… Wajahmu jadi jelek kalau menangis",ujar Zhou Mi sambil membelai kepala Henry dengan lembut terkadang mencium pelupuk kepala Henry

"Ta… Tapi… hiks… Kyuhyunnie… hiks… appa-nya… hiks… hiks…", tutur Henry dan semakin memperat pelukannya

Kyuhyun tersenyum memandangnya dan menepuk kepala Henry dengan pelan, "Gwaenchana Henry… Kok malah kau yang menangis? Sudah… Jangan menangis, aku baik-baik saja…"

Henry memandang Kyuhyun, wajahnya terlihat merah karena terus menangis, "Jinjja?"

"Ne…", jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengangguk pelan

"Syukurlaaah…", gumam Henry dan langsung memeluk Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menatap kearah Zhou Mi, takut-takut ia marah, namun Zhou Mi hanya tersenyum memandangnya seolah-olah ia mengizinkan Henry memeluk Kyuhyun hanya untuk hari ini saja

"Tu… Tunggu dulu…", gumam Donghae yang daritadi terlupakan dan membuat semua teman-temannya memandangnya

"Wae?", tanya Zhou Mi

"Berarti Kyuhyun ketemu hantu dong?", ujar Donghae sambil meremas rambutnya dan keringat mulai bercucuran

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya pelan dan terkekeh kecil

"GYAAAAAAA! HANTUUUUUUUUUUUU!", pekik Donghae yang langsung melompat dan memeluk Zhou Mi yang kebetulan sedang menganggur

"EH? LEPASIN! WOOY! LEPAAAS! RUMAH SAKIT NIIIIH!", pekik Zhou Mi sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Donghae

"ANI! AKU TAKUT HYUUNG! JEBAAAL!", pekik Donghae sambil memeluk tubuh Zhou Mi dengan erat

Henry yang sudah berheti menangis dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah laku kedua namja itu

* * *

><p>"Kyu… Jadi kau mau pulang kerumah hari ini?", tanya Henry, saat ini kami sedang berada diparkiran<p>

"Ne… Besok, seusai pemakaman, aku langsung keapartement kalian lagi dan kita mulai belajar", ujar Kyuhyun

"Kalau ga bisa, ga usah dipaksakan Kyu…", ujar Zhou Mi yang sedang menaiki motornya dan mengambil posisi yang nyaman

"Kau pulang naik apa?", tanya Henry yang langsung duduk dibelakang Zhou Mi

"Aku pulang bersama umma dan noona", jawab Kyuhyun

"Eh? Berarti aku pulang sendirian nih? Pakai sepeda lagi?", ujar Donghae

"Annyeong Donghae…", ujar Zhou Mi sambil tersenyum evil dan langsung melaju bersama Henry, meninggalkan kedua namja tersebut

Kyuhyun memandang Donghae yang terpaku

"Daah Hae… Sampai jumpa besok", ujar Kyuhyun yang langsung berlari menyusul Mrs. Cho dan Ahra

"Apes amat nasib gw hari ini… Huweee…", gerutu Donghae sambil menghela napas panjang dan mulai mendorong sepeda Henry untuk kembali keapartement Zhoury

* * *

><p>Esoknya…<p>

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

Kini aku tengah berdiri di salah satu pojokkan dirumah duka

Banyak sekali kerabat maupun sahabat appa yang datang untuk berbela sungkawa

Aku hanya menghela napas panjang melihatnya

Satu per satu orang-orang meletakkan bunga didalam peti appa

Jangan tanya apakah aku sudah memasukkannya atau tidak

Aku sudah memasukkannya hampir 5 tangkai bunga

Aku terus menatap kearah orang-orang yang berlalu lalang didepanku, terkadang mereka menatapku aneh karena tidak sedikitpun aku merintikkan air mata disaat pemakaman ini

Namun mataku langsung terbelalak ketika melihat sesosok yeojya mungil yang duduk diatas kursi roda dan didorong oleh seorang yeojya yang lebih tua darinya

Ya! Itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Minnie dan Jungsoo noona

"Minnie!", pekikku sambil melambaikan tanganku

Sungmin menoleh kearahku dan senyumannya terkembang

Tak butuh perintah lagi, Jungsoo noona langsung mendorong kursi milik Minnie menuju ketempatku

"Aigoooo… Minnie, tau kah kau? Terakhir kali aku menyentuhmu ketika hari terakhir kau kesekolah! Dan sekarang lihatlah… Aku bisa menyentuhmu lagi", tuturku sambil memegang kedua pipi Sungmin

Ia tersenyum dan memegang tanganku yang masih tertempel dikedua pipinya dan memejamkan matanya

"Noona, bagaimana bisa Minnie keluar dari dalam rumah?", tanyaku

"Ne… Nona meminta izin kepada Tuan besar untuk membeli peralatan lukis, awalnya Tuan besar tidak mengizinkan dan mau menyuruh salah satu pelayan untuk membelikannya, namun nona menolak dan bersikeras untuk membelinya sendiri. Tuan taukan bertapa sayangnya Tuan besar kepada nona, jadi ia diizinkan pergi dengan syarat hanya boleh pergi selama 1 jam saja bersamaku", tutur Jungsoo noona dan aku langsung mengangguk paham

"Aigooo… Minnie… Aku benar-benar kangen dengamu!", pekikku dan langsung memeluk Sungmin

Sungmin terdiam didalam pelukanku, tak lama kemudian ia membalas pelukkanku , terkadang menepuk punggungku juga

"Ehem… Ehem…", gumam seseorang yang langsung membuatku melepaskan pelukanku dan menoleh kesumber suara

Cih! Padahal lagi asyik-asyiknya, ganggu aja

"YA! LEE DONGHAE!", pekikku

**-Kyuhyun POV end-**

**.**

**-Sungmin POV- **

"YA! LEE DONGHAE!", pekik Kyuhyun saat melihat kearah seseorang yang tadi berdeham pelan

Donghae? Donghae? YA! Ini benar-benar Donghae! Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya walaupun terakhir kali kami bertemu dengannya di kamar Kyu, tapi tetap saja

"Apa? Aku mengganggu yah? Kekekeke…", ujar Donghae sambil tersenyum jahil, benar-benar senyuman khas Lee Donghae

"Pikir sendiri pabboya!", pekik Kyuhyun sementara Donghae hanya tertawa terbahak

"Sungminnie!", pekik seseorang yang memanggilku dan aku langsung menoleh kearahnya

Senyumanku langsung merekah begitu melihat sumber suara itu. Ne! Itu Henry! Sahabat lamaku

"Sungminnie! Aku kangen padamu!", ujar Henry yang langsung memelukku

Aku langsung membalas pelukannya

"Sungminnie, kau baik-baik saja? Semuanya berjalan lancer?", tanya Henry dan aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum untuk menjawabnya

"Aigooo… Kau tampak lebih cantik sekarang Sungminnie…", tutur Henry dan membuat wajahku langsung memerah dan menunduk

"Kekekekekeke… Ga usah malu, sama aku kok, tapi itu memang kenyataan Sungminnie, kau lebih cantik, pantas saja Kyu mau… hmpfth!" kata Henry namun mulutnya langsung dibekap oleh Kyuhyun

Sontak aku langsung memiringkan kepalaku, bingung dengan keadaan sekitar

"Mianhe Minnie, Henry hanya ber… Aaauuuuuuw!", kali ini Kyuhyun yang berteriak

Kulihat ada seorang namja jangkung dan berambut merah memukul kepala Kyuhyun

Ommooo… Dia terlihat seperti berandalan!

"Lepaskan Henry, pabboya!", ujar namja tinggi itu

"Aish! Kau ga perlu memukulku seperti itu Zhou Mi hyung!", protes Kyuhyun

Ah! Ini yang namanya Zhou Mi, namjachingu-nya Henry yang pernah diceritakan oleh Kyuhyun

Aigooo… Namja ini terlihat menyeramkan dimataku

Tiba-tiba pandangan mata kami bertemu

Ia langsung tersenyum memandangku

"Annyeong Sungmin-sshi. Zhou Mi imnida. Salam kenal", sapanya ramah

Aku masih memandangnya takut dan ragu namun aku tetap berusah tersenyum dan membungkukkan tubuhku sedikit

"Zhou Mi hyung tu yaah… Memang luarnya menyeramkan, tapi dalamnya baik kok. Jangan takut dengannya Sungmin", tutur Donghae yang sepertinya bisa membaca raut wajah ketakutanku

"Mwo? Kau bilang aku menyeramkan? Aku yang tamoan begini menyeramkan? MENYERAMKAN?", pekik Zhou MI dan langsung mengejar Donghae

Ternyata perkataan Donghae benar, tampang Zhou Mi-sshi ini hanya menyeramkan saja, tapi ia sangat lucu

"Nona… Kita harus kembali sekarang, sebelum Tuan besar menemukan kita disini", ajak Jungsoo eonnie

Aku mengangguk pelan

"Baiklah semuanya, kami harus kembali dulu. Takutnya Tuan besar akan mencari kami", pamit Jungsoo eonnie

"Eh? Noona! Tunggu! Berikan aku nomer ponselmu!", ujar Donghae

"Hae? Kau ini mau ngembat Jungsoo noona juga? Omo…", ujar Kyuhyun

"Ani… Aku pikir, nomer ponsel Jungsoo noona akan berguna disuatu saat nanti, jadi lebih baik meminta sekarangkan", ujar Donghae

Jungsoo eonnie hanya tersenyum mendengarnya dan langsung memberikan nomer ponselnya ke Donghae, mungkin eonnie percaya kalau seluruh teman-temanku adalah orang yang baik

"Ne… Kami akan menaruh bunga terlebih dahulu dan segera pulang… ", ujar Jungsoo eonnie

"Sungminnie, aku akan merindukanmu…", ujar Henry yang memelukku dengan erat dan aku langsung membalas pelukannya juga

"Kau cepat sembuh yah… Kami akan selalu menunggumu…",ujar Donghae sambil mengacak-acak rambutku dan aku langsung mengembungkan pipiku karena perbuatannya

"Aigoo… Kau jadi imut sekali seperti itu… Kekekekeke…", ujar Kyuhyun sambil mencubit pipiku dengan gemas

"Kyu… Kau menyakitinya pabboya!", ujar Zhou Mi-sshi yang daritadi melihat kami

"Jinjja? Mianhe… hehehehe", ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum

Kulihat noona sedang menelepon dikejauhan dan aku kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang ada dihadapanku

Aku bisa mencium bau peppermint yang menyeruak dari tubuh dan rambutnya

Aigooo… Aku senang sekali saat-saat seperti ini

"Minnie… Jaga dirimu yah, aku masih harus menginap diapartement Zhou Mi hyung… Hae membutuhkan banyak belajar saat ini, aku akan terus menemuimu setiap sore…", ujar Kyu sambil menggenggam tanganku yang berada diatas pahaku

Aku mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun yang sedang berjongkok dihadapanku

"Sampai jumpa Minnie… Annyeong…", ujar Kyuhyun dan ia mencium dahiku

Aku ulangi… MENCIUM DAHIKU!

AAAKH! MIMPI APA AKU SEMALAM? SAMPAI-SAMPAI KYU MENCIUMKU!

"Baiklah, kami harus pergi dulu, annyeong…", ujar Jungsoo eonnie yang mendorong kursi rodaku

Sepertinya tidak ada seorang pun yang menaydari bertapa merahnya mukaku saat ini+

Aish…

**-Sungmin POV end-**

.

Setelah Sungmin dan Jungsoo meletakkan bunga mereka segera pulang

Mungkin karena begitu ramai orang yang datang, Mrs. Cho tidak menyadari kedatangan Sungmin dan Jungsoo sehingga mereka berdua bisa keluar dengan aman, tanpa ada seorang pun yang tahu

Malamnya setelah pemakaman, Kyuhyun langsung pergi menginap ke apartement Zhou Mi dan Henry

* * *

><p>"Kyu… Kau diizinin nginap disini?", tanya Donghae yang sedang bermain-main dengan pensilnya<p>

"Ne… Umma mengizinkanku", jawab Kyuhyun singkat sambil mengerjakan kumpulan soal yang diberikan oleh Zhou Mi

"Ya! Hae! Kerjakan soalmu!", ujar Zhou Mi sambil memukul kepala Donghae menggunakan sebuah buku

"Aaaaw! Sakit hyung! Iya… Iya! Aku kerjain!", ujar Donghae yang langsung membaca soalnya

Tak lama setelah itu Henry datang sambil membawa kue Custard Lemon

"Ayooo… Istiraha dulu, makan kuenya…", ujar Henry sambil membagikan kue buatannya

"Kalo seperti ini terus aku yakin, tubuhku bakal melar… Hahahahhaa…", ujar Donghae

"Hyung biasanya juga dikasih kue terus sama Henry kayak gini?", tanya Kyuhyun yang mulai melahap kuenya

"Sampai bosen malah… Dari yang gagal sampai yangberhasil sudah kucicipi semuanya", ujar Zhou Mi

"Oh iya! Kalian belum menjelaskan kepadaku kenapa kalian tinggal bersama", tutur Donghae

"Oooh… Kami tunangan, jadi kami tinggal bersama agar lebih terbiasa", tutur Henry dan membuat Donghae langsung menganga

"MWO? TINGGAL BERSAMA? TAPI KALIAN INI MURID SMA! MASIH SMA!", ujar Donghae

"Aku sudah mau kuliah kok, kekekekekeke…", ujar Zhou Mi

"Hyung! Jangan main-main!", tukas Donghae

"Hae ribut ah… Sirik bilang aja…", ujar Henry dan langsung membuat Donghae terdiam

Kyuhyun dan Zhou Mi tertawa melihat Donghae yang langsung cengo setelah mendengar perkataan Henry

Drrrt−!

"Hyung… Ponselmu hyung…", ujar Kyuhyun

Dengan cepat Zhou Mi mengambil ponselnya

"Yeoboseyo…", ujar Zhou Mi

"MWOOO?", pekiknya tiba-tiba dan membuat seisi ruangan langsung senyap

"Ne… Arraseo… Besok akan kukerjakan… Ne…", kata Zhou Mi sebelum menutup ponselnya

Zhou Mi menyenderkan kepalanya ke sofa ersekat dan menghela napas panjang

"Hyung, waeyo? Jangan bilang kali ini appa-mu…", ujar Donghae

"YA! HAE PABBOYA! Ini bukan appa-ku…", ujar Zhou Mi sementara Kyuhyun, Henry dan Donghae menunggu jawaban Zhou Mi

Zhou Mi menghela napas, "Ini masalah…"

Masalah apa yang dihadapi Zhou Mi? Apakah itu menganggu kestabilan bumi? Atau ada apa ini, author juga ga tau *plak*…

-tbc-

* * *

><p>Muahahahahahahha...<p>

Kali ini author bikin agak panjang..

Soalnya author bingung mau ngecut dimana, kahirnya jadi ngecut dibagian telepon lagi...

_oh iya, author mau jelasin bagian yang kayaknya membingungkan :: _

_disini bagian Kyu pas megang pergelangan tangan appa-nya buat mengetahui denyut nadi, si Kyu ketemu appa-nya didalam mimpi loh, jadi ceritanya Kyu jatuh dari kursi gara-gara ketiduran, ternyata didalam mimpinya dia didatengin sama appanya yang baru ninggal. Jadi yang ngobrol dan cerita sama dia itu bukan appa-nya, tapi... "itu"nya...  
><em>

hiiiy... author ngeri sendiri ngetiknya ==;;;

soal penilaian, author serahkan lagi ke reader tercinta...

Karena author bingung sndiri mau bilang apa, author ngetik FF ngebut XDD

.

terus... terus...

jangan lupa nge**review** yah...

Karena review-an reader sangat mendukung author buat cepet-cepet nyelesain FF-nya XDD

Jadi intinya wajib dah!

.

**lalu... lalu... ini balesan review ^3^ ::**

_**1. Runmaharani -sshi**_

**tuh, author uda matiin appa-nya**

**sampe keluar tuh hantunya... kekekekekeke**

**mian yah, kali ini author updatenya lama T^T**

_**2. kim chaeri -sshi**_

**waw? iyakah?**

**author ga pernah baca bukunya, setiap mau dibaca pasti temen-temen author ngelarang buat dibaca,**

**katanya terlalu sulit buat otak author *loh?***

**naah.. kalo yang ini, kita liat diendingnya nanti yaah :)**

_**3. YuyaLoveSungmin -sshi**_

**ini lanjutannya XD**

**mian lama yah T^T**

_**4. Jidegon -sshi**_

**appa-nya kyu uda dipanggil ke surga XDD**

**hahahahay**

**mian yah, lama update T^T**

_**5. icha -sshi**_

**hahaha...**

**author lagi baik sama Mimi, jadi author kasih peran bagus kali ini :DD**

**Zhoury yah? Ok, tapi ga tau kapan :P**

_**6. Yenni gaemgyu -sshi**_

**hhaha...**

**iya juga yah, penyakit orang kaya kalo ga stroke psti jantung XDD**

_**7. song aii -sshi**_

**hehehehehe...**

**mian lama yah T^T**

_**8. af13knight -sshi**_

**hha, kalo ending, ga tau yah :DD**

**kita liat aja dichapter terakhir yang author sendiri ga tau chapter berapa itu :P**

**hmm.. kira-kira masalah yang author buat didalam cerita itu sepele atau ga yah? author ga tau :((**

**hha, appa-nya terbang ke surga XDD**

**ini update-nya.. mian lama yah T^T**

_**9. Kim Furisanchypo -sshi**_

**itu uda author jelasin :DD**

**hha, appanya uda terbang pake sayap XDD *plak***

**gomawo uda mau ngereview :))**

**mian yah, lama updatenya T^T**

.

.

ok ok...

sekian...

jangan lupa review yak!

.

.

Gomawo,

hwaitiiiiing~!


	6. Chapter 6

Yaaaa~!

Semuanyaaaaaa~! Author yang imut ini kembali setelah vakum 4 bulan~!

Yeaaaaah! *seneng*

Padahal author uda ada bikin lanjutan ff-nya...

tapi malah ga author publis-publish... hahahahahahahaha *dilempar batako*

Author mau nanya dulu nih... Kira-kira ff `Last Message` ini perlu author publish lanjutannya ga?

Gimana readers?

Atau uda pada lupa sama isinya gegara author kelamaan ga update? *pundung* T^T

Mianheeeeeeee...

Author butuh saran dari pada readerdeul (?) nih...

Perlu tidak? Perlu tidak?

Jawaban readers sangat berarti buat author T^T


	7. Chapter 7

Hyaaaaaaaa...!

Author shock! Author kaget tingkat akut! Author terharu tingkat akut! Ternyata masih ada yang menunggu ff buatan author T^T

Gomawo yang uda mau nunggui m(_ _)m

Gomawo juga yang mau baca karena baru baca...

Astaga... Author beneran deh... Terharuuuu! *nangis didekapan Yesung* *plak*

Ini nih... Author kasihin lanjutannya buat reader tersayang :'DDD *brb cipok reader satu-satu*

**_Happy Reading~!_**

* * *

><p>.<strong>Last Message.<strong>

**- CHAPTER 6-**

**Cast :: Kyumin slight Zhoury**

**Rating :: T is enough**

**Disclaimer :: cast-nya boleh dipilih dan diambil, kecuali Yesung punya author seorang, huahahahahahaha *dihajar***

**Warning :: Geje! Typos! GENDERSWITCH! De el el!**

* * *

><p>"Masalah apa hyung?",Tanya Donghae<p>

Zhou Mi menghela napas, "Ini bukan masalahku… Sebenarnya ini masalah kalian…"

"Wae? Jangan bilang soal kelas khusus itu", Tanya Kyuhyun

Zhou Mi langsung tersenyum simpul, "Ne, kau benar Kyu, ini masalah kelas khusus itu…"

"Wae oppa? Ada masalah apa?",tanya Henry

"Ujian akan dipercepat…",ujar Zhou Mi dan langsung membuat Donghae dan Kyuhyun menganga, "dan akan dilakukan 3 hari lagi…"

"MWOO? Yang benar saja hyung? 3 hari?3 HARI?Kau tau kan kemampuan otakku ini sejauh mana? Haaah? Haaaaaaaah?",pekik Donghae frustasi

"Makanya… Ini bukan masalah untukku, tapi untuk kalian…",ujar Zhou Mi

"Hmm… Kalau begini caranya Cuma ada 1 cara…",ujar Kyuhyun

"Mwoya?",Tanya Donghae

"Mulai malam ini, kita belajar semalam suntuk…",ujar Kyuhyun sambil membuka kumpulan soalnya

Donghae menganga lebar

"Ne… Yang dikatakan Kyuhyunnie ada benarnya… Kalau begitu aku akan membuat makanan penambah energy", ujar Henry yang beranjak dari posisinya

"Belajar nih?", tanya Donghae saat Henry sudah berjalan kembali menuju ke dapur

"Ne… Harusnya kau merasa beruntung bisa tau berita ini sekarang, anak-anak yang lainnya akan diberitahu besok. Sekarang belajar! Kajja!", perintah Zhou Mi sementara Donghae hanya mencibir pelan dan mulai mengerjakan soal

.

1 jam kemudian…

"Hyuuuuung… Tenagaku habiiiiis…",keluh Donghae yang langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai yang berkarpet di tempat ia belajar

"Baru ngerjain 80 soal uda ga mampu, gimana nanti di Jepang sana?Bisa digilas kau…", ancam Zhou Mi

"Emang Kyu uda ngerjain berapa hyung?", Tanya Donghae tanpa mengubah posisinya

"120 soal…",jawab Zhou Mi dan langsung membuat Donghae menegakkan duduknya

"120? 120 soal? Kyuhyunnie pasti makan buku tiap hari… ckckckckck…",gumam Donghae saat melihat Kyuhyun yang masih mengerjakan soal-soalnya

"Apa liat-liat?", Tanya Kyuhyun saat menyadari Donghae menatapnya, "mau nyontek yah?"

"Aniyo!Enak aja! Aku uda ngerjain 80 nih!",tukas Donghae sambil menunjukkan bukunya ke Kyuhyun yang sibuk menutupi bukunya sendiri

"Hae ga bias dipercaya! !Weeek!", ujar Kyuhyun

"Ne, Kyu, apakah yeojya yang didorong dikursi roda itu, yeojya yang kau maksud?",tanya Zhou Mi

"Nae… Wae hyung?",Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandang Zhou Mi

"Ani... Hanya mau bertanya saja", jawab Zhou Mi

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya,"Hyung ga bermaksud mengincar Minnie-kan?"

Sontak Zhou Mi langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak

"UWOOOO! ZHOU MI HYUNG KESURUPAN SETAAAAAN!", pekik Donghae

"Bwahahahahahahaha! Mana mungkin aku kesurupan Hae... Pertanyaan Kyuhyunnie itu ga masuk akal", ujar Zhou Mi yang masih tertawa

"Kok malah pertanyaan aku yang ga masuk akal? Hyung gila nih! Kebanyakan belajar", tukas Kyuhyun

"Enak aja pabbo! Kau ini yang gila gara-gara belajar, masa kau bilang aku ngincer Sungmin-sshi? Aku kan uda punya Henry yang super imut", sergah Zhou Mi

"Siapa tau kan", ujar Kyuhyun sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan kembali mengerjakan soal yang sempat tertunda

Zhou Mi tertawa mendengar Kyuhyun lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Donghae

"Ada yang sulit Hae?", tanya Zhou Mi

"Ani hyung... Semua soal terlihat sama dimataku..", ujar Donghae sambil memainkan pensil diatas bibirnya

"Kau bisa Hae, hwaiting~!", ujar Zhou Mi memberi semangat

Tak lama setelah itu Henry muncul sambil membawa makanan lagi(?)...

"Semuanya... Ini makanan penambah energinya... Dimakan yah", ujar Henry sambil membawa sebuah piring besar yang berisi makanan

Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Zhou Mi pun memakannya dengan cepat lalu kembali belajar, sementara Henry sibuk membaca novel di sofa yang berada tepat dibelakang Zhou Mi

.

Pukul 01.00...

"Hoooaaaaeemmm... Ngantuk ah hyung... Udahan yuk...", ajak Donghae sambil mengusap-usap matanya pelan

"Baiklah... Ayo kita istirahat...", ajak Zhou Mi

"Akhirnya selesai...", ujar Kyuhyun sambil meregangkan ototnya yang kaku karena kelamaan duduk

"Ne... Kalian langsung tidur yah, Henry sudah ketiduran rupanya, aku mau tidur juga",ujar Zhou Mi yang langsung menggendong Henry yang dari tadi tetidur disofa dengan bridal style

"Baiklah hyung... Sampai besok", ujar Donghae saat membereskan meja bersama Kyuhyun

"Ini sudah besok Hae... Selamat pagi semuanya", ujar Zhou Mi saat meninggalkan kedua namja itu

Lalu Donghae dan Kyuhyun berjalan memasuki kamar Zhou Mi yang akan mereka gunakan sementara

"Kyuu... Tidur yuuk...", ajak Donghae

"Bentar Hae... Lampunya dimatiin yah", ujar Kyuhyun saat membenahi tempat tidur yang akan digunakan oleh mereka berdua

"Andwae! Jangan dimatiin lampunya... Aku takut gelap", ujar Donghae

Kyuhyun melirik kearah Donghae sambil tersenyum evil

"Apa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu hah? Kayak om-om mesum tau gak?", pekik Donghae dan membuat senyuman Kyuhyun memudar

"Hae tidur di lantai aja yah", ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengambil posisi ditempat tidur sementara Donghae terperangah memandang Kyuhyun

"Andwae... Sama-sama! Tempat tidurnya single tau!", tukas Donghae dan mulai memosisikan diri dibelakang Kyuhyun

"Uda ah! Aku mau tidur nih! Hae berisik!", pekik Kyuhyun

Lalu mereka berdua terlelap

.

Paginya...

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN! LEE DONGHAE! BANGUUUUN! NANTI KALIAN TELAAAAAT!", pekik Henry yang sudah berpakaian seragam saat membangunkan Donghae dan Kyuhyun

"Bentar lagi umma...", ujar Donghae yang setengah sadar sementara Kyuhyun kembali bergelut dengan selimut

Henry yang melihat kedua chingu-nya yang tidak mau bangun, dengan cepat langsung menjewer kuping kedua chingu-nya, "YAAA! KALIAN MAU BANGUN ATAU KUSIRAM PAKAI AIR HAH? BANGUUN!", pekik Henry

"Aaakh! Iya! Iya! Kami bangun!",pekik Donghae sambil berusaha melepaskan jeweran Henry

"Aaakh! Sakit Henry! Lepaaaaas!", pekik Kyuhyun

Setelah merasa kedua chingu-nya sudah benar-benar terjaga, Henry melepaskan jewerannya, "Kalian cepat mandi lalu sarapan", ujar Henry

"Aish... Sakit banget!", ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengelus-elus kupingnya pelan

"Henry kayak monster tadi... Aku mandi dulu yah", ujar Donghae yang beranjak kedalam kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamar

"Ne... Cepetan yah mandinya...", ujar Kyuhyun yang kembali merebahkan diri diatas tepat tidur

10 menit kemudian...

"Selamat pagi semuanya... hoooaaaaeeem...", sapa Kyuhyun saat memasuki ruang makan

"Selamat pagi", sapa Zhou Mi sambil menyesap kopinya pelan dan membaca koran sementara Henry sedang sibuk dengan roti coklatnya

"Ne... Henry, sakit nih kupingku... Kalau putus gimana?", ujar Kyuhyun yang telah mengambil posisi dihadapan Zhou Mi

"Siapa suruh bangun telat? Oppa aja ga bangun telat kayak kalian", ujar Henry dan kembali melahap rotinya

"Mana Hae?", tanya Zhou Mi yang sudah mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran

"Lagi pakai kaos kaki", jawab Kyuhyun singkat lalu mulai memakan roti yang telah disiapkan

"Selamat pagi semuanyaaaaa~!", sapa Donghae dengan penuh semangat

"Kok langsung semangat? Ada apa?", tanya Zhou Mi sambil tersenyum

"Tadi abis nge-charge ulang hyung", ujar Donghae yang langsung menyomot salah satu roti bakar

"Nge-charge?", ulang Zhou Mi

"Iya... Makanya aku semangat", ujar Donghae

"Nge-charge apaan?", tanya Henry

"Ada deh... Mau tau aja... Kekekeke", ujar Donghae

Kyuhyun, Zhou Mi dan Henry mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat Donghae dan hanya menggeleng pelan

"Ayo kita pergi sekarang", ujar Henry yang sudah bersiap-siap

"Baiklah... Ayo pergi!", ujar Donghae semangat

.

-Disekolah-

10 menit menjelang masuk sekolah

"Aigoooo...hah... hah... mereka enak amat ninggalin kita... metang-mentang naik motor... hah... hah...", gumam Donghae yang ngos-ngosan

"Sudahlah Hae... Harusnya tadi kita naik bis kayak petunjuk Zhou Mi hyung", ujar Kyuhyun yang dengan napas sedikit memburu

"Sudahlah... Ayo kita ke kelas... Kajja!", ajak Donghae yang berlari kecil menuju kelasnya dan diikuti Kyuhyun

_-skip time-_

"Ya! Henry kenapa tadi ninggalin kami? Katanya mau nunjukin jalan tembus kesekolah", ujar Donghae

"Kalian lelet sih...", jawab Henry sambil memeletkan lidahnya

"Awas yah kau ini...", ancam Donghae

.

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

Kupandangi Donghae yang dari tadi mengancam Henry, kalau Zhou Mi hyung mendengarnya, aku yakin pasti Donghae bakal dijitak olehnya

"Mana Zhou Mi hyung?", tanyaku ke Henry

"Oppa? Oppa sedang mengumumkan masalah pecepatan itu, sebentar lagi dia pasti datang", ujar Henry sambil tersenyum

"Kyuhyuuuuuuu~n", bisik seseorang di belakang telingaku

"HYAAAAAAAAAAA!", teriakku, "Zhou Mi hyung! BERHENTI MENGAGETKANKU!"

"Hahahahahahaha... Habis tumben kau jadi pendiam seperti ini Kyu", ujar Zhou Mi hyung yang langsung menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk didekat Henry

Melihat ini aku bisa langsung memastikan kalau Zhou Mi hyung dan Henry adalah jodoh. Kenapa?

Karena mereka bisa mendapat firasat kedatangan salah satu pasangannya dan selalu jitu seperti yang tadi kita lihat

"Uda selesai pengumumannya hyung?", tanya Donghae

"Ne, kuserahkan kepada sekertaris dan wakil... Aku lagi ga mood buat keliling sekolah", ujar Zhou Mi

"Hyung... Kau ini ketua OSIS... Kelas 3 pula... Jangan malas seperti itu dong", tuturku dan mengeluarkan PSP-ku

"Kenapa? Justru karena kita memiliki jabatan harus kita manfaatkan sebaik-baiknya dan aku kan pintar jadi ga masalah", tukas Zhou Mi sambil terkekeh pelan

Aku mendengus mendengar jawaban dari hyung-ku yang 1 ini

Semoga penggantinya kelak akan lebih baik darinya setidaknya tidak semalas dirinya

"Hari ini aku mau kerumah dulu yah... Abis itu baru ke apartement kalian", ujarku tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari PSP hitam-ku

"Waeyo? Mau ngapain?", tanya Henry

"Ada keperluan sedikit", jawabku singkat

"Paling kangen dengan Sungmin", tambah Donghae dengan nada sedikit mencibir(?)

"Hae diem aja deh", sergahku singkat

"Emang fakta kan?", tanya Donghae

"Kau mau kuapakan Lee Donghae?", ujarku yang sudah mengalihkan pandangan dari PSP tercinta

"Bisa bikin aku pinter ga?", tanya Donghae dengan nada menggoda

Dengan cepat kuambil pensil Henry dan langsung melempar kearahnya namun naas, pensil itu berhasil dihindari oleh Donghae dan terjatuh

Donghae tertawa penuh kemenangan sementara aku hanya mencibir kesal dan kembali berkutat dengan PSP-ku

Sejujurnya, perkataan Donghae itu benar, aku mau melihat keadaan Minnie, aku takut keadaannya memburuk sebelum aku sempat menemukan obat untuknya

Tuhan... Jangan Engkau panggil Minnie sebelum aku menemukan obatnya

Karena dia benar-benar berharga untukku

**-Kyuhyun POV end-**

.

_-skip time-_

"Ne... Aku pulang kerumah dulu yah", ujar Kyuhyun ketika hendak keluar dari gerbang sekolahannya bersama Donghae

"Jadi aku pulang sendiri nih? Jalan kaki?", gumam Donghae

"Ya iyalah! Emang mau pakai apa? Pesawat jet gitu?", tanya Kyuhyun

Donghae terdiam, "Aniyo... Lupakan, aku mau pulang sekarang saja... Ne, pulangg cepat yah Kyu", ujar Donghae saat berpisah dengan Kyuhyun didepan pintu gerbang

Setelah itu, Kyuhyun segera berjalan menuju kerumahnya, tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan yeojya pujaannya *bahasa apa ini*

.

Sesampai dirumah...

"Aku pulang...", ujar Kyuhyun saat memasuki kediamannya

"Selamat datang Kyuhyunnie... Wah, apa ada yang tertinggal?", tanya Mrs. Cho saat menyambut kedatangan Kyuhyun

"Ani umma... Aku hanya ada sedikit keperluan, nanti aku kembali kerumah Zhou Mi hyung", jawab Kyuhyun saat beranjak kedalam kamarnya

"Kyuhunnie...", panggil Mrs. Cho dan membuat langkah Kyuhyun berhenti

"Nanti makan malam bersama yah... Sekarang rumah terasa lebih sepi karena hanya ada umma dan Ahra saja", ujar Mrs. Cho sambil tersenyum miris

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar perkataan umma-nya, "Ne umma, aku akan makan malam disini hari ini..."

Lalu Kyuhyun pergi memasuki kamarnya, meninggalkan Mrs. Cho yang masih memandangi sosoknya dari arah tangga

.

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

Kubuka jendela kamarku

Hmmm... Sepertinya jendela ini tidak pernah dibuka semejak aku menginap kerumah Zhou Mi hyung, jangan tanya bagaimana aku bisa mengetahuinya karena aku mengetahuinya begitu saja

Kuedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling kamarku

Tidak ada yang berubah, termasuk bekas pukulanku yang ada di dinding

Aku berjalan mendekat kedinding itu, kulihat bercak darahnya sudah menghilang namun dinding itu masih terlihat retak

Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya, tidak menyangka kalau kekuatanku besar juga, berarti aku berotot

Tiba-tiba kejadian ketika aku berkelahi dengan appa terlintas dibenakku

Aku masih dapat mengingat kejadian malam itu

Teriakan appa, rasa sakit ketika aku memukul dinding, wajah terkejut appa umma dan Ahra noona, hingga aku pingsan

Lama kelamaan aku merasa pandangan mataku mulai memburam

Aku mengingat masa-masa ketika appa masih ada, semua kenangan tentangnya muncul kembali dibenakku

Bahkan kenangan ketika pertama kali aku menaiki sepeda di usia 5 tahun terlintas kembali di pikiranku

Termasuk belaian dari tangan hangatnya yang kudapat dari rumah sakit

Aku mengepalkan tanganku, kini namja yang selalu membelaku, menopangku, yang selama ini menjadi sesosok appa yang menggagumkan dimataku sudah tiada

Tidak akan ada yang membelaku lagi, tidak akan ada yang menjadi lawan main game-ku lagi, dan tidak akan ada yang membelai kepalaku dengan sebuah tangan besar yang hangat

Aku jatuh merosot didepan dinding yang kupukul

Air mata sudah tak bisa kubendung lagi, kini semuanya telah keluar dengan deras

Kututup kedua mataku dengan lenganku

Aku menangis...

Ya, aku menangis, akhirnya air mata yang telah tertahan ini keluar dari peraduannya

Aku menyesali perbuatanku karena membuat appa kecewa kepadaku walau pun akhirnya ia memberiku izin, walau sepertinya bukan dalam wujud manusia

Aku menangis sendirian di kamarku sambil menangkupkan wajahku diantara kedua pahaku

Tluk-!

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang tajam namun tidak menyakitkan mengenai kepalaku

Kutolehkan kiepalaku kearah datangnya benda itu

Kulihat sosok Minnie yang kini memandangiku dengan tatapan khawatir

OMO! Minnie melihat keadaanku yang sedang lemah!

Aku tidak boleh terihat lemah didepannya

Dengan cepat kuhapus air mataku dan berlari mendekati jendela

"Annyeong Minnie...", sapaku saat melihatnya

Namun Minnie terus menatapku dengan tatapan sendu, sesekali memiringkan kepalanya

"Gwaenchana Minnie... Gwaenchana", jawabku sambil tersenyum walau hatiku menangis *cih, bahasanya*

Tiba-tiba Minnie menerbangkan sebuah pesawat

"**Kyu... Waeyo? Kenapa menangis?",** tanyanya

Aku tersenyum memandang suratnya lalu dengan cepat aku membalas, **"Ne, gwaenchana Minnie, aku baik-baik saja... Jangan khawatir :D"**

Minnie membalas pesawatku dengan cepat, **"Kyuu... Kau tampak jelek jika menangis... Tersenyumlah... Seperti yang pernah kau bilang padaku dulu**** :)****"**

Aku langsung tersenyum selebar mungkin ketika Minnie menatapku, **"Ne… Aku sudah tersenyum dan berhentilah khawatir seperti itu, aku baik-baik saja" **

Minnie menggembungkan pipinya sebagai tanda tidak persetujuan sementara aku hanya terkekeh kecil melihatnya

"**Kyuu... Kapan kau pulang?",** tanyanya dipesawat yang baru

"**Ini aku baru pulang",** jawabku singkat

"**Bukan itu maksudku, kapan kau selesai menginap dirumah Zhou Mi-sshi"**, balasnya

Aku terdiam membaca jawaban Minnie

Padahal aku baru sekitar 2 malam menginap dirumah Zhou Mi hyung, tapi kenapa dia sudah menanyakan kapan aku pulang

"**Kenapa? Minnie sedih aku tidak pulang? :)",** tanyaku

Kulihat wajah Minnie menjadi sedikit memerah setelah membaca balasan pesawat dariku

"**Ne...",** balasnya

Ya, walaupun Minnie hanya membalas sesingkat itu, namun aku bisa yakin dia benar-benar merindukanku

Dipinggiran pesawat ini terlihat sedikit ronyok, mungkin karena Minnie menggenggamnya terlalu kuat karena gugup, hahahahahaha

"**Aku akan segera pulang setelah semua urusanku selesai Minnie",** jawabku

"**Urusan apa Kyu? Berapa lama?",** tanyanya lagi

"**Hmmm... Sebuah urusan pokoknya, nanti Minnie lihat aja hasil akhirnya XD secepatnya Minnie, secepatnya aku pasti akan segera kembali :D Maukah kau berjanji akan menungguku Minnie?"**

Minnie tersenyum ketika membaca pesawatku lalu ia menatap lurus kearahku

Perlahan ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya keluar dari jendela

"Aah... Janji jarak jauh... Sudah lama kita tidak melakukannya", tuturku sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingku

"Aku berjanji akan segera pulang Minnie...", tuturku sambil tersenyum sementara Minnie tersenyum memandangiku

Sebenarnya aku masih ingin bersama Minnie, tapi sekarang aku harus pergi

Aku tidak mau gagal dalam test nanti

Jadi setelah makan malam bersama umma dan Ahra noona, aku segera kembali ke apartement Zhou Mi hyung

**-Kyuhyun POV end-**

**.**

_-skip time-_

"Hayo! Hayo! Tinggal 2 hari lagi! Kalian bisa mengerjakannya! Hwaiting~!", ujar Henry mmeberi semangat

"Coba kau aja yang ngerjain nih soal, kerutan otakku uda bertambah kali... uuuh...", gumam Donghae

"Zhou Mi hyung mana sih? Kok daritadi ga pulang-pulang? Kupikir dia pulang bersama kalian", ujar Kyuhyun saat mengerjakan soal

"Ne... Setelah mengantarku pulang, dia langsung pergi kerumah temannya", jawab Henry sambil memerhatikan soal-soal yang sedang dikerjakan Kyuhyun dan Donghae

Kyuhyun memandang Donghae, sementara Donghae juga memandang Kyuhyun

Tiba-tiba mereka berdua tersenyum

"Henry, sekarang uda jam 9 loh... Mana hujan lagi diluar", ujar Donghae sambil tersenyum

"Ne, Wae?", tanya Henry dengan wajah polos

"Ga curiga sama Zhou Mi hyung? Dia ga bilang kan kalau chingu yang didatanginya itu namja atau YEOJYA", ujar Kyuhyun sambil memberi sedikit penekanan pada kata-kata yeojya

Henry memandangi kedua chingu-nya dengan tatapan heran, "Kenapa harus curiga?"

"Ckckckck... Tau ga kalau cowok itu lebih *piiiiiiiip* kalau udara sedang dingin seperti ini", ujar Donghae *yeah... otak yadong author mulai berjalan*

Henry langsung mendekap tubuhnya sendiri dan menatap Kyuhyun serta Donghae dengan tatapan curiga, "Kalian ga bermaksudkan?"

"Buahahahahahahahhaa! Mana mungkin kami menyerang chingu kami yang super duper polos kayak kamu", ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengacak-acak rambut Henry

"Hyaaa! Jangan mengacak-acak rambutku! Kyu pabboya!", ujar Henry sambil memperbaiki rambutnya dan menggembungkan pipinya

"Jadi kamu ngerti ga maksud kami?", tanya Donghae

Henry terdiam mendengar perkataan Donghae dan terlihat sedikit merenung

"Kadang kalau uda *piiiiiiip* itu ga bisa ditahan loh...", ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyesap susu coklat yang telah disiapkan oleh Henry

Henry menangkupkan wajahnya dikedua tangannya

"Mana lagi wajah Zhou Mi hyung itu, wajah-wajah pervert menambah kemungkinan kalau dia itu otak pervert", ujar Donghae sambil terkekeh pelan

Tiba-tiba tubuh Henry bergetar dan terdengar isakan pelan, sementara bagaimana dengan Donghae dan Kyuhyun? Yah, ketawa dong, berhasil ngerjain Henry sampai nangis gitu

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Henry hah?", tanya seseorang dan membuat Kyuhyun dan Donghae berhenti ketawa dan langsung menolehkan wajahnya kearah sumber suara

Seketika Donghae dan Kyuhyun langsung nyengir, "Eh, Zhou Mi hyung sudah pulang yah?", tanya Donghae dengan nada basabasi

"Hyung basah banget yah", ujar Kyuhyun saat melihat sosok Zhou Mi yang benar-benar basah dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Pakaiannya terlihat transparan dan membentuk tubuhnya karena basah *author melting ngebayanginnya*

"Kalian apakan haaaah?", tanya Zhou Mi dan tiba-tiba petir langsung mengelegar

"Hyaaaaa! Mianhe hyung! Kami hanya mau menggodanya sedikit", ujar Kyuhyun sambil bersembunyi dibalik Donghae

Zhou Mi menatap kedua dongsaengnya lalu berjalan mendekati Henry

"Henry, gwaenchana? Kamu diapakan sama mereka?", tanya Zhou Mi

Henry mengadah dan menatap Zhou Mi yang sedang basah kuyup tengah berdiri dihadapannya

"Oppaaaaaa!", pekik Henry dan langsung memeluk Zhou Mi tanpa peduli seberapa basah tubuh Zhou Mi

Zhou Mi yang tadinya duduk bersimpuh, karena diterjang(?) oleh Henry jadi jatuh terduduk

Henry memeluk leher Zhou Mi dengan erat dan membenamkan wajahnya dileher Zhou Mi sementara Zhou Mi membalas pelukan Henry dan membelai kepala Henry dengan lembut sesekali mencium pelupuk kepala Henry

"Oppa sudah pulang?", tanya Henry

"Ne, aku pulang Henry, mian, aku pulang terlambat hari ini", ujar Zhou Mi

"Hyaaaa! Oppa basah sekali! Aku ambilkan handuk dulu yah!", ujar Henry yang langsung berlari mengambi handuk

Tiba-tiba Zhou Mi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah dongsaengdeul-nya yang dari tadi asyik menonton

"Kalian ini yah... Uda dibilang jangan ganggu Henry... Masih aja diganggu... Uda bosan hidup hah?", tanya Zhou Mi sambil memandangi kedua dongsaengnya

"Hyaaaa! Mianhe hyung! Kami Cuma iseng!", ujar Donghae sementara Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan dibalik Donghae

"Kalian mau aku jitak atau aku cubit hah?", tanya Zhou Mi yang mulai berjalan mendekati Donghae dan Kyuhyun

"AMPUUUUN HYUNG! AAAAAA! MIANHEEEEEE!", pekik Donghae

"KAMI GA AKAN MENGGANGGU HENRY LAGI! AMPUUUUUUN!", pekik Kyuhyun

"Oppa, keringkan tubuhmu dulu", ujar Henry yang langsung membungkus kepala Zhou Mi menggunakan handuk

Zhou Mi hanya diam ketika Henry mengeringkan kepalanya

"Chagi diapain sama mereka sampai nangis?", tanya Zhou Mi saat Henry masih sibuk mengeringkan rambut merah miliknya

"Nangis?", ulang Henry, "aku ga nangis oppa"

Zhou Mi, Kyuhyun dan Donghae langsung terperangah mendengar jawaban Henry

"Lalu kamu kenapa bergetar dan terisak pelan?", tanya Kyuhyun

"Aah... Itu sih gara-gara aku mau bersin, tapi ga jadi... Gara-gara bersinnya ketahan, aku jadi bergetar-getar gitu", jawab Henry dengan ringannya

"Aigoooo... Chagi... Aku pikir kau tadi nangis diapa-apain dengan mereka", ujar Zhou Mi sambil memeluk Henry pelan

"Aish! Oppa ganti baju dulu! Basah tau!", tukas Henry lalu Zhou Mi pun tertawa dan pergi menuju kamarnya untuk ganti baju

"Fiuuuuh... Syukurlah ga jadi dijitak atau dicubit", ujar Kyuhyun lega

"Iiih... Ogah aku dicubit sama Zhou Mi hyung", ujar Donghae sambil bergidik ngeri

.

10 menit kemudian...

Zhou Mi muncul kembali dengan sweater bergaris, "Jadi ayo kita lanjutkan pelajaran untuk hari ini"

"Kami sudah mengerjakan setengahnya saat hyung belum pulang", ujar Donghae

"Ooh... Bagus itu, ayo lanjutkan", ujar Zhou Mi

"Hyung ga ada kerjaan yah? PR kek? Belajar kek? Apa kek... Santai amat hyung ini", ujar Kyuhyun yang heran melihat hyung satunya itu bukannya membuka buku pelajaran untuk persiapan ujian akhir, malah sibuk membaca novel

"Anak kelas 3 kan ga boleh dikasih PR lagi, selain itu, aku sudah belajar tanpa sepengetahuan kalian", ujar Zhou Mi sambil tersenyum,"pokoknya kalian ga usah khawatirkan aku, khawatirkan diri kalian sendiri"

"Hyung jangan takabur", ujar Kyuhyun

"Ani... Tenang saja", ujar Zhou Mi

Lalu mereka semua kembali belajar hingga pukul 1 pagi seperti kemarin

.

_-skip time-_

*ceritanya sekarang uda istirahat makan siang disekolah*

"Hyaaaaa! Lihat! Hujannya ga berhenti dari kemarin... ckckckckck", ujar Henry saat melihat hujan yang terus mengguyur dengan lebatnya

"Kyu, Hae... Hari ini jangan pulang kerumahmu yah... Hari ini pulang dengan kami aja", ujar Zhou Mi

"Hyung ini... Ga baca peraturan sekolah kalau dilarang bawa mobil yah?", ujar Donghae saat menyesap susu stoberi yang tadi dibelinya

"Hahahahahahaha... Peraturan ada memang untuk dilanggar pabbo!", ujar Zhou Mi

"Hyung selama ini bisa naik mobil, ngapain kesekolah pakai motor? Mau nyombong nih!", ujar Kyuhyun yang kebetulan tidak membawa PSP kesayangannya dan memilih untuk berbincang dengan chingudeul-nya

"Males aja... Aku Cuma mau pakai mobilnya ketika hujan seperti ini", ujar Zhou Mi

.

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

Haaaaah...

Hari ini pulang dengan Zhou Mi hyung, artinya ga bisa pulang kerumah buat ketemu sama Minnie

Kalau kupaksakan pergi sendiri, aku yakin 100% kalau besok aku pasti tumbang

Atau kuberitahu Jungsoo noona aja yah?

Aniyo! Dia pasti sibuk, aku ga boleh ngeganggu dia

"Kyu, kenapa wajahmu berkerut seperti itu?", tanya Henry

"Eh? Berkerut? Aku masih muda gini dibilang berkerut?", ujar Kyuhyun

"Ani... Kau terlihat sedang berpikir keras", ujar Henry

"Paling dia bingung gimana cara ketemu dengan Sungmin", potong Donghae

Aish! Kok Hae bisa baca pikiranku yah? Aigooo... Mungkin Hae ada keturunan peramal kali

"Ani... Itu perasaanmu aja Hae", tuturku pelan

"Kyu... Aku ini temanmu dari dulu, mana bisa kau membohongiku", ujar Donghae dengan bangga

"Hae bacot ah!", ujarku lalu memandangi hujan yang terus turun

Mungkin tidak ada salahnya nanti aku mencoba menghungi Jungsoo noona

**-Kyuhyun POV end-**

.

_-skip time-_

"Waaaah... Hae, kau bisa mengerjakan soal sebanyak ini dalam waktu singkat! Daebak", ujar Zhou Mi saat melihat Donghae

"Hohohohohohohoho... Jangan anggap remeh Lee Donghae", ujar Donghae sambil mengusap hidungnya dengan jari telunjuk

"Kyu, apa yang kau lakukan?", tanya Zhou Mi saat melihat Kyuhyun yang dari tadi menunduk

Dengan cepat Zhou Mi melihat kearah bawah meja, "Ada apa dengan ponselmu?", tanya Zhou Mi

"Ani hyung... Aku hanya ragu", ujar Kyuhyun saat memandangi ponselnya

"Ragu apa?", tanya Donghae yang tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini

"Aku mau menghubungi Jungsoo noona, tapi aku malu untuk mengirim pesan, apalagi menelepon, aku takut dia akan terganggu", ujar Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk kepalanya pelan

"Telepon saja, aku yakin itu tidak akan mengganggu", ujar Henry yang dari tadi memakan wafer diatas sofa

"Nanti aku dianggap aneh", ujar Kyuhyun

"Kau memang aneh, ga perlu takut deh", ujar Donghae

"Ish... Awas kau, aku yang tampan begini mana mungkin aneh", ujar Kyuhyun yang tidak terima

"Jadi mau telepon ga?", tanya Zhou Mi

"Ne... Ne... Aku telepon... Aku telepon...", ujar Kyuhyun

.

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

Tuuut... Tuut...

Aigooo... Ayo angkat noona

"_**Yeoboseyo",**_ jawab Jungsoo noona

"Yeoboseyo noona! Ini aku!", ujarku

"_**Tuan muda Kyuhyun?",**_ ujarnya pelan

"Ne, noona, bagaimana keadaan Minnie dan noona sekarang?", tanyaku tanpa basa basi

"_**kami berdua baik-baik saja tuan, namun sekarang nona lebih sering mengurung diri untuk melukis didalam kamarnya tuan"**_

"Hee? Sejak kapan?"

"_**Semejak tuan pergi menginap dirumah teman tuan. Nona setiap sore pasti duduk didepan jendela seolah-olah sedang menunggu sesuatu. Dan aku pikir, nona sedang menunggu tuan"**_

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, "Noona bisa memberikan ponsel ini ke Minnie? Aku mau berbicara dengannya"

"_**Arraseo tuan..."**_

Aku terdiam menunggu ada balasan

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara hembusan napas yang pelan

"Minnie?", sapaku

Namun tidak ada jawaban

Aish! Aku lupa Minnie mana mungkin akan menjawab teleponku

"Minnie, aku tidak tahu, apa sekarang kau tengah mendengarku atau tidak... Tapi kuharap kau sedang mendengarku sekarang"

Dan... masih belum ada yang menjawab, biarlah aku orang seperti gila karena berbicara sendiri ditelepon

Toh, yang tahu Cuma aku dan Minnie, aku yakin dia sedang mendengarkanku saat ini

"Minnie, mianhe, aku tidak pulang untuk menemuimu hari ini, hujan hari ini benar-benar gila... Lebat sekali, sampai-sampai tadi aku pergi kesekolah dengan Zhou Mi hyung, kekekeke..."

"_**..."**_

"Minnie, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Semoga baik-baik saja yah... Oh iya kudengar dari Jungsoo noona, kamu membuat lukisan yah? Wah, itu pasti lukisan yang sangat indah seperti yang dulu pernah kulihat"

"_**..."**_

"Kalau besok hujan lagi, mungkin aku akan menelepon lagi yah... Kuharap kamu tidak terganggu"

"_**..."**_

"Minnie, jaga kesehatan yah, jangan sampai terlalu capek, kan katanya mau nungguin aku, kekekekeke"

"_**..."**_

"Aku tutup yah Minnie, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri yah... Annyeong..."

**-Kyuhyun POV end-**

**.**

"Apa dia bilang?", tanya Donghae yang penasaran

Kyuhyun memincingkan matanya, "Dia ga ngomong apa-apa Hae"

Donghae menepuk jidatnya, "Oh iya yah! Kelupaan"

"Sungminnie baik-baik saja kan?", tanya Henry

"Ne,dia baik-baik saja", ujar Kyuhyun

"Syukurlah...", ujar Henry sambil menghela napas

"Kita lanjut belajarnya?", tanya Zhou Mi

"Lanjut hyung! Kajja!", ujar Donghae

Lalu mereka kembali belajar lagi *kalo author uda mabok kali, belajar mulu*

.

_-skip time-_

*ceritanya uda malam lagi*

"Hyaaaa... sudah 2 hari hujan ga berhenti-henti... Mana besok tes-nya lagi", ujar Donghae

"Hari ini kalian ga usah belajar", ujar Zhou Mi

"Jinjja?", ujar Donghae dengan wajah girang

"Ne, malam ini, kalian istirahat aja, ga usah belajar... Jaga stamina", ujar Zhou Mi

"YEAAAAAH! AKHIRNYA LIBUUUUUUR!", pekik Donghae sambil mengepalkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi

"Heh! Siapa bilang libur! Aku Cuma nyuruh kalian istirahat kok!", ujar Zhou Mi

"Hmph... Semua kata yang berhubungan dengan bebas, aku anggap libur hyung... kekekekekeke", ujar Donghae

"Kyuu... Kau mau menelepon Sungminnie yah?", tanya Henry saat melihat Kyuhyun yang terus memerhatikan ponselnya

Kyuhyun menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Henry

"Ne... Tapi, aku tidak yakin dia bisa menjawab teleponku", ujar Kyuhyun

"Coba saja Kyu... Toh kemarin bisa kan", ujar Henry

"Ne... Hari ini akan kucoba lagi",ujar Kyuhyun

Lalu Kyuhyun mulai memencet tombol-tombol diponselnya dan menekankan ponselnya ke telinga

.

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

Tuuut... tuuut...

Hmmm, sepertinya kali ini tidak diangkat

Cklek!

"_**yeoboseyo",**_ ujar Jungsoo noona disebrang sana

"Yeoboseyo Jungsoo noona", ujarku

"_**Ah... Tuan muda Kyuhyun, annyeong",**_ sapanya

"Annyeong noona", balasku, "bisakah noona memberikan ponsel ini ke Minnie? Aku mau berbicara padanya", ujarku tanpa basa basi

"_**Umm... Mianhe tuan, aku tidak bisa",**_ jawab Jungsoo noona

"Eh? Waeyo?", ujarku yang kaget

"_**Sebenarnya..."**_

_-flashback-_

**-Jungsoo POV-**

Aku bergegas menuju kamar nona, aku yakin dia akan lebih bersemangat jika bisa berbicara atau mendengar suara tuan Kyuhyun

Heeh... Seharusnya ini kulakukan dari dulu, kenapa baru terpikirkan sekarang

"Nona, aku masuk yah...", ujarku saat memasuki kamar nona Sungmin, tentu saja setelah mengetuk pintu kamarnya

Nona Sungmin terus menatap keluar jendela dan tidak memerdulikan kedatanganku

Aku berjalan menuju kursi rodanya dan menepuk pundaknya pelan

"Nona, Tuan muda Kyuhyun ingin berbicara dengan anda", ujarku sambil menyodorkan ponselku kepadanya

Nona Sungmin memandangku dengan mata yang membulat dan berbinar

Aku menyerahkan ponselku lalu nona Sungmin tersenyum lalu mendekatkan ponsel milikku ketelinganya

Sebenarnya ponselku ini tidak diizinkan masuk kedalam kamar

Jangan tanya kenapa, itu perintah dari tuan besar, tapi demi kebahagiaan nona Sungmin, hal ini berani kulanggar

Tapi heran juga aku kepada tuan besar, padahal semua pelayan disini baik namja maupun yeojya pasti dibekali berbagai teknologi termasuk ponsel

Namun, kenapa hanya nona Sungmin yang putrinya sendiri dilarang untuk menggunakan teknologi

Dunia memang mulai aneh sekarang ini

Kulihat wajah nona Sungmin sekarang memerah dan ia tersenyum

Aku yakin dia sedang sangat bahagia saat ini karena bisa mendengar suara Tuan Kyuhyun

Aku juga tahu kalau nona Sungmin itu mencintai tuan Kyuhyun, jangan tanya lagi bagaimana caranya, mungkin ini yang disebut naluri seorang ibu

Ne, memang sekarang aku belum menikah dan punya anak, namun aku mengurus nona Sungmin sejak kecil, jadi aku sudah menganggap nona Sungmin seperti anakku sendiri

Bahkan nona Sungmin lebih dekat denganku dari pada dengan Nyonya besar

Cklek!

Kulihat nona Sungmin sudah menutup ponselku, sepertinya ia sudah selesai berbicara dengan Tuan Kyuhyun

"Senang bisa mendengar suaranya hari ini nona?", tanyaku lalu nona Sungmin langsung mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum lebar

Aku ikut tersenyum melihat ia bahagia saat ini

Tiba-tiba nona Sungmin memelukku dengan erat seolah –olah ia berterima kasih kepadaku

Aku membalas pelukannya, "Ne, nona... Asalkan nona bahagia, aku ikut bahagia"

Lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum kepadaku

"Nona, aku izin keluar sebentar, nanti aku akan kembali lagi", ujarku lalu ia mengangguk pelan dan mendekati kanvasnya untuk melukis lagi

Aku bergegas menuju dapur untuk mengambil susu hangat untuknya

Tiba-tiba salah satu pelayan menyuruhku untuk menemui tuan besar

Aku menyuruh pelayan itu untuk mengantarkan susu hangat yang baru saja kusiapkan ini ke nona Sungmin, maklum, aku adalah kepala pelayan disini, jadi aku punya wewenang besar

Lalu aku pun segera menuju ke ruang perpustakaan tempat biasanya Tuan besar menghabiskan waktunya

"Tuan, memanggil saya?", tanyaku

"Ne, Jungsoo... Kemarilah", panggilnya lalu aku berjalan mendekatinya

"Waeyo tuan?", tanyaku

"Bagaimana keadaan Sungmin?", tanya

"Baik tuan", jawabku

"Apakah kau memberikan sebuah teknologi ke Sungmin?", tanyanya

Sontak aku langsung kaget, "Aniyo tuan... Wae?"

"Lalu bisakan kau menjelaskan ini?", tanyanya sambil menyanya sambil menyodorkan selembar foto

Aku mengamati foto itu dan terdiam

Itu adalah foto beberapa menit yang lalu ketika aku membawa ponsel milikku untuk diberikan kepada nona Sungmin

"Ini... bukan yang seperti anda lihat tuan, kebetulan orang tua saya menelepon, lalu nona memanggil saya, sehingga saya masuk kedalam kamarnya sambil membawa ponsel", jawabku

Tuan besar memandangiku

"Benarkah itu?", tanyanya

"Ini adalah keteledoran saya tuan... Mohon dimaafkan", ujarku sambil membungkuk

Tuan besar menghela napas, "Baiklah kali ini aku maafkan, jangan sampai keteledoran ini terjadi lagi"

"Maafkan saya tuan... Kamshamnida", tuturku sambil membungkuk sesekali

**-Jungsoo POV end-**

_-flashback end-_

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan sekarang noona?", tanyaku heran

"_**Sekarang tuan besar memperketat penjagaan, didepan pintu kamar nona Sungmin dipasang infrared agar bisa mendeteksi teknologi apapun",**_ jawab Jungsoo noona

Entah mengapa aku merasa hatiku diremas-remas ketika mendengar cerita Jungsoo noona

"_**Maafkan aku tuan muda, hal ini karena keteledoranku",**_ ujar Jungsoo noona

"Ne... Gwaenchana noona, ini bukan salahmu, ini salahku karena meminta untuk berbicara kepada Minnie", tuturku sambil menutup mataku dengan lenganku

"_**Apakah tuan ingin menyampaikan pesan kepada nona?"**_

"Noona cukup katakan kalau aku akan segera pulang dan suruh ia untuk menungguku"

"_**Baiklah tuan, ada lagi?"**_

"Ani noona, mian merepotkanmu... Annyeong", tuturku saat menutup telepon

Aku menghela napas panjang

"Ne, bagaimana Kyuhyunnie?", tanya Henry sementara Zhou Mi hyung dan Donghae tengah sibuk bermain game

Aku hanya tersenyum miris mendengar pertanyaan Henry

"Lupakan Henry... Jangan dibahas... Jebal...", tuturku lalu beranjak pergi

"Kyu! Tunggu! Mau kemana? Kita main game sekarang!", ujar Donghae saat melihatku hendak meninggalkan semua orang

"Ani Hae... Aku ingin tidur sekarang... Annyeong semuanya",ujarku lalu meninggalkan semua orang yang menatapku dengan tatapan aneh

**-Kyuhyun POV end-**

.

"Kenapa dia? Kok dia yang biasanya semangat main game, langsung ga semangat gitu?", tanya Zhou Mi yang heran

"Salah makan kali... Ayo kita lanjut hyuuung!", ujar Donghae

Lalu Donghae dan Zhou Mi melanjutkan game mereka *teman macam apa ini*, Henry menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dengan tatapan heran

.

-Keesokan paginya-

"Haeee... bangun hae..."ujar seseorang sambil mengguncang tubuh Donghae dengan pelan

"Ngggh... Sebentar lagi...", ujar Donghae lalu kembali berguling malas diatas tempat tidur

Orang yang hendak membangunkan Donghae terdiam

Dia langsung mengambil jarak dan berlari menuju Donghae

"YAAAA! LEE DONGHAE! BANGUUUUUUN!", pekik orang itu

"HUUUUWWWWOOOO!", pekik Donghae yang langsung kembali kealam sadarnya, "YA! CHO KYUHYUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAAAAAH?"

"Hehehehehe... Mian Hae... Aku Cuma mau bangunin aja kok", ujar Kyuhyun

"Tumben bangun pagi... Hooaaeeemmm...", ujar Donghae

"Kan kemarin aku tidur awal... Kita pergi sekarang yuk...", ujar Kyuhyun

"Bentar Kyuuu... Bentar...", ujar Donghae

"Cepet yah, aku tunggu...", ujar Kyuhyun yang keluar dari dalam kamar

"Selamat pagi~", sapa Kyuhyun saat melihat Henry tengah menyiapkan sarapan didapur

"Selamat pagi... Tumben bangun awal", balas Henry

"Aku kan tidur awal... Memangnya kalian tidur jam berapa?", tanya Kyuhyun

"Aku ketiduran Kyu... Ketika sadar, aku sudah ada di dalam kamar", ujar Henry sambil menaruh telur mata sapi yang baru digorengnya dipiring

"Mana Zhou Mi hyung?", tanya Kyuhyun

"Nanti keluar kok", ujar Henry

"Selamat pagi...", sapa Zhou Mi yang tiba-tiba muncul

"selamat pagi hyung", ujar Kyuhyun

"Oppa sini, aku pakaikan dasinya", ujar Henry yang berjalan mendekat ke Zhou Mi

"Gomawo chagi", ujar Zhou Mi yang berdiri tegap

"Aish... Kalian ini pamer kemesraan pagi-pagi gini... ckckck", ujar Kyuhyun

"Biarin, orang iri sih uda biasa", ujar Henry

"Selamat pagi semuanyaaaaa~!", sapa Donghae dengan ceria

"Pagi... Habis nge-charge yah?", tanya Zhou Mi

"Ne... Hyung tau aja", ujar Donghae sambil nyengir

"Kalian sudah siap untuk hari ini?", tanya Henry

"Ne...", jawab Kyuhyun dan Donghae bersamaan

"Kalian pasti bisa! Hwaitiiing~!",ujar Henry sambil mengepalkan tangannya

"Yap! Gomawo Henry!", ujar Donghae

"Kalian ga boleh tegang yah... Anggap itu seperti soal-soal yang kuberikan", ujar Zhou Mi

"Ne... Arraseo hyung", kata Kyuhyun

Lalu setelah selesai sarapan mereka langsung menju kesekolah

Tentu saja Kyuhyun dan Donghae ditinggalkan oleh Henry dan Zhou Mi

Dan tepat setelah bel tanda masuk berbunyi

Test untuk kelas khusus dimulai...

-tbc-

* * *

><p>tuh... selesaikan...<p>

jadi ga seru yah?

aduh author masih terharu nih... *lebay* *plak*

Ngomong-ngomong para reader yang ada disini ada yang mau ngejelasin ke author, kenapa author-author yang lama pada ga mau posting ff disini lagi? ._.

Author sekalian mau nanya apa bagusnya author juga ikutan pindah ke wordpress yang baru aja 10 menit yang lalu author bikin? *sombong* *plak*

Yang pertama ngejelasin ke author, tar author bikinin ff deh :D spesial pake hae(?)

.

Pokoknya wajib jelasin ke author yah!

Biar uda ada yang jelasin, tetep jelasin lagi aja... sama ngasih masukan, bagusnya author juga ikutan keluar atau ga D:

ini semua gegara vakum 4 bulan T^T

.

Gomawo~!


	8. Chapter 8

Annyeong~!

Author kembali membawa update-an ff~!

Sebenarnya author bisa nulis kilat, soalnya author lagi libur kuliah

Tapi berhubung author ngerusuh kerumah temen-temen author *re: nginep* jadi author ga bisa lanjutin XD *pamer* *ditimpuk bata*

Happy Reading~!

* * *

><p>.<strong>Last Message.<strong>

**- CHAPTER 7-**

**Cast :: Kyumin slight Yewook and Zhoury**

**Rating :: T is enough**

**Disclaimer :: cast-nya boleh dipilih dan diambil, kecuali Yesung punya author seorang, huahahahahahaha *dihajar***

**Warning :: Geje! Typos! GENDERSWITCH! De el el!**

* * *

><p><strong>-Kyuhyun POV-<strong>

Kini aku sudah berada diruang ujian

Didalam ruangan ini hanya terdapat 10 siswa dengan selang 1 bangku dan meja tiap muridnya

Jangan ditanya ada berapa jumlah ruang kelas di sekolahku, karena sekolahku terbagi atas 6 gedung...

Jadi ada banyak ruangan yang kosong

Sayangnya Hae tidak dikelas yang sama denganku, padahal aku ingin melihat wajahnya yang panik kalau-kalau tidak bisa mengerjakan soal, hahahahahahaha... *evil*

Kini soalnya sudah ada ditanganku

Terlihat cukup tebal dan terdiri dari 50 soal essay

Yak! Anggap saja ini latihan dari Zhoumi hyung, semuanya pasti bisa kulewati

.

Aku memulai soal pertamaku, tentang teknologi

Sebuah wacana yang panjang dan penuh dengan kata-kata latin tertera didalamnya

Untungnya semua kata-kata asing ini sudah pernah terbaca olehku dari latihan-latihan yang diberikan Zhoumi hyung

Jangan kalian tanyakan tentang soal-soal yang ada didalam test ini ke author, karena itu akan sia-sia saja, hahahahaha... *no comment -_-*

Perlahan aku mulai mengerjakan soalnya satu persatu

Kubaca dengan seksama seluruh soal yang ada didaamnya dan berusaha mengerjakan yang terbaik yang bisa kulakukan

**-Kyuhyun POV end-**

.

Kini Kyuhyun mengerjakan soal-soal yang ada dengan serius

Terkadang ia menyeka dahinya yang mulai bercucuran keringat

Entah itu keringat karena stress atau karena udara yang panas

.

Jam istirahat...

Kyuhyun sudah berada diluar ruangan karena sudah selesai mengerjakan soal-soal test, ia menghela napas panjang

Kyuhyun bersandar di salah satu jendela terdekat mengingat-ingat lagi, jikalau ada yang terlupa *telat woy! Uda dikumpul!* *plak*

Tiba-tiba Henry dan Zhoumi datang menghampiri Kyuhyun

"Kyuhyunnie~! Bagaimana tadi? Bagaimana?", tanya Henry

"Yaah... Aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik, kuharap hasilnya juga yang terbaik", jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum simpul

"Mana Hae?", tanya Zhoumi

"Molla hyung... Dia ada dikelas yang...", jawab Kyuhyun namun kata-katanya dipotong oleh teriakan

"CHOOOO KYUHYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!", pekik seseorang dan langsung membuat Kyuhyun, Zhoumi dan Henry menoleh kearah sumber suara

"Uwaaaaaaa!", pekik Kyuhyun saat manusia itu menerjangnya dengan kuat, "HAE! APA-APAAN KAU?"

Sementara manusia yang akrab dipanggil Donghae itu hanya nyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya pelan

"Gimana tadi test-nya Hae?", tanya Henry

"Ne... Sudah kukerjakan sebisanya... Hahahahahahaha", tutur Donghae

"Itu ketawa berhasil atau ketawa frustasi ga bisa ngerjain?", goda Zhoumi sambil tersenyum

"Ya! Hyung! Pokoknya, ujiannya sudah dikumpul, mau dibahas juga soalnya ga bakal balik lagi... Jadi jangan dibahas... Kita cukup menunggu hasilnya sekarang", ujar Donghae panjang lebar

"Sepertinya Hae frustasi deh hyung", bisik Kyuhyun ke Zhoumi

"Ne... Aku sependapat denganmu Kyu", jawab Zhoumi sambil tersenyum

"Oppa... Pengumumannya kapan sih?", tanya Henry sambil memeluk lengan Zhoumi

"Eem... Mungkin 4-5 hari lagi, soalnya yang mengikuti ujiannya hanya 53 orang", jawab Zhoumi

"Hoo... Kalau berangkatnya?", lanjut Henry

"Seminggu setelah pengumuman chagi", jawab Zhoumi singkat sambil mengelus kepala Henry pelan

"Yaaaa! Aku lapar! Aku mau makan sekarang", tutur Donghae yang langsung membuat adegan mesra Zhoury terhenti

"Ne... Aku sudah menyiapkan bekal untuk kalian... Kajja!", ajak Henry

.

-Taman Belakang Sekolah-

"Yaaa! Henry! Bagaimana kau tau kalau aku suka dengan sandwich isi salmon?", tutur Donghae yang sibuk memakan seluruh sandwich salmon yang ada

"Hahahahahha... Makan yang banyak saja Hae... Isi lagi energimu~!", tutur Henry sambil menuangkan jus jeruk kedalam cangkir milik Zhoumi

"Bagaimana caranya kau membawa semua ini?", tanya Kyuhyun yang sedang menikmati sandwich telurnya

"Aku simpan diruang OSIS... Hehehehehe", jawab Henry dengan ringan

"Boleh yah hyung? Kalau gitu aku mau nitip PS-ku diruanganmu juga", ujar Kyuhyun sambil nyengir ria

"Aniyo! Hanya Henry saja yang boleh menitipkan disitu, yang lainnya, TIDAK", jawab Zhoumi yang kembali menegak jus jeruknya yang baru saja disiapkan oleh Henry

"Dasar pelit... Pilih kasih...", gerutu Kyuhyun sambil menggembungkan pipinya

"Apa kau bilang?", tanya Zhoumi

"A... Aniya hyung...", jawab Kyuhyun cepat lalu kembali memakan sandwich-nya

Tak lama setelah itu bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi

Zhoumi berpamitan kepada Henry, Kyuhyun, dan Donghae karena harus kembali kekelasnya

Lalu mereka ber-3 kembali ke kelas bersama

.

-Pulang sekolah-

"Kyuhyunnie... hari ini kau mau langsung pulang kerumah?", tanya Henry

"Ne... Biarpun Cuma beberapa hari aku meninggalkan rumah, aku kasihan dengan umma dan noona kalau mereka hanya tinggal berdua", jawab Kyuhyun

"Kyu...", ujar Donghae yang tiba-tiba merangkul Kyuhyun

"Wae?"

"Kalau kau memang kangen sama Sungmin, bilang aja kali... Ga perlu pake ahjumma dan noona jadi alasan", bisik Donghae dan seketika membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah

"WAE? WAE? SALAH YAH? HAAAAH?", pekik Kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah, memerah bukan karena marah tapi karena malu

"Cieee... Yang kangen... Hahahahahahhahaha", goda Donghae yang langsung berlari kebelakang Zhoumi untuk mencari perlindungan

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam sementara Zhoumi, Henry dan Donghae tertawa melihat tingkah Kyuhyun

.

_-skip time-_

Sekarang Kyuhyun sedang berjalan pulang setelah mengambil barang-barangnya dari apartement Henry dan Zhoumi

Sedangkan Donghae, ia masih mau menginap, karena ia ingin ber-refreshing ria dengan berbagai masakan Henry

Saat sedang berjalan, secara tidak sengaja Kyuhyun melintasi sebuah toko peralatan lukis

Ia memerhatikan alat-alat lukis yang dipajang di etalase toko tersebut

Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah kuas yang berwarna pink lembut

Benar-benar cocok dengan image Sungmin

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kyuhyun langsung membeli kuas tersebut *maklum ga punya banyak duit* *plak*

Dan setelah kuas tersebut di tangan, Kyuhyun pun bergegas pulang

.

-Dirumah-

"Umma... Aku pulang", tutur Kyuhyun saat memasuki rumahnya

"Aah... Kyuhyunnie, kau sudah pulang? Selamat datang", sambut Mrs. Cho saat keluar dari arah ruang makan

"Ne umma...", jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum simpul

"Bagaimana test-nya tadi chagi?", tanya Mrs. Cho sambil mengelus kepala Kyuhyun yang ada dihadapannya dengan perlahan

"Aku sudah berusaha sekuat mungkin, doakan saja semoga hasilnya sesuai dengan kerja kerasku umma", tutur Kyuhyun

"Ne... Itu sudah pasti kulakukan chagi...", jawab Mrs. Cho

"Noona mana?", tanya Kyuhyun

"Aah... Ahra sekarang sedang bekerja part-time, kau tau kan kalau kita tidak mungkin bertahan hidup hanya dengan uang tabungan yang ada", jelas Mrs. Cho dan membuat Kyuhyun tersentak kaget

"Jinjja? Noona bekerja?", tanya Kyuhyun

"Ne... Dia menjadi pelayan cafe di pusatkota dengan gaji... yah, yang bisa dibilang cukup lumayan besar", jawab Mrs. Cho, "ya sudah... Kau istirahat sana Kyu... Kau pasti capek setelah melewati harimu yang berat saat mau menghadapi test itu", lanjut Mrs. Cho

Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar perkataan Mrs. Cho, "Ye umma...", tutur Kyuhyun dan segera berjalan menuju ke kamarnya

.

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

Aku merebahkan tubuhku diatas tempat tidurku

Aku memandangi langit-langit kamarku dengan seksama

Sebegitu sulitnyakah hidup tanpa appa? Sampai-sampai noona harus bekerja

Kalau aku pergi ke Jepang bagaimana dengan kehidupan umma dan noona

Hidup disanakan tidak murah, apalagi kalau aku benar-benar lulus dan masuk ke fakultas kedokteran disana

Itu akan benar-benar memakan biaya

Kenapa aku jadi merasa bersalah saat ini?

Aish... Othokke...

Aku segera duduk di tempat tidurku dan kembali tertegun

Setiap kata-kata umma terus tergiang di telingaku

Setelah beberapa tertegun, aku melihat kearah jam dinding dikamarku

Waw... Sudah pukul 7 malam jadi aku sudah merenung dari 2 jamn yang lalu

Kalau ada setan lewat, mungkin mereka akan dengan mudah merasuki tubuhku, hahahahahaha... *ga ada setan mau ngerasukin badan setan Kyu* *plak*

"Kyuhyunnie... Makan...", panggil Ahra noona

"Ne...", jawabku yang segera bergegas mengganti bajuku dengan kaos putih biasa dan bergegas turun untuk makan malam bersama

.

_-skip time-_

Seusai makan, aku langsung masuk kembali kedalam kamarku

Bisa kurasakan kalau suasana makan tadi `sedikit` kaku

Entah itu hanya perasaanku atau memang seperti itu

Aku berharap itu hanya perasaanku saja

Yaah... Contohnya seperti noona yang hanya berbicara seperlunya atau umma yang sibuk dengan seluruh lauk pauknya *iyalah, namanya juga makan*

Aku membuka jendela kamarku

Sepertinya sudah lama tidak dibuka

Lalu kulihat kamar Minnie yang terekspos dengan jelas, karena jendelanya dibuka dengan sangat lebar

"Minnie~", panggilku pelan sambil menggenggam erat kuas yang akan kuberikan

Namun, tidak ada seorangpun yang muncul

"Minnie~~ Apakah kau ada disana?", panggilku lagi namun masih tidak ada jawaban

"Minnie sedang tidur yah? Kalau begitu, selamat tidur Minnie~", tuturku lalu membalikkan tubuhku, memandangi kuas yang ada ditanganku dan menghela napas panjang

"Tuan muda Kyuhyun!", panggil seseorang yang membuat langkahku terhenti dan membalikkan badan

"Aah... Jungsoo noona... Waeyo? Kau terlihat terburu-buru", tanyaku yang bingung melihat dadanya yang naik turun secara cepat yang menandakan kalau dia baru saja berlari dan beberapa bulir kerigat yang menetes didahinya

"Mi... Mianhe Tuan... Saya baru saja dari arah taman dan secara tidak sengaja, saya mendengar tuan memanggil nona... Jadi saya buru-buru kesini", jawab Jungsoo sambil sedikit terengah-engah

"Ne... Waeyo noona?", tanyaku lagi

"Nona Sungmin selama beberapa hari ini, tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidurnya tuan", tutur Jungsoo noona dan membuat mataku melebar

"MWOYA? Bagaimana bisa?", tanyaku lirih

"Ternyata kanker yang diidap oleh nona sudah menjalar kebagian tubuh lainnya... Dan, kanker itu mengenai saraf otot kakinya *jangan ditanya kenapa, hanya imajinasi author*... Jadi...", "Minnie tidak dapat berjalan lagi...", potongku cepat sebelum Jungsoo noona mengatakannya

"Ne Tuan... Anda benar", lanjut Jungsoo noona sementara aku hanya terdiam kaku

"Mianhe tuan... Aku harus segera melanjutkan pekerjaanku lagi... Maaf, saya harus memberitahukan tuan tentang kenyataan ini... Annyeong...", ujar Jungso noona yang agak membungkuk lalu meninggalkanku

Aku membalikkan badanku dan menyenderkan tubuhku pada dinding terdekat dengan jendela kamarku

Bisa kurasakan otot-otot kakiku mulai melemas sehingga aku jatuh perlahan sambil bersender di dinding itu

"Wae...", gumamku pelan dengan tatapan kosong

"Waeyo...", gumamku lagi dan aku mulai bisa merasakan mataku mulai memanas, napasku pun mulai memburu seperti habis berlari

"Waeyo...", gumamku lirih sambil menangkupkan wajahku diantara kedua kakiku sendiri dan menggenggam kuas yang sampai saat ini masih ada digenggamanku

Bulir-bulir air mata terus keluar dari pelupuk mataku

"Waeyo...", gumamku lagi diantara isakanku

Aku mengangkat wajahku perlahan, bisa kurasakan kalau wajahku kini sudah benar-benar jelek dengan jejak-jejak air mata

Aku memandang kuas yang akan kuberikan pada Sungmin

"Mianhe... Minnie... Mianhe...", gumamku penuh penyesalan dan kembali menangis

**-Kyuhyun POV end-**

.

Kyuhyun merasakan ada sesuatu yang sangat terang menampar wajahnya dengan kasar

Sehingga, mau tidak mau, ia membuka matanya

Ternyata tamparan itu berasal dari sinar matahari yang merekah diluar jendelanya yang terbuka dengan lebar

"Mmhmm...", gumamnya pelan saat membiasakan matanya pada sinar yang ada

"Jam berapa ini...", gumam Kyuhyun sambil memandangi jam dinding yang ada didalam kamarnya

"Jam 7 pagi yah... Aku bangun terlalu awal...", gumam Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk kepalanya pelan

Tanpa berlama-lama Kyuhyun langsung beranjak untuk mandi dan bersiap pergi kesekolah

"Aish... Mataku jadi agak sembab karena semalam", gumamnya saat memandangi wajahnya dicermin

Tapi Kyuhyun tak begitu peduli, ia langsung mengambil tasnya dan bergegas turun untuk sarapan

.

"Umma... Selamat pagi", sapa Kyuhyun saat melihat Mrs. Cho tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan

"Aaah... Selamat pagi chagi~! Kau mau minum apa? Hmmm...", tanya Mrs. Cho

"Aku mau susu aja umma...", jawab Kyuhyun saat menduduki salah satu kursi dimeja makan

"Ini susumu Kyuhyunnie", tutur Mrs. Cho sembari memberikan susu tersebut kepada Kyuhyun

"Noona mana umma?", tanya Kyuhyun sambil melahap roti coklatnya

"Ahra? Mungkin sebentar lagi ia turun dari kamarnya", jawab Mrs. Cho,"kau tau sendirikan seperti apa sikap seorang gadis kalau sudah mau berpergian", lanjut Mrs. Cho

"Ne... Mereka akan berdandan habis-habisan walaupun itu ga berguna",jawab Kyuhyun dan langsung mendapat pukulan dari arah belakang kepalanya

"YAAA!...", pekik Kyuhyun, namun saat melihat siapa yang memukulnya ia langsung cengengesan, "eh noona... Selamat pagi", ujar Kyuhyun

"Awas saja kalau kau berkata begitu lagi Kyu... Jangan harap kau bisa makan besok!", ancam Ahra dan membuat Kyuhyun hanya senyam-senyum geje sementara Mrs. Cho hanya tertawa melihatnya

"Ne... Umma... Kalau misalnya aku keterima test itu, benarkah aku tetap boleh pergi kesana?", tanya Kyuhyun di sela-sela sarapannya

"Tentu saja Kyuhyunnie... Kenapa tidak? Umma ingin kau melakukan apa pun yang kau kehendaki", ujar Mrs. Cho

"Ani... Hanya saja...", tambah Kyuhyun sambil menunduk

"Sudahlah Kyu... Fokus saja pada pelajaranmu... Jangan pikirkan yang lain... Umma dan aku aman disini", ujar Ahra yang seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran Kyuhyun

Lalu Kyuhyun memandangi wajah Ahra dengan tatapan berbinar

"Apa lihat-lihat seperti itu?", tanya Ahra yang masih sibuk dengan rotinya

"Aniyo~~! Gomawo noona~! Gomawo umma", tutur Kyuhyun sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya

"Aku pergi dulu~!", pamit Kyuhyun

.

Saat berada diluar rumah secara tidak sengaja Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Jungsoo

"Jungsoo noona!", panggil Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya

Hal itu membuat Jungsoo tersenyum memandang Kyuhyun

"Annyeong Tuan muda... Mau pergi kesekolah?", sapa Jungsoo saat Kyuhyun berlari kehadapannya

"Ne... Noona mau kemana?", tanya Kyuhyun yang berjalan bersama Jungsoo

"Saya mau ke toko teh di pusat kota... Persediaan teh di rumah sudah habis", jawab Jungsoo sambil tersenyum memamerkan lesung pipitnya

"Aah... Begitu yah...", ujar Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan

Lalu mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam

Jungsoo sepertinya mengerti perasaan Kyuhyun, sehingga ia tidak mau membahas soal Sungmin didepan Kyuhyun saat ini

Batin Kyuhyun sedang terguncang saat ini, itulah yang ada dipikiran Jungsoo

"Aah... Noona, aku harus berlari, soalnya aku sudah mau masuk kelas", tutur Kyuhyun

"Ne... Berhati-hatilah tuan... Belajar yang giat yah...", ujar Jungsoo sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah berlari didepannya

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun kembali lagi ke hadapannya

"Waeyo tuan?", tanya Jungsoo heran

"Bisakah noona memberikan ini pada Minnie? Aku membelikannya kemarin, karena menurutku kuas ini sangat cocok dengan pribadi Minnie", tutur Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan menyodorkan kuas berwarna pink lembut itu kepada Jungsoo

Tak lupa, napasnya pun memburu akibat berlari

"Ne tuan... pasti akan kusampaikan", ujar Jungsoo saat menerima kuas itu

"Ne... Gomawo noona~! Annyeong", ujar Kyuhyun yang kembali berlari sementara Jungsoo hanya tersenyum memandang kepergian Kyuhyun

.

**-Jungsoo POV-**

"Nona... Saya masuk...", tuturku saat memasuki kamar nona Sungmin

Kini ia sedang duduk sambil membaca buku diatas tempat tidurnya

Lengkap dengan piyama pink ber-hoodie kelinci miliknya

Ia membaca buku tersebut dengan serius dan sesekali menggembungkan pipinya jikalau jalan ceritanya tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya

Aku heran, kenapa ia lebih memilih untuk duduk ditempat tidur saja

Sementara kalau dia mau, aku bisa membantunya ke kursi roda dan mendorongnya kemana pun ia mau

"Nona...", panggilku lembut

Lalu ia langsung mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatapku heran

"Tahukan apa yang saya bawa saat ini?", tanyaku pelan sambil duduk disampingnya

Ia terus memandangiku sambil sesekali memiringkan kepalanya

"Lihat ini nona...", ujarku sambil menunjukkan kuas berwarna pink lembut

Bisa kulihat mata nona berbinar dan ia tersenyum lebar

Aku memberikan kuas itu kepada nona dan ia terus tersenyum lebar ketika memegang kuas itu

"Nona tau, dimana saya mendapatkan kuas ini?", tanyaku sambil tersenyum kepadanya

Lalu ia berpikir sejenak dan memandangku, kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya menandakan kalau ia tidak tahu

"Aku mendapatkannya dari tuan muda Kyuhyun, nona", ujarku sambil tersenyum kepadanya

Nona melebarkan matanya lalu menunduk

Bisa kulihat wajahnya memerah karena malu

"Nona mau ke kursi roda? Setidaknya nona bisa menemui tuan muda Kyuhyun", ujarku lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya

Namun nona Sungmin malah menahan lengan bajuku

Aku menoleh untuk memandangnya lalu ia menggeleng pelan

Aku menghela napas lalu mengelus kepalanya pelan

"Ne... Gwaenchana nona... Nanti akan kusampaikan ucapan terima kasihmu padanya", ujarku sambil tersenyum

**-Jungsoo POV end-**

**.**

**-Sungmin POV-**

Waw! Ini benar-benar kuas yang indah...

Sayang sekali untuk memakainya...

"Nona tau, dimana saya mendapatkan kuas ini?", tanya Jungsoo eonnie sambil tersenyum

Eh? Benar juga yah... Dimana eonnie mendapatkannya?

Apa dia beli dipasar? Atau menemukannya dijalanan

Atu dia dikasih oleh seorang nenek yang dibantunya menyebrang jalan

Hmmm... Darimana yah?

Aku segera memiringkan kepalaku untuk mendapatkan jawabannya

"Aku mendapatkannya dari tuan muda Kyuhyun, nona", jawab Jungsoo eonnie sambil tersenyum

Mwo? Kyu?

Aaah... berarti tadi eonnie bertemu dengan Kyu

Berarti Kyu sudah pulang dari rumah temannya itu

Aku kangen Kyu... Nomu bogoshippo~~!

"Nona mau ke kursi roda? Setidaknya nona bisa menemui tuan muda Kyuhyun", tutur Jungsoo eonnie sambil beranjak dari tempat tidurku

Dengan cepat aku langsung menahan lengan bajunya

Eonnie memandangku dengan tatapan heran lalu aku menggeleng pelan

Menandakan kalau aku tidak mau naik ke kursi roda

Eonnie mengelus kepalaku pelan, "Ne... Gwaenchana nona... Nanti akan kuucapkan terima kasihmu kepadanya", kata Jungsoo eonnie

Aku tersenyum dan memeluknya erat

Ne... Aku bukannya tidak mau menemui Kyu

Bahkan aku benar-benar merindukannya... Sangat merindukannya

Dari caranya tersenyum kepadaku maupun caranya menggodaku dikala aku merajuk

Tapi aku belum mau menemuinya dalam keadaan seperti ini...

Kalau ia melihatku seperti ini, pasti ia akan benar-benar sedih

Hal ini sudah pernah terbukti, dulu aku pernah drop sekali saat ngobrol dengannya

Dan dia langsung panik, padahal sudah jelas ia tidak bisa masuk ke kamarku, tapi ia terus-terusan memanggil Jungsoo eonnie maupun pelayan-pelayan yang lewat dihalaman bawah

Yah, walaupun tak lama kemudian Jungsoo eonnie datang menolongku

Tapi aku tidak mau membuatnya sedih dan khawatir

Makanya au lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri saja, berhubung... Yah kalian tau, kakiku sudah tidak dapat digerakkan lagi

Tapi aku tidak boleh putus asa... Semua ini pasti akan ada ahirnya

Aku yakin suatu hari nanti, kakiku pasti sembuh dan suaru akan kembali

Lee Sungmin, Hwaiting~~~!

**-Sungmin POV end-**

**.**

_-skip time-_

"Kyu! Bareng yuk pulangnya", ujar Donghae sambil merangkul bahu Kyuhyun

"Ne... Kau tidak kembali ke apartement Henry dan Zhoumi hyung?", tanya Kyuhyun heran

"Aniyoo! Mereka menyiksaku semalam...", jawab Donghae pelan dan membuat Kyuhyun tersentak kaget

"Jinjja? Mereka ngapain memangnya?", tanya Kyuhyun penasaran

"Bayangkan saja Kyu... Kau disuruh menghabiskan kue percobaan yang jumlahnya hampir ratusan sambil minum kopi yang tidak jelas asalnya...", tutur Donghae sambil menghela napas

"Wae? Wae dengan kue dan kopinya?", tanya Kyuhyun penasaran

"Kuenya gosong Kyuuuuu...! Dan kopinya! Kopinya bukan kopi luak! Tapi kopi kambing!", ujar Donghae *reader ngerti maksudnyakan?*

"Aish... Lalu apa yang terjadi denganmu setelahnya?", tanya Kyuhyun tambah penasaran walaupun ia memasang tampang `agak` jijik

"Aku bolak-balik toilet selama 3 jam lebih dan aku langsung tidak mood makan sampai pagi hari... Itu pun sarapannya aku beli diluar", jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum miris

"! MEREKA DENDAM SAMA KAU GARA-GARA KAU GANGGU MEREKA PACARAN KALI! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH", pekik Kyuhyun sambil tertawa keras sampai-sampai orang-orang dijalanan memandanginya heran, bahkan Donghae berjalan menjauh darinya seolah-olah tidak kenal

"Ya! Lee Donghae, jangan berjalan terlalu cepat!", panggil Kyuhyun yang berjalan mendekatinya

"Kau seperti orang gila tadi Kyu...", ujar Donghae sambil bergidik sesekali

Mian... Mian... Hahahahhaha", tukas Kyuhyun

Lalu saat diperjalanan pulang, Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya didepan sebuah toko aksessoris

"Wae Kyu? Kenapa berhenti?", tanya Donghae yang ikutan berhenti dan melihat kearah pandangan Kyuhyun

"Aku mau beli itu...", tutur Kyuhyun yang langsung berjalan memasuki toko serba pink itu

Sementara Donghae langsung cengo melihat Kyuhyun

.

Setelah beberapa saat Kyuhyun keluar sambil membawa sebuah bungkusan pink

"Apa itu Kyu?", tanya Donghae yang heran melihat tingkah sahabatnya

"Sebuah pita pink berenda hitam... Minnie pasti cocok menggunakannya", tutur Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lembut memandangi bungkusan itu

Donghae yang melihat aura kebahagiaan keluar dari tubuh chingu-nya, langsung ikut tersenyum

Lalu mereka berdua pulang bersama dengan aman dan damai (?)

.

Saat Kyuhyun pulang, tanpa disengaja ia bertemu dengan Jungsoo lagi

"Noona!", panggil Kyuhyun dari luar pagar sambil melambaikan tangannya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Jungsoo yang tengah sibuk membantu beberapa pelayan menyiram tanaman

Jungsoo segera menolehkan wajahnya lalu berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun

"Aah... Tuan baru pulang? Terima kasih atas kuasnya tuan... Nona benar-benar menyukainya", ujar Jungsoo sambil sedikit membungkuk

"Ne... Gwaenchana noona... Kalau Minnie senang, aku juga akan senang", jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengusap hidungnya pelan dan tersenyum malu, "oh iya noona, tolong berikan ini lagi untuk Minnie", tambah Kyuhyun sambil memberikan sebuah bungkusan kecil kepada Jungsoo

"Apa ini tuan?", tanya Jungsoo heran

"Tolong berikan kepada Minnie, noona... Gomawo~~! Hehehehehe...", ujar Kyuhyun yang langsung berlari menuju rumahnya

Dan membuat Jungsoo hanya menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum

.

Selama beberapa hari , Kyuhyun secara terus menerus selalu memberikan hadiah kecil kepada Sungmin melalui Jungsoo

Walau Jungsoo sudah menolaknya karena merasa tidak enak, tapi Kyuhyun terus menerus membujuknya untuk memberikan hadiah yang sudah dibelinya kepada Sungmin

Mulai dari boneka, bandana, tas, notes sampai bungapun diberikan oleh Kyuhyun

Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak peduli asalkan Sungmin tetap mengingatnya dan terus bahagia

Sementara itu disisi Sungmin

Semakin terlewatnya hari dan banyaknya kado yang diberikan kepada Sungmin

Sungmin semakin merasa tak enak hati kepada Kyuhyun, terkadang ia mengingatkan Jungsoo agar menolak pemberian dari Kyuhyun, namun Jungsoo setiap harinya selalu kembali membawa hadiah yang dibawa oleh Kyuhyun

Di satu sisi Sungmin benar-benar merasa tidak enak kepada Kyuhyun dan merasa kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya karena sudah 4 hari tidak pernah bertemu

Tapi disisi lain, rasa cinta Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun kian membuncah, kini ia mengetahui bertapa perhatian dan sayangnya Kyuhyun terhadapnya walaupun belum ada bertemu lagi, belum lagi semua benda-benda yang diberikan warna pink, sesuai dengan kesukaan Sungmin *Umin nyari untung...* *dihajar massa*

.

-Hari Pengumuman Test-

"Heyooo~! Kyu~! Sudah siap melihat hasilnya hari ini?", tanya Henry sambil duduk dengan nyaman disebelah Kyuhyun yag tengah bermain PSP

"Ne... Doakan aku berhasil aja Henry", jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP

"Kalau kau berhasil, akan kubuatkan lemon mousse", tutur Henry sambil tersenyum lalu Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul mendengarnya, maklum ia masih fokus dengan PSP-nya

"Pagi semuanya...", sapa Donghae yang langsung duduk dikursinya yang berada didepan Kyuhyun

Henry yang heran melihat sikap chingu-nya yang satu itu langsung mengerutkan dahi

"Waeyo Hae?", tanya Henry

"Aku takut dengan hasil hari ini Henryyyyyy...", gumam Donghae yang langsung menelungkupkan wajahnya diatas meja Kyuhyun *setelah berbalik tentunya*

"Gwaenchana Hae~~ Apapun hasilnya hari ini... Itulah yang terbaik untukmu...", tutur Henry sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Donghae pelan

"Neee... Kuharap begitu... Weeeeew", tutur Donghae sambil menghela napas panjang

"Yaa! Bagaimana keadaan kalian menjelang detik-detik pengumuman?", tanya namja berambut merah yang mirip koala sambil memeluk Henry dari belakang

"UWOOOOO! HYUUUNG! JANGAN MENGAGETKAN SEPERTI ITU DOOONG!", pekik Donghae melihat kedatangan Zhoumi yang dadakan sementara Kyuhyun memegang dadanya karena kaget dan langsung mematikan PSP-nya

"Yaah... Siapa suruh kalian serius... Hahahahahaha...", tutur Zhoumi yang tertawa penuh kemenangan

"Henry... Kok kau ga kaget sama sekali sih?", tanya Donghae, mengingat harusnya Henry yang lebih kaget dari yang lainnya

"Aku kan bisa mencium bau Mimi oppa dari jauh... Jadi aku bisa mengetahui kedatangan oppa~!", tutur Henry sambil menggenggam tangan Zhoumi yang masih memeluknya

Setelah mendengar alasan dari Henry, Donghae dan Kyuhyun langsung mangut-mangut kayak kepiting rebus(?)

"Sudah siap melihat hasilnya?", tanya Zhoumi sambil tersenyum

"Ne...", jawab Kyuhyun dan Donghae bersamaan

"Kalau begitu ayo kita liat hasilnya...", ajak Zhoumi

"Mwo? Sudah keluarkah hasilnya?", tanya Donghae

"Ne... Sekertaris baru saja hendak menempelnya ketika aku pergi kesini", jawab Zhoumi sambil tersenyum

"Ayo kita lihat kalau begitu... Kajja!", ajak Kyuhyun yang langsung beranjak menuju papan pengumuman

"Kyuu! Tunggu!", pekik Henry yang langsung menyusul Kyuhyun

"Kau takut melihat hasilnya Hae?", tanya Zhoumi yang masih berada didalam kelas bersama Donghae

"Sejujurnya sih... Takut hyung...", tutur Donghae

Lalu Zhoumi menepuk pundak Donghae pelan, "Ne... Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik... Kita hanya perlu melihat hasilnya saja sekarang... Kajja!", tutur Zhoumi

Setelah menarik napas panjang Donghae langsung beranjak pergi untuk melihat hasilnya

.

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

Aku berjalan menuju papan pengumuman

Disana terlihat sangat ramai, kudengar dar Zhoumi hyung yang dikirim hanya 6 terbaik saja

Tuhan... Semoga aku lulus!

"Kyuu! Henry! Tunggu aku!", panggil Donghae yang langsung membuatku dan Henry berhenti berjalan

"Ayo kita lihat!", ajakku sementara Zhoumi hyung dan Henry menunggu diluar kerumunan

Setelah berjuang sedemikian rupa agar bisa sampai tepat didepan papan pengumuman

Kebanyakan semua siswa-siswi yang melihat hasil mereka langsung menangis, ada juga yang langsung menggeram marah

Itu pertanda kalau mereka tidak lulus sepertinya

"YEAAAAAAH! AKU LULUUUUUUUUUUUUS!", pekik seseorang yang langsung membuatku memandang kearahnya, begitu pula yang lainnya

Mataku terbelalak melihat orang yang baru saja berteriak itu, "AKU LULUS KYUHYUUNNIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!", pekik manusia ikan *coret* Donghae

Aku tersenyum bahagia mendengar Donghae lulus

"YAAAA! CHUKKAE HAEEEEE! AKU TAU KAU PASTI BISAAAAA!", pekikku yang langsung memeluk Donghae ditengah keramaian siswa-siswi yang ada disekitar mereka

Setelah puas berpelukan(?) bersama Donghae, aku kembali terfokus membaca nama-nama yang tertera dari peringkat terbawah sampai teratas

Ok... Namaku lolos dari urutan ke-20

Lolos lagi dari urutan 11

Aku mencari namaku dengan seksama diurutan 10-1

Begitu aku membaca nama-nama yang tertera, ternyata nama Donghae berada di urutan ke-6

Dan mataku langsung terbelalak melihat deretan nama itu

"_6. Lee Donghae_

_5. Cha Suk Min_

_4. Kim Eun Sa_

_3. Shin Young Sun_

_2. Lee So Haen _*author mejeng* *plak*

_1...", "Cho Kyuhyun"_

"HYAAAAAAAAAA! AKU LULUUUUUUUUUUUUS!", kali ini giliranku yang berteriak sampai-sampai aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku tinggi-tinggi

"YAAAAA! CHUKKAE KYUHYUNNIE~! KITA BAREEEEEEENG!", pekik Donghae yang langsung memelukku

Lalu kami berdua langsung loncat-loncat sambil berputar sangking senangnya

Tak lupa orang-orang disekitar kami langsung memberikan kami selamat

Kemudian kami berjalan menuju Henry dan Zhoumi hyung dengan bangga

Ternyata kami tengah mendapati Henry yang sedang menangis dipelukan Zhoumi hyung

"Kau apakan Henry hyung?", tanyaku namun senyumanku tidak memudar sedikitpun

"Dia senang dengan kelulusan kalian", tutur Zhoumi yang masih terus membelai lembut kepala Henry

"Hae... Kyuhyunnie... Chukkae atas kelulusan kalian...", ujar Zhoumi hyung sambil tersenyum

Kami berdua langsung salting mendengar ucapan selamat dari Zhoumi hyung, karena ia yang selama ini membimbing kami

Tiba-tiba Henry langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Zhoumi hyung dan langsung memeluk kami berdua

"Hiks... Kyuu... Hiks... Haee... Chu... Chukkae atas kelulusan kalian... hiks... Aku tau ka... hiks... kalian pasti lulus... hiks... huweeeeeee...", pekik Henry sambil memeluk kami

Lalu aku dan Hae saling berpandangan dan kami langsung memeluk Henry

"Gomawo Henry... Gomawo...", tuturku sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Henry pelan

Henry mengangguk didalam pelukan kami

"Gomawo untukmu juga hyung...", tutur Donghae sambil tersenyum memandang Zhoumi

Sementara Zhoumi langsung tersenyum bangga dan mengangguk pelan

Kini aku sudah selangkah lebih cepat untuk menyembuhkan Minnie

.

Setelah pulang sekolah, kami semua yang lulus langsung disuruh menghadap ke ruang kepala sekolah

Disana beliau mengatakan bahwa, kami semua lulus bukan untuk mengenyam pendidikan SMA lagi, tapi langsung ke jenjang universitas

Jadi kami disuruh menentukan fakultas apa yang akan kami ambil

Tentu saja aku positif fakultas kedokteran, sedangkan Donghae ia masih bingung untuk memilih

Sehingga kami semua diberi waktu sampai besok dan keberangkatan kami akan dilakukan 3 hari setelah pengumuman ini

Begitu aku menceritakan hal ini kepada Henry saat di apartement-nya sambil memakan lemon mousse *dia sudah berjanji*, ia langsung menangis lagi

Katanya ia tidak mau berpisah secepat ini denganku dan Donghae

Donghae hanya tertawa saja, namun ia langsung menepuk-nepuk kepala Henry agar ia tenang, kasihan juga Zhoumi hyung, bajunya sudah penuh dengan ingus Henry, namun ia diam saja dan tetap memeluk Henry untuk menenangkannya

**-Kyuhyun POV end-**

.

Kyuhyun segera kembali kerumahnya seusai pesta kecil-kecilan yang dilakukan di apartement Henry dan Zhoumi

"Umma~~~! Aku pulaaaaaaaaang~~~~!", panggil Kyuhyun

"Waaah... Anak umma, kelihatannya senang sekali... Ada apa?", tanya Mrs. Cho saat keluar dari dapur

"Mmmhmm... Wanginya enak... Umma masak apa?", tanya Kyuhyun saat mengendusi udara yang ada disekitar dapur

"Banana cake... Kau tau? Hari ini adalah hari pertama Ahra gajian... Jadi bisa dibilang kalau ini pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan gaji pertama Ahra", tutur Mrs. Cho sambil tersenyum

"Ne... Umma, aku punya berita juga untukmu", ujar Kyuhyun tanpa mengurangi senyuman yang terus merekah dibibirnya

"Waeyo Kyuhyunnie?", tanya Mrs. Cho yang ikutan tersenyum, melihat anaknya terus tersenyum

"Aku lulus umma... Aku lulus...", tutur Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan menggosok hidungnya dengan jari telunjuknya

"JINJJA? CHUKKAE KYUHYUNNIEEEE! UMMA TAU KAU PASTI AKAN MELAKUKAN YANG TERBAIK UNTUK HASIL YANG TERBAIK PULA", pekik Mrs. Cho sambil memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat

"Hehehehehehhe... Gomawo umma...", balas Kyuhyun yang terus tersenyum

"Lalu? Ceritakan pada umma lagi...", tutur Mrs. Cho sambil menarik Kyuhyun ke ruang tengah dan duduk bersama

Lalu Kyuhyun memberitahu ibunya bahwa semua yang terpilih akan langsung melompat ke jenjang universitas begitu pula dengan keberangkatannya nanti

Mrs. Cho tersentak kaget bahwa Kyuhyun harus berangkat 3 hari lagi

"Ommo... 3 hari lagi Kyu? Bagaimana bisa?", tanya rs. Cho

"Molla umma... Mungkin pihak sekolah mendapatkan visa-nya untuk 3 hari kedapan", jawab Kyuhyun

"Ne... Berusahalah disana Kyuhyunnie... Jangan kecewakan umma, Ahra dan appa...", tutur Mrs. Cho

"Ne umma...arraseo...", jawab Kyuhyun sambil memeluk umma-nya yang duduk disebelahnya

.

Tak lama setelah itu Ahra kembali

Ia turut bahagia setelah mengetahui dongsaeng-nya telah lulus test

Lalu mereka bersama-sama merayakan gaji pertama ahra dan kelulusan Kyuhyun

Kini kebahagiaan tengah menyelimuti keluarga kecil tersebut

.

Seusai pesta kecil-kecilan itu, Kyuhyun segera kembali ke kamarnya

Tanpa menghidupkan lampu kamarnya, ia langsung membuka jendelanya dan membiarkan sinar bulan menjadi sumber cahaya di kamarnya

Kyuhyun terus menatap jendela kamar yang ada disebrangnya

Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan jendela itu dan meletakkan dagunya sambil terus memerhatikan kamar yang ada disebrangnya dengan tatapan sendu

"Sungminnie...", gumamnya

"Nomu bogoshippo...", bisiknya pelan

Ia benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan yeojya yang dicintainya saat ini mengingat keberadaannya di Korea tinggal 3 hari lagi

Kyuhyun terus memerhatikan kamar itu

Sampai akhirnya lamunannya terpecahkan ketika mendengar ada sesuatu yang terjatuh dari arah kamar Sungmin

"Minnie... Gwaenchana?", tutur Kyuhyun yang bingung

Namun, tidak ada jawaban, Kyuhyun kembali keposisinya semula

"Minnie... Kenapa kau tidak mau bertemu denganku... Kau tidak tau bertapa sakitnya hatiku ini karena tidak melihat senyumanmu", gumam Kyuhyun

Ia terus duduk berjam-jam didepan jendela, berharap Sungmin akan menampakkan batang hidungnya walau Cuma sedikit

Namun tidak ada hasilnya, karena Sungmin sama sekali tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya

Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah dan memutuskan untuk tidur

.

-Keesokan harinya di sekolah-

"Haeeeeeee~~~!", pekik Kyuhyun saat melihat chingu-nya yang memasuki gerbang sekolahan

Donghae pun menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum melihat chingu-nya yang berlari menujunya

"Jadi sudah kau tentukan pilihannya?", tanya Kyuhyun sambil merangkul bahu Donghae

"Ne... Aku mau mengambil jurusan perakitan robot *ga tau ada atau ga*", ujar Donghae

"Waah... Berarti nanti kau akan membuat banyak robot?", tanya Kyuhyun

"Ne... Kerenkan? Hahahahahahaha", jawab Donghae

"Yap! Keren Hae... hahahahahaha", ujar Kyuhyun

Lalu mereka berdua pergi menuju kelas

Setiba dikelas mereka menemukan Henry yang sedang bersama Zhoumi

"Yaa... Henry~~! Zhoumi hyung! Pagi!", sapa Donghae

"Aaah.. Selamat pagi Hae... Kyuhyunnie", balas Henry sambil tersenyum

"Sudah tidak sedih lagi?", tanya Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati

Henry menggeleng pelan, "Ne... Kalau aku terus-terusan sedih, nanti kalian malah bimbang... Inikan demi masa depan kalian juga", jawab Henry sambil tersenyum

Kyuhyun dan Donghae ikut tersenyum, mendengar Henry sudah tidak sedih lagi

"Ne... Bagaimana kalau besok kita ke taman bermain saja? Kan besok hari sabtu", ajak Henry

"Ya! Itu ide bagus! Ayo main~~!", pekik Donghae yang ikutan senang

"Kalian berangkat hari senin yah?", tanya Zhoumi

"Ne...", jawab Kyuhyun singkat

"Cepat yah...", tutur Zhoumi sambil menghela napas

"Hyung mau masuk universitas apa memangnya?", tanya Kyuhyun

"Universitas Seoul", jawab Zhoumi lalu Kyuhyun manggut-manggut pelan untuk menanggapi jawaban Zhoumi

"Ne... Kalau begitu, kita putuskan besok ke taman bermain", ujar Henry sambil bertepuk tangan

.

_-skip time-_

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

Ok... Besok kami akan bermain di taman bermain sebagai kenang-kenangan sebelum keberangkatan

Apa harus aku melakukan sesuatu untuk Minnie juga

Kini aku sedang diperjalanan pulang

Tanpa disengaja aku melihat seekor kucing yang melompat dari 1 atap ke atap lainnya untuk menghampiri kucing lainnya

Aku membalalakan mataku seolah-olah menemukan ide yang bagus

Ya! Ini adalah ide yang briliant! Harus kucoba!

Tunggu aku Lee Sungmin...

**-Kyuhyun POV end-**

.

-tbc-

* * *

><p>Yeeeee... Akhirnya author publish lagi~~<p>

Kali ini author bikinnya agak panjangan... Jadi pusing yah bacanya? Mianheeee T^T

Author doakan semoga reader ga pusing bacanya dan ga bosen juga...

.

**Balesan review ::**

**_1. EvilBungsu Kyuminbaby137 -sshi_**

_Gomawo uda mau baca^^_

_Hoo... begitu yah ._._

_ *nod nod*_

**_2. yoonhehyuk -sshi_**

_iyap :D author bakal pindahnya setelah author diusir dari sini XD_

_kkkkkkk~_

**_3. hyena -sshi_**

_Iya tuh, yang kemaren fokus Kyuhyun sih -_-v_

_tapi yang kali ini uda author masukin Kyuminnya lagi, walau tetep dikit *plak*_

**_4. gaeming eternalove -sshi_**

_waaaah... ga tau yah kalo itu_

_soalnya itu tergantung mood author pas bikin endingnya ^^; *plak*_

**_5. icha -sshi_**

_Iya tuh... Apa author bikin appa-nya bernasib kayak appa-nya Kyu yah? *senyum evil*_

_hehehehehehehe_

_mian lama yah updatenya.._

**_6. Cho Hyunmin -sshi_**

_Waah... Ternyata banyak yang mau happy ending yah..._

_tar author pikirin enaknya endingnya gimana ^^_

**_7. Kang Rae Mi -sshi_**

_iya tuh... author juga sebel -_- *wong dirinya sendiri yang ngetik*_

_*plak*_

_mian lama update-nya yah_

**_8. mingbunnymin -sshi_**

_Waaa... Gomawo yah^^ hehhehehehe_

_Kangteuk? Ok, author usahain diselip-selip kayak nyembunyiin duit di dalam buku *plak*_

**_9. Kang Min Hyun -sshi_**

_Hehehehehehe^^_

_Yeaaah~~! Si Kyuhyun lolos tuuh XDD_

_Hooo.. HEEEEE? Berarti author juga ngelanggar dong? O.o *nyadar diri*_

_ga kok... Kayaknya author ga pindah WP... Males ngurusnya soalnya *jujur* hahahahaha..._

**_10. WindaaKyuMin -sshi_**

_Tapi gimana yah ._._

_author ga ngerti cara pake WP sih *ndeso*_

_kayaknya ga pindah nih ^^_

**_11. Sung Hye Ah -sshi_**

_aaah... mian yah, jadi bikin kamu nunggu T^T *bow*_

_Yaah... sebenernya dari judul sama genre-nya aja uda ketahuan akhirnya ._._

_Tapi berhubung banyak yang minta happy ending, author jadi rada galau deh mau bikin endingnya *author bisa galau #eeaa *_

_hehehehehe..._

_Hooo... okok^^_

**_12. Kim Haeri -sshi_**

_Waaah... sesuatu banget yah o:)_

_Tauk appa-nya... Nyebelin ih... Kasihan si umin *author plin plan* *plak*_

_Gomawo^^_

**_13. Yenni Gaemgyu -sshi_**

_Waaah... author dicariin... jadi malu O/O_

_hehehehehehe..._

**_14. Rima KyuMin -sshi_**

_Waah... jangan ngebut-ngebut.._

_Pelan-pelan ajaa XDD_

_Hoo,,, silent reader yah ._._

**_15. ak -sshi_**

_hoooo... guidelines ._._

_hahahhahahaha... author tetep publish disini kok ^^_

_jadi ga perlu ke WP XDDDD_

_._

Gomawo yah, yang uda mau baca ff author yang makin geje ini XDD

kkkk~!


	9. Chapter 9

Annyeeeoooooooooong~~~!

Akhirnya author bisa update lagi setelah sekian lama menghilang *lagi* *malu*

Author harap masih ada reader yang mau ngebaca FF author ini

Hehehehehehehehehehe

_**Happy Reading~!**_

* * *

><p>.<strong>Last Message.<strong>

**- CHAPTER 8-**

**Cast :: Kyumin slight Zhoury**

**Rating :: T is enough**

**Disclaimer :: cast-nya boleh dipilih dan diambil, kecuali Yesung punya author seorang, huahahahahahaha *dihajar***

**Warning :: Geje! Typos! GENDERSWITCH! De el el!**

* * *

><p>Pagi yang indah kini tengah menyelimuti namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun<p>

Kini ia tengah bergelut dengan tenang bersama selimut tercintanya

Namun, masa-masa itu akan berakhir 3 detik lagi

3...

2...

1...

.

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

"YAAAAAA! CHO KYUHYUUUUUUUN! BANGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!", pekik seorang yeojya tepat ditelingaku

"UWAAAAA! GEMPAAA! SELAMATKAN DIRIIII! SELAMATKAN PSP! AAAAAAAAAA!", pekikku yang kaget dan panik sambil memeluk boneka nemo milikku

Aku melihat kearah yeojya berkuncir yang menggunakan jaket kuning, rok hitam dan kaos kaki hitam panjang yang baru saja meneriakiku, "YAAAAA! HENRY LAU! JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK SEPERTI ITU PABBOYA!"

"YA! SIAPA SURUH KAU TIDUR SAMPAI SIANG HAH? APA KAU LUPA DENGAN JANJI KE TAMAN BERMAIN KITA?", tukas Henry sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan menggembungkan pipinya

Aku melihat kearah jam dinding, ternyata sudah pukul 09.30, sudah lewat 30 menit dari waktu janjian

"Aah... Mianhe...", jawabku sambil tertunduk lesu

Bisa kudengar Henry mendengus penuh kemenangan

"Ok, Cho Kyuhyun... Sekarang cepat mandi dan aku akan menunggumu dibawah... Palli!", tutur Henry yang langsung meninggalkanku yang masih terduduk di tempat tidur dan dibawah balutan selimut

Secepat kilat aku langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan pergi mandi

Takut-takut tanduk Henry akan muncul jika aku terlalu lama

Setelah mandi kilat dan menggunakan pakaian, aku langsung turun kebawah

Aku menemukan Henry tengah berbincang dengan umma dan Ahra noona

"Aa... Akhirnya kau selesai juga Kyuhyunnie... Tidak baik membuat orang menunggu", ujar umma saat melihatku yang sedang sibuk membalut leherku dengan sehelai syal hangat

"Ne... Ne... Ayo kita pergi Henry... Kajja!", ajakku

"Ne~! Maaf menganggu ahjumma, eonnie... Saya pamit pergi dulu~ Annyeong~~", tutur Henry sambil membungkuk saat hendak menyusulku pergi

"Umma, noona... Aku pergi dulu", tuturku

"Ne... Hati-hati Kyuhyunnie... Henry ah", ujar umma sebelum keberangkatan kami

**-Kyuhyun POV end-**

.

"Mana Zhoumi hyung? Tumben ga bareng", tanya Kyuhyun saat berjalan bersama Henry

"Ne... Dia sedang menjemput Hae", jawab Henry singkat

Seketika Kyuhyun langsung menghela napas lega karena Henry-lah yang menjemputnya bukan Zhoumi

"Kita harus menunggu dulu di halte kalau Mimi oppa dan Hae belum datang", ujar Henry berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun

"Ne... arraseo", jawab Kyuhyun yang berjalan dibelakang Henry

.

-Di halte-

"Waaa! Ternyata meraka sudah sampai duluan~!", tutur Henry saat melihat namjachingu dan chingu-nya tengah duduk di halte dengan tenang

"Oppa~~~!", ujar Henry sambil berlari menuju ke halte sementara Kyuhyun tetap berjalan pelan dibelakang Henry

Begitu mendengar suara Henry, Zhoumi langsung menoleh dan tersenyum

"Annyeong hyung!", ujar Kyuhyun saat melihat Zhoumi

"Annyeong~", balas Zhoumi

"Oppa sudah lama menunggu?", tanya Henry sambil memeluk erat lengan kekar Zhoumi *kekar apaan? Kurus gitu* *plak*

"Aniyo... Kami baru saja sampai", jawab Zhoumi pelan

Diam-diam Kyuhyun melihat ke arah Donghae yang daritadi diam, "Hae... Gwaenchana?"

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun sebentar lalu menghela napas panjang

Kyuhyun menaikkan alis matanya sebelah, bingung dengan reaksi chingu-nya itu, "Waeyo?", tanyanya penasaran

"Zhoumi hyung tadi pagi membangunkanku...", jawab Donghae pelan

"Memangnya kenapa?", tanya Kyuhyun heran

_- flashback-_

Pada pagi hari yang tenang, dikediaman Lee Donghae

**-Donghae POV-**

Mmmhmmm... Perlahan kubuka mataku

Ini hari apa yah? Sabtu apa Minggu?

Aah.. yang mana saja terserahlah... Yang pasti hari ini aku ada janji dengan Zhoumi hyung, Kyuhyun dan Henry jam 9

Sekarang jam berapa yah..

Perlahan kualihkan pandanganku kearah jam dindingku

Mmm... masih jam 7 toh...

Untuk memastikan kalau jamnya benar atau tidak, aku memutuskan untuk melihat kearah jam bekerku

Ok... Semuanya menunjukkan jam 7 pagi, tidur lagi aah

Perlahan aku mulai memeluk boneka nemoku dan menarik selimut biru bergambar shark tale milikku *hmph...*

Dan aku kembali berlayar didalam alam mimpiku yang penuh dengan ikan

Tak lama setelah aku menutup mata, tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat dan berhembus dipipiku

Tunggu dulu... Kenapa aku merasa ada yang menindihku? Kenapa aku jadi sulit menggerakkan tubuhku?

Aish! Tidak lucu kalau aku benar-benar ketindihan hantu

MWOOYAAAA? Hantu?

Jangan-jangan sakarang dia tengah asyik memandangi wajah tampanku *-_-* ini sambil menindih tubuhku?

Umma! Tolong anak tampanmu iniiiii!

Seketika aku langsung membuka mataku

Mataku langsung terbelalak melihat hantu koala berambut merah yang sedang menatap wajahku

Dimataku wajahnya serasa dizoom 7x

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HANTUUUUU KOOALAAAA MERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", pekikku sambil berusaha bergerak dari posisi tidurku

Tiba-tiba terdengar sesuatu yang terjatuh dengar keras, namun daripada mati dimakan hantu, aku lebih memilih bersembunyi didalam selimut

"Yaaaa... Lee Donghaeeeee...", panggil seseorang yang langsung bulu kudukku berdiri

Namun aku tetap memilih bersembunyi didalam selimut

Tiba-tiba selimutku ditarik, mataku langsung terpaku pada yang menarik selimutku

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ZHOUMI HYUUUUUUUUUUUNG!", pekikku kaget saat menyadari orang itu

"Apa-apaan ini haaaah? Kau pikir sekarang sudah jam berapa? Kau mau menyuruhku dan Henry menunggu berapa lama pabboyaaa?", tanya Zhoumi hyung sambil berkacak pinggang

"Kan masih jam 7 hyung...", gumamku pelang

Tiba-tiba Zhoumi hyung langsung menyodorkan jam tangannya kedepan wajahku

"Jam 7? Kau pake waktu bagian mana hah? Sekarang sudah jam 9.30! BAAAAAANGGGGGGUUUUUUUUUUNNNN!", pekik Zhoumi hyung sambil menarikku hingga terjatuh dari tempat tidur

"Aaaaaa! Sakit hyuuuuung!", keluhku

"Kau pikir tadi aku tidak sakit hah? Cepat mandi sana!", balas Zhoumi hyung sambil menarik kerah bajuku dan berusaha untuk melepaskannya

"Hyaaaaaa! Aku mengerti hyung! Aku langsung mandi! Lepaskan aku duluuuuu!", tukasku sambil berusaha menahan piyama ikan kesayanganku

BRUK!

Seketika pandanganku dan Zhoumi hyung teralihkan ke arah sumber suara

"U... Umma...", gumamku pelan saat melihat umma-ku kini terpaku didepan pintu dan terdiam

"U... Umma... Ini bisa aku jelaskan...", tuturku sambil berusaha bangkit sementara Zhoumi hyung Cuma terdiam

"ANAKKU SAKIIIIIIIT!", pekik umma sambil berlari keluar kamar

**-Donghae POV end-**

.

"...!", tawa Kyuhyun yang langsung membludak begitu selesai mendengar cerita Donghae

"Ya! Ini tidak lucu pabboya!", ujar Donghae sambil memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun

"Habisnya... Kok kayaknya deja vu gitu...", tutur Kyuhyun disela-sela tawanya

"Hah?", ujar Donghae sambil mengerutkan dahinya

"Itu... Yang dulu kau datang kerumahku, terus kita diposisi yang sama juga, tapi umma-ku lebih tertarik melihat poster daripada kita", jawab Kyuhyun

"Aaah... aku ingat itu...", kata Donghae sambil menghela napas

"Jadi gimana selanjutnya?", tanya Kyuhyun lagi

"Yaah... Aku dan Zhoumi hyung harus menjelaskan kepada umma, tentang keadaan yang sesungguhnya", jawab Donghae sambil menghela napas

"Ahjumma mau mengerti?", tanya Kyuhyun

"Ya iyalah! Kau pikir aku beneran sakit? Aku normal pabbo!", jawab Donghae

"Hehehehehe... Mian... Mian...", tutur Kyuhyun sambil cengir kuda

"Semuanya! Bisnya udah mau sampai... Ayo kesini semua", tutur Henry yang kelihatannya paling bersemangat

Lalu Kyuhyun dan Donghae berjalan mendekati Henry dan Zhoumi

Tak lama setelah itu, bis yang akan mereka gunakan tiba

Mereka langsung menaiki bis itu

.

_-Didalam bis-_

"Kita mau kemana nih?", tanya Donghae yang duduk dibelakang Zhoumi dan Henry bersama Kyuhyun

"Ke taman hiburan dong...", jawab Zhoumi

"Iyaa... Tau... Ke taman hiburan... Tapi taman hiburan mana? Taman hiburan ga Cuma 1 kali...", tukas Donghae

"Lotte World aja yuk...", ajak Henry

"Ne... Aku dimana pun setuju-setuju aja", ujar Kyuhyun yang sekarang tengah berkonsentrasi dengan PSP-nya

"Lotte World nih?", ulang Zhoumi

"Nee~~! Lotte World~~!", ujar Henry semangat, "gimana Hae?", tambah Henry

Tak ada jawaban

"Hae?", ulang Henry

Hening...

"Hae?", panggil Henry lagi namun ia segera berbalik untuk melihat Donghae

"Uangku ga cukup Henry...", ujar Donghae sambil menunjukkan dompetnya yang terdiri dari beberapa uang 10000 won

"Itu kan cukup...", tutur Henry

"Iyaa... Tapi ga pake makan...", ujar Donghae

"Ya sudah, tar Hae biar aku yang bayarin", tutur Zhoumi

"Jinjja? Gomawo hyung~!", ujar Donghae yang langsung berdiri dan memeluk Zhoumi dari belakang sekaligus kursi-kursinya

"Yaaa! Jangan peluk-peluk! Kau ga sakit kan?", kata Zhoumi sambil berusaha melepaskan diri

"Hehehehe... Mianhe hyung", jawab Donghae sambil nyengir-nyengir

"Aku ga ditraktir nih?", sambung Kyuhyun yang merasa tidak mendapat keadilan

"Kau mau ditraktir juga?", tanya Zhoumi sambil melirik kebelakang sesekali

"Kalau hyung berminat...", jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum

"Ne... Kalau begitu, nanti semua makanan aku yang bayar", jawab Zhoumi

"YEEEEEEEEEEY!", pekik Donghae dan Kyuhyun bersamaan

.

Setelah menaiki beberapa bis, akhirnya mereka tiba di Lotte World

"Yeaaah~! Ayo main! Ayo main!", tutur Henry dan Donghae yang paling bersemangat hari ini

Sementara Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun berjalan santai dibelakang kedua orang itu

"Oppa~~! Kita naik apa pertama?", tanya Henry sambil menarik tangan Zhoumi

"Terserah chagi aja... Aku yang mana pun bisa", jawab Zhoumi pelan sambil mengelus kepala Henry pelan

"Naik jet coaster dulu yuk!", ajak Donghae yang semangat sambil membawa pamflet Lotte World

"Bagaimana?", tanya Kyuhyun untuk mendapatkan kepastian

"Baiklah! Ayo kita naik jet coaster~!", tutur Henry yang langsung berjalan menuju tempat jet coaster

Setelah mengantri beberapa menit akhirnya mereka dapat menaiki jet coaster-nya

_-skip time-_

"Aigooo~! Tadi wahana yang seru!", tutur Henry sambil menarik lengan Zhoumi

"Yeyeyeyeyey! Ayo naik lagi~!", ajak Donghae

"Wooo! Pas putaran 360 derajat itu, rasanya otakku mau jatuh!", sambung Kyuhyun sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya

"Oppa... Bagai...", tutur Henry sambil mengaihkan pandangannya ke arah Zhoumi, "oppa, gwaenchana?", sambung Henry yang kaget melihat wajah namjachingu-nya sedikit pucat

"Waeyo?", tanya Donghae yang bingung melihat reaksi Henry

"Oppa agak pucat ! Gimana nih? Andwaee!", ujar Henry panik

"Ayo kita bawa Zhoumi hyung duduk dulu", ujar Kyuhyun yang langsung sigap membantu Zhoumi berjalan

Tak lama setelah itu mereka semua duduk disebuah kursi panjang yang tidak jauh berada di dekat wahana tersebut

"Oppa... Gwaenchana?", tanya Henry khawatir sambil menggenggam tangan Zhoumi

"Aah... Gwaenchana chagi...", jawab Zhoumi pelan

"Hyung kenapa?", tanya Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri didepan Zhoumi

Zhoumi menghela napas, "Aku takut ketinggian..."

"Mwo? Hyung takut ketinggian?", ulang Donghae yang kaget

"Ne...", jawab Zhoumi sambil mengangguk

"Lalu kenapa hyung mau naik jet coaster kalau hyung takut ketinggian? Hyung ini aneh ah", tanya Kyuhyun sambil menggaruk kepalanya pelan

"Karena Henry ingin menaikinya...", jawab Zhoumi singkat sambil mengadahkan wajahnya

Seketika Henry langsung memeluk Zhoumi, "Mianheee oppaaaa! Aku... hiks... lupa ka... hiks.. kalau oppa benci ketinggian.. huweeeeee"

Zhoumi yang kaget langsung membalas pelukan Henry, "Gwaenchana chagi... Gwaenchana... Apapun akan kulakukan, asalkan itu bisa membuatmu bahagia", tuturnya sambil mencium pelupuk kepala Henry pelan

Sementara itu, Donghae dan Kyuhyun sudah keburu kabur duluan karena tidak mau melihat adegan mesra dan memilih untuk membeli minuman

.

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

"Waah... Tak kusangka, Zhoumi hyung takut ketinggian", ujar Donghae

"Yah... Semua orang punya hal yang mereka takuti Hae...", ujarku

"Aku ga takut apa pun kok", ujar Donghae sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya pelan

"Ga takut apaan? Terus tadi pagi apaan dong? Hantu koala merah, hah?", ujarku sambil terkekeh pelan sementara Donghae hanya nyengir kuda

"Jadi mau beli minum apa?", tanya Donghae

"Beli disana ajalah...", usulku sambil menunjuk ke sebuah kios yang menjual minuman dingin

"Jus jeruknya 4 yah...", tutur Donghae

Sementara Donghae sedang sibuk menunggu pesanan kami, aku memilih untuk melihat-lihat ke sekeliling

Wah... Ternyata cukup ramai juga...

Dan rata-rata semuanya berpasangan

Kenapa aku mesti dengan orang ini yah...

Kok kayak ga ada orang lain

Kini benakku penuh dengan pikiran, mengapa saat ini aku harus bersama Donghae

Tunggu... Semuanya ingat! Aku masih normal!

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling

Mataku terbelalak ketika memandangi seseorang yang tertangkap oleh pengelihatanku

Seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat terurai panjang dan mengenakan sweater rajut berwarna pink yang sedang memandangi kolam di Lotte World sambil duduk disebuah kursi roda

Minnie? Benarkah itu Minnie?

Aku harus menghampirinya! Sekarang!

**-Kyuhyun POV end-**

.

Tanpa babibubebo atau menunggu Donghae, Kyuhyun langsung melesat menuju tempat gadis itu

Ia sedikit berlari untuk mencapainya

Begitu sampai, ternyata gadis itu tengah membelakangi Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menelan ludah dengan susah payah, karena akhirnya ia bisa menemui Sungmin yang sedang sendirian

"Minnie?", ujar Kyuhyun pelan lalu menepuk bahu gadis itu

Namun tidak ada reaksi dari gadis itu, jangankan berbicara, bergerak pun tidak

"Minnie, ini aku... Kyuhyun...", ujar Kyuhyun yang langsung melihat kearah gadis itu

Seketika wajah Kyuhyun langsung memerah dan tubuhnya menjadi kaku

"Aaah! Mianhe... Mianhe... Saya pikir anda adalah teman saya... Mianhe...", ujar Kyuhyun yang terus-terusan membungkuk

Donghae yang sedang membawa seluruh minuman. Mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat Kyuhyun yang membungkuk berkali-kali

Tak lama, Kyuhyun segera kembali ke tempat Donghae

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana hah?", tanya Donghae sembari memberikan 2 gelas yang dibawanya kepada Kyuhyun

"Aku telah mempermalukan diriku", jawab Kyuhyun singkat lalu menghela napa

"Hah?", ujar Donghae yang bingung

_-flashback-_

"Minnie?", ujar Kyuhyun pelan lalu menepuk bahu gadis itu

Namun tidak ada reaksi dari gadis itu, jangankan berbicara, bergerak pun tidak

"Minnie, ini aku... Kyuhyun...", ujar Kyuhyun yang langsung melihat kearah gadis itu

Seketika wajah Kyuhyun langsung memerah

Kenapa?

Karena yang saat ini Kyuhyun lihat adalah seorang ahjumma trendy yang sedang menikmati pemandangan kolam

Dandanannya persis seperti anak muda

Hanya saja, dandannya tidak dapat menutupi keriput-keriputnya yang muncul

_-flashback end-_

"Waeyo Kyu? Ceritakan padaku", tanya Donghae yang penasaran

"Lupakan Hae... Zhoumi hyung dan Henry sudah menunggu... Kajja!", ujar Kyuhyun yang langsung tertunduk malu dan berjalan menjauhi Donghae, sementara Donghae hanya kebingungan dan berjalan menyusul Kyuhyun

Tak lama, Kyuhyun dan Donghae tiba ditempat Zhoumi dan Henry

Kini mereka berdua sudah tenang lalu Kyuhyun dan Donghae memberikan minumannya kepada mereka

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang?", tanya Kyuhyun

"Gimana kalau kita berpencar aja... Kalian pasti ingin menaiki wahana yang memacu jantungkan? Lebih baik aku bersama Mimi oppa pergi menaiki yang tidak seperti itu", usul Henry

"Ne... Aku sih terserah aja... Gimana bagusnya", jawab Donghae

"Mianhe semuanya... Gara-gara aku, semuanya jadi kacau... Mianhe...", kata Zhoumi sambil menunduk

"Aniyo hyung... Ini bukan salahmu... Tenang saja", ujar Donghae

"Jadi bagaimana selanjutnya?", tanya Kyuhyun

"Ya sudah kalo gitu kita berpencar... Oppa, kajja", ajak Henry sambil menggenggam tangan Zhoumi

"Duluan semuanya... Nanti kita ketemu lagi yah", ujar Zhoumi

Lalu Zhoumi dan Henry meninggalkan Donghae dan Kyuhyun

"Yosh! Sekarang naik apa nih?", tanya Donghae sambil membaca pamflet Lotte World lagi

"Naik Viking yah...", usul Kyuhyun

"Ne... Kalo gitu ayo kita mulai lagi!", ujar Donghae penuh semangat

_-skip time-_

Setelah berjam-jam dan menaiki seluruh wahana yang memacu jantung, kini Kyuhyun dan Donghae tengah beristirahat di sebuah kursi

"Sekarang tinggal wahana yang santai aja... Semuanya uda kita mainkan", ujar Donghae yang kembali membaca pamflet-nya

"Aku mau makan...", gumam Kyuhyun yang ternyata sedang kelaparan saat ini

"Ne... Zhoumi hyung dan Henry mana yah... Apa mereka ga laper", tutur Donghae sambil mengelus-elus perutnya

Drrrrrt-!

Kyuhyun langsung melihat ponselnya dan mendekatkan ke telinganya

"Yoboseyo... Zhoumi hyung?", ujar Kyuhyun

"**Ya! Kalian dimana?"**

"Kami sedang duduk hyung..."

"**Jinjja? Kalau begitu kalian datang ke cafe yang paling pertama kita lihat pas masuk ke lotte world... Aku dan Henry akan menunggu sekarang"**

"Ne hyung... Kami akan kesana sekarang... Ne... Annyeong", ujar Kyuhyun lalu menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga

"Waeyo?", tanya Donghae

"Zhoumi hyung menunggu kita di cafe paling pertama kita lihat saat masuk kesini", ujar Kyuhyun

"Baiklah kalau begitu... Kajja", ajak Donghae

Lalu mereka berdua langsung bergegas menuju tempat Zhoumi dan Henry

Tak lama kemudian mereka tiba ditempat Zhoumi dan Henry

Ternyata Zhoumi dan Henry menjadi pasangan ke 1000 yang memasuki cafe itu sehingga mereka boleh memesan apa pun dan tentu saja gratis

.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian jadi pengunjung ke-1000?", tanya Donghae penasaran sementara mulutnya terus mengunyah

"Yaah... Awalnya aku hanya ingin meminjam toilet aja... Tiba-tiba pas masuk, langsung dikasih selamat sama pelayan-pelayannya", ujar Henry

"Waaah... Untung yah... Jadi tidak banyak pengeluaran", tutur Kyuhyun

"Tapi tetap aja aku yang harus bayar... Kan ini gratisnya Cuma buat pasangan", ujar Zhoumi sambil menyesap kopi dinginnya

"Hyung ga ikhlas nih? Apa perlu aku muntahin lagi makanannya?", protes Donghae

"Aniyo! Jangan jadi jorok ditempat umum pabbo!", ujar Zhoumi sambil menjitak kepala Donghae

"Kita mau pulang jam berapa?", tanya Kyuhyun

"Hmmm... Mungkin sebentar lagi... Sudah mau jam 5 loh...", jawab Henry sambil melihat jam tangannya

"Aah... Habis makan langsung pulang?", tanya Kyuhyun lagi

"Aniyo... Aku mau naik biangalala pas sunset sama Mimi oppa", jawab Henry sambil tersenyum dan membuat semburat merah muncul dipipi chubby-nya

"Kalian mau mesra-mesraan yah? Hahahahaha...", tebak Donghae

"Memangnya kenapa? Iri bilang aja Hae...", tukas Zhoumi

"Ya! Hyung! Gini-gini aku punya ye... Hmph!", ujar Donghae yang langsung menghentikan perkataannya dan menutup mulutnya

"Mwoya? Tadi kau bilang apa Hae? Kau punya apa tadi?", ulang Kyuhyun

Sontak Zhoumi, Henry dan Kyuhyun langsung terfokus pada Donghae yang wajahnya mulai memerah

"Ya! Aku tidak punya apa-apa pabboya!", pekik Donghae

"Tadi kayaknya aku dengar kau bilang `ye...` apa gitu... Yeojyachingu yah?", goda Zhoumi sambil terkekeh pelan

"Memangnya salah kalau aku punya hah?", tukas Donghae

"MWO? Jadi Hae uda punya yeojyachingu? Otthokee... Siapa yeojya itu?", tanya Henry penasaran

"Yang pasti dia manusia...", ujar Donghae lalu membuang muka

"Nee... Hae mau rahasia-rahasiaan yah? Ga boleh gitu...", bujuk Kyuhyun

"Aniyo... Nanti kaian akan tau ketika waktunya tiba ", uajr Donghae sambil menunduk

"Kau mau berjanji akan mengenalkannya kepada kami suatu hari nanti?", tanya Henry

"Ne... Nanti... Arraseo?", ujar Donghae

"Neee~~!", jawab Kyuhyun dan Henry bersamaan

_-skip time-_

"Zhoumi hyung bisa nih naik bianglala?", tanya Kyuhyun

Saat ini mereka berempat tengah mengantri untuk naik bianglala

"Ne... Gwaenchana... Kalau Cuma ini aku tahan kok", jawab Zhoumi sambil tersenyum

"Hyung, tar pas turun dari bianglala jangan langsung muntah yah... Ingat hyung... Ini tempat umum", kata Donghae dan berakhir dengan satu jitakan yang mendarat dikepala Donghae

"Ya! Hyung jangan jitak-jitak sembarangan!", protes Donghae sambil memegang kepalanya

"Siapa suruh dari tadi kau cari masalah hah?", ujar Zhoumi dan membuat Donghae langsung nyengir

Setelah beberapa lama mengantri, akhirnya tiba giliran Donghae, Kyuhyun, Zhoumi dan Henry

"Ya! Aku mau naik berdua dengan Mimi oppa aja! Kalian pergi sana!", pekik Henry saat Donghae dan Kyuhyun hendak memasuki salah satu bianglala *ga tau namanya tempatnya* yang sudah terisi oleh Zhoumi dan Henry

"Mwoya? Masa aku harus naik sama namja? Ga lucu tau ga?", protes Donghae

Namun terlambat, bianglala yang berisi Zhoumi dan Henry telah bergerak duluan dan meninggalkan Donghae dan Kyuhyun

"Mungkin memang takdir kita buat bareng terus yah...", ujar Kyuhyun sambil menghela napas

"Ne... Kita memang bakal jadi chingu, dari dulu, sekarang sampai selamanya", ujar Donghae bersemangat

.

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

Aku menikmati pemandangan dibawah

Seluruh Lotte World terlihat dengan jelas

Dan...

"Kyu! Sunset-nya mulai!", tutur Donghae sambil menunjuk ke arah laut *ok, author ngarang, ga tau di lotte itu ada lautnya atau ga, pokoknya disini jadi ada* *plak*

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku

Waaah... Benar-benar moment yang sangat indah

Apalagi kalau melihatnya bersama pasangan, bukan ikan yang satu ini

Saat berpikir seperti itu aku langsung melirik ke arah Donghae yang cengo sambil melihat sunset-nya

Coba saat ini aku melihatnya bersama Minnie... Pasti jadinya seru

"Kyu! Lihat lagi tuh! Awannya gelap banget", ujar Donghae sambil menunjuk salah satu awan yang memang benar-benar gelap

"Mau hujan kali yah...", gumamaku

"Ne... Setelah ini kita harus segera pulang", tutur Donghae sambil mengangguk pelan

**-Kyuhyun POV end-**

.

Setelah sampai dibawah, ternyata dugaan Donghae dan Kyuhyun benar

Hujan langsung turun deras

"Oppa... Gimana ini...", gumam Henry yang agak bingung

"Kalau kita terus menunggu kayaknya bakal malem deh hujannya reda...", tutur Donghae

"Ne... Pada ga ada yang bawa payung lagi yah...", gumam Kyuhyun

Lalu tempat mereka menunggu mulai dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang baru turun dari bianglala

Dapat dipastikan tempat antri bianglala benar-benar sudah penuh dan disesaki oleh orang-orang

"O... Oppa...", panggil Henry dengan napas terengah-engah

"Wae? Waeyo chagiya?", tanya Zhoumi yang panik saat Henry tiba-tiba menggenggam lengannya erat

"Dingin... Sesak...", keluh Henry

Seketika Zhoumi langsung melepaskan jaket dan kemejanya*ceritanya baju Zhoumi double*

"Pakai ini chagi... Mungkin kau akan merasa lebih hangat", ujar Zhoumi yang langsung memakaikan kemeja dan jaketnya kepada Henry dan mulai memeluknya namun ia juga berusaha memberikan ruangan kepada Henry agar Henry tidak terlalu terhimpit dengan orang lain

"Tenang chagi... Semuanya aman... Sssh...", ujar Zhoumi sambil memeluk Henry dan mengelus kepalanya perlahan

Sementara Henry mengeratkan pelukannya dan merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Zhoumi berusaha mendapatkan kehangatan tubuh Zhoumi

Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun dan Donghae? Ya, jelas mupeng dong... Author aja mupeng *plak*

Setelah beberapa lama menunggu, hujannya mulai mereda walau masih bisa dikatakan cukup deras

"Hyung... Hujannya mulai reda, kita masih mau nunggu atau mau nekat?", tanya Donghae

"Eem... Bagaimana kalau nekat aja? Kalau terus menunggu bisa-bisa kita malah ga pulang", ujar Zhoumi

"Henry udah baikan?", tany Kyuhyun dengan nada khawatir

"Ne... Gwaenchana Kyuhyunnie...", jawab Henry sambil tersenyum

"Nekat nih? Nekat nih?", ulang Donghae yang terlihat gembira

"YA! Kita ini mau hujan-hujanan... Kenapa kau malah terlihat senang hah?", tanya Kyuhyun

"Habis... Terakhir kali aku main hujan itu pas SD aja... Sehabis itu umma melarangku", ujar Donghae sambil menghela napas panjang

Setelah mendengar jawaban Donghae, Kyuhyun pun ikut menghela napas

"Ne... Kita lari aja", ujar Zhoumi yang mulai memakaikan Jaketnya ke kepala Henry dan merangkul Henry

Lalu mereka semua berlari menuju pintu keluar

Karena wahana bianglala itu terletak cukup jauh dari pintu keluar, mereka memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan memotong yang lebih cepat

Mereka bisa mengetahui jalan tercepat itu dari Donghae, maklum Donghae daritadi bolak-balik baca pamflet sehingga ia mulai hapal dengan jalan yang ada di taman ini

.

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

Aish... Kenapa jadi jauh banget pintu keluarnya nih

Semoga besok aku ga drop...

Kalau sampai drop, bisa gagal semua rencananya

Aku terus berlari dibelakang, sementara Zhoumi hyung dan Henry sudah berlari didepan

Kini kami tengah berlari melewati Merry Go Round

Taman ini terlihat sepi, mungkin gara-gara semua orang berteduh

Tiba-tiba mataku menangkap sesosok yeojya

Tunggu dulu... Yeojya? Sendirian? Didepan Merry Go Round? Hujan-hujanan? Dan menggunakan kursi roda?

Itu beneran yeojya atau yeojya jadi-jadian?

Melihat kursi roda itu, mataku langsung terbelalak kaget sontak aku langsung berlari mengejar Hae dan menarik tangannya

"Wae? WAEEEE?", pekik Donghae sambil melindungi kepalanya dengan tangannya

Namun mataku tidak dapat berpindah dari objek yang baru saja aku dapatkan itu

Donghae pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya

"Eh? Itu siapa? Apa dia tidak kedinginan?", celoteh Donghae sementara aku tetap terdiam melihatnya

"Itu Sungmin bukan sih?", ujar Donghae sambil menyipitkan matanya

Setelah mendengar pernyataan Donghae tanpa babibubebo lagi, aku langsung berlari menuju tempat gadis itu

**-Kyuhyun POV end-**

.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun berlari ke yeojya itu

Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat sudah beberapa langkah dibelakang yeojya itu

Kyuhyun ingin mendatanginya, tetapi mengingat kejadian tadi siang, ia menimbang-nimbang terlebih dahulu

Takut-takut ternyata salah orang lagi

"Ya! Kyuhyunnie! Waeyo? Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh, pabboya!", pekik Donghae

Namun perkataan Donghae tidak dihiraukan oleh Kyuhyun, ia terus menatap punggung yeojya itu

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya pelan

Dan berjalan mendekati yeojya tersebut

.

.

.

.

Siapakah yeojya itu? Apakah benar-benar Sungmin? Atau nenek tadi siang?

Apa reader penasaran dengan lanjutannya?

Apa? Ga ada yang penasaran?

Oh! Streeeeesss! *niru Gary* *plak* *ketahuan maniak RM*

Karena author baik, jadi author lanjutin yo~!

.

Dengan tubuh basah kuyup dan tanpa perlindungan apa pun, Kyuhyun mendekati yeojya itu

"Minnie...", gumamnya pelan

.

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

"Minnie...", gumamku pelan

Namun tidak ada respon darinya

Kini aku hanya berajarak 1 langkah dibelakang kursi rodanya

"Minnie... Minnie...", ulangku pelan

Lalu kuberanikan diri memegang pipinya yang basah dari belakang

Aku memegangnya beberapa lama, namun tidak ada respon

Yah... Walaupun aku tidak yakin yang ada didepanku ini Minnie, tapi aku tidak peduli, karena aku merasa yeojya yang ada didepanku ini adalah Minnie

Ne! Aku bisa merasakan auranya!

"Mianhe... Mianhe... Mianhe Minnie...", ujarku yang langsung memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang

Tiba-tiba tubuhku tersontak kaget

Yeojya dihadapanku ini tiba-tiba memegang salah satu tanganku lalu mengusapkannya ke salah satu pipinya yang basah dan dingin

"Minnie?", ujarku tidak percaya dan berjalan kehadapannya

Dan yang benar saja?

YEOJYA INI BENAR-BENAR MINNIE! LEE SUNGMIN!

Ia tersenyum sendu kepadaku

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau ingin membuatku mati jantungan kalau mendengar berita dari Jungsoo noona kalau kau drop?", pekikku keras karena kaget melihat Minnie hujan-hujanan dan terlebih lagi, sendirian

Tubuh Minnie terlihat sedikit tersentak ketika aku mengatakan itu dan ia langsung menunduk

Tiba-tiba Donghae kembali sambil membawa payung, sepertinya saat aku berjalan mendekat Minnie, ia bergegas meminjam payung

"Mwo? Apa yang kau lakukan disini Sungminnie?", tanya Donghae yang kaget

"Nanti saja tanyanya Hae... Dimana Zhoumi hyung dan Henry?", tanyaku sambil mendorong kursi Minnie sambil memegang payung

"Zhoumi hyung dan Henry masuk kedalam sebuah cafe, mereka mau meminjamkan kita handuk kering... Kajja!", ajak Donghae

Lalu kami bergegas menuju cafe tersebut

**-Kyuhyun POV end-**

.

Dengan secepat kilat Donghae, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tiba di cafe tempat Zhoumi dan Henry

"MWOOO? SUNGMINNIEE?", pekik Henry kaget dan matanya membulat ketika melihat Sungmin yang didorong oleh Kyuhyun

Zhoumi pun ikut tercengang melihat kehadiran Sungmin yang mendadak

"Henry... Bantu Minnie mengeringkan tubuhnya, aku takut kalau dia bisa masuk angin",ujar Kyuhyun

"Ne... Arraso... Sungminnie, kajja!", tutur Henry lalu mendorong kursi Sungmin

Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Zhoumi terus memandangi Henry dan Sungmin hingga mereka menghilang dari peredaran mata

"Bagaimana bisa Sungmin-sshi ada disini?", tanya Zhoumi

"Molla, hyung... Aku saja menemukannya secara tidak sengaja", jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah

"Dia ga bareng dengan siapa pun?", tanya Donghae

"Molla...", jawab Kyuhyun singkat

Lalu Kyuhyun dan Donghae diberikan secangkir coklat panas untuk menghangatkan diri

Jarak cafe ini dengan gerbang sangat dekat, mereka hanyaperlu melintasi sebuah lorong untuk mencapai pintu keluar

Setelah beberapa lama, Sungmin dan Henry kembali

Lalu mereka bergabung dengan ke-3 namja yang sedang asyik duduk-duduk

"Sungminnie, bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?", tanya Donghae

Namun Sungmin hanya menunduk dan memainkan jari-jarinya

Sungmin mengadahkan wajahnya kearah Henry lalu Donghae lalu Zhoumi danterakhir Kyuhyun

Namun Sungmin langsung menunduk lagi

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin lalu menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut

"Minnie, kau kesini sendirian?", tanya Kyuhyun pelan namun Sungmin hanya menunduk, mungkin ia masih shock saat melihat Kyuhyun marah kepadanya untuk pertama kali

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Aniyo... Aku sudah tidak marah... Jadi kau kesini sendirian?", tanyanya lagi

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lalu mengangguk pelan

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang

"Sungmin-sshi, bagaimana bisa kau sampai disini sendirian?", tanya Zhoumi

Namun Sungmin hanya tertunduk malu dan menunduk

"Ya! Hyung! Jangan kau takut-takuti dia!", protes Donghae

"Ya? Apa maksudmu hah? Aku nanya-nya baik-baik, pabboya!", balas Zhoumi lalu menjitak kepala Donghae

Brak-!

Tiba-tiba pintu Cafe didorong dengan keras oleh seseorang dan membuat Kyuhyun dkk langsung memalingkan wajah

.

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

Brak-!

Sontak aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah sumber suara

Aku langsung membelalakan mataku begitu melihat siapa yang datang

"YA! KAU! CHO KYUHYUUUUUN!", pekik seorang namja paruh baya sambil menuding Kyuhyun

Yap! Lelaki itu tak lain dan tak bukan Mr. Lee aka APPA MINNIE beserta bodyguard-bodyguard-nya

Appa Minnie langsung berjalan mendekatiku lalu mengcengkram kerah bajuku dan mendorongku kebelakang lalu memukul wajahku hingga ujung bibirku berdarah

Aku yang kaget pun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain diam

Aku bisa mendengar Henry berteriak saat Appa Minnie memukul wajahku

"YA! APA MAKSUDMU MEMBAWA SUNGMIN DALAM KEADAAN SEPERTI INI? KAU INGIN MEMBUATNYA TAMBAH SAKIT? KALAU SAMPAI TERJADI SESUATU TERHADAP SUNGMIN, JANGAN HARAP KAU BISA MELIHAT DUNIA SEKITARMU BEBERAPA MENIT KEMUDIAN!", ancam Appa Minnie

"Tapi ahjusshi... Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bersalah", ujar Zhoumi hyung yang tiba-tiba datang menolongku dan melepaskan genggaman Appa Minnie

"SIAPA LAGI KAU? KAU KOMPLOTAN NAMJA BRENGSEK INI JUGA?", pekik Appa Minnie sambil memaki sementara Kyuhyun tertunduk

Zhoumi menghela napas, "Tapi ahjusshi, sebagai ketua OSIS, aku tida bisa membiarkan seseorang melukai salah satu murid sekolahan kami", ujar Zhoumi

"AAAH! JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR URUSAN KAMI!", pekik Appa Minnie

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke Minnie

Kini ia tengah menunduk dan mendekapkan tangannya didada sementara Henry memeluknya erat

Lalu salah satu bodyguard itu mendorong kursi Minnie keluar dari cafe, sehingga Henry memilih berjalan dan bersembunyi dibalik Donghae

"JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR BOCAAAAAAH!", pekik Appa Minnie lalu melayangkan satu tinjuan lagi kepada Zhoumi hyung

Namun dengan sigap Zhoumi hyung langsung menangkap tangan Appa Minnie lalu memintirnya kebelakang

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! SAKIT PABBOYAAA!", pekik Appa Minnie

Aku berjalan mendekatinya lalu duduk didepannya

"APA YANG INGIN KAU LAKUKAN HAH? BERANINYA KEROYOKAN?", teriak Appa Minnie, kini seisi cafe benar-benar hening dan memerhatikan kami

**-Kyuhyun POV end-**

.

"APA YANG INGIN KAU LAKUKAN HAH? BERANINYA KEROYOKAN?", teriak Mr. Lee

Namun Kyuhyun bukannya membalas Mr. Lee, ia malah bersimpuh memohon kepada Mr. Lee

"Ne... Aku tau, aku memang bukan namja yang baik untuk anakmu, tapi jujur ahjusshi... Aku benar-benar tidak bisa kehilangannya untuk saat ini... Mungkin saat ini aku masih belum bisa melindunginya dengan baik namun aku berjanji, suatu hari nanti, aku pasti akan melindunginya dengan baik... Aku berjanji... Karena aku mencintainya...", ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengadah dan memandang wajah Mr. Lee, "Maukah anda menerima keputusan yang saya buat?", lanjut Kyuhyun

Namun bukan jawaban yang Kyuhyun dapat, melainkan ludah sebagai tanda jiji dari Mr. Lee

"KAU HANYA PENIPU! KAU SAMA SAJA DENGAN NAMJA YANG LAINNYA! MENDEKATI PUTRIKU YANG SAKIT-SAKITAN DAN BERHARAP DIA CEPAT MENINGGAL SEHINGGA AKU AKAN MEMBERIKAN WARISANKU KEPADANYA! CUH! KALIAN SEMUA NAMJA SUNGGUH BRENGSEK!', pekik Mr. Lee lalu memberontak berusaha melepaskan diri

Kyuhyun mengelap wajahnya yang tadi terkena ludah Mr. Lee

Lalu ia mengepalkan tangannya dan tiba-tiba memukul salah satu meja yang ada didekatnya

Dan meja itu langsung retak dan hampir terbagi 2

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu ahjusshi... Yang kutahu, begitu aku mencintai seorang yeojya, aku terus mencintainya sampai kakek-kakek, selama-lamanya... Aku bukan namja bodoh yang seperti kau katakan tadi... Aku adalah seorang namja bermartabat yang mencintai yeojya apa adanya setulus hati", ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum simpul

Begitu Kyuhyun berbicara, Zhoumi langsung melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Mr. Lee

"Sampai kapan pun, aku tidak akan pernah menyutujui hubungan kalian!", pekik Mr. Lee lalu ia pergi keluar bersama bodyguard-bodyguard-nya

Kyuhyun, Zhoumi, Donghae, Henry dan pengunjung yang lainnya hanya menatap kepergian namja paruh baya tersebut

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun jatuh merosot namun karena insting Zhoumi cepat bekerja, ia langsung menangkap Kyuhyun sebelum jatuh mengenai lantai

"A... Aku tidak percaya... bisa berbicara... seperti itu di depan Lee ahjusshi...", ujar Kyuhyun terbata-bata dan napasnya terdengar tersengal-sengal

"Ne... Apa yang kau katakan sudah benar Kyuhyunnie... Kalau aku menjadi dia, aku pasti sudah mengikhlaskan anakku untukmu"ujar Zhoumi sambil tersenyum dan menahan tubuh Kyuhyun

"Kyuhyunnie... Gwaenchanayo?", tanya Henry khawatir yang langsung berjongkok disamping Kyuhyun

"Ne... Gwaenchana... Kakiku hanya lemas mendadak", jawab Kyuhyun pelan

Dengan bantuan Donghae, Kyuhyun berhasil duduk kembali dikursi

Lalu Henry segera meminta plester dan alkohol kepada pemilik cafe untuk mengobati bibir Kyuhyun

Lalu tak lama setelah itu, mereka segera pulang kerumah masing-masing

.

_-skip time-_

Kini Kyuhyun sudah berada didalam kamarnya dan sekarang tepat pukul 9 malam

Ia memandangi jendela kamar Sungmin yang tertutup rapat

Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum, "Kita lihat selanjutnya nanti Lee ahjusshi...", gumamnya sambil tersenyum evil

.

-tbc-

* * *

><p>yak! Gimana gimana?<p>

Masih kurang yah?

Streeeeesss! *lagi*

Mian yah, disini author banyak pake kata-kata ga bener... ga pake sensor pula... hehehehehehehe m(_ _)m

Tar penjelasan kenapa Minnie bisa ada di Lotte Park itu chapter selanjutnya :3

Soalnya author bingung mau nyempilin-nya gimana

hehehehehehehehehehe

Jangan lupa **review** yah :3

hehehehehhehehe

.

.

**Ini nih balesan review ::**

_**1. mingbunnymin -sshi**_

**Kyuhyun romantis gegara ada maunya *loh* *plak***

**Mungkin Kangteuk munculnya chap selanjutnya XD**

**Apa? Eunhae?**

**Eeem... Gimana yaaah... *dijitak***

**Tar dichapter selanjut selanjut selanjutnya deh XDD**

**heheheheheheheheeh**

_**2. KyuMinnie -sshi**_

**Gomawo *bow***

**Nyehehehehehehe...**

**Kalo masalah akhir, mari kita lihat akhir dari ceritanya XDD**

_**3. Rima Kyumin Elf -sshi**_

**Iya nih...**

**Author juga kasihan sama mimin :'(**

***padahal sendirinya yang buat* *plak***

**4. Cho Hyunmin -sshi**

**Hehehehehehehe... Mian yah...**

**Kadang author suka lupa publish ff-nya ^^;;;;**

**ga... Kalau ditangan author hanya dengan beberapa kata aja, Kyu bisa langsung jadi dokter**

**Huahahhahahahahahaha**

**Mian nih, ga bisa update kilat T^T**

_**5. amniminry -sshi**_

**Kyu! Uda disemangatin tuh!**

**Ayo berjuang XDD**

_**6. rainy hearT -sshi**_

**Hehehehehhehehe**

**Kalau masalah ending, tar kita liat aja diakhir cerita, soalnya author lagi galau mau bkin end-nya sad atau happy ^^;;;**

_**7. Kim Haeri -sshi**_

**hahaahahhaha..**

**kasihan si hae, tar ditinggal Kyu trus tiap hari ngeliatin Zhoury mesra-mesraan**

**Bisa stress dia kalo ga ad temen XDD**

_**8. PinkBlue Moonlight -sshi**_

**Waaa... gomawo review-nya**

**hehehhehehehehe^^**

**hooo... ada yah disitu...**

**author cuma nebak-nebak aja soalnya :P**

_**9. Evilbungsu KyuminBaby137 -ah**_

**Hah? si umin kenapa? O.o**

**Kok author sendiri jadi bingung? *plak***

**my dongsaeng! XDD *kembali jadi maniak RM* hahahahahahahaha**

_**10. Sung Hye Ah -sshi**_

**Mian lama yah XDD**

***nod nod* author seneng bikin sad soalnya**

**hahahahahahah *plak***

**tar author langsung masang ranjau didepan rumah XP**

**hhahahaha... tar kita liat aja akhornya XDD**

_**11. ak -sshi**_

**uyeaah~~! cat style XDD**

**hmm.. ga tau nih, chap ini uda banyak atau belum ._.**

**mian yah lama banget update-nya T^T**

_**12. Kang Min Hyun -sshi**_

**author takut Kyu jatuh lagi kalo ngelompat ._.**

**Minnie gimana? Mungkin bakal setia nungguin Kyu balik T^T**

**Kalo masalah akhir, mari kita lihat terakhir XDD**

**mian lama nih update-nya T^T**

_**13. Chikyumin -sshi**_

**Tuuh... Di chap ini mereka ketemu XDD**

**hehehehehe**

**Mian lama update-nya T^T**

_**14. acha -sshi**_

**Yeaaah~! XDD**

_**15. Yenni Gaemgyu**_

**Hahahahahahahaha**

**Bisa bolong celana Kyu kalo nyungsep ke kamarnya robert XDD**

**.**

Gomawo review-nya ^^

.

Annyeong~~

yamaknae

*SALAM RM!* XDDD


	10. Chapter 10

Yoooo! Annyeong reader!

Akhirnya author kembali meng-update FF yang ini lagi...

Huahahahaahahahaha...

Sebelumnya, mian yah... uda terlalu lama ga update T^T

Untung author diingetin via Twitter buat update...

Atau jangan-jangan, uda pada lupa sama ceritanya? atau sama author juga? *guling-guling* *pundung dipojokkan*

yah.. kalo lupa, baca lagi deh...

author maksa loh! maksa! *dibantai reader pake bulldozer*

Nyehehehehehehhehe...

okok~~~

**Happy Reading~~!**

* * *

><p>.<strong>Last Message.<strong>

**- CHAPTER 9-**

**Cast :: Kyumin slight Zhoury**

**Rating :: T is enough**

**Disclaimer :: cast-nya boleh dipilih dan diambil, kecuali Yesung punya author seorang, huahahahahahaha *dihajar***

**Warning :: Geje! Typos! GENDERSWITCH! De el el!**

* * *

><p>Drrrrrrt-!<p>

Sebuah ponsel bergetar dengan hebatnya diatas sebuah meja disamping tempat tidur

Namun sang pemilik ponsel sama sekali tidak bergerak dari posisinya

Tak lama, ponsel itu berhenti bergetar dan kembali bergetar lagi

Setelah lebih dari 5x, akhirnya sang pemilik ponsel pun bergerak dari posisinya dan menatap layar ponselnya

Dengan gerakan lambat, ia mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya

"Yeoboseyo... Waeyoo Kyuuuuu?", tanyanya dengan nada malas

"_**Ya! Lee Donghae! Kau baru bangun jam segini? Tar kalau kau bangun jam segini terus, bisa-bisa kau berubah jadi sapi, pabboya**_**!"**, ujar namja disebrang sana yang bisa diidentifikasi bernama Kyuhyun

"Ne... Suka-suka aku mau bangun jam berapa... Kenapa meneleponku pagi-pagi, hah?", tanya Donghae dengan mata tertutup dan kepalanya masih menempel pada bantalnya yang penuh dengan pulau

"_**Mwo? Pagi? Sekarang uda jam 10... Kau bilang pagi? Tar bener-bener jadi sapi, baru tau rasa kau!"**_

"Ne... Bisa request jadi ikan aja ga? Hahahahaha..."

"_**Aish... Kau ini... Dikasih tau yang bener malah di candain"**_

"Ne... Ne... Waeyo meneleponku?"

"_**Aah... Aku butuh bantuanmu, Hae... Jebal..."**_

"Eeeeng? Bantu apaan? Aku ga mau kau jadikan tumbal buat ngutuk Lee ahjusshi... Aku terlalu tampan buat dijadikan tumbal"

"_**Ya! Siapa yang mau jadiin kau tumbal? Sudahlah, datang aja kerumahku sekarang! Arraso?"**_

"Ne... Aku siap-siap sekarang..."

"_**Oh iya, Hae... Apa yang aku katakan soal sapi itu beneran loh... Hati-hati yah... Annyeong~!",**_ ujar Kyuhyun lalu ia memutuskan sambungan teleponnya

Setelah Kyuhyun memutuskan sambungan telepon, sontak Donghae langsung menatap layar ponselnya lagi

"Masa sih jadi sapi... Aku maunya jadi ikan...", gumam Donghae dengan tampang cengo sambil menghela napas panjang *hmph...*

Tak lama setelahnya, akhirnya Donghae beranjak dari tempat tidur dan bersiap pergi ke rumah Kyuhyun

.

_-skip time-_

-Dirumah Kyuhyun-

"Annyeong Kyuuuu~~~!", pekik Donghae saat memasuki kamar Kyuhyun

Donghae membelalakan matanya begitu melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya

"Ya...! Kenapa kamarmu penuh dengan bangau kertas dan pesawat kertas, hah?", tanya Donghae saat memasuki kamar Kyuhyun yang kini penuh dengan kertas lipat

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Donghae, "Waa..! Sudah datang rupanya, ayo duduk sini!", ajak Kyuhyun saat melihat Donghae datang

Lalu Donghae berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan duduk didepanmya

"Kenapa kamarmu penuh dengan kertas, hah? Biasanya yang kulihat itu penuh dengan kaset game...", tutur Donghae yang heran

"Ne... Aku mau membuat kejutan untuk Minnie", jawab Kyuhyun sambil terus melipat

"Hah? Kejutan apa?", tanya Donghae yang heran

"Nanti akan aku jelaskan, pas Zhoumi hyung dan Henry datang... Daripada kau cengo kayak gitu, mending bantuin aku buat bangau atau pesawat", ujar Kyuhyun lalu memberikan setumpuk kertas kepada Donghae

Donghae yang kebingungan, mulai mengambil salah satu kertasnya dan mulai membantu Kyuhyun membuat pesawat dan bangau, walaupun ia tidak mengetahui apa tujuan dan fungsinya

Tak lama kemudian, Henry dan Zhoumi pun tiba

Reaksi mereka saat memasuki kamar Kyuhyun sama persis seperti Donghae

.

"Kyuhyunnie... Sebenarnya ini mau digunakan buat apa?", tanya Henry disela-sela melipat

"Aku mau membuat kejutan untuk Minnie...", jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya

"Mwo? Kejutan apa?", sambung Zhoumi yang kaget setelah mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun

"Gini loh hyung, Henry, Hae...pssst... pssst... pssst", ujar Kyuhyun panjang lebar sampai-sampai author ga mampu buat ngetik ulang semua yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun, jadi, tar reader baca aja yah *plak*

"MWOYA? Otthokeee?", ujar Henry kaget setelah mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun

"Ne... Makanya... Aku butuh bantuan kalian semua... Kalau hanya aku sendiri, aku ga yakin bakal selesai sore ini", jawab Kyuhyun sambil tertunduk malu

"Pantas aja semua kertasnya uda pada ditulis-tulis kayak gini", ujar Donghae sambil membaca salah satu kertas

"Ne... Aku minta bantuan Ahra noona, untung dia mau bantu... Kalau dia ga mau bantu, mungkin tanganku uda putus terus terbang ke surga", ujar Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh pelan

"Kalau ngebahas ini, aku jadi ingat, besok kalian berangkatkan?", tanya Zhoumi

Donghae dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan 1 sama lain

"Oh iya yah! Kok aku bisa lupa kalau besok berangkat! Aigooo...", gumam Donghae sambil menepuk jidatnya pelan

"Kau uda ngambil tiketnya?", tanya Kyuhyun

"Belum... Bukannya bakal dikirim yah, tiketnya...", tukas Donghae

"Molla... Soalnya aku belum dapet tiketnya", jawab Kyuhyun

"Tar pasti dikasih kok... Tenang aja...", tutur Zhoumi

Tiba-tiba Henry berdiri dan membuat seluruh manusia yang ada didalam kamar menghentikan aktivitas-nya dan memandang Henry

Henry berjalan kearah Donghae dan Kyuhyun dan duduk didepan mereka

Lalu ia merangkul Donghae dan Kyuhyun dan membenamkan wajahnya dipundak kedua chingu-nya

"Aku... hiks... tidak menyangka... hiks... Akan ditinggalkan kalian secepat ini... huweeee...", tutur Henry yang tiba-tiba menangis sambil merangkul kedua chingu-nya

Donghae dan Kyuhyun kaget melihat Henry lalu mereka berdua melayangkan pandangan ke Zhoumi

Zhoumi hanya tersenyum lalu memberikan isyarat agar mereka mengelus kepala Henry pelan atau menepuk punggungnya pelan

Setelah mendapat pengarahan dan tentunya "izin" dari Zhoumi, akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Donghae melakukan apa yang disuruh oleh Zhoumi

"Ya... Kau ga boleh kayak gini Henry... Kalau kau begini, kami bisa galau buat pergi besok, pabboya... G-A-L-A-U!", ujar Donghae sambil menepuk punggung Henry pelan

"Ne... Lagipula disini kau sudah bersama Zhoumi hyung... Aku yakin, ia pasti akan terus menjagamu dengan baik", tutur Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepala Henry

Henry menganggukkan kepalanya sesekali

"Lagian kita kan masih bisa komunikasi pake internet... Kau khawatir ga bisa komunikasi dengan kami gara-gara ga bisa pakai internet yah?", tanya Donghae sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah wajah Henry

Dan percakapan ini berakhir dengan Donghae yang diberi hadiah jeweran penuh cinta dari Henry

"Yaaaa! Apa maksudmu,hah?Tentu saja aku mengerti internet! HAE PABBOYAAAAAA!", pekik Henry lalu menjewer Donghae lebih keras

"WAAAAAA! APPO! APPO! MIANHEEEEE! WAAAAAA...!", pekik Donghae

Sementara Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi hanya tertawa melihat Donghae tersiksa *teman macam apa ini -_-*

.

Tak lama kemudian, Ahra datang ke kamar Kyuhyun sambil membawakan beberapa potong cake dan minuman

Namun karena kamar Kyuhyun sangat berantakan saat ini, tanpa disengaja Ahra menginjak majalah milik Kyuhyun sehingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan alias mau jatuh

Lagi-lagi dengan instingnya, Zhoumi langsung berdiri dan berhasil menangkap Ahra

Lalu pandangan mereka saling bertemu *eaaa*

Dan bagaimana dengan makanannya? Tenang aja, uda diselamatkan sama Donghae, Kyuhyun dan author

"Aah... Gomawo...", tutur Ahra saat masih dipelukan Zhoumi

"Ne... Cheonmaneyo...", balas Zhoumi sambil tersenyum

Manusia-manusia yang ada didalam kamar termasuk author yang ikut bantuin bikin pesawat sama bangau, jadi cengo semua

Terpana dengan adegan yang baru saja terjadi

"Ne... Kalian semua pasti bisa! Hwaiting!", ujar Ahra saat hendak keluar dari kamar

Namun sebelum keluar dari kamar, Ahra masih sempat memandangi Zhoumi

"Ayo istirahat! Kueee! Kueee! Beri aku kueeeeeeee!",ujar Donghae sambil berusaha menggapai kue strawberry yang terlihat menggiurkan

"Ya... Hyung... Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan adegan seperti itu dengan noona?", tanya Kyuhyun sambil memakan kue miliknya

"Hah? Adegan apaan? Aku kan Cuma nolong dia biar ga jatuh", jawab Zhoumi santai

"Iya... Buat hyung, memang Cuma nolong... Tapi dari sisi sebelah kananku kerasa ada aura hitam loh hyung...", ujar Kyuhyun

Sontak Zhoumi dan Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sisi kanan Kyunyun

Dan yak! Tepat sekali saudara-saudara... Sekarang yang duduk disamping kanan Kyuhyun adalah Henry...!

Henry hanya menunduk dan terus melahap kuenya

"Cha... Chagiya...", tutur Zhoumi lalu mengelus pipi Henry pelan

Namun, Henry malah berdiri dan pindah kesamping Donghae dan kembali memakan kuenya

Zhoumi berdiri dan menghela napas, sementara Donghae dan Kyuhyun memilih diam saja

"Chagi... Chagiya ngambek yah?", ujar Zhoumi saat hendak mengelus kepala Henry namun Henry mengelak, "Aniyo...", jawabnya singkat

"Lalu kenapa menghindariku chagi?", tanya Zhoumi pelan

"Mollayo... Tanyakan saja pada diri oppa sendiri", jawab Henry lalu membalikkan badannya

"Chagiya... Aku salah yah, menolong noona-nya Kyuhyun? Chagi mau dia terjatuh dan terjadi apa-apa dengannya? Hmmm...", tanya Zhoumi pelan sementara Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri membayangkannya

"Molla...", jawab Henry singkat

Sontak Zhoumi langsung menggendong Henry ala bridal style, "Toilet dimana Kyu?", tanya Zhoumi, "Ya! Oppa! Lepaskan aku!", berontak Henry sambil memukul dada Zhoumi

"Hyung keluar saja dari kamarku, pintu pertama yang hyung liat di sebelah kiri...", ujar Kyuhyun

"Gomawo... Kami akan segera kembali...", ujar Zhoumi lalu membawa Henry pergi

.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun kembali cengo melihat adegan barusan

"Kok hari ini banyak adengan kejutan dari Zhoumi hyung yah? Apa dia ikut klub drama?", gumam Donghae

"Molla...", jawab Kyuhyun singkat, "menurutmu apa yang mereka lakukan didalam sana?", sambung Kyuhyun dan langsung membuat Donghae menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan menatap lurus kearah Kyuhyun

"Ya! Jangan memandangiku seperti itu pabboya!", pekik Kyuhyun sambil menjitak kepala Donghae

"Ya! Aku kan sedang berpikir tadi!", tukas Donghae sambil memegang kepalanya, "jadi Kyu... menurutmu apa yang mereka berdua lakukan ditoilet?"

"Molla... Kalau aku tau, ga bakal aku tanyain kali", jawab Kyuhyun

"Tar kita liat gimana ekspresi Henry pas masuk kamar, kalau dia senyum-senyum, artinya mereka telah melakukan `sesuatu` didalam sana...", ujar Donghae

"Dan kalau Henry masuk dengan muka masam, berarti Zhoumi hyung gagal ngebujuk Henry...", sambung Kyuhyun sementara Donghae mangut-mangut pelan

Lalu mereka menunggu kedatangan Henry dan Zhoumi sambil membuat pesawat dan bangau

5 menit berlalu...

10 menit berlalu...

15 menit berlalu...

20 menit berlalu...

"Eeeh... Gila! Ini uda kelamaan mereka di toilet?", pekik Donghae tiba-tiba

"Loh, kok, malah kau yang takut sih? Biarin ajalah... Lagian mereka uda tunangan", jawab Kyuhyun tenang

"Ne...! Tapi mereka bisa melakukannya di apartement mereka!", tukas Donghae

"Ya!Kau duduk saja Hae! Kau ingat kata-kata Zhoumi hyung? Dia namja bermartabat yang ga bakal ngelakuin apa pun sebelum waktunya! Arraso?", ujar Kyuhyun yang langsung menarik tangan Donghae untuk duduk

"Percayakan saja pada Zhoumi hyung...", tambah Kyuhyun sementara Donghae hanya mangut-mangut patuh lalu mulai melipat kertas lagi

.

30 menit kemudian...

Henry dan Zhoumi kembali kedalam kamar, Kyuhyun dan Donghae mengamati wajah Henry dengan seksama

Yap! Kini wajah Henry memang terlihat biasa, namun aura yang keluar dari tubuhnya sangat terang, sampai-sampai Kyuhyun, Donghae dan author harus pake kacamata hitam

"Kalian abis ngapain di toilet lama-lama, hah?", tanya Donghae

"Kau mau tau aja", jawab Zhoumi singkat

"Kalian ga habis melakukan hal yang `aneh-aneh`kan?", tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah serius

"Aniyoo! Kau pikir kami apaan, hah?", sergah Henry

"Terus kalian ngapain?", tanya Kyuhyun

"Melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat otak kalian berasap kalau memikirkannya...", jawab Zhoumi sambil terkekeh pelan

Dengan terlontarnya jawaban dari Zhoumi, maka topik pembicaraan "Apa yang dilakukan Henry dan Zhoumi di toilet" ditutup dengan resmi *clap clap*

.

.

Tunggu...

Reader mau tau ga apa yang mereka lakuin di toilet? :D

Kalo mau, tar author bikin short story-nya di chap selanjutnya :D

Ayooo... Dipolling~! Dipolling~~!

*Ngumbar rahasia orang* *plak*

Ooh! Streeeessss! _ *plak*

Back to the story

.

"97... 98... 99... 100...", gumam Henry sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tumpukan bangau-bangau yang ada

"Ada berapa banyak?", tanya Kyuhyun

"Bangaunya ada 800, pesawatnya ada 50...", jawab Henry

"Bangaunya digenapin jadi 1000, pesawatnya jadi 100 yuk!", usul Zhoumi

"Hyung... Aku butuh istirahat hyuuuung...", gumam Donghae sambil gegulingan dilantai, "tangan dan kakiku uda kram hyuuuuung~~ Otakku penuh dengan bangau hyung... Ikan-ikanku uda terbang ke pelukan ibunyaaa...", tambahnya melas

Zhoumi menghela napas, "Ya udah... Kalo gitu, kau istirahat aja sana"

"Yeaaaaaaaaah~~~~!", pekik Donghae bahagia, lalu mengambil boneka nemo Kyuhyun dan memeluknya

"Gomawo yah hyung... Henry... Hae... Kalau ga dibantu sama kalian, aku ga tau kapan selesainya, wew...", tutur Kyuhyun

"Aniyo Kyuhyunnie... Kau sudah banyak membantu kami selama ini... Jadi ga ada salahnya kalau sekarang kami yang membantu", ujar Henry

"Hehehehehehehehe... Jangan ngomong gitu ah... Jadi malu... hehehehehehehehe", kata Kyuhyun sambil mengusap hidungnya pelan menggunakan jari telunjuknya

"Ya! Jangan geer pabbo!", tutur Zhoumi sambil menjitak kepala Kyuhyun pelan

"Appo! Hyung! Sakit tau kalo dijitak? Gimana perasaan Hae yang tiap hari hyung jitak? Bisa-bisa dia tambah pabbo!", tukas Kyuhyun sambil memegang kepalanya

Hening...

Tidak ada respon dari Donghae

"Hae?", panggil Henry lalu Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Donghae

"YAAA! JANGAN TIDUUUUUUUR!", pekik Kyuhyun lalu menindih tubuh Donghae secara brutal

"UWOOOOOOO! GEMPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", pekik Donghae yang kesadarannya kembali tiba-tiba

Sontak Donghae langsung mengalihkan pandangannya keatas, "YAAA! CHO KYUHYUN! MINGGIR KAUUU!", pekik Donghae sambil memberotak

"Aniyo! Aku ga mau pindaaaaaaaaah!", balas Kyuhyun yang tetap bertahan diatas Donghae

"Kyuhyunnie, gimana rasanya bisa nindih Hae?", tanya Henry

"Seru loh! Coba aja! Kau bisa duduk diatasku", tawar Kyuhyun

Jawaban Kyuhyun membuat senyuman mengembang diwajah Henry, tanpa aba-aba, Henry langsung duduk diatas Kyuhyun

"UWOOOOOOO! MINGGIR KALIAAAAAAN! AKU GA MAU MATI KAYAK GINI! AKU MASIH BELUM BANGUN MUSEUM IKAN! AKU BELUM NIKAAAAAAAH!", pekik Donghae yang berusaha melepaskan diri

Mungkin Donghae mendapatkan kekuatan dari dewa ikan, sehingga ia berhasil merobohkan menara Kyuhyun-Henry (?)

"Yaaaa! Awas kalau kalian menimpaku lagi... hhhhh...", ancam Donghae sementara ke-3 manusia yang ada disitu hanya tertawa

.

_-skip time-_

"Sudah jam berapa ini?", tanya Zhoumi

"Mmmm... jam 7 malam, hyung", ujar Kyuhyun saat melihat jam biru yang tergantung dikamarnya

"Waeyo? Hyung dan Henry sudah mau pulang?", tanya Kyuhyun

"Ne... Aku mau mencari sesuatu bareng oppa di pusat kota", jawab Henry sambil menunduk

"Jinjja? Bagaimana kalau kalian makan malam dulu disini, setelah itu baru pulang", tawar Kyuhyun

"Waaa~~! Ide yag bagus~~ Aku sudah lama ingin mencicipi masakan Cho ahjumma~! Kemarin, ia banyak bercerita tentang masakan kepadaku~", tutur Henry sambil tersenyum dan sesekali menepuk-nepuk tangannya

"Bagus kalau begitu... Umma sudah memanggil kita semua untuk makan... Kajja~!", ajak Kyuhyun

Lalu mereka semua keluar dari kamar dan pergi keruang makan

Sesampai disana, Kyuhyun dan Donghae segera duduk di sofa dan menonton TV, sementara Zhoumi dan Henry memilih membantu Mr. Cho dan Ahra di dapur *-_-*

Dari arah dapur, terasa aura yang sangat panas, namun bukan berasal dari kompor atau udara yang pengap

Namun, berasal dari Henry yang tidak terima jika Ahra dekat-dekat dengan Zhoumi

Sehingga Henry terus menjaga jarak antara Ahra dan Zhoumi

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya makan malam pun siap, Donghae dan Kyuhyun segera duduk di kursi masing-masing, begitu pula Mrs. Cho, Ahra, Henry dan Zhoumi

Lalu mereka semua menyantap semua makanan yang ada sambil mengobrol sesekali

Setelah selesai makan, Zhoumi dan Henry segera berpamitan pulang, berhubung mereka masih ada urusan lain diluar

Sehingga, tinggal Donghae seoranglah yang belum pulang

.

"Kyuu... Baru kali ini aku merasa dilautan...", ujar Donghae

"Mwo? Lautan? Lautan apa?", tanya Kyuhyun bingung

"Lautan bangau kertas dan pesawat kertas~~! WOOOOOOOOO...!", pekik Donghae sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling kamarnya yang penuh dengan bangau dan pesawat kertas

"Uwoooo...! Banyak banget yah! Hahahaahahaha!", ujar Kyuhyun yang ikut kaget

"Kalo gitu, aku pulang dulu yah... Okok?", tutur Donghae

"Eeeh? Andwaeee...! Kau harus bantu aku sedikit lagi", ujar Kyuhyun

"Mwo? Bantu apaan?", tanya Donghae sambil menggaruk kepalanya pelan

"Bantu ini nih...", tutur Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum evil *uda lama yah... LOL*

.

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

"Kyu... Kau seriusan nih?", tanya Donghae pelan sambil memasuki bangau-bangau dan pesawat yang kami buat tadi kedalam sebuah plastik besar

"Ne... Setelah membantuku, kau boleh pulang", ujarku sambil memakai jaket hitamku

"Aku takut kau patah tulang, pabboya!", tutur Donghae

"Tenang... Aku bakal baik-baik aja... Besok aku pasti berangkat... Arraso?", ujarku berusaha membuat Donghae tenang

"Ne... Ne... Tapi mana kita tau, pabboya", sergah Donghae namun aku hanya tertawa menanggapinya

Kini aku sudah bediri didekat jendelaku

"Ne... Kau pegang talinya yang bener yah! Awas kalo sampai lepas", ancamku

"Ne! Ne!", jawab Donghae sambil memegang sebuah tali yang telah kuberikan kepadanya

Aku berjalan mundur untuk mengambil ancang-ancang

Ne! Tepat yang seperti kalian pikirkan, aku akan melompat dari jendelaku ke kamar Minnie

Kucing yang hewan aja bisa, apalagi aku yang manusia dan punya otak

Pasti aku juga bisa, hahahahahaha... *Kyu sarap...* *digiles Sparkyu + Kyu*

"Kyu... Hati-hati yah...", peringat Donghae saat melihatku yang bersiap untuk melompat

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke Donghae dan menganggukkan kepalaku sesekali

"3...", ujar Donghae memberi aba-aba, sementara aku berkonsentrasi untuk melompat

"...2..."

"...1!", lalu aku mulai berlari

Namun tepat didepan jendela, aku langsung mengerem langkahku, "Aaaah... Chamkaanmaaaaaan..."

"Waeyo? Kenapa kau berhenti, hah?", tanya Donghae yang kaget saat melihatku berhenti mendadak

"aku grogi, pabboya!", sergahku

"Jadi? Batal nih?", tanya Donghae dengan wajah memelas lalu melihat kedalam 3 buah kantung plastik besar yang dipenuhi oleh pesawat kertas dan bangau

"Aniyo...! Tetap harus dilakukan! Hwaiting!", jawabku lalu mengepalkan tanganku

"Ne... Sekali lagi yaah...", ujar Donghae lalu aku kembali berjalan kebelakang untuk mengambil ancang-ancang

"3..."

"...2..."

"...1!", pekik Donghae dan aku langsung berlari dan melompat menuju kamar Minnie

**-Kyuhyun POV end-**

.

Beberapa jam yang lalu...

Dikediaman keluarga Lee...

.

**-Sungmin POV-**

Sekarang, aku tengah duduk di kursi rodaku

Disebelahku ada Jungsoo eonni dan Youngwoon oppa

Aah... Kalian baru mengenal Youngwoon oppa yah? Beliau adalah bodyguard-ku yang baru saja dipekerjakan Appa

Sebenarnya hanya dengan Jungsoo eonni saja sudah cukup

Namun, Youngwoon oppa sangat baik, seperti Jungsoo eonni versi namja-nya, jadi aku menerima Youngwoon oppa dengan tangan terbuka

Oh iya, Youngwoon oppa juga lebih muda beberapa bulan daripada Jungsoo eonni, ia memiliki tubuh yang tinggi dan tegap

Sementara dihadapanku ada Appa dan Umma

Kami semua berada diruang kerja Appa

"Chagiya... Umma tidak mengerti... Mengapa kemarin kau kabur, saat akan melakukan pemeriksaan rutin dirumah sakit... Jelaskan pada umma, chagi...", tutur Umma

Aku hanya menunduk, Appa dan Umma telah memberikanku sebuah buku dan spidol untuk menjawab semua pertanyaannya

"Maafkan saya Tuan besar... Nyonya besar... Karena kelalaian saya, Nona Sungmin sampai pergi meninggalkan kami", ujar Youngwoon oppa sambil membungkuk

"Ne... Itu bukan sepenuhnya salahmu, Youngwoon...", tutur Umma pelan

"Saya juga Tuan... Nyonya... Seandainya, saat itu saya tidak pergi ke toilet, mungkin pemeriksaan itu, tidak akan terhambat seperti ini", ujar Jungsoo eonni sambil membungkuk pelan

"Itu tindakan manusiawi, Jungsoo... Gwaenchana...", balas Umma pelan sambil tersenyum

"Sungmin...", ujar Appa yang mulai angkat bicara, aku langsung mendongakkan wajahku begitu ia menyebut namaku

"Cukup ini yang terakhir kau kabur dari pemeriksaan... Appa tidak mau mendengar berita yang sama lagi dilain hari... Arraso?", ujar Appa

Lalu aku mengangguk patuh

"Dan Appa tidak mau kau bersama namja itu lagi... Kalau Appa melihatnya bersamamu lagi... Mungkin itu akan menjadi pertemuan kalian yang terakhir... Arraso, chagi?", tanya Appa lagi

Aku menatap wajah Appa lalu kembali mengangguk patuh

Jujur saja, saat itu, jika aku terus menatap Appa, bisa-bisa air mataku jatuh

Aku tidak mau dipisahkan dari Kyu... Ia sangat berharga untukku

"Ne... Jungsoo... Youngwoon... Bawa Sungmin kembali kekamarnya... Jangan lupa berikan obatnya", ujar Umma

"Ne... Arraso, Tuan... Nyonya... Kami meminta izin untuk pergi", ujar Jungsoo eonni sambil membungkuk dan langsung diikuti oleh Youngwoon oppa

Lalu Youngwoon oppa mendorong kursi rodaku keluar dari ruang kerja Appa dan dikuti oleh Jungsoo eonni

.

"Waah... Padahal aku sudah menyusun semua rencana supaya nona bisa bermain ditaman seharian penuh loh... Tapi kenapa, Tuan besar masih bisa menemukan nona yah? Aneh...", gumam Youngwoon oppa saat mendorong kursi rodaku menuju kamarku

"Molla... Mungkin ini yang disebut firasat orang tua... hahahahahaha...", ujar Jungsoo eonni

"Eh... Tapi... Kemarin itu siapa?", tanya Youngwoon oppa lagi

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearahnya

"Mwo? Siapa apanya?", tanya Jungsoo eonni yang kebingungan

"Ituloh... Namja yang digertak sama Tuan besar... Untung saat itu, aku berada didekat nona... Jadi aku bisa segera membawa nona pergi... Kupikir, jika nona terus melihat adegan itu, nona bakal shock berat", tutur Youngwoon oppa sambil menggaruk kepalanya

"Aniyo Youngwoon... Tindakanmu itu tepat sekali... Aku tidak tau, bagaimana jadinya kalau nona terus disitu... wew...", ujar Jungsoo nona sambil menghela napas panjang

"Eh? Waeyo?", tanya Youngwoon

"Karena dia adalah pangerannya nona muda kita", jawab Jungsoo eonni sambil mengelus kepalaku pelan

Aku tertunduk malu mendengarnya dan tentu saja, semburat merah diwajahku muncul

"Waaaa...! Nanti kalian harus mengenalkannya padaku yah! Aku mau melihatnya, hehehehe...", ujar Youngwoon oppa sambil terkekeh pelan

"Ne... Pasti Youngwoon... Tapi ketika waktunya tiba", jawab Jungsoo eonni sambil tersenyum

Lalu kami semua tiba dikamar

Youngwoon oppa membantuku untuk pindah dari kursi roda ke tempat tidur, sementara Jungsoo eonni menyiapkan obat untukku

Lalu mereka berdua duduk dikursi yang ada didepan tempat tidurku

"Nona, besok nona mau ngapain?", tanya Youngwoon oppa

Aku berpikir sejenak

Hmmm... Apa yah? Apa besok aku melukis lagi? Atau mungkin pergi kedapur dan memerhatikan para pelayan menyiapkan makanan?

Hmm... Belum terpikirkan olehku

Aku menjawab pertanyaan Youngwoon oppa sambil menggeleng

"Waaa...! Bagaimana kalau besok, nona nonton film pembunuhan saja bersamaku~! Seru loh!", usul Youngwoon oppa dan langsung mendapatkan cubitan keras dari Jungsoo eonni

"Ya! Kau mau mengajari nona apa, hah? Jangan mengajaknya melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak!", ujar Jungsoo eonni

"Appo! Ne! Ne! Ga akan! Ga akaaan! Lepaskan Jungsooo! Jebaaaaaaaaaaal!", ujar Youngwoon oppa yang memekik kesakitan

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti", dengus Jungsoo eonni, sementara aku tertawa melihat Youngwoon oppa yang mengusap-usap bagian tubuhnya yang dicubit oleh Jungsoo eonni

Baru kali ini aku melihat Jungsoo eonni marah-marah ke orang lain, mungkin Youngwoon oppa memberikan sedikit perubahan kepada Jungsoo eonni

Tapi jadi lebih seru begini, hari-hariku jadi lebih berwarna

.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah jendela

Sudah lama sekali Kyu tidak mengirimiku pesawat kertas

Kenapa yah? Apa karena kemarin dia marah, gara-gara aku hujan-hujanan

Tunggu... Benar-benar marah? Andwaeeee! Kyuuuu! Jangan marah!

Kemarin aku tersesat di taman hiburan... Ketika aku sedang mencari Jungsoo eonni atau Youngwoon oppa, yang kutemukan malah Merry Go Round

Saat itu aku sedang membayangkan bisa menaiki salah satunya bersamamu, Kyu...

Tapi hebat yah... Begitu aku membayangkannya, tiba-tiba kau muncul dan memelukku dari belakang

Sontak, setelah mengingat itu semua, aku merasakan wajahku mulai memanas

"Waeyo nona?", tanya Youngwoon oppa yang sepertinya sadar melihat gelagatku yang aneh

Sementara aku hanya memasang wajah blank dan hal itu membuat Youngwoon oppa mengernyitkan dahinya

"Dia kenapa?", tanya Youngwoon oppa yang semakin bingung, maklum dia masih baru, jadi ia belum begitu mengenalku

Jungsoo nona tersenyum, "Dia pasti sedang membayangkan pangerannya... hahahahahahhahaha...", ujar Jungsoo eonni sambil terkekeh

Youngwoon mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling

"Lalu, kenapa jendela itu selalu dibuka?", tanya Youngwoon oppa lagi

"Karena jika nona kita memunculkan wajahnya disitu, pangerannya akan segera muncul", ujar Jungsoo eonni sambil tertawa dan aku langsung memeluk boneka kelinciku dan menutupi wajahku

Mata Youngwoon oppa terbelalak mendengar jawaban Jungsoo eonni, "Mwo? Jadi namja itu tinggal disebrang sana?"

"Ne... Kamarnya tepat disebrang sana", jawab Jungsoo eonni

Youngwoon oppa langsung berdiri dan berjalan mendekati jendela

"Tapi jendelanya ketutup...", ujar Youngwoon oppa

"Ne... Sudah beberapa hari ini jendelanya selalu ditutup... Aku juga heran...", ujar Jungsoo eonni sambil menghela napas

"Nona mau aku panggilin dianya?", tanya Youngwoon oppa lalu aku langsung menggeleng pelan

Dan Youngwoon oppa langsung beranjak dari posisinya dan kembali duduk di kursi

"Waah... Kisah nona ini, seperti yang pernah kubaca dibuku-buku yah... Kapan-kapan nona harus mengenalkannya kepadaku, ok?", ujar Youngwoon oppa sambil tersenyum

Aku ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan

"Ne... Nona, sekarang sudah waktunya minum obat... Setelah minum, nona langsung tidur yah...Kajja", ujar Jungsoo eonni sambil memberikanku beberapa butir obat

Aku memegang obatnya dan menatap Youngwoon oppa dan Jungsoo eonni yang tengah sibuk membereskan kamarku yang sedikit berantakan karena kertas-kertas lukisku

Aku segera meminum obatku dan perlahan mataku mulai terasa lelah

Dan aku langsung memejamkan mataku

**-Sungmin POV end-**

.

**-Jungsoo POV-**

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah nona Sungmin

Syukurlah ia sudah terlelap

"Ne... Jungsoo!", panggil Youngwoon

"Wae?", tanyaku

"Ini siapa?", tanya Youngwoon sambil menunjuk kearah sebuah lukisan namja yang baru selesai dikerjakan oleh nona Sungmin

"Aaah... Ini dia pangeran nona kita", jawabku sambil tersenyum

"Waaa... Gambar yang bagus... Dan namja ini terlihat tampan yah! Walau ga setampan aku sih", ujarnya sambil terkekeh pelan

"Hahahahahaha... Kau terlalu narsis Youngwoon", tukasku sambil tertawa pelan

Lalu kami berdua keluar dari kamar Sungmin nona, takut-takut akan membangunkannya

"Jungsoo, kau sudah berapa lama disini?", tanya Youngwoon disaat kami berjalan bersama

"Hmm... Aku sudah lupa... Yang pasti aku sudah ada disini saat nona Sungmin masih TK", tuturku

"Aah! Berarti kau sunbae-ku dong?", tanyanya lagi

"Ya! Biarpun kau lebih tua dariku, disini tetap aja aku sunbae-mu, pabbo!", sergahku sambil tertawa pelan

"Ne... Biarpun kau sunbae-ku, aku ga mau memanggilmu noona...", ujarnya Youngwoon

Sontak aku kaget mendengarnya, "Waeyo?"

"Mau tau?", tanyanya lagi lalu aku mengangguk pelan

"Sini, aku bisikin...", ujar Youngwoon

Lalu aku mendekatkan telingaku dibibirnya, maklum tubuhnya lebih tinggi dariku

"Fyuuuuuuuh~~", tiba-tiba ia meniup telingaku sontak aku langsung kaget dan menjauh darinya

"Yaaa! Kau tidak boleh begitu, Youngwoon!" pekikku yang kaget

"Hahahahahha... Mianhe, Jungsoo~~! Aku duluan ke kamar yaah~~ Sampai ketemu besok pagi", ujarnya yang langsung berlari meninggalkanku

Awas saja kau Kim Youngwoon... Tunggu saja balasanku...

**-Jungsoo POV end-**

.

Bruuuk-!

Kyuhyun menutup kedua matanya ketika melompat

Jujur saja, ia masih takut dan `sedikit` ragu ketika melompat

Lalu perlahan ia membuka matanya

Kini, ia mendapati dirinya sedang didalam sebuah ruangan... Bukan! Lebih tepatnya sebuah kamar dengan wallpaper pink

Ya! Kyuhyun berhasil! Ia berhasil melompat dan masuk kedalam kamar Sungmin

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya yang kebetulan memblok jendela kamar Sungmin

Ia melihat Donghae *dan author* yang melompat-lompat didalam kamarnya dan terus mengacungkan kedua jempolnya

Kyuhyun memberikan isyarat kepada Donghae untuk memindahkan seluruh bangau dan pesawat sudah ada didalam kantung plastik menggunakan tali yang dibawanya saat melompat yang terhubung dengan tali yang ada didalam kamarnya *pemborosan kata* *plak*

Donghae mengacungkan jempolnya, lalu dengan perlahan mereka mulai memindahkan plastik-plastik yang ada

Hanya memakan waktu sekitar 10 menit Kyuhyun dan Donghae, berhasil memindahkan seluruh kantung

Donghae memberikan isyarat bahwa ia harus segera pulang sekaligus mengepalkan tangannya ke Kyuhyun seolah-olah memberi semangat

Lalu Kyuhyun mengangguk dan membalas kepalan tangan Donghae

.

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling

Waaa... Baru kali ini aku masuk kedalam kamar seorang yeojya

Rapi banget yah...

Tapi dimana-mana warna pink...

Ini pasti benar-benar kamar Minnie, hahahahahaaha...

Aku berjalan kesekeliling dan berhenti disebuah meja

Tampaknya ini meja rias milik Minnie

Dan, bisa kulihat, semua barang-barang pemberianku disimpan dengan baik olehnya

Mataku menangkap sesuatu yang bergerak diatas tempat tidur

Maklum, lampu kamar Minnie dipadamkan, jadi aku harus benar-benar melihat kesekeliling dengan baik

Aku berjalan mendekati tempat tidur

Dan kalian tahu apa yang aku dapati?

Ne~~! Tepat sekali...

Seorang yeojya cantik yang sedang tertidur dengan pulas

Ommooo...! Kalau saja Zhoumi hyung tidak mengatakan soal `Namja bermartabat` mungkin aku sudah menerkam Minnie saat ini... Aaaaarr~~! *Kyuuu -_-*

Ok! Ini bukan saatnya berpikir yang macam-macam...

Ayo kita mulai bekerja, Cho Kyuhyun!

**-Kyuhyun POV end-**

.

Kyuhyun mulai membuka kantung plastiknya dan mengeluarkan isi didalamnya

Ia dan Donghae telah menempelkan setengah dari bangau dan pesawat itu sebuah tali, sehingga bisa bangau dan pesawatnya bisa digantung

Belum lagi, ada beberapa bangau dan pesawat yang dibuat dari bahan yang bisa bersinar dalam gelap

Perlahan, Kyuhyun menempel bangau-bangau dan pesawat-pesawat yang bertali itu di langit-langit kamar Sungmin

Perlahan namun pasti, ia terus menempelnya

Terkadang berhenti sesaat, karena tengkuknya terasa pegal karena harus terus melihat ke atas

Namun, hal itu tidak membuat semangatnya kendur, ia terus menempel

Setelah hampir 1 jam, akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil menggantung seluruh bangau dan pesawat yang ada

Jangan tanya author, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun menyelesaikannya secepat itu...

Entah memang Kyuhyunnya yang bekerja dengan cepat atau peristiwa Candi Prambanan terulang kembali disini

Yang pasti, ini hanyalah rahasia dan kekuatan FF, huahahahhaahahahaha... *author ditimpuk*

.

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

Huaaaa... Akhirnya selesai juga

Aku memandangi ke sekelilingku

Langit-langit kamar Minnie sudah penuh dihiasi oleh bangauku

Ada sekitar 500 bangau yang tertempel di langit-langit dan 500 bangau sisanya + 100 pesawat, kususun disetiap tempat dikamarnya

Kuharap, ia tidak akan mencopotnya atau membuangnya, hehehehe...

Pandanganku teralihkan ke sebuah kanvas lukis yang terpampang, tepat disebelah jendela

Aku mengamati lukisannya dan memasang pose berpikir saat melihatnya

Sungguh lukisan yang sangat bagus... Minnie benar-benar berjiwa seni, ckckckckck...

Tapi siapa namja ini yah? Kok rasanya aku mengenalnya

Hmmm... Apa mungkin ini Hae? Ga mungkin ini Zhoumi hyung... Minnie aja takut sama dia

Jadi siapa namja ini? Wew...

Setelah beberapa menit berpikir, akhirnya aku tersadar siapa namja dilukisan ini

Itu AKU! CHO KYUHYUN!

Pantas saja, aku merasa namja dilukisan ini sangat tampan, imut dan menggoda... Ternyata itu diriku sendiri! *Kyu minta ditimpuk -_-* *plak*

Bruk-!

Tanpa sengaja, tanganku menyenggol tempat kuas milik Minnie

Sontak aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku kearah Minnie yang berada ditempat tidur

**-Kyuhyun POV end-**

**.**

**-Sungmin POV-**

Bruk-!

Mmhmm... Suara apa itu?

Apa Jungsoo eonni dan Youngwoon oppa masih disini?

Jam berapa ini?

"Annyeong Minnie...", ujar seseorang dengan lembut

Dan, aku merasa sangat mengenal suara ini

Perlahan kesadaranku mulai kembali, aku membuka paksa mataku walau masih terasa agak berat

Perlahan aku membuka mataku

Aku mendapati seorang namja tengah berdiri dihadapanku

Siapa itu? Kenapa bisa ada namja dikamarku?

Sontak aku langsung menarik selimutku

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada sentuhan dikepalaku, aku semakin mengeratkan selimutku pada tubuhku

"Minnie... Ini aku... Gwaenchana?", ujar namja itu

Tunggu dulu... Kenapa suaranya terdengar tidak asing dikupingku? Jangan-jangan...

Sontak aku langsung membuka selimut yang menyelimutiku

"Kejutan~~", ujar namja yang bisa kukenali bernama Cho Kyuhyun

**-Sungmin POV end-**

.

"Kejutan~~", ujar Kyuhyun sambil membentangkan kedua tangannya dihadapan Sungmin yang terperangah melihatnya

Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya karena tidak percaya, kini Kyuhyun hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja dari hadapannya

"Kaget yah Minnie? Tapi ini bukan mimpi loh~ hahahahahaha...", ujar Kyuhyun yang mendapati Sungmin tengah mencubit pipinya sendiri

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju tempat tidur Sungmin dan duduk di sampingnya

"Minnie... Aku mengganggu yah?", tanya Kyuhyun

Lalu Sungmin menggeleng cepat dan mendekap kedua tangannya didadanya dengan wajah memerah

"Hahahahahaha... Aigoo... Lihat deh... Wajahmu memerah", ujar Kyuhyun sambil membelai pipi Sungmin pelan

Perlakuan Kyuhyun itu, 100% membuat wajah Sungmin lebih memerah dan panas

Sungmin mengadahkan wajahnya dan melihat kesekeliling kamarnya

Matanya berbinar ketika melihat kini kamarnya penuh dengan bangau dan pesawat kertas

"Ne... Semuanya aku yang buat loh", ujar Kyuhyun *ga boleh bo'ong Kyu =_=*

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum lebar ketika mendengarnya

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berdiri dan mengadahkan tangannya ke Sungmin, "Mau duduk bersamaku di dekat jendela, Tuan Putri?", tanyanya sambil tersenyum jahil

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, namun ia langsung menunduk pelan

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya karena Sungmin tidak membalas ajakannya

Lalu ia menepuk dahinya, "Mianhe Tuan Putri, aku melupakan sesuatu yang terpenting"

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat Sungmin dengan gaya bridal style

Sontak tangan Sungmin langsung reflek mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Kyuhyun

"Waaah... Tubuhmu ringan sekali... Kau harus banyak makan Minnie", ujar Kyuhyun saat merasakan bobot tubuh Sungmin

Sementara Sungmin membenamkan wajahnya dileher Kyuhyun untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah

.

**-Sungmin POV-**

A... Apakah ini mimpi?

Ini benar-benar Cho Kyuhyun?

Aku menghirup aroma tubuhnya dalam-dalam

Aku bisa mencium bau mint maskulin(?) dan terasa segar yang menyeruak dari leher dan rambutnya

Oh Tuhan... Kalau pun ini mimpi, jangan buat aku terbangun cepat... .

**-Sungmin POV end-**

.

Kini Kyuhyun sudah berada didepan jendela

"Minnie tunggu sebentar yah", ujar Kyuhyun yang memosisikan Sungmin duduk di jendela, "... aku mau mengambil kursi dulu", tambahnya

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun langsung mengambil sebuah kursi yang ada didekatnya dan membawanya kedepan jendela

Begitu selesai memindahkannya, Kyuhyun kembali menggendong Sungmin dan mendudukkannya diatas pangkuannya

Wajah Sungmin makin memanas, sampai-sampai tangannya terasa tegang dan tetap mengalungkan keduanya dileher Kyuhyun *=_=*

.

**-Sungmin POV-**

Aku mengedarkan padanganku keluar jendela

Sepertinya bulan pada malam ini sedang sabit, sinarnya tidak begitu terang namun angin malamnya tidak begitu dingin

Atau karena ada Kyuhyun didekatku? Aigooo...

Aku bisa melihat kamar Kyuhyun dari jendelanya yang terbuka lebar, kordennya melambai-lambai sesekali terkena tiupan angin malam

Kalau appa tau aku masih bangun jam segini, tanduknya pasti akan muncul

Diam-diam aku melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang memangkuku

Jujur saja, aku belum pernah merasa sedekat ini dengan Kyuhyun

Sontak aku kaget, ketika mendapati Kyuhyun tengah mengamati wajahku dengan tatapan yang... ukh... sangat lembut untukku

"Waeyo Minnie?", tanyanya sementara aku hanya menggeleng pelan sambil tertuduk

Setelah merasa tanganku tidak terlalu tegang lagi, aku memindahkan kedua tanganku diatas kedua pahaku dan tertunduk malu

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, hal itu membuatku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku kearahnya

Aku memiringkan kepalaku ketika Kyuhyun tertawa

"Aniyo Minnie... Hanya saja melihatmu seperti ini terlihat sangat lucu... kkkkk~", ujar Kyuhyun yang kegelian

Sontak aku langsung menggembungkan kedua pipiku setelah mendengar pernyataan dari Kyuhyun

Hal ini bukannya membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya, bahkan tawanya makin membludak

"Hahahahahahahaha... Mianhe Minnie! Mianheee... Tapi wajahmu benar-benar terlihat imut saat mengembungkan pipi seperti itu", ujar Kyuhyun sambil tertawa sesekali

Aku langsung memukul dadanya pelan sambil tersenyum

"Aw! Minnie sekarang udah berani yah sama aku... Aku bales nih!", ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum evil

Sontak aku langsung terlonjak kaget mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun

"Aku Cuma bercanda kok... Hahahahahaha...", ujar Kyuhyun sambil tertawa pelan sementara aku kembali menggembungkan pipiku

"Minnie tau sekarang tanggal berapa?", ujarnya sambil tersenyum

Aku berpikir sejenak, lalu aku menaikkan ke-7 jariku untuk menjawab pertanyaannya

"Bulan?", lanjutnya lagi

Lalu aku tetap menaikkan ke-7 jariku, karena bingung akhirnya aku memiringkan kepalaku lagi

"Minnie tau ga? Hari ini tanggal 7 bulan 7 loh...", ujar Kyuhyun yang mengaitkan kedua tangannya dipinggangku

Omona? Apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyunnie? Ada apa dengan hari ini?

**-Sungmin POV end-**

**. **

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

"Minnie tau ga? Hari ini tanggal 7 bulan 7 loh...", tuturku dan secara otomatis kedua tanganku langsung memeluk pinggangnya

Kulihat wajah Minnie kembali memerah dan tertunduk

Aigooo... Nomu kyeopta~!

"Minnie... Lihat aku dong... Kata appa, ga sopan kalau berbicara dengan seseorang namun kita tidak melihatnya"

Perlahan Minnie mengangkat kepalanya, ia menutup mulutnya dan memegang pundakku pelan

"Hari ini kalau di Jepang disebut Perayaan Tanabata...", tuturku pelan sementara Minnie menatapku malu-malu

"Minnie tau cerita tentang Tanabata?", tanyaku lagi lalu ia menggeleng pelan

"Menurut kepercayaan di Jepang, pada hari ini Bintang Hikoboshi atau sang pengembala akan bertemu dengan Bintang Orihime atau sang penenun...", ujarku lalu Minnie menurunkan tangannya yang dari tadi memegang mulutnya dan sekarang tengah memegang pundakku *reader kebayang ga posisi mereka? ._.*

"Mereka hanya bisa bertemu setahun sekali ketika perayaan Tanabata ini... Konon katanya juga di gugusan bintang Altair saat itu sedang banjir, namun karena Orihime dipercaya sebagai orang yang membuatkan para dewa, maka ia diperbolehkan bertemu dengan Hikoboshi setahun sekali...", lanjutku

Tiba-tiba Minnie memiringkan kepalanya, "Waeyo? Tidak mengerti maksudku bercerita tentang legenda ini yah?", tanyaku

Lalu ia mengangguk pelan

"Ne... Apa Minnie ga sadar, kalau cerita antara Orihime dan Hikoboshi ini hampir mirip dengan kita? Walau lebih menderita mereka... Kkkk~", tuturku sambil tertawa kecil

Kulihat Minnie menatapku lembut sambil tersenyum simpul

Sontak aku langsung mengeratkan pelukkanku dan membenamkan wajahku diperutnya *-_-*

Bisa kurasakan kalau ia tidak bergerak sedikit pun, kedua tangannya masih menempel dikedua pundakku

"Tapi... Aku bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Hikoboshi... Sungguh sangat menderita... Kami memiliki tangan, namun kami sama-sama tidak dapat membelai atau memeluk kalian disaat kalian sedih... Kami memiliki kaki, namun kami sama-sama tidak bisa berjalan-jalan dengan kalian disebuah taman hiburan... Kami juga memiliki mata, namun kami tidak dapat terus-terusan melihat kalian karena perbedaan jarak... Kami juga memiliki tubuh dan tenaga ini, namun kami sama-sama tidak bisa menjaga kalian dari bahaya yang tiba-tiba datang...", tuturku pelan, "... mianhe Minnie... Mianhe... Selama ini aku tidak dapat berbuat apapun untukmu... Aku benar-benar seorang namja yang tidak berguna... Mianhe Minnie...", tuturku pelan sambil mengeratkan pelukanku aku bisa merasakan tubuhku bergetar pelan

Jangan tanya kenapa tubuhku bergetar... Tiba-tiba bergetar begitu saja...

Tiba-tiba Minnie menepuk-nepuk kepalaku pelan namun aku terus tertunduk tetapi getaran ditubuhku perlahan mulai berkurang

"Mianhe...", ujarku pelan

Tiba-tiba Minnie memelukku dan menepuk punggungku pelan, aku dapat merasakan pipinya menempel dikepalaku

Sontak aku langsung kembali duduk dan menatap wajahnya yang juga menatapku

Aku menggenggam salah satu tangannya yang bebas, sementara tangannya yang satunya sudah kembali kepundakku

Entah mengapa atsmofir disini menjadi nyaman, angin malam yang bertiup pelan dan tercium bau bunga Lily yang disimpan oleh Minnie dimejanya

"Lee Sungmin...", ujarku lalu tiba-tiba wajah Minnie kembali memerah

"... nomu saranghae", tuturku lalu mendekatkan wajahku dan wajahnya

**-Kyuhyun POV end-**

**.**

**-Sungmin POV-**

"Lee Sungmin...", ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah serius, karena ia memasang wajah seperti itu, wajahku jadi ikut-ikutan memerah dan serius

"... nomu saranghae", ujarnya lembut lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku yang menatapnya lurus

**-Sungmin POV end-**

**.**

Kini angin malam bertiup pelan memasuki kamar Sungmin terkadang membawa beberapa helai daun yang sudah gugur

Suasana kamar yang remang-remang dan sumber cahaya hanya berasal dari sinar bula

Sungmin menunduk menatap Kyuhyun sementara Kyuhyun mengadah menatap wajah Sungmin yang kemerahan

Didukung dengan jarak tubuh mereka yang tidak lebih dari 2cm

They`re kissing...

.

.

**-Sungmin POV-**

Mmmmhmmm... Kyu... Nado Saranghae...

Tiba-tiba ia melepaskan ciuman kami berdua

Ia tersenyum dan menatapku lembut sementara aku berusaha mencari udara segar, maklum aku baru saja kehabisan napas

Sepertinya Kyuhyun mengetahui kalau aku sudah kehabisan napas

Ia terus menatapku dan kini aku membalas tatapannya juga tentu saja dengan wajahku yang memerah seperti kepeting rebus

"Norul hangsang saranghal goya...*", ujarnya lagi dan kembali melumat bibirku _*aku akan selalu mencintaimu..._

Aku hanya pasrah...

Jujur saja, aku tidak ingin menghentikan ini, aku takut setelah ini aku akan terbangun dari mimpiku

Perlahan aku mulai menikmati tiap-tiap lumatan yang dilakukan olehnya

Aku menutup mataku untuk merasakannya

Dan aku terus menutup mataku hingga akhir...

.

.

"Min... Min...", ujar seseorang yang mengoyang tubuhku pelan

Perlahan aku membuka mataku untuk melihat siapa yang berani menggangguku dari mimpi indahku

"Selamat pagi Nona Sungmin...", ujar seorang namja yang dapat kukenali sebagai Youngwoon oppa

Perlahan aku duduk dan aku mendapati sedang berada ditempat tidurku

Ne... Berarti yang tadi malam itu benar-benar mimpi, namun terasa sangat nyata untukku

"Gwaenchana nona?", tanya Youngwoon oppa yang bingung melihatku tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar

Lalu aku mengangguk pelan

"Nona, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?", ujar Youngwoon oppa sambil menatapku, lalu aku mengangguk pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku

"Kapan nona membuat origami sebanyak ini?", tanyanya yang membuat kesadaranku kembali sepenuhnya

Aku langsung mengendarkan pandanganku kesekelilingku

Omona? Ternyata, kejadian semalam benar-benar terjadi! Kyu benar-benar datang kekamarku!

Jadi dari semalam aku benar-benar bodoh, karena menganggapnya sebagai mimpi

Berarti perlakuannya, perkataannya dan apa yang kualami tadi malam, benar-benar terjadi

Sontak aku langsung menutup mulutku dan wajahku langsung memerah

Bisa kurasakan kalau mataku mulai memanas

"Gwaenchana?", tanya Youngwoon oppa yang sepertinya khawatir dengan keadaanku

Aku tersenyum kepadanya dan mengangguk pelan

"Jadi... Nona belum menjawab pertanyaanku...", ujarnya yang sepertinya penasaran

Aku menatapnya, lalu tersenyum lembut

Aku meletakkan jari telunjukku dibibirku seolah-olah ingin memberitahunya bahwa bagaimana adanya origami ini adalah rahasia milikku

Kulihat wajah Youngwoon oppa memerah, "Ne... Kalau nona berkata demikian, aku ga bisa apa-apa lagi", tuturnya sambil tersenyum

**-Sungmin POV end-**

.

"Omona? Banyak sekali bangau disini", ujar Jungsoo saat memasuki kamar Sungmin

Sementara Sungmin hanya tersenyum lebar, begitu pula Youngwoon

Jungsoo menatap wajah Sungmin secara intens, lalu ia tersenyum lembut

"Wah... Wah... Sepertinya ada yang baru bermimpi indah nih... Apa perlu aku buat kue untuk merayakannya? Kkkk~", ujar Jungsoo dan langsung membuat wajah Sungmin memerah

"Kita lihat apa isinya...", ujar Jungsoo sambil mengambil salah satu bangau yang ada diatas meja

"Semoga Minnie cepat sembuh~! Hwaiting...", tutur Jungsoo saat membaca tulisan didalamnya, "... sepertinya dia membuat seribu bangau deh...", lanjutnya dan membuat Sungmin kebingungan

"Itu loh nona, katanya kalau menulis permohonan di sebuah bangau dan jumlahnya ada 1000, maka permohonannya akan terkabul", jelas Youngwoon dan membuat Sungmin terperangah

"Dia pasti membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati", ujar Jungsoo yang mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Sungmin

"Mwoya? `Dia`? `Dia` siapa? Namjachingu nona kah?", tanya Youngwoon yang kebingungan

"Molla... Aku hanya menebak saja... Kalau memang dia, pasti raut wajah nona kita berubah", ujar Jungsoo

Lalu Jungsoo dan Youngwoon langsung menatap Sungmin yang daritadi bengong

Karena merasa diperhatikan, tiba-tiba Sungmin menjadi salah tingkah dan membuat tawa Jungsoo dan Youngwoon pecah

"Hebat yah Tuan Muda itu... Bisa membuat bangau sebanyak ini... Ditulis tangan pula, permohonannya", ujar Youngwoon sambil mengamati seluruh bangau yang tertempel dilangit-langit kamar Sungmin

"Ne... Memang Cuma dia yang bisa mengakali bangau-bangau ini sampai jadi sebanyak ini", ujar Jungsoo sambil tersenyum

"Aah...Nona! Ada 1 pesawat kertas yang digantung dilangit-langit... Paling besar lagi ukuran", ujar Youngwoon saat menemukan salah satu pesawat itu, "... mau kuambilkan?", lanjutnya

Lalu Sungmin mengangguk pelan karena ia merasa aneh dengan pesawat itu

"_**Untuk Lee Sungmin...",**_ itulah kata pertama yang dibaca oleh Sungmin saat melihat isi dari pesawat itu

"_**Ne... Aku yakin pasti Minnie bingung dengan semua ini... Tiba-tiba kamarmu penuh dengan bangau dan pesawat kertas... Tapi membuatnya tidak mudah loh... Untuk menulisnya saja, aju butuh 1 hari penuh, belum lagi melipatnya, kkkk~~ Oh iya, kalau Minnie sudah membaca surat ini, berarti ini sudah saatnya aku memberitahukan sesuatu yang penting untuk Minnie...", **_setelah membaca kata-kata Kyuhyun, Sungmin berhenti membaca dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Youngwoon dan Jungsoo yang ikut memperhatikannya

"Waeyo nona? Ayo dilanjutkan lagi", ujar Youngwoon

"_**Aku tau Minnie, aku benar-benar namja yang tidak berguna, yang kerjaannya hanya bermain game dan mengganggu orang lain... Tapi aku sudah sadar, kini ada seseorang yang harus aku lindungi jiwa dan raganya... Mungkin aku sudah bisa menjaga jiwanya, tapi kini aku harus menjaga raganya...", **_Sungmin kembali menghentikan aktifitas membacanya

Wajahnya terlihat sedikit memerah

"_**Minnie, ketika kau membaca surat ini, berarti aku sudah berada di airport... Hari ini aku akan berangkat ke Jepang untuk mengenyam pendidikanku yang lebih tinggi... Mungkin terlalu cepat untukku, tapi aku akan berusaha... kkkkkk~ Oh iya, selama aku pergi, mungkin aku hanya bisa mendengar ceritamu dari Jungsoo noona, kuharap kau akan sehat selalu Minnie... Dan kau juga ga boleh sedih! Arraseo Lee Sungmin?"**_, kini raut wajah Sungmin berubah seolah-olah ingin menangis namun tidak mengeluarkan air mata

Lalu Sungmin kembali membaca surat itu lagi

"_**Aku perginya ga akan lama kok... Percayalah... Aku ga pernah mengingkari janjikan? Ini adalah janji seorang namja... hahahhahaha... Ne, Minnie, aku ga tau mau nulis apalagi, tapi aku harus mengatakan ini padamu... NOMU SARANGHAEYO LEE SUNGMIN! Berjanjilah Minnie, kau akan menungguku pulang, karena begitu aku pulang, aku ingin mendengar suaramu untuk membalas kalimatku barusan... kkkk~~~ Semoga cepat sembuh Minnie, aku akan sangat merindukanmu... Saranghae~~ :* – Cho Kyuhyun –"**_

Begitu selesai membaca surat pendek dari Kyuhyun, perlahan bulir-bulir air mata mulai meluncur dari mata Sungmin

Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun akan pergi meninggalkannya, walau didalam surat itu dikatakan hanya sebentar, tapi mana kita tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya

"Waeyo nona? Kenapa nona menangis?", tanya Youngwoon yang dengan gesit langsung menyeka air mata Sungmin yang terus mengalir

Jungsoo pun mengambil surat itu dan membacanya perlahan lalu ia menghela napas panjang, "Nona... Tuan Muda Kyuhyun pasti akan menepati janjinya... Aku yakin itu... Jangan khawatir...", ujar Jungsoo sambil membelai pelan kepala Sungmin

Sungmin menatap wajah Jungsoo sambil mencengkram lengan bajunya sementara Jungsoo tersenyum lembut kepadanya, "Nona... Aku juga yakin, ketika Tuan Muda pulang, ia akan membawa berita yang menggembirakan", ujar Jungsoo

Sungmin langsung memeluk Jungsoo dan Jungsoo membalas pelukannya sambil mengelus kepalanya pelan, "Ne... Yang harus nona lakukan sekarang adalah berdoa untuk keselamatan Tuan Muda Kyuhyun dan menunggunya pulang... Arraso?", tanya Jungsoo, lalu Sungmin mengangguk pelan

"Ne... Ne... Sudah cukup sedih-sedihnya... Mungkin aku memang ga ngerti dengan jalan ceritanya, tapi kayaknya memang ga ada gunanya kalau nona malah sedih berkelanjutan... Nanti kalau nona nangis terus, tiba-tiba namjachingu nona datang dan kaget melihat mata nona yang bengkak, bisa jadi persoalan baru...", tutur Youngwoon sambil menepuk tangannya sesekali, "... Selagi nona menunggunya, nona harus tetap bahagia, aku yakin ia ingin nona tetap bahagia walau ia sedang berada jauh dari sisi nona", lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lembut

Sungmin menatap Youngwoon didalam pelukan Jungsoo, lalu ia mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum seolah-olah menyetujui perkataan Youngwoon

"Ne... Nona memang lebih cocok tersenyum daripada menangis... Kkkkk~", tutur Youngwoon sambil tersenyum

"Ya! Sudah berapa banyak wanita yang mendapatkan perkataan manismu itu Youngwoon?", goda Jungsoo sambil terkekeh pelan

Youngwoon terdiam sejenak, "Hmmm... Mungkin 3... Ani... 4 barangkali atau 5 yah? Aku sudah lupa... Hahahahhahaha", ujar Youngwoon

"Nona, orang seperti dia jangan dicontoh yah...", ujar Jungsoo sambil tertawa

Lalu suara tawa pun memenuhi kamar Lee Sungmin

.

-Di Airport-

"Kyu... Sudah bawa saputangan?"

"Ne..."

"Air mineral buat diperjalanan?

"Ne..."

"Passport?"

"Ne..."

"Tiketnya?"

"Ne..."

"Charger PSP?"

"Ne..."

"Lalu...", "Cukup umma... Aku bukan anak kecil lagi... Lagian ini udah di airport, kalau uda ketinggalan,mana bisa diambil lagi", cela Kyuhyun saat Mrs. Cho menanyakan kelengapannya

"Kyuhyunnie... Lebih baik diperiksa sekarang, masih ada waktu kalau mau pulang", sergah

"Ani umma... Tenang saja... Semuanya terkendali...", ujar Kyuhyun dengan mantap

"Mana Hae, Kyu?", tanya Ahra yang ikut mengantar keberangkatan Kyuhyun

"Molla... Dia bilang ga bakal telat... Sementara dari 5 murid, Cuma dia sendiri yang telat... wew...", ujar Kyuhyun

"YAAAAAA! CHOOO KYUHYUUNNIEEEEEE!", teriak seseorang sementara Kyuhyun langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara

"HOOOY! HENRYYYYYYYY!", balas Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangan

"Syukurlah, tepat waktu... Kami pikir bakal telat untuk mengantar kalian", ujar Henry sambil tersenyum

"Ne... Gomawo uda mau datang... Mana Zhoumi hyung?", tanya Kyuhyun

"Mimi oppa? Dia sedang berbicara dengan ke-3 murid disana", jawab Henry sambil menunjuk kearah Zhoumi yang sedang mengobrol dengan murid yang lain

Tak lama kemudian, Zhoumi bergabung dengan Kyuhyun dan Henry

"Mana si Hae?", tanya Zhoumi yang tidak mendapati wujud(?) Donghae

"Molla hyung... Dia belum datang daritadi...", jawab Kyuhyun sambil menggeleng pelan

"Jangan-jangan... Hae...", ujar Henry dengan mata terbelalak, "... bangun kesiangan...", lanjutnya bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi

"MWOYAAAAA? Bisa-bisanya dia bangun telat dihari sepenting ini?", pekik Henry yang panik

"Astaga... Diakan uda aku kasih tau, kalau bangun terlalu siang bisa jadi sapi... ckckckckck", gumam Kyuhyun

"Ya Tuhan... Kenapa dongsaeng-ku seperti ini... wew...", gumam Zhoumi sambil memijat pelipisnya pelan

"Yoooo~! Semuanya!", pekik seseorang dan membuat trio sejoli itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sumber suara

"Ya! Lee Donghae? Bisa-bisanya kau telat, haaaaah?", ujar Henry

"Hah? Telat yah? Perasaan aku tepat waktu deh datangnya...", ujar Donghae sambil menggaruk kepalanya pelan

"Sudahlah Henry... Yang penting dia uda datang... Kalau ga telat gini, bukan Lee Donghae namanya... Hahahahahaha...", tukas Kyuhyun sambil tertawa sementara Henry hanya menggembungan pipinya

"Keluargamu tidak ikut mengantar Hae?", tanya Zhoumi

"Aniyo hyung... Mereka hanya sampai didepan saja... Awalnya mereka ingin masuk, tapi aku meminta mereka mengantarku sampai didepan saja... Lagipula, mereka harus cepat-cepat kerumah sakit karena nenekku baru saja masuk kesana", ujar Donghae lalu Zhoumi pun mengangguk pelan

"Donghae-sshi, Kyuhyun-sshi... Sudah saatnya kita berangkat...", ujar salah satu murid

"Jinjja? Gomawo, So Haen-sshi", ujar Kyuhyun, "Ne... Umma, noona... Aku pergi dulu yah...", ujar Kyuhyun sambil mencium tangan Mrs. Cho dan Ahra *tumben sopan nih anak =.=* *plak*

"Ahjumma, noona... Aku juga pamit yah... Gomawo sudah mau membantuku selama ini...", ujar Donghae yang juga mencium tangan Mrs. Cho dan Ahra

"Ne... Hati-hati dijalan yah, Kyuhyunnie... Donghae... Kami akan selalu mendoakan keberhasilan kalian disini... Sesampai disana, jangan lupa langsung hubungi kami yah...", ujar Mrs. Cho sambil tersenyum lalu memeluk Kyuhyun dan mencium dahinya, ia pun melakukan hal yang sama ke Donghae

"Jangan buat masalah disana yah Kyu... Hae... Nanti kalian dideportasi loh!", ujar Ahra yang kemudian langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dan Donghae

"Ne... Gomawo~~", ujar Donghae dan Kyuhyun bersamaan sambil tersenyum

Lalu mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke Zhoumi dan Henry

"Hyung... Gomawo buat bantuanmu selama ini... Aku ga tau, bagaimana jadinya kalau hyung ga membantu kami... Dan belum lagi dengan bantuan Henry... Wew... Kami yakin, kami ga bakal bisa ada disini kalau ga dibantu oleh kalian", ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum

"Ne... Cheonmaneyo Kyu... Hae... Kami hanya membantu yang kami bisa kok... Selebihnya adalah usaha dan kerja keras kalian sendiri", ujar Zhoumi sambil tersenyum

"Pabbo...", tukas Henry tiba-tiba dan membuat Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Zhoumi terdiam

"Mwoo? Enak saja kau memanggilku pabbo...", sergah Donghae

Lalu Henry langsung berjalan mendekati kedua chingu-nya dan memeluknya erat-erat

"Kalian harus... sukses disana... hiks... Aku ga mau... hiks... kalian gagal... huweeeeeeeee...", ujar Henry yang kembali mewek saat memeluk kedua chingu-nya

Donghae dan Kyuhyun pun langsung menepuk punggung, mengusap kepala dan membalas pelukannya

"Ne... Tenang saja... Kami akan berhasil disana... Gomawo yah Henry... Sudah mau menjadi chingu yang sabar buat kami... hehehehehehe...", ujar Donghae sambil terkekeh pelan

"Kami akan sering-sering menghubungimu kok... Tenang aja...", ujar Kyuhyun

"Ne... Itu memang harus kalian lakukan... Pokoknya, aku ga mau tau... hiks...", gumam Henry disela-sela tangisannya

"Yaaaa! Kyuhyun-sshi... Donghae-sshi... Sudah saatnya kita masuk!", ujar salah satu murid

"Ne... Kami akan segera kesana... Annyeong Zhoumi hyung... Henry...", ujar Kyuhyun sambil melambai dan berjalan beriringan dengan Donghae

Tiba-tiba saat sudah mendekati pintu masuk ada suara teriakan, "LEEE DONGHAAAEEEEEEEEEEE...!"

Hal ini langsung membuat si pemilik nama dan orang-orang yang merasa kenal dengan nama `Lee Donghae` menoleh kearah sumber suara

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang yeojya yang memiliki rambut blonde ikal dan bertubuh mungil yang berlari menuju Donghae

Yeojya itu langsung menabrak Donghae hingga terjatuh

Spontan orang-orang disekitar langsung terkejut dengan adegan yang mereka lihat

Aniyo... Aniyo... Bukan adegan ketika yeojya itu menabrak tubuh Donghae hingga terjatuh namun adegan setelah ia menabrak Donghae

Yap! Yeojya itu langsung memeluk leher Donghae dan mencium bibirnya

"Yaaa! Lee Donghae... Kau harus sehat disana... hiks... Aku ga mau kau sakit... Kau harus menungguku, Hae... hiks... Aku ga mau tau... Aku akan segera menyusulmu... hiks...", ujar yeojya misterius itu saat menindih tubuh Donghae sambil menangis dan wajahnya pun ikut memerah

"Hyu... Hyukkie... Kenapa tidak bilang mau kesini?", tanya Donghae yang masih shock dengan perlakuan seorang yeojya yang dapat diketahui namanya Hyukkie

"Hiks...Mana sanggup aku, harus mengatakannya... Aku ga ingin terpisah jauh darimu Hae... Belum lagi, yeojya-yeojya Jepang-kan banyak yang cantik... Dan kau sangat baik, ganteng lagi... Pasti mereka akan terus menggodamu...", ujar Hyukkie disela-sela tangisannya, ia pun menutup wajahnya sambil menindih tubuh Donghae

Donghae pun tersenyum lalu memeluk tubuh Hyukkie sambil berbaring dan menepuk-nepuk pelan kepalanya, "Ne... Tenang saja Hyukkie... Aku pasti akan menyambut kedatanganmu, kalau kau datang kesana... Hahahahaha... Jangan khawatir... Mereka bukan apa-apa dibandingkan dengan dirimu... Kau adalah yeojya tercantik yang pernah aku temui sepanjang hidupku ini...", ujar Donghae sambil tertawa pelan

"Janji yah Hae... Jangan melirik siapa pun disana...", ujar Hyukkie

"Ne... Janji... Aku hanya akan mencintaimu Hyukkie... Saranghaeyo Lee Hyukjae~~", ujar Donghae sambil mencium pelupuk kepala Hyukkie

"Ehm... Ehm... Maaf mengganggu waktu kalian, tapi ini sudah saatnya naik pesawat...", ujar Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali ke alam sadarnya

"Aku pergi dulu yah Hyukkie...", ujar Donghae yang kini posisinya sudah duduk didepan Hyukkie

"Ne... Hati-hati yah... Saranghaeyo...", ujar Hyukkie yang kembali mencium bibir Donghae pelan

Donghae membantunya berdiri dan mengusap kepala Hyukkie pelan

"Annyeong Hyukkie...", ujar Donghae yang kemudian masuk kedalam ruang tunggu keberangkatan di airport

.

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

"Cieeee... Ada yang panas nih... cihuuy!", godaku yang membuat wajah Hae memerah dan memanas

"A... Apaan sih...", tukas Donghae yang malu-malu

"Kupikir kau akan mengenalkan yeojyachingu-mu secara baik-baik, ga taunya kami malah dapat tontonan spesial... Hahahahahahahaha...", ujarku sambil tertawa sesekali

"Biarin... Palingan kau cemburu", sergah Hae sambil ber-mehrong ria dan aku langsung menjitaknya

Kini kami berada di ruang tunggu, kami hanya perlu menunggu pintu pesawat dibuka dan kami diizinkan masuk

Jujur saja, tadi aku sangat shock dengan kemunculan yeojyachingu-nya Hae

Tapi, lumayan deh buat seleranya Hae... Yeojya itu terihat cukup imut walau ga seimut Minnie... Hahahhahahahahahaha

Tak lama kemudian, kami semua sudah diizinkan masuk ke dalam pesawat

Ne... Ini langkah awalku untuk membuatku dekat dengan Sungmin

Aku harus berhasil disana...

Aku akan berusaha menemukan obat untuk Minnie...

Cho Kyuhyun, hwaitiiing~~~!

**-Kyuhyun POV end-**

.

.

-tbc-

* * *

><p>Uyeaaaaaaaaaah~~~! Gimana? Gimana?<p>

Kurang yah moment-nya? O.o

atau ga berasa?

atau gegara kepanjangan, reader jadi bingung ngebacanya?

Aish... Streeeeessssssss DX

.

Hayooo! di-review yaah

Jadi author tau mana yang kurang, yang salah, yang lebih, yang pas, yang bla bla bla bla... *disumpel pake kue*

Jangan lupa yoooo ^^

.

**Balesan review ::**

_**1. rainy hearT -sshi**_

**hahahahahahaha... masalah akhr cerita, kita liat aja tar gimana akhirnya *^^***

**kkkkk~~**

_**2. mingbunnymin -sshi**_

**ne... pas yang chap sebelumnya itu authror ngaku deh ._.**

**author ngetiknya buru-buru, nge-publish-nya pun buru-buru, jadi hasilnya berantakan XDD**

**mian yaah... tapi, gomawo uda mau ngasih masukan *bow* ^^**

**hooo.. itu sih gegara si Kyu tukang tidur XDD muahahahaha *digiles Sparkyu***

_**3. Cho HyunMin -sshi**_

**mian yaaah T^T**

**telat banget nih update-nya T^T**

**nee~~~ ada di-chap ini kok alesan, kenapa Minnie ada disitu sendirian XDD**

**_4. Chikyumin -sshi_**

**Ne~~ Disini uda author masukin Kyumin moment XDD**

**tapi ga tau bagus atau ga ._. kurang atau ga... wew...**

**mian yah.. telat banget nih T^T**

_**5. chagyumin -sshi**_

**nyehehehehehhehe...**

**gomawo uda mau nge-review + nyempatin diri baca nih FF ^^**

_**6. Shin Ri Young -sshi**_

**hehhehehehe ^^**

**banget XDD**

**hwaitiing~~! ^0^)9**

_**7. kanaya -sshi**_

**ga tau ._.**

**kalau pake feeling author, kayaknya 11/12 baru kelar deh...**

_**8. KyuMinnie -sshi**_

**yooo~~! Ini uda author masukin moment-ya XDDD**

**tapi ga tau, bagus atau ga ._.**

**kayaknya kurang deh, menurut author... nyehehehehehehehhe**

**eeeennng... happy yaah? tar author rundingin dengan yesung dulu yah *loh?***

**tar kita liat aja akhirnya XDD hehehehehehehe**

_**9. Rima Kyumin Elf -sshi**_

**lanjuuut *^^***

**10. yolyol -sshi**

**ne... sekali-sekali laaah XDD**

**hehehehehehhehe**

_**11. Cho Kyuki -sshi**_

**annyeoong wulam ^^**

**kita serahkan tentang obat ke Kyuhyun dkk..**

**author bantu doa(?)**

**hehehehehehhe...**

_**12. ak -sshi**_

**uyeaaaaah~~~! Salam Runningmaaan seumdwaaaaa ^o^)9**

**mian yah... author juga lupa kenapa author lama update *plak***

**tapi kalo yang kali ini gegara uas + kelamaan libur XD *plak***

**niiih... uda dimasukin~~ tapi ga tau, bagus atau ga ._.v**

**hahahahhaha..**

**hwaitiiing ^^**

_**13. ma`on clouds -sshi**_

**uuukh...**

**gomawo uda mau baca + review... *srooot* *plak***

**iya nih... author juga suka sama couple-an yang satu itu... wew... *sroooot***

**hehehehehhe...**

_**14. Chinatsu Kajitani Teukkie -sshi**_

**belum nih :D**

**mereka munculnya pas Kyu uda di Jepangnya**

**hehehehehehehe...**

_**15. Zema Choi -sshi**_

**gomawo uda mau baca +review ^^**

**nih di update XDD**

**mian lama yaaah T^T**

_**16. Yenni Gaemgyu -sshi**_

**sering makan batu... biasalah, makanya kepalanya keras *loh?* *plak***

**tuh... tuh... Kyu senyum geje XDD**

**hahahahahahaha *plak***

_**17. Jang Hyun Ae -sshi**_

**Neeeeeeeeee~~~~~Gomawooooo XDD**

**waaa... jinjja? padahal ga ada adegan pembunuhannya O.O *plak***

**nih~~ update-nya**

**mian lama update yah T^T**

.

okok~~~

gomawo

hwaitiiiiing~~~~~! ^o^)9


	11. Chapter 11

Annyeoooong~~~

Huaaaa! Uda lama banget author ga bersua disini~~

Author terharu, ternyata masih ada yang nungguin lanjutannya T^T *merasa berdosa*

Mian yaaaah...

Mulai sekarang, kalau author sempet update, walaupun cuma beberapa paragraf w)/

Muehehehehehehehehe~~~

happy reading~

* * *

><p>.<strong>Last Message.<strong>

**- CHAPTER 10-**

**Cast :: Kyumin slight Yewook**

**Rating :: T is enough**

**Disclaimer :: cast-nya boleh dipilih dan diambil, kecuali Yesung punya author seorang, huahahahahahaha *dihajar***

**Warning :: Geje! Typos! GENDERSWITCH! De el el!**

* * *

><p>"Kyuhyunnie... Bangun Kyuhyunnie...", ujar seorang yeojya sambil mengguncang pelan tubuh seorang namja yang masih bergelut didunia mimpi<p>

"Mmmm... 5 menit lagi...", balasnya sambil menarik kembali selimutnya

"Aniyo, Kyuhyunnie... Hari ini kau ada kuliah pagi kan? Kau sendiri yang minta dibangunin pagi-pagi", ujar yeojya itu, "... bangun Kyuhyunnie...", lanjutnya sambil mengguncang pelan tubuh namja pemalas itu

Selang beberapa menit, namja yang dapat kita kenal bernama Kyuhyun itu, masih belum mau kembali dari alam tidurnya

"Yeobo, sudah bangun belum si Kyuhyun?", tanya seorang namja dari arah pintu

"Ani... Dia masih belum mau bangun...", ujar yeojya yang daritadi tidak berhasil membangunkan Kyuhyun

Akhirnya si namja menghela napas panjang, "Sudahlah, kalau begitu, tolong urus Hae, Ryongsun dan Myungsun"

"Ne... Arraseo... Kalau begitu, aku urus mereka dulu yah", ujar yeojya tersebut

Kemudian yeojya itu keluar meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun dan membiarkan Kyuhyun bersama namja tersebut

Namja itu menggaruk kepalanya pelan saat melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang sedang membuat pulau-pulau pribadi dibantalnya

"YAAAAA! CHO KYUHYUUUUUUN! BANGUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNN!", pekiknya sambil menarik selimut milik Kyuhyun

Namun Kyuhyun hanya sedikit bergerak dan kembali tidur

Ternyata namja itu tidak kehabisan ide, ia langsung meninjak-ninjak kasur yang terdapat Kyuhyun diatasnya dan sesekali melompat,"Banguuun! Oy! Banguuuuuuuun!"

"Mwoooo... Hyuuuuuung... Apa yang kau lakukan daritadi, haaaah? Berisik banget...", ujar Kyuhyun yang membenamkan kepalanya dibantal

"Yaaa! Kau mau kuliah ga? Hari ini dosennya Takayuza sensei-kan? Kau mau ketinggalan pelajarannya?", omel namja itu

Perlahan Kyuhyun duduk dan menggaruk kepalanya pelan

Ia menguap sesekali dan menatap namja yang ada dihadapannya, "Pagi Yesung hyung..."

.

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

"Pagi Yesung hyung...", sapaku kepada namja berambut lebat dan hitam serta menggunakan sweater merah dengan motif garis hitam

"Yaaa! Sempat-sempatnya kau menyapaku? Kau sudah mau telat tau!", omel Yesung hyung

"Ne... Ne... Aku akan mandi sekarang hyung...", ujarku yang beranjak dari tempat tidur sambil menggaruk kepalaku pelan

Annyeong yorobeun~! Sudah lama ga menyapa kalian, hahahahahaha...

Apa kabar kalian? Kalian ingat aku kan? Namja paling tampan sedunia

Mworago? Kalian lupa padaku? Cih...

Arraseo, aku ini Cho Kyuhyun, namja paling tampan sedunia dan pencinta game

Sekarang aku tinggal di Jepang, untuk meneruskan pendidikan dibidang kedokteran

Oh ya, kalian mau tau? Kini aku sudah semester akhir... Padahal aku baru 3 tahun disini, hahahahahahaha...

Karena nilaiku bagus dan terus meningkat, dosen-dosen memutuskan bahwa aku bisa mengikuti mata kuliah yang ada diatasku

Jadi, yah beginilah aku... Bisa lulus dengan cepat... kkkkkk~

Oh iya, namja barusan itu, namanya Kim Jong Woon tapi lebih akrab dipanggil Yesung

Hyung-ku yang satu itu sudah menjadi dokter yang sangat terkenal di Jepang

Jangan tanya kenapa, karena aku sendiri kaget setelah mengetahuinya, mengingat zaman SMA dulu, Yesung hyung terkenal dengan kecintaannya dengan kura-kura tiba-tiba menjadi seorang dokter yang terkenal di Jepang

Mungkin ini salah satu keajaiban FF, hahahahahahaha... *author ikutan ketawa* *plak*

Setelah selesai mandi, aku bergegas memakai baju dan mengambil tas-ku

Aku langsung berlari menuju keruang makan

"Selamat pagi Kyuhyunnie", sapa seorang yeojya berambut coklat yang diikat tinggi dan menggunakan celemek ungu yang sedang duduk bersama Yesung hyung dimeja makan

"Pagi, Wookie noona~", balasku sambil tersenyum dan mengambil posisi duduk didepannya

Nah, kalo yeojya ini namanya Kim Ryeowook, ia adalah istri-nya Yesung hyung

Harusnya Yesung hyung berterima kasih kepadaku, soalnya aku yang membantunya mendekati Wookie noona, gitu-gitu Wookie noona-kan termasuk salah satu diva disekolah

"Pagi hyuhyuuun oppaaaaaaaa~~~", teriak seseorang dengan nada tinggi, "Pagi hyuhyun hyung", lanjut teriakan tadi dengan suara yang lebih tenang

Tiba-tiba ada seorang anak kecil langsung menyerudukku dan diikuti oleh seorang anak lagi yang berjalan dengan tenang

Ne... Kedua anak kecil ini adalah anak-anak Yesung hyung, anak kembar, anak pertamanya adalah seorang anak lelaki berambut coklat bernama Kim Ryongsun sedangkan adiknya Kim Myungsun, seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam seperti appa-nya

"Oppa! Lihat... Ini baju cekolahan Myungcun~! Baguckan? Walnanya melah, dacinya juga melah ~", tutur Myungsun dengan logat cadelnya sambil berputar-putar dihadapanku

"Ne... Bagus kok Myungsun, kau terlihat imut", jawabku sambil tersenyum dan membelai rambutnya yang dikuncir 2 pelan

"Uuung... Coba Myungcun punya lambut kayak Yongcun oppa, pasti lebih cantik...", ujar Myungsun saat melihat kembarannya yang sedang berdiri disebelahnya

"Aniyo... Myungsun uda cantik kok sekalang, ga usah takut...", ujar Ryongsun logat sedikit cadelnya sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Myungsun

"Ne~~ Gomawo Yongcun oppa~~ Yongcun oppa juga keliatan tampan dengan baju celagam oppa", ujar Myungsun sambil tersenyum lebar

"Ne... Gomawo", jawab Ryongsun sambil tersenyum keadik kesayangannya

"Ne... Chagiya... Ayo makan semuanya...", ujar Wookie noona dengan senyuman sejuta watt-nya yang membuat seluruh murid-murid namja disekolah menjadi terpanah

"Ne~~~~", jawab Myungsun dan Ryongsun bersamaan

"Pagi semuanyaaaa! Uyeaaaaaah!", pekik seseorang dan membuat semua orang yang ada diruang makan saat itu langsung menoleh kesumber suara

"Pagi Hae oppa~~~", sapa Myungsun

"Pagi, Myungsun", balas Donghae sambil tersenyum dan mengambil posisi duduk disebelahku

Oh iya, hampir saja lupa... Selama di Jepang ini, aku dan Hae tinggal dirumah Yesung hyung... Katanya, kepala sekolah sudah mengizinkan kami tinggal dirumahnya, sehingga kami tidak perlu tinggal diasrama yang penuh dengan peraturan ketat dan letaknya pun agak jauh dengan pusat kota

"Aigooo... Sudah jam segini... Ryongsun, Myungsun, appa antar kesekolah yuk! Kalian ga boleh terlambat dihari pertama, kajja!", ujar Yesung hyung sambil tersenyum

"Ne... Appa~~!", ujar Ryongsun dan Myungsun bersamaan

"Umma, Hyuyun hyung, Hae hyung, kami pelgi dulu yah...", pamit Ryongsun, sementara Myungsun sudah duluan berlari keluar

"Ne... Chagi, hati-hati yah...", ujar Wookie noona

"Yeobo, kami pergi dulu yah...", ujar Yesung hyung yang kemudian mencium bibir Wookie noona sekilas

Mungkin Yesung hyung lupa, kalau ada aku dan Hae yang daritadi memerhatikan mereka

"Aku bosan melihat adegan barusan Kyu...", ujar Hae disela-sela kunyahan rotinya

"Ne... Sama, selalu adegan yang sama... wew...", tuturku sambil menghela napas

"Kok kita kayak ngeliat Henry sama Zhoumi hyung lagi yah? Tapi versi uda nikah... hahahahahaha...", ujar Donghae sambil tertawa pelan

"Hahahahahahaha.. Benar juga yah... Aigooo... Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang yah?", tuturku

"Yang pasti mereka lagi bernapas dong! Hahahahaha... Berangkat yuk...", ajak Donghae sementara aku mengganguk pelan untuk meresepon ajakannya

"Ne... Wookie noona, kami berangkat juga yah...", ujarku kepada Wookie noona

"Aaah... Hati-hati dijalan Kyuhyunnie, Hae... Jangan sampai ketinggalan bis yah..."

"Ne~~Arraseo noona...", ujar Hae, lalu kami berdua pun berangkat menuju kampus bersama-sama

**-Kyuhyun POV end-**

.

"Jadi cukup sekian materi tentang penyakit dalam untuk hari ini... Selamat siang", ujar seorang namja paru baya yang memperbaiki letak kacamatanya

Kini Kyuhyun baru saja menyelesaikan kelas pertamanya tentang penyakit dalam

Ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang tegang karena terlalu lama duduk

"_Kyuhyun-san, nani o shite imasuka?*_", tanya seorang yeojya mungil berambut hitam dengan sebuah pita kuning dirambutnya _*Kyuhyun, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?_

"_Iie... Nani mo...*",_ jawab Kyuhyun pelan _*ga... ga ada apa-apa_

"_Sou desuka? Sorekara, kono musume wa dare desuka? Hahahahaha...",_ ujar yeojya itu sambil menunjukkan layar ponsel milik Kyuhyun yang daritadi terlihat dengan jelas_*Benarkah? Lalu, gadis ini siapa? Hahahahahaha..._

"_AAAAAA! Phawta-san! Boku no! Kaero!",_ pekik Kyuhyun sambil merebut ponsel miliknya _*AAAAAA! Phawta! Punyaku! Kembalikan_

"_Anata no koibito?",_ sambung seorang namja berambut perak yag sedang duduk disebelah Kyuhyun _*Pacarmu yah?_

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan namja tersebut, "Mollayo...", jawab Kyuhyun sambil membuang muka karena wajahnya memerah

Lalu namja berambut perak dan gadis yang bernama Phawta, tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun

"_Wakaranai ne~! Hahahahaha... Phawta mo?",_ ujar namja berambut perak sambil menepuk punggung Phawta _*Ga ngerti~! Hahahahaha... Phawta juga kan?_

"_Hai~~ Hahahahahahha...",_ ujar Phawta yang terus menertawakan Kyuhyun *Ya~~ Hahahahahahaha...

Lalu Kyuhyun secara otomatis mengembungkan kedua pipinya

.

Stooooop!

Ok~! Dari sini pokoknya selama Kyuhyun lagi di Jepang dan ngomongnya bukan sama Hae, Yesung dkk...

Berarti dia ngomongnya pake bahasa Jepang yoo~!

Bahasa Jepang author masih pas-pasan... Maklum baru semester 3 ^^;

Otak author udah terlalu penuh dengan berbagai macam kata sama pola bahasa T^T jadi kadang ngawur kalo nulis ff-nya*curcol* *plak*

Nyahahahahahaha~~ *dilempar batako*

.

-Back to the story-

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

Kini aku berada di cafetaria

Bersama Phawta dan Seirg, mereka berdua adalah teman baikku selama aku belajar di Jepang

Kami sudah bersama-sama sejak pertama kali masuk

Phawta adalah seorang yeojya keturunan Thailand, jadi terkadang ia suka berbicara dalam bahasa Thailand yang membuatku dan Seirg kebingungan

Sedangkan Seirg sendiri adalah seorang namja keturunan Inggris China *ok, author sendiri susah nyebutinnya X"D*

Katanya ia menyukai tipe gadis yang oriental yang sangat sulit ditemukan di Inggris, makanya ia memutuskan untuk belajar di Jepang

"Hoy! Kyu! Habis ini ada kelas?", tanya Seirg yang sedang asyik menyesap minumannya

"Eeeng... Jam 2 nanti... Kenapa?", tanyaku

"Hari ini mau ada pesta kecil-kecilan diapartementku, mau ikut?", tanyanya lagi

"Dalam rangka?"

"Dalam rangka aku berhasil menemukan wanita idamanku", jawabnya sambil menyibakkan rambutnya yang berwarna keperakan

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?", pekikku dan Phawta bersamaan

"Wanita seperti apa yang menjadi pilihanmu sekarang, hah?", ujar Phawta sambil membulatkan matanya

"Jangan katakan seperti wanita yang paling terakhir kau taksir... Cantik sih cantik, Cuma bulu kaki sama bau kakinya bisa bikin mamoth kabur terus pingsan", celaku sambil ber-evil smile

Sontak Seirg langsung memukul kepalaku, "Enak aja! Kali ini serius yah!"

"Siapaaa?", tanya Shia yang penasaran

"Hmmm... Seseorang yang...","Stop! Jangan dilanjutin!", larangku

Kenapa aku melarang Seirg melanjutkannya? Karena ponselku berbunyi

Kulihat nama Donghae tertera dilayar ponselku

Lalu aku segera menjawabnya

"Yoboseyo..."

"_**Yoboseyo! Kyu!"**_

"Waeyo?"

"_**Kau dimana sekarang?"**_

"Aku lagi bareng Phawta dan Seirg di cafetaria... Waeyo? Kau kedengaran tergesa-gesa"

"_**Ini urgent Kyu! Cepat pulang! Ppaliiiii! Oh iya, sekalian tolong beli coklat batangan yah!"**_, ujar Donghae dengan nada panik, lalu memutuskan telepon

Aku memandangi layar ponselku, kalau dikomik-komik, mungkin ada tanda tanya besar diatas kepalaku

"Kenapa?", tanya Phawta yang melihatku yang tiba-tiba membereskan barang-barang

"Ga... Temanku tadi menelepon... Lalu ia menyuruhku cepat pulang", jawabku singkat

"Hee... Kira-kira ada apa yah...", sambung Seirg sambil memiringkan kepalanya

"Ga tau... Aku juga bingung... Ok, aku duluan yah...", ujarku lalu pergi meninggalkan Sreig dan Phawta di cafetaria

**-Kyuhyun POV end-**

.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun melesat pulang kerumah

"Donghaeeee!", pekiknya ketika memasuki rumah

"Kyuhyunnie... Selamat datang~", sambut Ryeowook dari arah ruang makan

"Noona... Hae kenapa?", tanyaku penasaran

"Hee? Jadi Hae benar-benar meneleponmu?", tanya Ryeowook

"Hah? Maksud noona?", ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengernyitkan dahinya

.

_-flashback-_

30 menit sebelumnya...

"Noonaaa~~ Aku pulaaang~~~"", ujar Donghae saat melepaskan sepatu

"Celamat datang Hae oppa~~~!", sambut Myungsun sambil menerjang Donghae dari belakang

"Awawawawawa... Sakit Myungsun...", tutur Donghae sambil mengelus punggungnya pelan

"Hae oppa benci Myungcun yah? Mi... Mianheeee... huweeeeee", pekik Myungsung yang mulai mewek dan membuat Donghae panik

"Ani... Ani... Myungsung ga salah kok... Jangan nangis yaah", ujar Donghae sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Myungsun pelan

"Huweeeeeee! Hae oppa benci Myungcuun!", pekik Myungsun lalu berlari kedalam sambil menangis

Donghae menghela napas panjang melihatnya

Tiba-tiba Ryongsun keluar dari peraduannya *eh*

"Hae hyung... Hyung bikin Myungsung menangis yah?", tanya Ryoungsun

"Eeng... Bisa ya... Bisa tidak... Kenapa?", tanya Donghae

"Bahaya loh hyung... Kalau bikin Myungsun nangis...", ujar Ryongsun sambil tersenyum evil *diajarin Kyu* *plak*

.

**-Donghae POV-**

"Bahaya loh hyung... Kalau bikin Myungsun nangis...", ujar Ryongsun sambil tersenyum evil kepadaku

Percis seperti Kyuhyun

Apa gegara nih bocah kebanyakan main sama Kyuhyun yah...

Jadi ketularan sifatnya Kyu gitu

"Maksudmu?", tanyaku sambil mengernyitkan dahi

"Dulu Myungsun pelnah dibuat menangis oleh teman belmainnya... Lalu appa langsung malah besal dan mendatangi lumah anak itu... Ia datang sambil membawa pelalatan pisau-pisau yang biasanya ia pakai ketika mengopelasi pasien... Untung umma melihatnya, jadi langsung dicegah oleh umma...", tutur Ryongsun panjang lebar, sampai-sampai aku sendiri ga percaya kalau dia benar-benar anak kecil yang baru masuk tk

"Mwoya? Memangnya Yesung hyung mau ngapain?", tanyaku dengan wajah cengo

"Aniyo... Yang kutahu appa hanya ngedumel, `Buka... Buka... Buka...`, mengambil seluruh pelalatan opelasinya, lalu pelgi sambil menggunakan salung tangan kalet", jawab Ryongsun

Seketika aku bisa merasakan keringat dinginku bercucuran

Kalau Yesung hyung bisa seperti itu ke anak orang lain, apalagi ke aku, secara yang tampan, imut, menggemaskan ini, dikenal baik olehnya pula

Aku langsung berlari meninggalkan Ryongsun menuju dapur

"Noona...", panggilku ketika melihat Wookie noona yang tengah mengoleskan krim vanilla pada sebuah cake

"Ne... Waeyo?", tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan

"Aku... Aku... Telah membuat Myungsun menangis...", jawabku sambil menunduk

Sontak Wookie noona langsung berhenti mengoleskan krim pada cake tersebut

"Jinjja? Waah... Susah kalau begitu", jawabnya sambil menghela napas

Aku membelalakan mataku ketika mendengar jawaban Wookie noona

"Mwoya? Kenapa noona?"

"Susah jadinya kalau Yesung oppa mengetahuinya...", jawabnya sambil tersenyum miris

Ok... Aku sudah tau... Inilah akhir dari hidupku

Apa perlu aku buat surat wasiat sekarang?

Tunggu dulu, aku kan belum punya apa-apa, apa yang mau aku wasiatkan?

Apa stok celana dalamku saja yah?

Tapi siapa yang mau memakainya yah?

"Kau bisa membujuknya sekarang, supaya ia tidak menangis ketika oppa pulang", ujar Wookie noona yang langsung membuyarkan lamunanku

"Caranya?", tanyaku dengan wajah serius

"Telepon Kyu, suruh dia datang sekarang sambil membawa coklat batangan", ujar Wookie noona

Tanpa babibu, aku langsung berlari meninggalkan dapur untuk menyambung hidup yang singkat ini

**-Donghae POV end-**

_-flashback end-_

.

"Jadi, karena itu dia menyuruhku membeli coklat batangan ini?", tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan sebuah kantong yang berisikan 5 batang cokelat

"Ya begitulah... Padahal aku hanya bercanda...", ujar Ryeowook sambil tertawa kecil

Semejak saat itu, Kyuhyun tau, darimana asal muasal ketika zaman SMA dulu, kura-kura Yesung mendadak hilang atau bekalnya yang tiba-tiba habis

Ternyata yeojya yang ada dihadapannya ini, jauh lebih jahil sejahil jahilnya daripada dirinya sendiri

"Kalau begitu, aku ke Hae dulu yah noona", tutur Kyuhyun

"Tunggu! Berikan coklatnya padaku", ujar Ryeowook dan membuat dahi Kyuhyun bekerut

"Waeyo?"

"Sebenarnya, aku yang membutuhkan coklatnya... Aku kekurangan coklat untuk membuat krim coklat... Gomawo yah Kyuhyunnie~~", jawabnya sambil mengambil coklat ditangan Kyuhyun dan beranjak kembali kedapur, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang memasang tampang cengo

.

"Haeeeee...", panggil Kyuhyun sambil memunculkan wajahnya dari balik pintu

"Kyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!", teriak Donghae yang langsung berlari menuju Kyuhyun untuk memeluknya

Namun karena insting berburu(?) Kyuhyun masih sangat bagus, ia berhasil menghindar dari Donghae, sehingga Donghae berakhir dengan mendapat ciuman panas dari dinding

"Mana Myungsun?", tanya Kyuhyun sambil tertawa evil saat melihat Donghae

"A... Ada dikamarnya...", jawab Donghae sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya

Kemudian Kyuhyun pergi ke kamar Myungsun yang merangkap kamar Ryongsun

.

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

"Myungsuuun...", panggilku pelan saat memasuki kamarnya

"Kyu oppa?", tuturnya sambil membalikkan badannya yang tengah memeluk sebuah boneka teddy bear dan duduk diatas tempat tidurnya

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Mmmm...", jawabnya singkat

Bisa kulihat matanya merah karena menangis, begitu pula wajahnya

Aku duduk disebelahnya, "Myungsun,waeyo? Kenapa menangis?", tanyaku pelan

"Hae oppa benci Myungcun... Ia tidak cenang ketika... hik.. Myungcun menyambutnya pulang... huweeeeeeeeee...", isaknya dan kemudian menangis lagi sambil memeluk bonekanya

Aku menghela napas lalu menepuk kepalanya pelan, "Aniyo Myungsun... Hae tidak membencimu kok"

"Jinjja?", tanyanya lagi sambil mendongakkan wajahnya

"Ne...", jawabku sambil tersenyum

"Lalu kenapa Hae oppa memalahi Myungcun?", tanyanya lagi sambil mengubah posisi duduknya dan mengembungkan pipinya

Aigoo... Myungsun terlihat seperti Minnie yang lagi ngambek

Eh, tunggu dulu, ini bukan berarti aku pedophil yah...

Bisa mati aku, kalo beneran pedophil

"Hae ga memarahimu kok... Mungkin ia hanya sedikit kecapekan"

"Jinjja?"

"Ne..."

"Bicakah Myungcun mepelcayai Hyuhyun oppa?"

"Ne... Tentu saja Myungsun... Akukan sayang padamu", jawabku sambil mengelus kepalanya pelan

"Huweeeeeeee... Gomawo Hyuhyun oppaaaaa!", pekiknya sambil menangis dan memelukku

Aku tertawa dan mengelus kepalanya pelan

"Nanti kalo cudah becal, Myungcun mau menikah dengan Hyuhyun oppa ajaa~", ujar Myungsun sambil memelukku erat

Sementara, aku...

Langsung pasang tampang blo`on, bahkan lebih blo`on daripada muka Hae *plak*

"Ma... Mana bisa Myungsun..."

"Waeyoo? Apa kalena Myungcun macih kecil? Atau kalena Myungcun ga cantik cepelti umma?"

Astaga... Kenapa aku harus dilamar sama anak tk, hah? Ga ada yang lebih bagus apa?

Author yang bikin nih ff uda sarap kali yah?! *author ketawa dibalik layar*

Aish... Kalau sudah begini, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Salah-salah, bisa besar tambah masalahnya, ohmaigat!

"Bu... Bukan begitu Myungsun... Myungsun cantik kok... Sama seperti umma Myungsun... Tapi, aku ga bisa aja Myungsun"

"Uuuh... oppa...", ujarnya yang mulai mewek lagi

"Eeeh... jangan nangis... aaa! Aaaa!"

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamar dengan kasar

Aku dan Myungsun pun langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara

Sontak keringat dinginku bercucuran, sementara Myungsun berlari dan melompat ke arah sumber suara tersebut

"Appaaaaaaaaa!", pekiknya saat berada dipelukkan seorang yang dapat diidentifikasi sebagai appa-nya aka Yesung hyung

Omo! Ini akhir dari hidupku

Tunggu dulu... Yang bikin masalahkan Hae... Kenapa jadi aku yang ketakutan begini

"Kau diapakan olehnya Myungsun?", tanya Yesung hyung sambil mengelus kepala Myungsun yang tengah mendekap erat tubuhnya

"Aniyo appa... Ayo, kita pergi... Kajja", ujar Myungsun yang menarik tangan Yesung hyung

Sementara Yesung hyung menatapku tajam sebelum keluar dari kamar Myungsun

**-Kyuhyun POV end-**

.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya, ia melemparkan tas kesembarang tempat dan merebahkan tubuhnya

"Haaaaah...", hela Kyuhyun panjang

Sambil berbaring ia membuka ponselnya lagi

Ia memandangi wallpaper yang terpasang pada ponselnya

Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum sendiri, sesekali menyentuh layar ponselnya

"Minnie... Nomu bogoshipo...", gumamnya saat melihat seorang yeojya yang sedang mengembungkan pipinya dan terlihat sangat imut dimata Kyuhyun

"Kyuhyun...", panggil seseorang yang langsung membuat Kyuhyun kaget

"Ye... Yesung hyung...", ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada terbata-bata, takut-takut Yesung hyung masih marah dengan kejadian tadi

"Boleh aku masuk", tanya Yesung lagi

"Ne... Masuklah hyung... Inikan rumahmu sendiri", jawab Kyuhyun dan Yesungpun segera masuk

Kemudian Yesung duduk disebelah Kyuhyun, "Kyu... Ada sesuatu yang harus aku katakan padamu", ujar Yesung dengan wajah serius

"Ini bukan masalah Myungsun kan hyung? Aku tidak bisa meni...", tutur Kyuhyun dengan wajah tak kalah serius namun langsung mendapat pukulan keras dari Yesung

"Jangan bercanda, pabbo! Aku serius!", kata Yesung dengan nada sedikit meninggi

Mengetahui hyung-nya sedang super serius, Kyuhyun memilih untuk diam dan menunduk

"Jadi... Waeyo hyung?", tanya Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati

"Ini tentang obat untuk temanmu...", tutur Yesung dan langsung membuat Kyuhun kembali duduk dengan tegak

.

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

"Ini tentang obat untuk temanmu...", tutur Yesung hyung dan dengan otomatis, langsung mebuatku duduk dengan tegak

"Waeyo hyung?", tanyaku lagi

"Kami mengalami hambatan...", ujar Yesung hyung

"Wae? Masalah biayakah?", tanyaku asal

"Ani... kalau masalah itu, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya", jawab Yesung hyung sambil menghela napas panjang

Aku pun langsung mengkerutkan dahi

"Lah? Lalu kenapa?"

"Kau tau kan, kalau aku mengerjakannya hanya berdua dengan dongsaeng-ku?"

"Ne..."

"Kau tau berapa banyak tenaga yang kami gunakan?"

"Yang pasti benar-benar sedikit", jawabku sambil memasang troll face

Lalu Yesung hyung langsung mengambil bazooka yang disimpannya dibawah tempat tidurku dan menembakkannya kepadaku

Selang beberapa detik, aku pun tewas karena bazooka

.

Cut! Cut!

Yaaa! Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan bikin adegan sendiri pabbo!

Kim Jong Woon! Simpan bazooka-mu! Dapat darimana coba

Yak... yak... Kita lanjut lagi

Action!

.

"Kau tau berapa banyak tenaga yang kami gunakan?"

"Ne, hyung... Pasti banyak sekali", jawab Kyuhyun sambil tertunduk

"Syukurlah kau mengerti..."

"Waeyo?"

"Dongsaeng-ku baru saja masuk rumah sakit hari ini...", jawab Yesung hyung sambil menunduk

"Loh? Wae? Kecapekan?", tanyaku sambil membelalakan mata

"Ne... Dia terlalu memforsir penelitian itu... Karena terlalu capek, tekanan darahnya menurun dan langsung pingsan"

"Aku turut sedih mendengarnya hyung...", tuturku sambil menundukkan kepala

"Kau tau apa akibatnya?", tanya Yesung hyung sambil menatapku

Aku terdiam sesaat,tak lama aku menyadari apa akibatnya

Aku langsung membelalakan mataku, "Penelitian dihentikan sementara waktu?", begitu mendengar jawabanku, Yesung hyung langsung mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum miris

"Hyung... Apa ada yang bisa kulakukan?", tanyaku

"Besok kau pulang jam berapa?"

"Sekitar jam 2 siang sudah selesai, hyung... Wae?"

Tiba-tiba Yesung hyung berdiri dan keluar dari kamarku

Namun sebelum menutup pintu, ia berhenti sejenak

"Mulai besok, kau akan aku jemput... Kau wajib membantuku hingga penelitian ini selesai...", tuturnya tanpa memandangku dan langsung menutup pintu

Membantu? Penelitian? PENELITIAN UNTUK OBAT MINNIE?

Yeaaaaaaah! Akhirnya kesempatan ini datang~~! Huahahahahahaha...

Aku berjalan menuju jendela kamarku dan melihat kearah langit

"Minnie... Kini tiba saatnya aku beraksi", gumamku sambil tersenyum evil *eh*

**-Kyuhyun POV end-**

.

Esoknya...

_-skiptime-_

Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang berada di kampus

Ia baru saja menyelesaikan seluruh jadwal kuliah untuk hari ini

"Ada rencana buat hari ini, Kyu?", tanya Seirg yang duduk disebelahku

"Ya... Aku ada janji dengan temanku", jawabku singkat

"Siapa? Pacarmu yaaah?", goda Phawta yang duduk didepan Seirg

"Ya! Kau ini dari kemarin, omongannya pacar mulu!", pekik Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai stress kalau ditanya soal "yeojyachingu"

"Waaaa... Jangan marah dong~~ Aku kan hanya bercanda... hehehe~~", ujar Phawta sambil mencubit pipi Kyuhyun dengan gemas

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya mendengus pelan

"Oy! Lihat! Lihaat! LIHAAAAAT!", pekik Seirg yang tiba-tiba sudah berada didepan jendela dan dengan sukses membuat seisi kelas menjadi kaget termasuk Phawta dan Kyuhyun

"Kenapa?", tanya Phawta yang berjalan mendekati Seirg bersama Kyuhyun, diikuti dengan yang lainnya

"Ada dokter yang aku kagumi sejak dulu!", ujar Seirg dengan semangat

Kyuhyun dan Shia mendongakkan wajahnya, melihat siapa orang yang dimaksud

"Astagaaaaa! Seorang dokter muda yang sangat tampan!", pekik Phawta sambil sedikit melompat-lompat

Begitu pula dengan mahasiswi yang lain, mereka semua berteriak histeris ketika melihat dokter tersebut

Namun, hanya ada 1 orang yang tidak bereaksi

Yup! Orang itu adalah Kyuhyun

Tubuhnya langsung kaku ketika melihat seorang namja yang tengah mendongakkan wajahnya dari lapangan sambil menggunakan kacamata dan kemeja hitam

Ditambah lagi reaksi dari yeojyadeul disekitarnya

Dengan cepat ia berlari mengambil tasnya dan berlari melewati tangga

Hanya dalam hitungan menit, Kyuhyun sudah berada dihadapan namja tersebut

"Apa yang hyung lakukan hah?", tanya Kyuhyun sambil ngos-ngosan

Namja tersebut membuka kacamatanya, "Loh? Kan aku sudah bilang mau menjemputmu hari ini"

"Tapi ga usah turun dari mobil juga, hyuuuung!", tutur Kyuhyun sambil mendorong namja itu keluar dari kampusnya

"Mwo? Aku kan alumni universitas ini?! Memangnya ada peraturan, kalau aku ga boleh kesini apa?", protes namja tersebut

"Nanti akan aku jelaskan, Yesung hyuuuuung! Ayo kita keluaaaar...", ujar Kyuhyun sambil terus mendorong tubuh namja yang dikenal bernama Yesung menuju mobilnya

Tak lama setelah itu, Kyuhyun berhasil mengembalikan Yesung kedalam mobil dan pergi bersamanya

.

-Sementara itu-

"Loh, tadi itu Kyuhyun kan?", tanya Seirg yang daritadi mengamati kejadian yang terjadi dilapangan

"Sepertinya..", jawab Phawta sambil mengusap lengannya pelan

"Berarti mereka ada hubungan yah..."

"Sepertinya..."

"Apa mereka sudah lama saling mengenal yah..."

"Sepertinya..."

"Hey! Hentikan hanya menjawab `sepertinya...` berulang kali", protes Seirg saat mendengar jawaban dari sahabatnya itu

Phawta pun tersenyum, "Yaa~~"

Seirg pun langsung menghela napas panjang, "Terserahlah..."

Lalu mereka berdua, akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kelas bersama-sama

.

"Hyung... Tadi kau membuat kampusku jadi ricuh", ujar Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk dengan tenang didalam mobil Yesung

"Oh ya? Pasti mereka ricuh karena ketampananku! Hahahahaha~", jawab Yesung sambil tertawa bahagia

Ok... Saat mendengat jawaban Yesung, disatu sisi, Kyuhyun ingin langsung mendorong Yesung keluar dari dalam mobil biar keguling-guling di tengah jalan

Tapi disisi lain, berhubung ia belum mendapat izin mengemudi, bisa-bisa ia tewas nabrak pohon, maka ia memilih untuk mengurungkan niatnya mendorong Yesung

"Kita mau kemana hyung?", tanya Kyuhyun yang takut diculik dan dijual ke orang lain oleh hyung-nya sendiri *plak*

"Rumah sakit...", jawab Yesung singkat

.

-Rumah Sakit-

"Hyung, kita mau ke tempat dongsaeng-mu yah?", tanya Kyuhyun yang berjalan dibelakang Yesung

"Ne... Setidaknya kalian harus saling kenal...", jawab Yesung sambil memencet tombol lift

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun berjalan masuk kedalam lift mengikuti Yesung

Lalu mereka tiba dilantai 5 rumah sakit tersebut

Mereka berjalan menuju kamar nomor 505

Yesung membuka pintunya

"Annyeong~!", sapa Yesung sambil tersenyum

.

**-Kyuhyun POV-**

"Annyeong~!", sapa Yesung hyung saat melihat kearah tempat tidur

Ok... Karena Yesung hyung menyapanya dengan bahasa korea, berarti aku ga ada masalah dalam berkomunikasi dengannya

"Annyeong hyung...", balas seseorang

Dan... Sekarang, aku yakin dongsaeng-nya ini adalah seorang namja

Darimana aku tau? Yah, dari suaranya dong! Hahahahaha

Yesung hyung berjalan mendekati tempat tidurnya yang tertutup tirai

Aku tidak dapat melihat dongsaengnya

"Ada seseorang yang ingin kukenalkan kepadamu...", ujar Yesung hyung

"Mwo? Nugu?", tanyanya lagi

Lalu Yesung hyung memanggilku dan aku langsung berjalan mendekatinya

"Kenalkan... Ini dongsaeng-ku yang dari korea... Yang pernah aku ceritakan dulu...", ujar Yesung hyung, lalu aku memunculkan wajahku

Dan kalian tau... Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

Tertegun... Ya... Aku tertegun beberapa saat

Kenapa?

Karena yang kulihat saat ini adalah seorang namja berambut kuning keemasan dan berbola mata perak yang tengah mengenakan sweater coklat

Kulitnya super putih dan hidungnya mancung

Kalau kami tengahkota, lalu ia tersesat, pasti gampang menemukannya

Hey! Aku Cuma suka Minnie yah! Aku berkata demikian karena author itu menyuruhku! *sambil nunjuk author* *author nyengir*

"Annyeong... Cho Kyuhyun imnida...", tuturku sambil sedikit membungkuk

"Annyeong, Kyuhyun... Ciel imnida...", tutur namja itu sambil sedikit membungkuk

"Kau mengerti bahasa korea, Ciel hyung?", tanyaku sambil sedikit tersenyum dan tiba-tiba Yesung hyung langsung menahan tawa

"Mwo? Kenapa kau tertawa?", tanyaku yang kebingungan

"Ne... Aku pernah memelajarinya ketika disekolah", jawab Ciel sambil tersenyum, "...dan kau tidak perlu memanggilku dengan embel-embel hyung... Kita seumur", lanjutnya

Seketika tawa Yesung hyung langsung membludak sementara aku merasa wajahku mulai memerah dan memanas seperti kepiting rebus

"Tertawa lagi, kupukul kau...", ancamku sambil menatap Yesung hyung

"Berani? Coba saja! Biar kudeportasi ke Korea lagi~! Bahahahaha..."

Ok... Kalau aku terus melawannya, bisa-bisa rambutku rontok, sehingga aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke Ciel

"Un... Jeongmal mianhe... Aku membuatmu kerepotan... Sampai-sampai kau jatuh sakit begini", tuturku sambil sedikit membungkuk

"Gwaenchana... Aku senang melakukannya... Cuma aku terlalu over... hehehe", sergah Ciel sambil mengusap pelan bagian belakang kepalanya

Aku perhatikan wajah Ciel baik-baik

Ok... Cantik... Sangat cantik... Kalau dipakein wig sama baju cewek, mungkin dia bakal langsung ditarik ke agency-agency model

Tunggu! Ini semua author itu yang menyuruhku mengatakannya! *slap*

"Ada yang aneh Kyuhyun?", tanyanya

"A... Aniyo...", elakku sambil sedikit menunduk

"Jadi, hyung akan membawanya ke laboratorium?", tanya Ciel sambil mengusap lengannya

"Ne... Hari ini aku akan membawanya... Jadi, kau tidak usah khawatir dan berkonsentrasilah dengan kesehatanmu... Masa dokter diurusi dokter", ujar Yesung hyung dengan nada bercanda sementara empunya nama hanya tertawa pelan

Tunggu dulu... Jadi Ciel sudah menjadi dokter?

Padahal seumuran denganku?

Kenapa dia bisa duluan lulus daripada aku?

"Ciel bisa cepat lulus karena dia melompati 5 kelas sekaligus, makanya dia bisa seangkatan denganku", ujar Yesung hyung yang seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiranku

Berarti Ciel itu bukan manusia... Tapi dewa yang menjelma menjadi manusia

_*skip bagian Kyuhyun memikirkan Ciel* LOL_

**-Kyuhyun POV end-**

.

"Baiklah... Kami harus k laboratorium sekarang...", ujar Yesung menyela saat Kyuhyun tengah berbincang dengan Ciel

"Ne... Semoga kau betah disana Kyuhyun... Senang bisa berbincang denganmu hari ini", ujar Ciel sambil tersenyum

"Senang bisa berbincang denganmu juga... Semoga kau cepat sembuh", tutur Kyuhyun sambil sedikit membungkuk, "... annyeong"

"Annyeong~~", balas Ciel sambil melambaikan tangannya

.

-Dimobil-

"Hyung... Ciel itu kebangsaan mana?", tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah serius

"Seingatku di Eropa.. Tapi aku lupa, tepatnya dimana... Entah Norwegia atau Jerman", jawab Yesung sambil mengerutkan dahinya sesekali

"Dia beneran seumuran denganku hyung?", tanya Kyuhyun lagi

"Ne... Aku juga awalnya ga percaya... Tapi memang itulah kenyataannya"

"Hyung sudah berapa lama kenal dengannya?"

"Eeeng... Dari pertama kali aku kesini... Dia langsung menjadi teman sekelasku"

"Dia punya pacar hyung?"

"Kenapa? Kau mau mendaftar jadi pacarnya, hah?"

"YAAAA! Enak aja! Aku Cuma penasaran hyuung! Penasaraaaaaaan!", sergah Kyuhyun sambil memukul lengan Yesung

"Ani... Aku ga tau dia punya pacar atau tidak... Yang pasti selama ini, dia terus tenggelam di laboratorium"

Lalu Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat

"Begitu yah hyung..", uajr Kyuhyun dan diikuti anggukan pelan dari Yesung

Diam-diam ia berdoa supaya dia tidak bernasib sama dengan Ciel

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai Kyu...", ujar Yesung sambil memutar stir mobilnya

Kini Kyuhyun merasa jantungnya berdetak cepat, bukan karena akan memasuki laboratorium

Tetapi karena mulai sekarang ia akan masuk ke laboratorium untuk membuat obat untuk Minnie *sama aja =.=*

Tak lama kemudian, mereka tiba disebuah rumah besar

Yesung memarkirkan mobilnya di basement, lalu berjalan menuju sebuah pintu besar sementara Kyuhyun mengikutinya

Tiba-tiba Yesung mendekatkan matanya ke sebuah kamera yang terpasang didekat pintu

"Kuncinya pake retina mata hyung?", tanya Kyuhyun dengan sorot mata kekaguman

"Ne... Retinaku dan Ciel... Nanti akan aku program untukmu juga", jawab Yesung sambil berjalan masuk

Saat masuk Kyuhyun terperangah melihat interiornya sangat megah dan moderen

Semuanya serba otomatis, pintu otomatis, AC otomatis, sayangnya ga ada penghasil uang otomatis *eh*

Kyuhyun terus berjalan mengikut Yesung, walau sesekali ia celingukan memandangi keadaan sekitarnya

Hingga akhirnya perjalanan mereka berakhir didepan sebuah pintu yang sangat besar

Lagi-lagi pintu ini menggunakan kunci

Namun kali ini ini berbeda, untuk memasukinya, perlu melewati 3 kunci

Yang pertama kunci sidik telapak tangan, yang kedua retina dan yang terakhir besar lingkar kepala

Disatu sisi Kyuhyun ingin tertawa saat pembukaan kunci tahan pertama dan ketiga

Karena ukuran tangan dan kepala hyung-nya yang satu ini, cukup tidak singkron *ditabok Yesung + clouds*

Kemudian pintu itu terbuka

"Selamat datang di laboratorium pribadiku...", ujar Yesung saat pintunya mulai terbuka

Apakah yang dilihat oleh Kyuhyun? Apakah ternyata Yesung salah buka kamar yang isinya author yang sedang ngerjain FF?

-tbc-

* * *

><p>Gimana-gimana?<p>

author uda lama banget ga nulis ff X"D

mungkin jadi lebih jelek kali yah ._.

Mianheeeee X_X

.

Hayooo~~

Yang ngerasa tulisan author berubah, ceritanya berubah (?), kangen sama author (?) *plak*

Di-**_review_** yaaaa~~!

Biar author kembali sadar dan kembali menjadi author yang dulu *plak*

.

**Balesan review ::**

_**1. Jikyo -sshi**_

**Ini author update X"D**

**mian yah... super duper mega giga lamaaaa T^T**

_**2. Monchi -sshi**_

**waaaah... gomawo yah udah mau nge-review ff author yang uda mulai bulukan ini X"D *terharu***

**miaaaaan... update-nya super lama T^T**

**semoga masih mau ngebacanya yaah X"D hehehe**

_**3. noel -sshi**_

**waaaah... gwaenchanaa~~**

**uda mau dibaca aja, author uda seneng kok X"D**

**mian yaaah... update-nya lama amat sangat T^T**

_**4. Rainy -sshi**_

**Hmmm... itu masih belum diprediksi X"D hahaha~**

**nanti kita liat aja gimana akhirnya :'D**

**semoga kyu-nya bahagia yaah~**

_**5. Cho Hyun Jin -sshi**_

**jinjja?**

**Gomawoooo~~ *huggu huggu***

**hooo... iyaa.. nanti author ga bakal nulis gitu lagi X"D hehehe**

**mian yaaaah T^T **

**chap yang ini juga super lama update-nyaa**

** yamaknae19 :D**

_**6. Fatih -sshi**_

**ini baru author lanjutiiin X"D**

_**7. Chikyumin -sshi**_

**ini super lama update-nyaaa...**

**mian yaaaaah T^T**

_**8. cuneh -sshi**_

**apa author bikin jadi sad ending aja yah? XD *minta ditabok* hehehe**

_**9. ak -sshi**_

**ini baru update!**

**mian yah lamaaaaa ToT**

**stresssssss! hahahaha~**

**moga masih mau baca yaaah :'3**

_**10. THreeAngels K.R.Y -sshi**_

**Uwaaaaaa! mian! mian!mian!**

**ini author kelamaan update-nyaaaa O.Q)/**

**kasihan si hae... hahahaha**

_**11. Nany Malina -sshi**_

**ini baru author update :'3**

**gomawo yaah~~ uda suka XD**

_**12. blackivy -sshi**_

**iiiih... author jadi malu deh X"D**

**hehehehe**

**kasihan itu, dindingnya :'3**

**ini baru author updatee**

**mian sangat lamaaaaa T^T**

_**13. kikihanni -sshi**_

**ga apa... biarin aja minnie lama nunggu... *jahat* *plak***

**iyaa~~**

**disini baru muncul yewook-nya X"D hehehehe~~**

_**14. melly -sshi**_

**Jinjja? Gomawo~~~**

**ini baru author update lagi nih X"D hehehehe~~**

_**15. desysaranghaesuju -sshi**_

**waaah~~**

**gomawo uda mau baca X"D**

_**16. audrey musaena -sshi**_

**waaah...**

**hehehehehe**

**kalo masalah akhir, itu kita liat aja diakhirnya~~**

**soalnya author sendiri belum tau mau buat jadi happy end atau sad end :'3 *galau* *plak***

_**17. Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki -sshi**_

**Cup cup... *kasih tisu ke ming***

_**18. -sshi**_

**gomawo uda mau bacaa X"D**

**hehehehe**

_**19. Cho stivani minniepumkins SparKyu -sshi**_

**neee~~~ nanti author coba bikin Kyumin moment-nya dibanyakin~**

**soalnya agak susah, bikinnya kalau si Kyu lagi di Jepang ;;w;;**

**gomawo, uda mau baca jugaaa~~**

_**20. Kyurin minnie -sshi**_

**annyeong~~ author(?) imnida~~ :P**

**belum kok X"D**

**author yang nulisnya gabut sih, pas ngetik ff-nya *nunjuk diri sendiri* *plak***

**nee~~ kalau banyak yang minta, mungkin author bakal berusaha nyelesainnya X"D**

_**21. kyumin4ever -sshi**_

**hyaaaaa~~! hyaaaa~~!**

**Ternyata dirimu menunggu~~~~~**

**awawawawawawawa**

**author jadi terharu tingkat dewa TwT**

**gomawo, uda mau nungguin... hiksss... *huggu huggu***

**ini nih~~ lanjutannya~~ *brb lempar lappy* *plak* X"D**

_**22. Dminniekyunnie -sshi**_

**Gomawo~~**

**uda mau baca ff-nya ^^**

**ga nih :3 biasalah... lee ajusshi ga mau ngasih izin =w=**

**lagian si Kyu telat ngasih taunya~**

**hahaha**

**nee~~**

.

Kalau ada kesalahan pada penulisan nama, harap dimaklumkan yah ^^;

hehhehehe

.

Gomawo~~~

Annyeooong~~~~ ^o^)/


End file.
